L'amant venu du passé
by Elehyn
Summary: Quand une altercation tourne mal dans le passé, qu'un Severus Snape de 17 ans est projeté dans le futur et qu'il se retrouve en cours avec le fils de son pire ennemi, que peut-il arriver? Slash SSHP.
1. Malencontreuse altercation

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE**

****

**Disclaimer**** :** Pas à moi. Contexte tiré des livres de J. K. Rowling. ****

**Résum**** : **Quand une altercation tourne mal dans le passé, qu'un Severus Snape de 17 ans est projeté dans le futur et qu'il se retrouve en cours avec le fils de son pire ennemi, que peut-il arriver? Slash SSHP.

**A/N**** : **Severus Snape = Severus Rogue, Snivellus (Snivelly également) = Servilus.

Cette fiction est pour toi Caroline. Je conseille à tout le monde d'ailleurs d'aller lire ses fics qui sont superbes. Caroline plus connue sur ce site sous le pseudo d'Onarluca.

.

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE **

**Chapitre 1 : Malencontreuse altercation**

_Poudlard, 1er septembre 1977._

« Merci Professeur, je n'en parlerais à personne. J'ai bien conscience que tout cela doit rester secret pour cette année au moins. »

« Je vous en prie Caroline. J'ai toute confiance en l'usage que vous saurez en faire » répondit le professeur en lui donnant un retourneur de temps. « Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette année. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu une élève prendre autant d'options » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille sourit également et salua le directeur de l'école avant de sortir de son bureau.

- - -

« C'est pas vrai Snivellus ! Juste le premier jour et tu veux déjà nous faire renvoyer ! Au bout de six ans, tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'y arriverais pas ! C'est ton cerveau qui ne tourne pas ou c'est toute cette graisse que tu as dans les cheveux et qui te coule dans les yeux qui t'aveugle. »

« Tu te crois plus malin que les autres Potter mais tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté qui ne sait rien faire d'autre dans la vie que de voler sur un balai et te pavaner devant… »

« Au moins, moi je sais voler… ou plutôt, en comparaison avec toi, tenir sur un balai. »

« La ferme Potter ! »

« Veux-tu que je t'apprenne une nouvelle fois à _nettoyer_ ta bouche de toutes ses vilaines paroles… »

« … Essaye Potter ! »

« Pas de problème Snivelly ! »

« Non… » commença Lupin mais il était trop tard. Tandis que Peter observait la scène avec une excitation non dissimulée, Sirius, James et Severus avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes et se lançaient des sorts. « CA SUFFIT ! » hurla-t-il mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le brouhaha ambiant.

_« Furonculus ! »_

_« Impedimenta ! »_

_« Stupefix ! »_

Les jets de lumière jaillissaient de partout et se répercutaient, pour la plupart, contre les murs.

Soudain, une jeune fille à l'air rêveur et qui caressait tendrement un objet qu'elle avait dans la main, émergea dans le couloir où tous les cinq se trouvaient et se figea lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'elle vit un flash de lumière jaune arriver vers elle. Elle n'eût pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva propulsée contre un mur ce qui la fit lâcher le petit objet qu'elle tenait toujours.

Ce dernier vola loin dans les airs et retomba sur le bras tendu de Severus Snape.

Tous n'eurent le temps que de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un retourneur de temps avant qu'un des sorts n'atteigne ce retourneur et le fasse tourner à une vitesse incroyable. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune Serpentard avait disparu.

------------------------------------------------------

_Poudlard, 1er septembre 1998_

Avec un soupir, Harry rangea son emploi du temps de septième année dans son sac et s'empressa de quitter la grande salle avant qu'un certain blondinet ne se mette à le harceler.

« Hé Harry ! Harry » s'écria le blondinet en question en courant pour rattraper son idole.

« Oui Colin » soupira le jeune homme avec un désespoir relativement résigné.

« N'est-ce pas formidable ! J'ai toujours rêvé que tu redoublerais pour qu'on soit dans la même classe. J'arrive pas à croire que mes vœux se soient réalisés. »

« Moi non plus Colin, moi non plus. »

« Tu te rends compte ! On va même dormir dans le même dortoir ! »

« Oui, je sais » soupira encore Harry en se demandant si la vie valait toujours d'être vécue.

« On sera toujours ensemble comme tu l'étais avec Ron et on sera… »

« Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît » l'appela brusquement le directeur d'un ton formel. « J'aimerais vous voir quelques minutes. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient avec folie tandis que Colin exhalait un murmure désappointé. Harry, quant à lui, remercia mentalement le vieil homme pour cette interruption ardemment désirée.

« Oui professeur » s'exclama le jeune homme en se dirigeant à sa suite avec un sourire soulagé.

Une fois que la porte du bureau du directeur fut fermée, Dumbledore se tourna vers le Survivant et le fixa.

« Assieds-toi Harry » lui dit-il.

Le jeune sorcier prit place sur la chaise qui opposait au bureau de l'homme tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers son fauteuil directorial.

« Un bonbon ? » proposa-t-il mais Harry refusa d'un signe de tête. Le professeur reprit alors avec un sérieux teinté de tristesse, « Je sais que l'année dernière n'a pas été facile Harry. Lors de la bataille qui a vu la disparition définitive de Voldemort, nous avons malheureusement perdu certains de nos professeurs comme tu le sais et j'ai dû trouver des remplaçants très rapidement c'est pourquoi tu vas pouvoir revoir deux de tes amis parfaitement qualifiés dans le rang professoral. » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et n'eût nul besoin d'interroger le sorcier car il lui répondait déjà. « Il s'agit de Monsieur Finnegan pour les leçons de vol que bien entendu tu n'as plus depuis longtemps mais aussi pour l'arbitrage des matchs de Quidditch ainsi que de Monsieur Londubat qui te donnera des cours de botanique. »

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un joyeux sourire et les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent de nouveau à scintiller légèrement.

« Rémus Lupin sera ton professeur de Défense avancée Contre les Forces du Mal » sourit-il plus largement en voyant l'étudiant sautiller presque de bonheur sur sa chaise. « Et j'ai engagé également d'autres personnes que tu ne connais pas. Je voulais te dire aussi que tu auras une chambre pour toi tout seul. »

« Oui ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry avant de placer une main sur sa bouche et de regarder le directeur d'un air penaud.

« Je vois que cette perspective te plait Harry » rit Dumbledore. « J'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure solution et la plus équitable. La meilleure parce que tu n'auras personne pour te harceler de questions sur ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année dernière… ou à te harceler tout court » rit-il à nouveau en pensant au jeune Colin Creevey. « Et équitable car comme tu le sais, Monsieur Draco Malfoy a également redoublé et qu'il va gardé sa chambre de préfet en chef mais pas son statut. Vous serez deux élèves ici comme les autres, simplement, étant donné votre âge, votre indépendance et surtout ce que vous avez vécu et fait pour l'Ordre, je crois qu'il serait de bon ton de vous accorder une certaine liberté et intimité. Vous aurez donc également droit à bénéficier d'une heure supplémentaire pour faire ce que vous voulez après le couvre-feu. Tout en respectant les règlements du collège bien entendu Harry. »

« Bien sûr professeur » répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Si je vous donne ce petit traitement de faveur à Draco et à toi, c'est aussi parce que je n'approuve pas la décision du ministère quant à vos examens et vos carrières. Je crois que vous avez tous les deux suffisamment prouvés que vous étiez compétents pour devenir des Aurors malgré vos résultats à certaines épreuves. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête avec sérieux. Draco avait été espion pour l'Ordre de mille et une façons et avait dû s'entraîner avec Harry pour pouvoir combattre ou se défendre. Ces exigeantes heures de cours supplémentaires les avaient empêché de suivre correctement certaines leçons et les avaient obligé à bâcler d'autres devoirs. Leurs résultats pour plusieurs épreuves en avaient donc pâtis et ils n'avaient pas pu avoir accès à la formation de trois ans pour devenir Auror. Ils avaient donc quelques épreuves de validées et n'auraient pas à les repasser mais d'autres devaient l'être pour qu'ils puissent tous deux entrer en apprentissage d'Auror.

« Comme toi et Draco êtes amis, j'ai pensé que tu serais heureux d'avoir tes appartements dans les cachots. Cela te convient-il Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor sourit et acquiesça. Du moment qu'il voyait Snape le moins possible, tout irait bien.

La perspective de revoir son maître des potions et surtout de le côtoyer pour une huitième année de souffrance le laissait désespéré. Cependant, il avait gagné suffisamment en expérience et maturité pour savoir gérer ses sentiments et émotions. Cette année serait différente. Il suivrait ses cours traditionnels plus les options qu'il avait choisi en grand nombre pour combler les heures où il n'avait rien et vivrait sa vie en essayant d'ignorer les remarques sarcastiques et méprisantes que ne manquerait pas de lui lancer son professeur honni.

C'est avec cette turpitude de pensées en tête qu'il quitta le bureau du directeur et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas suffisamment à temps un éclair blanc frapper au dessus de sa tête, suivit d'un corps sombre et d'apparence frêle tomber sur lui.

« AH ! » cria-t-il en tombant à la renverse.

Le jeune homme vêtu de noir le suivit dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent à terre, complètement déboussolés et échevelés.

Le souffre court, Severus ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser en grimaçant. Heureusement qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un. Cela avait amortie sa chute. Il releva la tête prêt à s'excuser lorsqu'il vit que le quelqu'un en question était son ennemi juré.

« Me touche pas Potter, je me suis lavé ce matin. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en les relevant pour dévisager l'inconnu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il aurait pu le jurer cependant, il émanait de lui quelque chose de familier que Harry n'arrivait pas à replacer.

« Je vous connais ? » demanda le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil.

Severus renifla avec mépris et le détailla avec dégoût. Brusquement, il nota les yeux verts et fronça les sourcils. Il allait lui faire une remarque lorsque la gargouille de pierre représentant un magnifique griffon se tourna, faisant place au professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Severus » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je vous attendais. Entrez je vous prie. »

« Severus ? » répéta Harry à haute voix tandis que l'autre lui lançait un coup d'œil ironique.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda soudain le directeur.

Le jeune étudiant se releva vivement et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en se massant les reins.

« Harry ? » répéta Severus avec surprise.

L'interpellé lui lança à son tour un coup d'œil ironique et Dumbledore reprit, « Dans ce cas-là, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu reviennes toi aussi dans mon bureau Harry. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais il ne faudra rien en dire à personne. »

Les deux étudiants regardèrent l'homme avec stupéfaction et une certaine angoisse puis le précédèrent dans son bureau.

Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'il vit le professeur Snape entrer, il eût brusquement un choc mais ce ne fût rien en comparaison de son comparse qui, après une brève exclamation, s'évanouit en retombant une fois de plus dans ses bras.

_A suivre…_


	2. Le voyageur du temps

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling sauf ma zhistoire parce que c'est ma fic et elle est dédicacée à Caro. 

**Arcadiane :** Oui, je t'en avais parlé de cette fic mais j'ai changé quelque peu le déroulement de l'histoire. A la base, Harry devait mourir au début à cause de son manque de confiance en Severus. DD aurait voulu que Severus remonte le temps pour aller chercher son homologue de 17 ans pour qu'il aille se présenter et se faire connaître à Harry un mois avant que celui-ci ne meurt. Comme ça, Harry aurait pu voir qui était le vrai Sev et peut-être ne pas refaire l'erreur qui lui avait coûté la vie. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens bien. Mais en fin de compte, j'ai abandonné l'idée au profit d'une fic plus simple et qui me plaisait mieux. Gros poutouxes miss Arca.

**Onarluca, Eternamm, Lululle, Caroline Black, Miya Black, Lola Reeds, Dragounette, Khalan, Alisa Adams, Alinemcb54, Marika Jedusor, Flore, Livedevil, Bulle, Mara Jade5, Cholera, Henna-Himitsu, Dumbledore, Gaerile Jedusor, Dega, Anya et Xeres, Zairoon, Nahamy, La Foldingue, Céline.s, Mikii, Venus Potter, Kiki, Marewen : **Merci pour vos reviews. J'adore les histoires de voyage dans le temps et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire une donc voilà.^^ A la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai écrit une question que je voulais vous poser pour le suivant. N'oubliez pas d'y répondre s'il vous plait comme ça, je saurais vers quelles scènes m'orienter. Mici. Poutouxes.

Chapitre 2 : Le voyageur du temps 

Harry était totalement abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le corps glacé qu'il tenait dans ses bras en cet instant-même était celui de son maître des potions. Professeur qui, d'autre part, se dressait très raide sur le pas de la porte. 

A la surprise du jeune Gryffondor, le Snape adulte ne bougea pas et c'est Dumbledore qui l'aida à faire asseoir sur une large chaise le jeune Serpentard inconscient. Harry releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son professeur mais celui-ci était toujours immobile, comme paralysé et fixait son homologue avec une intensité insoutenable. Quelques émotions aisément décryptables traversèrent ses prunelles noires et Harry reçu un nouveau choc. Habituellement, le regard de son enseignant était insondable, totalement impassible. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il arrivait à y lire de la nostalgie, de la tristesse, du regret mais aussi de l'envie et une certaine jalousie que son étudiant ne comprenait pas. 

L'homme dût se sentir épié car une seconde plus tard, son regard était redevenu neutre. La crispation de ses traits s'était relâchée et il fit un pas en avant.

« Assieds-toi Harry » ordonna le directeur avec un petit sourire chaleureux. « Nous allons attendre que le jeune Severus se réveille pour que je puisse tout vous expliquer mais je peux d'ores et déjà éclairer certains points et t'alerter de certains faits. »

Harry prit place sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter cinq minutes plus tôt et qui était à côté de celle du Serpentard évanoui.

« Comme tu as dû le deviner à présent, à l'âge de dix sept ans, ton actuel maître des potions a fait un voyage dans le temps lors d'une petite altercation avec d'autres élèves. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de demander quels étaient les élèves en question car les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore plus ce qu'il savait du passé de Snape prouvaient clairement que les 'autres élèves' ne pouvaient qu'être les maraudeurs. 

« Tu ne devras dire à personne ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui Harry. Même à Draco. Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui sont au courant de ce voyage un peu spécial qu'à fait Severus et il serait dangereux qu'il y en ai plus. J'ai prévenu ce matin seulement les enseignants qu'avaient Severus lors de sa scolarité et qui sont encore présents à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Tu pourras donc, en cas de besoin, leur en parler, même si je préfèrerais que tu t'adresses à moi ou au professeur Snape lui-même si tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose ou s'il se passe quoi que ce soit de problématique. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mal à l'aise. Il sentait le regard d'ébène lui brûler la nuque et il avait une folle envie de se retourner pour essayer de savoir ce que pensait son maître des potions à cet instant-là.

Dumbledore poursuivit, « Je voudrais que tu prennes en charge Severus dans cette époque Harry. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et tourna vivement sa tête vers Snape pour voir ce qu'il en était mais fut déçu par son manque de réaction. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air hautain mais son expression était toujours aussi illisible. Et il restait muet.

« Il n'y a que toi Harry qui pourra le guider ici » continua le directeur. « Il ne connaît personne et en plus de vingt ans, il y a eu des changements. Il ne faut pas qu'il éveille les soupçons. Dans notre présent, Voldemort n'est plus mais dans le sien, il est toujours là et s'il changeait la moindre chose là-bas, il pourrait y avoir des répercussions énormes ici. Il faut réellement faire attention à ce que vous faites ou à ce que vous allez dire. Il faut que Severus s'intègre à l'école comme s'il était un étudiant comme les autres. »

Harry allait prendre la parole quand une voix glaciale se fit entendre en le devançant, « Je ne veux absolument pas avoir à faire à un Potter, Professeur. »

« Severus » s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme. « Je suis content que vous soyez revenu à vous. Vous sentez-vous bien ? Un bonbon ? »

« En aucun cas, je n'accepterai l'aide d'un Potter, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais… »

« Tu le feras » interrompit une voix que Harry n'avait pas entendu jusqu'à présent.

Le jeune Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son double plus âgé. 

Harry retenait sa mâchoire de tomber dans ce duel de regards noirs et déterminés mais le Snape adulte avait plus d'expérience et c'est lui qui remporta la bataille.

« Severus » commença Dumbledore. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'accepter l'aide du fils d'un jeune homme que tu n'aimes pas mais Harry n'est pas James… »

« Donc c'est bien son fils » coupa le Serpentard en fixant Harry avec mépris. 

« Oui, Harry est le fils de James » répéta le vieux sorcier. « Et étant le seul à connaître ta venue ici et la circonstance de cette apparition, il est normal qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir te donner cette aide. Tu as fait un bond dans le futur de vingt et un an, ce qui n'est pas sans impliquer une certaine évolution des choses et des mœurs. Harry sera à même de t'apprendre tout cela. »

« Et pourquoi mon moi de cette époque ne pourrait pas m'aider ? » s'exclama le jeune homme d'un air revêche.

« Non, c'est impossible » répliqua le directeur en secouant la tête. « Si on vous apercevait souvent ensemble, votre ressemblance semblerait évidente pour certaines personnes. C'est pourquoi il vous faudra vous éviter le plus possible, hormis pendant les cours de potions bien entendu. De plus, le fait d'être en compagnie de Harry étouffera les doutes et éventuelles rumeurs qui pourraient circuler quant à un lien de famille entre vous deux. Bien entendu, nous aurons à te choisir un nouveau nom. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir à ton nouveau patronyme. »

« Que va-t-il se passer ici ? » demanda Severus soudainement. « Je ne vais pas rester longtemps donc je n'ai pas besoin de son aide ni d'une nouvelle identité n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu vas rester un peu plus de deux mois à cette époque » répondit son homologue en le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur de nostalgie persistante. 

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs regardait son double plus âgé avec une expression d'étonnement et de curiosité. Pourquoi ce regret ? Pourquoi cette étincelle jalouse qui semblait survivre dans les prunelles noires malgré la froideur du regard ? Une lourde tension commençait peu à peu à monter dans la pièce et c'est le directeur qui la brisa.

« Tu vivras ici pendant ces deux mois dans une chambre à part près de celle de Harry… »

Et tandis que l'homme expliquait à Severus qu'il devrait étudier ici comme s'il était dans son propre temps, qu'il dirait aux autres étudiants qu'il venait de l'école de sorcellerie de Vancouver au Canada pour suivre un stage de deux mois à Poudlard et qu'il devrait être réparti tout de même dans une Maison pour suivre la classe qui devait être la sienne, Harry détaillait son professeur de potions en se demandant ce qui pouvait le rendre si mélancolique. Il le regardait ainsi depuis une bonne minute lorsque ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens et s'accrochèrent. 

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit alors à battre plus vite sans qu'il en comprenne la raison et il intercepta une émotion si poignante et déchirante dans les profondeurs sombres du lac glacé des iris de l'homme qu'il en fut extrêmement bouleversé.

Lorsque son professeur détourna son regard, Harry se sentit libéré comme s'il avait été retenu captif d'un lien invisible mais puissant qui conservait sa trace dans sa chair. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir du souvenir de ce regard-là… si peu habituel… si malheureux et en même temps tellement rempli d'espoir…

« Pourquoi dois-je attendre deux mois ici ? Pourquoi dois-je avoir une autre répartition alors que j'ai déjà été envoyé à Serpentard il y a six ans ? Je n'ai pas changé. »

« Pour répondre à ta première question, Severus » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme qui contrastait avec celui, brusque, de l'élève. « Le retourneur de temps qui t'a envoyé dans notre époque s'est brisé lorsque tu es arrivé ici tout à l'heure. Nous avons quelques… divergences d'opinions et différents avec le ministère et il va falloir ce temps-là pour avoir un autre retourneur qui te renverra en 1977. Etant donné que je savais que tu allais venir ici ce matin, j'aurais pu en faire la demande bien avant mais il faut que nous respections toutes les choses dans le bon ordre. Ainsi, la lettre est préparée mais je ne l'ai pas envoyé ce qui ne saurait tarder. Et pour répondre à ta seconde interrogation, il faut que le choixpeau te répartisse à nouveau car c'est la procédure obligatoire pour tout nouvel élève arrivant dans le collège. Tu en fais partie dans le passé mais pas dans le présent et comme je te l'ai dit, le respect des choses est primordiale dans notre contexte spécifique. »

« Professeur, je voudrais savoir si Potter et Black ont été puni pour leurs actions ? » interrogea Severus avec une lueur mauvaise et avide dans le regard et dans son ton.

« En 1977, nous avons dû faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion. J'ai donc lancé un sort d'oubli à toutes les personnes qui avaient été témoins ou qui avaient entendu ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Il en allait de la sécurité de tout le monde. C'est aussi pour cela que tes professeurs n'ont pas été avertis. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savions. Et la raison que j'ai donné quant à ton absence était une maladie dont souffrait ta mère. »

« Professeur » appela Harry tout à coup. « Puis-je vous posez une question ? »

« Bien sûr Harry » répliqua le directeur tandis que le jeune Severus se tendait sur sa chaise en le fusillant du regard. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une remarque mesquine et cruelle qui ne vint pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le retourneur de temps l'a envoyé dans le futur et non pas dans le pass ? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait que remonter le temps et aussi pourquoi de vingt et un et pas de trois jours par exemple ? »

« C'est une très bonne question Harry » sourit Dumbledore.

Le jeune Severus s'était retourné vers ce dernier attendant lui aussi la réponse.

« Et bien, un sort a frappé le retourneur » expliqua-t-il. « Ce sort n'a pas été lancé dans le but de faire disparaître Severus… »

Celui-ci renifla d'un mépris ironique mais le vieux mage n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit, « Il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'inversion. C'est à dire qu'il devait retourner le sort qu'avait envoyé Severus. Le retourneur aurait donc du transporter Severus dans le passé mais étant donné que le sort a inversé le processus, cela a également inversé le temps donc choisi le futur. Et, étant donné que le retourneur de temps était l'un de ceux qui n'ont pas pour programmation le futur, cela a 'détraqué' dirais-je son activation d'où son effet exagéré. Comme il a été forcé de faire ce qu'il ne pouvait théoriquement pas faire, il a réagit en proportion d'où les vingt et un ans. »

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il s'écria alors, « Mais j'aurais donc pu être transporté dans une époque beaucoup plus lointaine ! J'ai eu de la chance ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec compassion.

Le Serpentard lança un regard noir à Harry comme s'il était le responsable de tous ses maux. Le gryffondor en était si décontenancé qu'il balbutia, « C'est pas ma faute. »

« C'était la faute de Potter » grommela Severus.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions ? » demanda le directeur en croisant ses mains sur le bureau.

« Euh… » firent les deux étudiants.

« Bien ! J'aimerais simplement dire à Harry de ne rien révéler au jeune Severus sur le présent où sur un passé qui représente son futur et aussi à toi, Severus, de ne pas poser de questions sur le futur. Je vais te lancer un sort qui te fera oublier toutes les informations que tu pourras entendre ici pendant ces deux mois et qui pourraient avoir des répercussions néfastes si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu garderas aussi beaucoup de souvenirs de ton passage ici. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif et l'homme continua, « Nous allons donc pouvoir te montrer ta chambre qui se situe dans les cachots. Severus te donnera aussi des vêtements et toutes les affaires qui te seront utiles pour ces deux mois. Comme tu as ta baguette dans ta poche, ceci n'est pas un problème, d'autant que ton homologue a détruit celle que tu as en ta possession actuellement pour éviter un danger potentiel et qu'il en a une autre. A présent, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la répartition. »

En disant ces paroles, Dumbledore se leva et prit le choixpeau magique qui trônait sur un meuble. Il le posa délicatement sur la tête brune qui se crispait et la fente du choixpeau se mit à bouger. Aucun son perceptible ne s'en échappait mais Harry savait que seul Severus les entendait. C'est alors que le choixpeau, en une exclamation décida.

A suivre… 

*************************************************************

****

**A/N**** : **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre et le cliffhanger n'est pas voulu. A l'origine, je voulais vous demander dans quelle maison vous auriez souhaité voir Severus. J'ai réfléchi à la question (parce que je le vois bien dans trois maisons excluant Poufsouffle) et je sais dans laquelle je vais à 95% de chance le placer mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous répondiez à la question.

Mais la vraie question, celle où il me faut votre réponse est tout autre. Comme Draco et Harry ont redoublé et qu'ils étaient tous deux attrapeurs de leur équipe, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez qu'ils le restent ou si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils soient dans leur équipe de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale mais ça peut changer certaines scènes. Et je sais approximativement lesquelles donc il me faut votre réponse.

Pour celles et ceux qui penseraient que comme ils ont redoublés, ils ne devraient plus faire partie d'une équipe, repenser à Marcus Flint qui est resté capitaine de son équipe.

Mici beaucoup de vos réponses et encore plein de gros poutouxes.


	3. Première journée dans une autre époque

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

Coucou. Merci pour vos reviews et vos réponses. Pour savoir ce que vous avez répondu, j'ai fait un récapitulatif pour vous donc ça donne :

· **Pour le choix de la maison (avec 26 réponses dont 1 par mail)**** :**

**Serpentard : **9.

**Gryffondor : **9.

**Serdaigle : **1.

**Serpentard mais pour cette fic, ce serait mieux à Gryffondor : **5.

**Indécis : **2.

· **Harry et Draco restent-ils dans l'équipe de Quidditch (avec 25 réponses dont 1 par mail)**** :**

**Pour : **20.

**Contre : **3.

**Indécis : **1.

**Ne sais pas :** 1.

Voici vos réponses. Pour la Maison, je ne savais pas trop mais penchais quand même plus pour Gryffondor parce que moi, je le vois totalement là-bas. Il est extrêmement courageux. A chaque fois que Harry est en danger, il accourt. Face à Umbridge, Fudge, qui sont haut placés, il fait face alors qu'ils pourraient ou auraient pu détruire sa carrière. Il est espion de l'Ordre en 'défiant' Voldemort. Je le vois vraiment très bien dans cette Maison et je ne serais pas étonnée si le choixpeau avait hésité pour lui. Comme je l'aurais aussi très bien vu à Serdaigle car il est très intelligent mais je le vois plus à Serpentard ou Gryffondor que Serdaigle. Donc, c'est bien à Gryffondor que je vais le placer. Vos votes n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Ne soyez pas déçu si Sev ne va pas à Serpentard, la suite vous fera plaisir et je vais garder le côté très Serpentard de Severus. 

Pour le Quidditch, donc Harry et Draco gardent leur poste d'attrapeur car si l'un n'aurait pas eu ce droit, l'autre ne l'aurait pas eu non plus et je pense que dans le tome 6, Harry retrouvera son poste donc pour moi, il l'a. 

**Cholera : **Oui, ils sont obligés de jouer pour être capitaine.

**Dega : **Oui, Flint avait redoublé. Severus (jeune voyageur du temps) ne sera pas dans une équipe à l'époque de Harry mais je le ferais peut-être l'être dans sa propre époque donc il pourra peut-être en parler à Harry.

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Vi c'est un slash Riry/Sev et pas Sev/Sev sinon, il risque quand même de s'ennuyer à un moment. Ca ressemble d'un certain côté à de la masturbation. Je pense que le chapitre final d'Extrême Séduction te plaira. Tout au moins une des idées dont je vais faire un futur one shot.^^

Chapitre 3 : Première journée dans une autre époque 

'Hum… Très intéressant' murmura le choixpeau pour lui-même en lisant l'âme de Severus Snape. 'Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai réparti, j'avais déjà hésité à te placer chez les Gryffondors.' En entendant cette phrase, le jeune Severus se crispa davantage et tenta de reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur. 'Lorsque tu avais onze ans, tu étais suffisamment marqué par ton éducation et ton enfance pour que ton côté Serpentard ait prévalu sur ton côté Gryffondor mais je dois dire que maintenant, ils sont à égalité…' Severus tremblait de plus en plus sur sa chaise et n'osait imaginer l'inimaginable. 'Tu as beaucoup de courage, je pense que cela serait bénéfique pour toi cette fois-ci…' Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ! 'GRYFFONDOR !'

« NON ! » hurla le jeune homme en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Il ôta le choixpeau à toute vitesse et de rage, le lança par terre et commença à le piétiner.

« Accio » fit le maître des potions aussitôt. L'apparence quelque peu malmenée, le choixpeau vola vers l'homme qui lui lança un sort de nettoyage avant de le replacer sur le haut d'une étagère où il trônait pour le reste de l'année.

Harry était complètement ébahi par la scène qu'il venait de voir. Le jeune Severus fusillait du regard son homologue tout en le dévisageant avec incrédulité et une pointe de révolte. Dumbledore, quant à lui, souriait comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor ! Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! Je ne suis pas un de ces vaux rien » dit le jeune voyageur du temps en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Harry. « Je suis un Serpentard ! Je n'ai rien de ses maudits bâtards… »

« Ca suffit ! » siffla son double plus âgé en lui lançant un regard péremptoire. 

Le jeune Severus était complètement déboussolé. Comment lui-même arrivait-il à se dire de se taire ? Et pourquoi le laissait-il aller à Gryffondor quand il savait ce qu'il pensait de ces derniers ? 

'Oui mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort', lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. 'Il t'empêche de te ridiculiser davantage en faisant une scène devant Potter et le directeur… Et puis, étant donné qu'il est moi, il est forcément avec moi, donc parle en connaissance de cause et dans mon intérêt.'

Severus le dévisagea encore un peu, quelque peu troublé et confus puis se détourna pour lancer encore quelques regards noirs au fils de son ennemi.

« Severus » commença Dumbledore en regardant le jeune homme avec chaleur. « Je vais maintenant te lancer le sort d'oubli sélectif. »

Le directeur de Poudlard procéda aux dernières priorités à accomplir en vue du séjour que passerait Severus dans son collège puis fit sortir les deux étudiants pour avoir un petit entretien avec son employé.

*************************************

Harry et le jeune Severus se tenaient tous les deux aussi loin l'un de l'autre que le leur permettait la taille de la petite salle attenante au bureau insonorisé où ils se trouvaient.

Harry aurait pourtant bien voulu parler au voyageur du temps mais celui-ci ne faisait que lui lancer des regards noirs et il se souvenait trop bien que ce jeune homme en face de lui était son futur maître des potions – professeur qui l'exécrait depuis sa venue au monde.

Appuyés contre un mur opposé, ils se dévisageaient donc avec méfiance et pour Severus, haine, tout en essayant de se cacher l'un l'autre leur mutuelle curiosité.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore fixait son employé d'un regard attristé et empli de regret. 

« Vous savez combien je regrette cette situation Severus » lui dit-il en détournant ses prunelles bleues de l'homme qui avait baissé la tête. « Je sais à quel point tout cela est difficile pour vous. Je sais aussi quels sont vos véritables sentiments pour Harry et je connais vos craintes. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur ce qu'il va se passer entre votre homologue et Harry, je pense que Harry saura faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Il est intelligent Severus, comme vous le savez. Il comprendra et vous savez très bien que je peux lui dire toute la vérité. »

Toujours en fixant le sol, Severus secoua la tête et répondit « Il est encore trop tôt Albus… Il y a des choses que Harry doit d'abord savoir et ensuite… »

Sa voix se brisa nette et le vieil homme s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur le bras.

« Harry comprendra Severus. »

****************************************

« Quel nom vas-tu choisir ? » demanda Harry soudainement las de ce silence pesant.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? » cracha Severus en laissant son regard errer de bas en haut de son interlocuteur. Son ton était aussi méprisant que son coup d'œil. « Ca t'avancerait à quoi ? »

« C'était juste pour parler » répliqua Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

« Et bien si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, tu ferais aussi bien de te taire. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et en plus, je n'ai pas du tout envie de converser avec un Potter - si le mot converser fait partie du vocabulaire de ta famille. »

Severus fit un sourire triomphant en coin et Harry serra les dents avant de répliquer.

« Bien, je vois qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer d'engager une conversation polie avec toi – si le mot poli fait partie de _ton _vocabulaire. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de serrer les dents puis il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur son double accompagné de Dumbledore.

« Bien » commença le vieil homme. « J'espère que vous avez pu faire un petit peu connaissance. »

Harry étouffa un ricanement désabusé tandis que le jeune Severus laissait échapper un énième reniflement méprisant.

« As-tu eu le temps de choisir un pseudonyme Severus ? » demanda le directeur en regardant le jeune homme avec un sourire aimable. 

« Oui Professeur. J'ai choisi mon deuxième prénom et le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, ce qui donne Sebastian Passionis.* »

« Sebastian » murmura aussitôt Harry qui le regretta instantanément en voyant un regard noir se tourner vers lui. Décontenancé, il balbutia rapidement un « C'est très joli » avant de se taire, mal à l'aise.

Un nouveau reniflement rempli de morgue fit écho dans la pièce tandis qu'un regard sombre et douloureux vint se poser brièvement sur le visage de Harry qui s'était détourné.

« Harry » appela Dumbledore. « Etant donné que c'est toi qui va prendre en charge notre jeune Severus, j'ai fait en sorte que vos emplois du temps soient le plus similaires possibles. » Ne prêtant pas attention à l'air révolté du voyageur, il poursuivit « Bien sûr, il y aura des cours où vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble car tu ne les suis plus Harry mais j'ai confiance en l'aptitude et en l'adaptation de Severus pour qu'il s'intègre le mieux possible à l'école lorsque tu ne seras pas à ses côtés. » Le vieil homme se tourna vers le jeune Severus et reprit « J'insiste sur le fait qu'il faut que vous demeuriez ensemble le plus souvent possible. Pendant vos cours communs, vous serez assis côte à côte et vous serez partenaires lorsque vous devrez être répartis en binôme. Il n'y aura aucune exception. »

L'air grave, Harry acquiesça. 

L'air malade, Severus secouait la tête d'incrédulité et d'horreur.

« A présent, je crois qu'il serait temps que vous découvriez vos quartiers et ensuite, Severus pourra donner ses affaires à son jeune double. »

************************************** 

Sa chambre était magnifique, pensa Harry avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de joie intense. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Lotie dans les cachots, elle était pourtant bien éclairée et dotée de fenêtres qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas être accessibles par des gens venant de l'extérieur. Il ne serait pas, non plus, dérangé par des regards indiscrets car son inaccessibilité s'étendait également à la vue. 

Elle était relativement petite mais l'aménagement des meubles avait été tellement savant qu'elle paraissait spacieuse. De couleurs crème, en passant par de chauds marrons chocolatés ou encore de splendides reflets saumon, elle s'habillait de simplicité et paradoxalement de sophistication. Les meubles de bois sculptés et vernis venaient s'incruster à merveille dans cette pièce chaleureuse et le lit immense trônait en son centre. Un couvre lit fait de patchwork multicolore venait ajouter à l'aspect douillet de la pièce.

Un sourire extatique étirait toujours ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra dans son petit salon attenant qui était aussi enchanteur que sa chambre.

« Et en plus, j'ai une salle de bain pour moi tout seul » dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de cuir saumon qu'il affectionnait déjà. « Le rêve ! »

*********************************************

« Je vais loger à côté de Potter ?! » s'insurgea Severus en regardant son double plus âgé qui venait de lui montrer sa chambre. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux seuls dans la petite pièce aux tons bleutés où habiterait le jeune homme pendant deux mois.

« Oui » répliqua le maître des potions en s'avançant vers la fenêtre et en regardant le lac scintillé au loin sans le voir. 

« Je ne te comprends pas ! » continua le jeune Gryffondor, toujours en regardant son homologue qui ne lui faisait plus face. « Comment peux-tu accepter si facilement ce qui arrive ici ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de me taire ! Tu es moi donc tu sais tout ce que je ressens et tout mon passé. J'essaye de me dire que tu es plus sage mais je me demande si l'âge ne m'a pas ramolli ! »

Le jeune étudiant fût des plus stupéfaits en entendant son double éclater de rire, cette fois, en se retournant vers lui.

Lorsque Severus eût retrouvé son calme, il répliqua « Non, je ne me suis pas ramolli mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis plus sage et j'ai plus d'expérience. Je sais des choses que tu n'as pas encore vécu et j'agis donc en fonction. » Il eût une hésitation et reprit « Ne sois pas trop dur avec Potter. »

« Quoi ? Comment voudrais-tu que je ne sois pas dur avec lui alors qu'il est le fils de ce maudit bâtard ! Il est comme lui ! D'ailleurs, on le voit rien qu'à son physique ! C'est les mêmes ! Il a l'air tout aussi arrogant et tout aussi mesquin et aussi tout… »

« Non » le coupa l'homme en fermant les yeux. Une expression de douleur intense déformait son visage. Cette image de souffrance était si poignante qu'elle ému son jeune homologue. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Le professeur secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles n'étaient plus que chagrin, regret et nostalgie. 

« Tu le verras par toi-même mais je te donne juste le conseil de ne pas être trop dur avec lui. Il n'est pas du tout comme son père. Il en est tout le contraire… malgré l'apparence. Autant son père était vil, autant Harry est un pur joyau… »

Son visage se fit rêveur et son jeune double grimaça.

« Tu as remarqué que tu l'as appelé Harry ? » dit-il en faisant une mimique dégoûtée. « Es-tu sûr d'être moi ? Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas certifié, j'aurais cru que le polynectar avait joué. Et puis qualifié cet espèce de rat de joyau… »

Le regard de Severus se fit meurtrier et il dévisagea son vis-à-vis en montrant les dents. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et se recula d'un pas, complètement déconcerté.

« N'insulte jamais plus Harry ! » s'écria-t-il avec fureur en serrant les poings. 

Son double resta immobile et silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis lui demanda « Que s'est-il passé entre lui et toi ? »

Le maître des potions le fixa un instant et répondit « Ce jeune homme a fait des choses extraordinaires pour beaucoup de monde et pour moi. Je lui suis redevable de beaucoup. Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire mais il a tout mon respect et ma loyauté. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il a ? » dit le jeune Gryffondor avec une suspicion persistante.  

« Je viens de te dire que je ne pouvais rien te dire de plus. Tout ce que tu sauras te seras acquis par toi-même dans cette époque ou dans les années qui te seront à venir. Maintenant, suis-moi pour que je te donne les affaires dont tu auras besoin… »

********************************************

« Hey Harry » appela un jeune homme blond qui se précipitait vers lui. 

Harry sourit en voyant Draco le rejoindre à toute vitesse.

« Je suis content de te voir » lui dit-il en lui donnant une accolade amicale. « Si tu savais combien je suis désespéré de me retrouver avec des élèves plus jeunes que moi. En plus, je ne les côtoyais pas plus que ça alors je n'en connais pas tant que… Bonjour ! »

Le Serpentard venait d'apercevoir Severus qui avait été caché un instant par Harry et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus le fixait également mais, pour sa part, avec mépris et une pointe de férocité. Il essaya de reprendre un visage neutre tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait ressenti une forte jalousie en voyant le blond étreindre Potter avec ce large sourire qui le faisait se hérisser. Il tenta de repousser ce sentiment mal venu.

« Bonjour » répondit-il enfin.

Draco fronça davantage les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler à qui le jeune homme lui faisait penser mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se tourna donc vers Harry.

« As-tu regardé ton emploi du temps par rapport au mien ? » l'interrogea le blond. « J'ai remarqué que nous sommes ensemble juste pour les cours que nous avons en extra pour le premier trimestre et ensuite on les a presque tous ensemble. Je me demande bien qui a fait cet arrangement ! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu nous laisser ensemble pour toute l'année ! »

Harry secoua la tête et Severus le fusilla du regard. C'est à cet instant que le visage de Draco s'illumina et qu'il dit, « Snape ! Tu ressembles à Snape ! »

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre.

Le visage impassible, Severus répliqua « Oui j'ai vu ça moi aussi et j'espère que les autres ne vont pas m'ennuyer avec cette ressemblance ! »

Le ton était sec et tranchant. Draco haussa les épaules et reprit pour Harry « Il faut que j'y aille là. Je n'ai pas fini d'aménager ma chambre et il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. N'oublie pas que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, je serai ravi d'avoir ta visite. A tout à l'heure. »

« J'en serai heureux aussi Draco. A tout à l'heure. »

Dès qu'il fût parti, Severus se tourna vers lui et siffla, « Qui c'est ? »

« Draco Malfoy. Il est mon ami et tu aurais pu lui parler plus correctement. Et la moindre des politesses aurait été que tu te présentes… »

« Il ne l'a pas fait non plus lui ! » rétorqua Severus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, « Il faut dire que ton attitude et le ton que tu as employé n'étaient pas des plus engageants… Et évite de fusiller les gens du regard ! Draco a vu ta ressemblance avec ton homologue à cause de ça. Tu as de la chance que l'idée d'un voyage dans le temps est, pour beaucoup, inconcevable mais nous sommes dans un monde sorcier, rempli de magie » dit-il lentement comme s'il expliquait à un simple d'esprit. « Et ils ne sont pas si bêtes. Un jour, ils peuvent deviner donc évite de leur donner le moindre soupçon. »

Severus se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

Harry soupira. Il y avait encore des progrès à faire.

*********************************************

* Passionis en latin signifie 'souffrance'. J'ai choisi ce nom parce que je pense que la mère de Severus a beaucoup souffert du traitement de son mari et aussi pour Severus qui a l'air d'avoir eu une vie difficile. De plus, je trouve que ça s'accorde parfaitement bien avec le fait qu'il ne soit que passager dans cette époque qui n'est pas la sienne et comme il va tomber amoureux de Harry, il va devoir souffrir au moins pendant vingt et un an pour le retrouver… et vous savez tous comment sont leurs relations. J'en dirais plus sur celles-ci dans les chapitres à venir.


	4. Tel le jour et la nuit

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**Onarluca, Alisa Adams, Alinemcb54, Miya Black, Wang ly, La Foldingue, Nfertiti, Dragounette : **Mici à vous pour vos encouragements et pitits mots qui me font toujours plaisir. Ce chapitre entraîne un certain tournant dans les rapports entre le jeune Severus et Harry. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Gros bisous.

**Lola Reeds : **Oui, Severus adulte souffre beaucoup de ne pas avoir Harry et de savoir que son « jeune lui » aura une aventure avec celui qu'il aime depuis tant d'années. Dans cette fic, je vais faire le Sev adulte très présent… et le pauvre n'a pas fini de souffrir. Merci pour le nom. Moi aussi j'aime bien (normal je l'ai choisi). Et Passionis me rappelle Passion même si ce mot veut dire souffrance en latin. Et la passion, il en ressent pour Harry. J'ai trouvé que ça allait doublement bien. Gros bisous.

**Noa Black : **Miss, je te réponds ici pour Extrême séduction vu que je ne peux plus là-bas pour 'Le garçon qui a survécut 2 fois'. C'est une traduction du terme employé en Anglais et qui désigne le statut 'officiel' de Harry. Dans le tome 5 de JKR, il est encore le Survivant, malgré ses combats contre Voldie soit 'The Boy Who Lived' et lorsque Harry fait véritablement disparaître Vdm, il est appelé 'The Boy Who Lived Twice' soit deux fois. Voici pourquoi j'ai dit cela. Gros bisous.

**White wolf : **Je pense que dans ce chap, tu verras plus comment Sev peut tomber amoureux de Harry. ) Gros bisous.

**Tiayel : **Oui, dans cette fic, je vais faire souffrir tout le monde. Et pour moi aussi le fait d'être sadique n'est qu'une légende. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Dalamis : **Merci miss. Ta review m'a fait plaisir et je suis contente si j'arrive à te faire plaisir avec cette histoire. Gros bisous.

**Steph : **Vi, c'est vrai que Harry et Sev vont bien ensemble. J'adore ce rapport de haine qui tourne ou qui est déjà de l'amour et j'adore le personnage tourmenté de Severus. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus d'histoires avec eux et c'est fou le nombre de projets et d'inspiration que j'ai pour eux deux. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Gros bisous.

**Mikii : **Pour la pointe de jalousie dans le chap précédent, j'ai oublié de mentionné que ce n'était pas de la jalousie amoureuse mais plutôt de la possessivité. Je vois très bien Sev possessif et malgré lui, il l'est vis-à-vis de Harry. Tout simplement à cause du fait que DD l'ait assigné à être son guide pendant les deux mois. Il ne supporte donc pas que Harry soit trop 'concerné' à par rapport à d'autres. J'espère que tu m'auras bien comprise. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'être expliquée assez clairement. Gros bisous.

**Cybele Adam : **Vi, ce sont les choix, plus que les aptitudes qui envoient les êtres dans les Maisons mais justement, cela ne prouverait-il pas que Severus a des désirs cachés ? Inconscients mais bien présents ? ) Gros bisous.

**Sasha Krum : **Vi, j'y avais aussi pensé à écrire l'inverse. J'adore les voyages dans le temps. Ces histoires font partie de celles que je préfère donc ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour j'en écrive une. Gros bisous.

**Dega : **Non, il n'y a rien entre Draco et Harry. )

**Magnolia : **Vi, je l'ai fait. Je t'avais aussi parlé d'autres fics que je n'ai pas commencé mais elles seront faites aussi… un peu plus tard je pense coumême. Là, j'en ai trop. Lol. Je suis contente que le début de la fic de plaise. Gros bisous à toi ainsi qu'à Max.

**Céline.s : **Mais non, ça ne sera pas difficile de les rapprocher. Lol. Déjà, dans ce chapitre, il y a quelque chose qui va quand même faire avancer les choses mais… pas trop vite quand même. Sev est rancunier, même si Harry ne lui a rien fait. Gros bisous.

**Zairoon : **Mais non, je ne vais pas briser le cœur de Sev, je l'aime moi aussi. Mais il va beaucoup souffrir, ça c'est certain. Gros bisous.

**Vif d'Or : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner mes fics. Tant qu'il y en aura en cours, elle seront achevées. Je termine toujours tout ce que j'entreprends. Sinon, pour ton image de vif d'or, je n'en ai pas. Mais je pense que tu peux en trouver en allant sur un moteur de recherche. Par exemple, sur google en tapant 'vif d'or' et en allant dans la rubrique image. J'espère que tu en trouveras à ton goût. Gros bisous.

Chapitre 4 : Tel le jour et la nuit 

Merlin qu'il détestait cette robe ! Ce n'était pas la couleur, loin de là. Le noir avait toujours été son choix de prédilection. Non, il s'agissait plutôt du blason rouge et or qui l'ornait. Il aurait préféré de beaucoup un insigne vert et argent.

« Merlin, je ne vais jamais pouvoir la mettre » soupira Severus en fixant l'armoirie des Gryffondors qu'il détestait tant.

Un coup frappé à sa porte de chambre le fit sursauter et d'un ton rogue, il demanda « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi, Harry » répondit une voix claire et enjouée derrière la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? » cracha le jeune homme en tenant sa robe bien serrée devant lui comme si son interlocuteur aurait pu voir à travers le panneau de bois qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer.

« Je voulais te parler de nos emplois du temps. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » rétorqua Harry avec humeur. « Je crois que tu te souviens de ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit ! C'est moi qui dois te prendre en charge et… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes en charge ! » s'écria Severus avec férocité. « Je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas d'un Potter ! »

« Ouvre la porte ! Ne sois pas idiot ! »

« Je ne suis pas idiot ! » cria le voyageur du temps, de plus en plus énervé.

« Et bien pour l'instant, on ne dirait pas ! »

Tellement furieux qu'il en oublia sa quasi nudité, Severus fit exactement ce que Harry voulait qu'il fasse : il ouvrit la porte pour lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Cependant, avant que l'autre jeune homme ne dise le moindre mot ou ne puisse faire un seul mouvement en arrière, Harry poussa le lourd panneau d'un geste prompte et entra vivement dans la pièce.

« Merci » dit Harry fermement.

« Hé, je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer ! » siffla Severus en s'approchant de lui rapidement. Il le prit par le col pour essayer de le faire sortir de sa chambre mais Harry ne résista pas. Il était bien trop déconcerté par une chose qu'il venait de remarquer et qu'il dit à haute voix.

« Tu as un boxer rouge ? Je pensais que tu serais plus du style vert, gris ou noir ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Severus prit conscience qu'il était à moitié nu devant un ennemi donc en position de faiblesse. Il releva les yeux, prêt à tempêter avant de se cacher sous n'importe quel tissu qu'il trouverait pourvu que ce ne soit pas une robe de grand mère lorsqu'il vit l'expression qui sculptait les traits fins de Harry.

Il avait l'air hypnotisé et détaillait son corps de bas en haut en s'attardant sur les muscles naissants.

Trop conscient de sa maigreur et de son aspect frêle, ainsi que de sa peau trop blanche et ses trop longs pieds, Severus rougit et passa sa robe à l'effigie de Gryffondor par la tête et vociféra.

« Regarde pas ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de regarder ! Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder ! »

Harry rougit également et s'excusa en bégayant légèrement.

« Dégage et ne reviens pas » aboya Severus qui le repoussa rudement hors de la pièce puis le fit tomber violemment sur ses fesses à cause d'une nouvelle poussée trop brutale.

Harry grimaça de douleur et fusilla le jeune homme des yeux avant que celui-ci ne lui ferme la porte au nez.

Harry tenta de se calmer mais au bout de quelques secondes, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence que ses efforts étaient vains. Il se releva brusquement et tambourina à la porte.

« Tu sais bien qu'on doit se voir avant bon sang ! Vraiment, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un gamin immature ! » hurla-t-il tout en essayant de faire fi du fait qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que le voyageur du temps dans cette époque.

« Et bien va passer ton temps à autre chose comme ça tu éviteras de me faire perdre le mien ! » rétorqua Severus tout aussi férocement derrière la porte.

« Bon dieu ! » fulmina Harry en donnant un coup de pied au mur qui ne réussit qu'à lui faire mal.

Il enrageait et dans sa hargne ne vit plus qu'une solution. Si ce Severus-là était puéril, son double ne l'avait pas été dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il était adulte. Harry se dirigea donc droit vers le bureau de son maître des potions pour avoir une bonne petite discussion avec lui.

-------------------------------------------

Le Gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape avec fracas. Il était encore très énervé et tenta encore une fois de se calmer.

La voix de son professeur retentit pour l'inviter à entrer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Dès que ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le visage furibond de son étudiant, il se retint de sourire. Il se rappelait très bien de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les deux mois où, jadis, il avait fait un bond dans le temps et en cet instant-même, il connaissait parfaitement la cause de la venue de son élève et surtout la raison de sa colère.

« Professeur » commença Harry après avoir pris deux profondes inspirations. « Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus indiquée pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire et je pense que vous seul pouvez y remédier. »

Il prit une autre longue inspiration et s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel son maître des potions était assis.

« Vous devez vous souvenir de la… relation que… vous avez eu avec moi… »

Harry se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et ferma brièvement les yeux, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir la légère rougeur qui avait brusquement envahie les joues de son professeur ainsi que l'air désespéré qu'il avait affiché pendant une seconde puis il poursuivit en regardant vers la fenêtre.

« Et vous savez également que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait confié à moi… Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien faire donc ce que j'aurais voulu… ce que j'aurais aimé… c'est que vous… vous… alliez lui parler… que vous vous parliez… »

Harry ne détourna pas son regard de la fenêtre. Il était bien trop mal à l'aise de devoir demander une faveur – surtout celle-là – à l'homme qui le détestait le plus au monde. Il ne vit donc pas un autre regard rempli de ferveur et de dévotion, d'amour et de nostalgie poignante se refléter dans les prunelles sombres de l'homme qui l'aimait le plus au monde.

« Très bien Potter » répondit-il après s'être forcé à recouvrer un visage neutre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui avait stupéfaction et le fixa, bouche-bée tandis qu'il ajoutait, « J'irais lui – me – parler. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Harry le fixa encore pendant quelques secondes, soutenant son regard impassible puis se détourna et sortit. Il ne sentit pas la chaleur d'un regard brûlant glissé sur son dos et referma la porte avec douceur. Il était calmé.

-------------------------------------------

L'homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa les larmes couler lentement de ses yeux torturés.

_Son_ Harry.

Son Harry était venu. Pour lui parler. Il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler de _leurs relations_… S'il savait… Mais il saurait… Comment allait-il réagir face à lui… plus tard ?

Il savait tout. Se rappelait de tout jusqu'au moindre détail. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette époque bénie - la seule – où il avait pu tenir son amour dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps et de son cœur, voir le sourire amoureux qui lui était à lui seul destiné et l'aimer tout simplement ?

Harry allait-il l'accepter une fois que son double serait parti ? Allait-il le voir comme son amant… avec seulement quelques années de plus ? Allait-il lui pardonner d'avoir été si cruel avec lui pendant toutes ces années ? Allait-il pouvoir… l'aimer ?

Il attendait la réponse à ces questions depuis près de vingt et un ans maintenant mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas savoir. Si Harry le rejetait, il en mourrait. Pour l'instant, il était plongé dans l'ignorance et pouvait donc encore garder espoir.

-----------------------------------------------

A la table des Gryffondors, pour le premier dîner à Poudlard, Severus était installé à côté de Harry mais ne lui parlait pas. Il avait déjà eût énormément de mal à s'asseoir à côté de lui mais y avait été forcé par la présence du directeur alors ce n'était pas, en plus, lui qui allait échanger des civilités.

« Sebastian, peux-tu me passer le sel s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu as des jambes, tu peux te lever » lui répliqua-t-il en ne le regardant pas.

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité et n'eût aucunement le temps de répondre car une main prévenante lui tendait déjà la salière.

« Merci Colin. »

« De rien Harry » s'illumina le blond. « Harry, tu sais que nous allons partager les mêmes salles de cours demain. Je suis avec toi en… »

Harry soupira et tenta tant bien que mal d'écouter son fan le plus dévoué mais échoua. Il devait vraiment avoir une petite explication avec Severus.

--------------------------------------------

« Severus, attend » cria Harry en parcourant aux pas de course les quelques mètres qui le séparait du jeune homme. « Où vas-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti alors qu'il pleut des cord… ? »

Une fois qu'il fût arrivé à son côté, son vis-à-vis lui siffla « Tu devrais hurler mon prénom encore plus fort pour que tout le monde t'entende idiot ! »

En voyant le regard écœuré que lui lançait une fois de plus Severus, Harry réagit violemment. Il n'en pouvait plus et se mit à hurler.

« OK, je viens de faire une connerie mais c'est quoi au juste ton problème ? Tu… »

« C'est toi mon problème ! » répliqua le voyageur du temps avec animosité en reprenant son chemin et en sortant sous la pluie.

« Ah ouais ! » s'écria Harry en le suivant et en l'agrippant à l'épaule pour le retourner. « Et bien tu seras peut-être soulagé en apprenant que tu l'es aussi pour moi. J'en ai assez maintenant de ton attitude infantile ! »

« Infantile ?!!! » répéta le jeune Severus en se dégageant violemment et en repoussant les quelques mèches déjà trempées de pluie qui lui couvraient le visage.

« Exactement ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de te prendre en charge ! Et je n'en ai absolument pas envie ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux et stupide dont l'ego démesure… »

« C'est toi qui me parle d'ego Potter ?! Non mais là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charite ! Toi et ton père vous êtes bien tous les deux les mêmes : De pauvres crétins ! »

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui perdit la tête et envoya son poing dans la figure de Snape. Celui-ci tomba dans la boue et, rageur, se remit aussitôt debout en fonçant sur son protagoniste à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

Harry reçut la tête de son agresseur en plein dans le ventre et tomba à la renverse. Severus commença à lui envoyer des directes dans la figure et Harry sentit sa lèvre inférieure éclater. Il se défendit et envoya un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son 'protégé' pour le faire lâcher prise. Severus grimaça et son adversaire profita de son instant de douleur pour se redresser et lui lancer un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire qu'il entendit craquer.

Severus gémit de nouveau de souffrance et répliqua en lançant un nouvel uppercut qui atteint son protagoniste dans l'épaule qu'il lui déplaça.

Harry gémit de douleur et Severus allait lui renvoyer un autre coup lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par un bras ferme qui n'était autre que celui de son double.

Harry ferma alors les yeux. Il savait qu'en la présence de son homologue, son adversaire ne lui ferait plus rien et la douleur était si intense dans son épaule qu'elle le terrassait petit à petit. Alors que ses genoux cédaient sous lui, il sentit un bras musclé se glisser dans son dos et enserrer sa taille svelte pour le maintenir debout. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un corps longiligne et puissant. Il enfouit son visage dans les replis mouillés de la robe de son maître des potions et respira avidement l'odeur d'herbes et de fleurs sauvages qui l'embaumaient. Harry ne vit donc pas le trouble aveuglant qui avait pris possession de son professeur et qui se reflétait sur son visage.

Mais le voyageur du temps, si.

Alors que Harry commençait à vaciller, Snape le tint plus fermement contre lui et, à son tour, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux intensément parfumés de son élève.

« Potter, je vais vous emmener chez Madame Pomfresh. »

Son esprit trop brumeux pour répondre ou remarquer quoi que ce soit, Harry se laissa faire et ne sentit pas les lèvres de son professeur parsemer son crâne, ses tempes et son front de petits baisers amoureux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus prit son étudiant dans ses bras et emporta son précieux fardeau vers l'infirmerie, laissant son homologue, abasourdi et catastrophé sous la pluie diluvienne qui n'avait cessé de tomber.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'infirmerie.

-------------------------------------

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! » s'écria Severus en entrant avec fracas dans le petit salon des appartements de son double.

Ce dernier, non surpris, buvait une tasse de thé à petites gorgées sur son sofa de cuir et ne dit rien.

« Que m'as-tu caché encore ?! Je veux savoir ! Es-tu amoureux de lui ? »

Nul besoin n'était de préciser de qui son jeune homologue parlait. La grande discussion était enfin arrivée. Celle qui allait… Severus sourit et, après avoir avalé lentement une autre gorgée répondit enfin « Oui. »

L'homme fit vivement apparaître un matelas moelleux sur lequel s'effondra aussitôt un jeune étudiant, évanouit.


	5. Confidences

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**Lola Reeds, Astronema, Magnolia, Noa Black, Alisa Adams, Nahamy, Dragounette, Crackos, Kaori, Vif d'Or, Céline.s, Alinemcb54, Miya Black, Shadow, Henna-Himitsu, Dega, La Foldingue : **Merci pour vos reviews. J'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic et je suis donc ravie de la partager avec vous et de voir qu'elle vous plait. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce cinquième chapitre. Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.

**Anya et Xeres : **Merci. Ta review m'a beaucoup touché aussi. Je voulais faire ressortir un peu la souffrance qu'endure Severus adulte et par ton message, je vois que j'y suis arrivée. Merci encore et gros bisous.

**Onarluca : **Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise Caro parce que comme elle est pour toi, j'aurais pas aimé le contraire. En tout cas, j'aime faire un Severus qui se dévoile pour qu'on voit vraiment à quel point il aime Harry et donc à quel point il souffre et a souffert pendant presque 21 ans. Gros bisous puce.

**Tiayel : **MDR !!! Et oui, Sev trouve qu'il a des pieds trop longs et j'ai pensé à la même chose que toi en l'écrivant donc, nous sommes toutes les deux perverses. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Mikii : **Severus adulte parle à son jeune double de l'amour qu'il porte pour Harry parce qu'il veut que son homologue se dépêche un peu d'aller avec lui. N'oublie pas qu'il est amoureux de lui. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas du tout. Plus de 10, ça c'est certain mais sinon, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Gros bisous.

**Dumbledore : **Ca veut dire quoi 'Ah ça arrive !' ? lol. Pressé d'être aux choses plus sérieuses entre Sev et Riry ? Lol. Et bien, oui ça arrive… mais pas trop vite quand même ) Gros bisous.

**Melantha : **Bon courage pour tes examens. J'espère que ce chap te permettra de penser un peu à autre chose… même si ce n'est que pour 5 minutes. Gros bisous.

**Kero : **Miss Kero, ta signature m'intrigue. Pourquoi 'la salamandre psychopathe' ? Lol. Gros bisous.

**Lululle : **T'inquiète pas. Tu ne t'embrouilles absolument pas et j'ai parfaitement bien compris ta review. Tout va bien. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Hermichocos : **Je pensais updater plus rapidement cette fic mais en fin de compte, j'ai pas pu.  Je compte écrire pas mal de chaps en avance, voir la finir et poster au compte goutte. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'adore les fics sur les voyages dans le temps et j'adore aussi quand Sev est désespérément amoureux de Harry. Gros bisous.

**White wolf : **Vi, le pitit Sev a été traumatisé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre… mais c'est pour son bien. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Dalamis : **Romance de 'ce genre', c'est à dire ? Pour le fic, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu arrêtes de la lire, c'est normal. Moi, je fais de même. Gros bisous.

**Hedwige : **Oui, Remus, Ron et Hermione vont intervenir dans l'histoire mais ils se sont absolument pas d'une importance capitale. Sinon, non, je ne suis pas une fan de Ron et je le trouve également très puéril et pied dans le plat… ou alors tête dans le plat vu son estomac. lol. Je ne sais pas comment il va être dans cette fic. Je peux le faire toujours puéril ou alors grandit par l'âge et la guerre. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Gros bisous.

**Sasha Krum : **Si Severus avait dit 'Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry' à son jeune double, ils auraient quand même eu une relation mais cela aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Gros bisous.

**Cybele Adam : **T'inquiète, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup réfléchir sur le caractère, les sentiments des persos de HP, les théories, etc… sinon, je ne ferais pas parie du même forum que toi. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Merawen : **Pour Sev et Harry, ce n'est pas si mal barré que cela. Au début, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire un jeune Sev, voyageur du temps, qui fait ami-ami avec le fils de son ennemi mais ce que lui a dit son double, va le faire réfléchir… Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

****

**Chapitre 5 : Confidences**

****

Les yeux toujours fermés, Severus gémit et porta la main à son front. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps, dans le futur plus exactement et que ce satané James Prétentieux Potter avait eu un fils. Il avait même rêvé – comble du ridicule – qu'il s'était rencontré lui-même à son âge théorique et que son double lui avait avoué être amoureux du fils de Mr Arrogant en chef.

Severus sourit. Il sentait bien le matelas de son lit sous lui. Oui, tout cela avait été qu'un horrible et ridicule cauchemar. Il éclata alors de rire et bientôt, une voix calme mais légèrement goguenarde brisa net son hilarité.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Severus se redressa alors d'un mouvement brusque sur le matelas qui avait amorti sa chute lorsqu'il s'était évanoui.

Oh Merlin ! Ce n'était pas un délire entièrement créé par son esprit persécuté! Il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu rejoindre à nouveau l'inconscience… Inconscience… Merlin oui, c'était bien cela !

« Tu es complètement inconscient ! » s'écria l'étudiant en se relevant très vivement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tomber amoureux d'un Potter ? »

Snape ricana et lui répondit « Je n'ai pas choisi… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » le coupa-t-il avec triomphe. « Je savais bien que jamais je n'aurais pu tomber amoureux du fils de cet imbécile. Quelqu'un t'a lancé un… »

« Rien du tout » coupa son homologue plus âgé en soupirant.

'Merlin, étais-je si exaspérant ?' se demanda-t-il intérieurement avant de poursuivre.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais été forcé par quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai simplement dit que je n'ai pas choisi… mais mon cœur oui. »

Severus le regarda avec une expression médusée et dégoûtée.

« Oh non ! Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de parler comme les romans à l'eau de rose que la tante Adélaïde… »

Snape balaya son commentaire d'une main lasse et répliqua « Cela te paraît peut-être inconcevable de tomber amoureux maintenant… qui plus est du fils de James Potter… mais je peux t'assurer que tu vas réellement, sincèrement, éperdument, affreusement être amoureux de lui. Jamais tu ne seras amoureux d'aucun autre homme… Il n'y a que lui. Rien que lui. Et je l'aime encore. Si fort que ça me fait mal. »

Le jeune Severus vit le visage de son reflet se tordre en une expression de souffrance poignante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cet air douloureux déformer ses traits et cela le rendait toujours perplexe et ému. Il appréhendait. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et lorsqu'il entrevoyait son avenir, il se désespérait.

« Dis-moi ce qui va se passer entre nous ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« Je ne peux pas tout te divulguer mais il sera ton premier amant… et le dernier… » murmura l'enseignant d'un ton rêveur.

« Oh non ! Mon amant ! Le premier ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je veux pas que ça soit lui ! »

« Oh si tu le voudras » gémit Snape en fermant les yeux. Ses joues avaient prit une teinte rosée et il serrait avec force sa tasse de thé qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Tu as encore envie de lui… J'arrive pas à le croire » murmura le jeune homme en fixant son double.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Tu comprendras plus tard… une fois que tu auras goûté à ses lèvres, à sa chair… Il est comme une drogue. Il est sensuel, tendre, passionné. Parfait ! Et il était amoureux de moi… »

Le jeune Severus vit son homologue baisser la tête à ces mots. Une nostalgie, un regret intense mêlés de crainte se lisaient sur son visage. Une lueur d'espoir, pourtant, tentait vainement de décrisper ses traits.

« Amoureux de toi ? » répéta le jeune élève avec incrédulité, peur et une certaine envie. « Il est tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Snape hocha la tête lentement, douloureusement. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et derrière ses paupières, des souvenirs insouciants et heureux défilaient sans discontinuité.

« Sincèrement amoureux ? »

L'homme hocha de nouveau la tête et son interlocuteur l'interrogea davantage.

« Quand ? »

« Dès que tu commenceras à être plus gentil avec lui. Montre-lui celui que tu es vraiment au lieu de te comporter comme un imbécile impoli. N'oublie pas que tu n'as que deux mois à passer ici ! »

Le jeune homme avait pincé les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Au bout de deux minutes d'un silence songeur, il ajouta « Mon dernier amant ! Ca n'en fait pas beaucoup… »

Le maître des potions éclata d'un rire amusé et répliqua « Non, ça n'en fait pas beaucoup mais crois-moi, après l'avoir eu dans ton lit, tu ne penseras qu'à le retrouver entre tes draps et tu ne verras même pas les autres. Il est le seul dont tu auras envie et le seul que tu vas aimer. J'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais l'attendre. Je veux moi aussi être son dernier… »

« Tu as été le premier ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment peux-tu être sûr que tu seras le dernier ? »

« Je ne le peux pas. Je voudrais l'être mais… »

« Mais ? » poussa un peu le jeune homme en voyant la même souffrance qu'il avait vu plus avant assombrir le visage de l'homme qu'il deviendrait.

« Je – J'ai » commença le professeur en s'étranglant sur les mots. « J'ai dû me comporter avec lui d'une manière inqualifiable… J'ai été cruel avec lui mais il le fallait… »

Comme le jeune Severus voyait l'expression ravagée de son homologue et constatait son manque de loquacité, il demanda encore « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… il s'est passé certaines choses dans ma vie qui font que je n'ai pas pu me conduire plus gentiment avec lui sans perdre toute ma crédibilité mais je ne peux pas t'en parler plus en détail. Tu sauras tout quand, pour toi, le temps sera venu. Et aussi, si j'avais laissé parler mon cœur, comment aurais-je pu supporter… ? Lorsque je l'ai revu… la première fois après la fin de mon voyage dans le temps… il faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard en première année. Il n'avait que onze ans. Il était trop jeune alors j'ai attendu qu'il grandisse mais je devais être méchant avec lui pour le maintenir éloigné. S'il avait senti en moi un allié, un ami, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu résisté… et s'il m'avait vu comme un père… Merlin… »

Le jeune Severus baissa les yeux, comprenant ce que son double n'arrivait plus à dire. Il repartit cinq minutes plus tard, un peu chamboulé par toutes les révélations dont il avait été le confident.

--------------------------------------------

Il se sentait détaillé intensément et cette sensation d'yeux scrutateurs posés sur sa personne le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Harry leva la tête et laissa ses prunelles vagabonder vers la source de cette gêne. Son regard émeraude rencontra deux onyx fixes qui ne se détournèrent pas immédiatement après avoir été découvertes. Sebastian Passionis l'observait avec insistance et une sorte d'incrédulité. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur qui provoqua de la part de son interlocuteur muet une œillade méprisante et il se détourna enfin.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se remit à savourer son petit déjeuner. A la seconde où il abaissa les yeux sur son assiette, il sentit à nouveau des yeux intensément posés sur lui et il soupira avant de prendre une autre bouchée. 

--------------------------------------------

A la table des professeurs, le maître des potions s'efforçait de cacher son sourire tandis qu'il voyait son jeune double fixer Harry. C'était comme cela que tout avait commencé. Il se souvenait qu'après avoir discuté avec lui-même la veille, il n'avait cessé de contempler le fils de son ennemi pour comprendre pourquoi, plus tard, il deviendrait son amant. Il se souvenait aussi que c'était en ce même jour et, pour la première fois, qu'il avait ressenti de la tendresse pour Harry.

Severus soupira, plongé dans ses souvenirs avec nostalgie. Il savait que son homologue ne voyait et ne verrait plus Harry comme il l'avait vu en arrivant dans ce temps. Il n'était alors que le fils de James Potter, son ennemi juré. Désormais, il était celui qui allait devenir son premier amant et son dernier amour. Et celui qui allait l'aimer… Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre amour que celui de sa mère, cette dernière pensée valait de l'or.

--------------------------------------------

Harry se demandait si Sebastian allait arrêter de le regarder comme cela un jour et releva la tête pour le lui dire lorsqu'il vit, derrière le jeune voyageur du temps, un certain Serpentard blond de dix huit ans, lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil. Le blond essaya de lui dire quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas puis, comme il avait perçu la confusion de son ami, il lui fit signe de s'attendre après le repas.

Harry lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Il ne vit pas que le jeune Severus s'était détourné pour voir à qui il adressait ces signaux de séduction et il vit rouge lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était le même jeune homme blond qu'il avait remarqué un peu la veille et qui semblait très – trop – familier de son _guide_.

Après avoir fusillé Draco du regard, Severus se retourna et lança des regards noirs à Harry.

Harry était l'être qui savait qui il était et d'où il venait. Il était celui qui devait l'aider dans cette époque et non pas draguer tout ce qui portait un pantalon et qui était plutôt mignon. A cette pensée, Severus serra tellement fort son verre qu'il se brisa entre ses doigts, lui blessant la paume.

Heureusement que le repas était fini et que les autres élèves étaient occupés à sortir de table en bavardant ou étaient déjà partis en direction de la grande porte ce qui fit que personne ne remarqua son geste colérique.

La main ensanglantée, il se leva en prenant un petite serviette blanche qu'il pressa contre sa main pour faire cesser l'écoulement. Il grimaça en sentant qu'il venait d'enfoncer plus profondément un morceau de verre et rejeta la serviette en faisant comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il se soignerait dès qu'il serait seul.

Severus suivait Harry lorsque Draco vint rejoindre son ami.

« Tu as quel cours ce matin ? » demanda-t-il au brun qui répondit aussitôt.

« Deux heures de Soins aux Créatures magiques et ensuite Défense avancée Contre les Forces du Mal. Et toi Dray ? »

« J'ai Potions puis Soins aux créatures magiques. Ils auraient pu nous mettre ensemble quand même ! » s'insurgea encore Draco. « Il n'y a que nous deux qui avons des cours différents des autres septièmes années ! Et il n'y a que nous deux qui avons DACFM alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous ont séparé pour tout ce trimestre ! »

Le Serpentard serra les dents avant de soupirer « Bon, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien y faire mais j'aimerais que nous déjeunions ensemble ce midi. »

« Oui, pas de problème » répondit Harry en lui souriant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un certain jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs le fusillait du regard et il ajouta « Ca me fera plaisir. Tu voudras manger dans la Grande Salle ou dans mon salon ? »

Draco sourit, n'avisant pas l'expression choquée de Severus qui tourna à nouveau son regard noir vers son guide.

« Dans ton salon, nous serons plus tranquille » répondit le blond. « Tu pourras aussi venir dîner chez moi et visiter mes appartements. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant parce que depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, Snape nous traite tous pareillement et le connaissant, si je suis en retard, il me donnera soit une retenue, soit ôtera des points à Serpentard ou me torturera avec un poison violent. »

Harry éclata de rire et fit un petit signe de la main à son ami qui partait en direction des cachots. Toujours en riant, il se tourna vers le Gryffondor qu'il devait guider et son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'expression du jeune homme.

Voulant couper court aux sarcasmes et autres insultes qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon, Harry lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers son premier cours et fût surpris de le voir grimacer et laisser échapper un petit cri. C'est alors qu'il vit du sang couler le long des doigts fins de son condisciple.

Harry étouffa une exclamation et porta immédiatement la main à son regard pour avoir un aperçu de la blessure.

« Merlin, Sebastian, comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie avant de sortir sa baguette et prononcer un vif _evanesco _qui fit disparaître le bout de verre.

Severus ne répondit rien. D'une part, il ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi et de l'autre part, il était bien trop troublé par ces doigts frais sur sa main pour pouvoir énoncer quoi que ce soit. Il vit son vis-à-vis utiliser la magie pour guérir sa plaie et étouffa un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'il relâcha sa main.

« Merci » murmura Severus d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cette politesse tellement étrangère au voyageur du temps en ce qui le concernait et répondit doucement « De rien. »

--------------------------------------------

Harry se massait toujours les côtes en entrant dans le cours de DCFM qui, pour lui, serait d'un niveau supérieur aux autres élèves et distingua Remus Lupin debout derrière son bureau. Il lui sourit et son professeur lui rendit son accueil. Severus et lui étant les premiers arrivés dans la classe et Remus connaissant la véritable identité du voyageur du temps, il se dirigea vers eux et prit Harry dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte chaleureuse.

L'homme vit Harry grimacer et se recula l'air inquiet et interrogateur.

Le jeune homme lui répondit aussitôt « Hagrid a aussi été très content de me voir… »

A son tour, Remus grimaça de compassion.

« A part des os légèrement douloureux, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda l'enseignant.

« Je vais bien. Un peu écœuré de voir comment le ministère se comporte avec Draco et moi mais sinon ça va et toi ? »

« Je vais bien aussi. Hermione t'a peut-être dit qu'elle faisait des recherches poussées concernant les loup-garous et, apparemment, elle a trouvé certaines choses intéressantes, en associant la médecine moldue à celle magique. Ce n'est qu'un début, elle m'a dit de ne pas trop m'enthousiasmer dès maintenant mais je croise les doigts. »

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre et Remus se tourna vers le jeune Severus. Il lui sourit et lui dit le bonjour.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serai un jour professeur Lupin » répliqua le jeune homme avec haine. « Je me demande ce qui a pris à Dumbledore pour embaucher un… »

« Tais-toi ! » coupa Harry d'un ton sec.

Severus n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que la cloche sonnait déjà et que les autres élèves entraient tous dans la salle. Il serra pourtant les dents, défiant de son regard méprisant le fils de son ennemi. A contrecœur, il s'installa à la même table que Harry, au fond de la pièce, mais demeura muet et très rigide sur sa chaise.

Il savait que ce jour allait être difficile pour lui. Non seulement, il devait suivre un des cours d'un maraudeur mais en plus, il était forcé de rester à côté d'un Potter. Il tourna la tête en direction du dit-Potter en vu de lui montrer toute la morgue qu'il lui inspirait lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec le postérieur du jeune homme qui s'était penché pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

A ce moment-là, Severus se rappela que ce fessier allait lui appartenir sous peu et il sentit une vague de chaleur partir de son cerveau, envahir ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante pour venir brûler son sexe qui se gonfla tout aussi rapidement.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il serra les poings.

« Nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui un sort complexe qui permet de renvoyer un autre sort à son expéditeur… » commençait Lupin.

Severus ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette croupe tentante qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Cachée par la robe noire qui la drapait, elle était pourtant bien visible et parfaitement moulée par le tissu. Severus pouvait deviner la chair ferme et musclée comme seule les joueurs de Quidditch la possédait. Douce aussi et belle et bombée… Oh Merlin ! Son érection se durcit davantage et il déglutit avec peine.

« … Vous allez vous mettre bien sûr par pair mais d'abord je veux vous éclairer un peu sur la théorie… »

Si charnue… Et il lui appartiendrait. Un jour, il se glisserait entre ses deux fesses pour se perdre dans sa chaleur, dans sa moiteur. Il y pénétrerait si lentement que son amant le supplierait de l'empaler avec force. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'avança vers ce postérieur pour en éprouver sa chair.

Harry cherchait désespérément son petit carnet de notes qu'il avait soigneusement préparé en vue de ce premier cours mais ne le trouvait pas dans son sac. L'avait-il oublié dans sa chambre ? Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir posé sur son bureau. Il lui semblait l'avoir glissé dans l'une des poches pourtant.

Il entendait Remus commencer sa classe normale pour les septième année et il savait que son professeur allait bientôt venir le voir pour l'organisation de ses propres cours. Il devait absolument retrouver ce bloc.

Au bout de deux minutes, Harry soupira de soulagement en posant le main dessus et allait se redresser lorsqu'il sentit un contact chaud se glisser sur ses fesses. Il retint sa respiration soudainement en écarquillant les yeux et se retourna vivement vers son camarade.

Harry dévisagea Severus avec incrédulité et étonnement et il vit le jeune homme rougir furieusement en retirant la main de son fessier. Severus avait l'air tout aussi déconcerté que lui par son geste et ils restèrent là, à se fixer comme deux ronds de flan.

A suivre… 


	6. Serpentard versus Gryffondor

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Noa Black, Lola Reeds, Dega, Onarluca, Cybele Adam, Sarah Levana, Alicia D, Céline.s, Genevieve Black, Aurélia, Alinemcb54, Astronema, Crackos, 4rine, Snape Black Rose, WendyMalfoy : **Mici beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent énormément et je m'excuse pour le délai de parution de ce chapitre. Le prochain ne devrait pas êtr long à venir parce que je sais déjà la trame principale :D

**Tiayel : **C'est vrai que pauvre pitit Sevy, il va devoir faire abstinence pendant deux décennies mais c'est son choix et il se rattrapera après t'inquiète pas. Avec Riry, ça va y aller le sport en chambre. Lol.

**Miya : **Petite rectif miss, le ch'tit Sev n'est pas attiré par Harry parce que son double plus âgé lui a dit qu'il serait son amant. Il l'aurait été même s'il ne lui avait pas dit, simplement, ça aurait pris plus de temps. Petit Sev aurait compris un jour ou l'autre (lol) que Riry n'était pas comme James )

**Alisa Adams : **C'est ce dont Severus a peur (d'être délaissé par Harry après que son jeune double soit rentré dans son temps). Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir plus le fait qu'il ait été un mangemort, il doute énormément. Il y a de quoi…

**Mélantha : **Tu me diras comment ce sont passés tes exams. Et si tu en as encore, je t'envoies encore plein d'encouragements.

**Ginypompom : **Oui, c'est dur pour Severus de voir et de savoir que Harry va aller avec lui (plus jeune) mais que lui-même (plus âgé) ne peut pas le toucher et il a une peur bleue qu'il ne le puisse jamais (si Harry ne voit pas les deux Sev comme n'étant qu'un seul et unique être).

**Henna-Himitsu : **Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé le film HP3 ? Personnellement, la première fois que j'ai été le voir, j'ai été quand même déçue mais je me disais qu'il était mieux que les deux autres. La deuxième fois, je me suis dit qu'en fait, il était bien mais il manque tout de même des informations importantes, ce qui est dommage et j'aurais aussi préféré un peu plus de Quidditch mais zenfin, ils font avec le temps imparti aussi.

**Merawen : **Merci. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Arcadiane, aussi bien en tant que personne qu'en tant qu'auteur. Elle a beaucoup de talent.

**Dalamis : **J'ai été étonnée par ta réponse. En général, quand on lit des slashs, c'est qu'on aime bien. Lol. Pourquoi en lis-tu si tu n'aimes pas ? (Je sais, je suis curieuse mais là, ta réponse m'interpelle et du coup, je me pose des questions). Est-ce parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics avec Severus et Harry pour héros sans être des slashs ? En tout cas, je suis désolée pour ma fic mais avec moi, tu ne pourras que t'attendre à du yaoi et je pense, relativement chaud. Il n'y a que les parodies que je ne fais pas en étant slash, mais qui sait, un jour peut-être… )

**Vif d'Or : **Moi aussi j'aime me dire que la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine et je préfère lorsque quelque chose de beau résulte d'un mauvais sentiment à la base )

**Kero.c : **Merci. J'aime bien l'idée d'un Severus et d'un Harry se rencontrant au même âge et je suis fan des voyages dans le temps. J'adore depuis toujours ces histoires-là alors je ne pouvais qu'en écrire une )

**Lululle : **Il faudrait que je te passe l'adresse d'un site manga yaoi où il y a pas mal de scans à télécharger. Il est à moitié Français, à moitié Anglais mais les traductions sont bien – quoiqu'un peu plus lente que la version anglaise. Dis-moi si ça t'intéresse. Et sinon, pour Emma Watson et Daniel Radcliffe se tenant la main, c'était pour les besoins des photos. Ils leur ont dit de faire ça pour la pause. Ils ne sont pas ensemble donc ne soit pas vénère. Lol.

**Laika la Louve : **Bah, vas-y, lis toutes mes fics. Elles sont là pour ça. Lol. Je suis contente si j'apporte un peu de rêve yaoi aux gens qui aiment les ss/hp. Lol. Merci en tout cas pour ton message, il m'a fait plaisir et je te rassure, je compte bien poursuivre mes écrits )

**Deirdre Acaena : **Merci pour ton compliment ) et oui, je suis inscrite sur Moldunet mais j'y vais moins souvent depuis un trop long moment. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai vraiment trop de fics en cours mais bon… j'en rajoute toujours quand même… lol. Sinon, oui, je vois qui tu es sur le site. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes les slashs hp/ss. J'ai lu ta bio et je me demandais si tu comptais écrire uniquement en Anglais ou pas ?

**Ann Potter : **Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire )

**Kaori : **J'adore l'histoire de Moraco. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû la lire étant donné que j'avais le même projet en tête qu'elle mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Lol. Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est que je trouve qu'elle va un peu trop vite. J'aurais aimé qu'elle s'attarde sur les scènes qu'elle énonce. Par contre, j'adore voir les sentiments amoureux de Severus envers Harry. C'est une des choses que j'adore le plus lire et écrire dans les fics. J'adore quand Severus est fou amoureux de Harry. Lol. Sinon, les sentiments du jeune Severus ne sont pas si fortement influencés par la conversation qu'il a eu avec son double. Tu verras pourquoi par la suite. Disons que cette discussion a fait tomber ses œillères, même s'il reste méfiant et parfois, très… bougon, dirais-je. A partir de là, il va écouter davantage Harry et non pas le voir à travers ses préjugés causés par James.

**An City Hunter : **Rah, je crois que Merlin ne peut rien faire pour rendre Lilyn moins sadique. Lol.

**Snapesexsymbole : **Moi j'ai tout de suite était attirée par le couple Harry/Sev. Je ne voyais pas cela comme de la pédophilie sinon je n'en aurais jamais lu et encore moins écrit. J'adore les voir amoureux. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je sais ce que les gays ont comme relations sexuelles, exactement de la même façon que je sais ce que les hétéros font, j'ai une famille très bavarde et la télé. Bien qu'à la télé, ils n'en parlent pas très souvent… Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours su. Il n'y a presque pas de tabou chez moi.

**Je vous fais plein de poutouxes à tous.**

.

.

****

**Chapitre 6 : Serpentard versus Gryffondor**

****

Les yeux démesurément écarquillés, Severus regardait alternativement sa main fautive et le jeune homme à qui appartenait le fessier que cinq de ses doigts avaient tâtés. Il se sentit rougir encore sous le regard totalement stupéfait de son voisin de table avec qui - il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien - il n'avait fait connaissance que via insultes ou coups de poings.

« Harry » dit soudain une voix à côté de l'interpellé.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers son enseignant.

« Oui professeur Lupin ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement vacillant.

Remus fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Severus avant de reporter de nouveau son entière attention à Harry.

« Comme tu le sais, pour ces trois trimestres, tu vas avoir des cours avancés en Défense que tu suivras parallèlement aux autres septième année. »

« Oui » répondit l'intéressé d'un ton très sérieux.

Peu après, Harry montra à Lupin les idées qu'il avait rédigées sur son carnet et son professeur lui énonça les siennes. Pendant toute la durée de cet échange, Harry sentit la brûlure d'une paire d'yeux noirs posés sur lui.

Ses prunelles sombres ne pouvaient pas se détacher de son voisin et Severus en ressentait une légère peur. Comment ses sentiments avaient-ils pu basculer autant en si peu de temps ? Son double plus âgé lui avait dit qu'_il _serait son amant, qu'_il _allait l'aimer. Le cœur du jeune homme se sera à cette pensée. Si son homologue – et donc lui plus tard – était tombé amoureux de Harry, cela voulait bien dire qu'il n'était pas du tout comme son père, qu'il n'avait que son physique de commun avec James Potter.

Severus détailla alors le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et le vit réellement pour la première fois. Et tandis qu'il voyait son visage aux traits fins se baisser pour regarder son carnet de note et exposer ses idées à leur professeur, le voyageur du temps ressentit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, un sentiment qui lui gonfla le cœur. La brusque tendresse qui s'instilla alors dans ses veines ne le quitta plus.

-------------------------------------------------

Debout au beau milieu de sa chambre, le jeune Severus tremblait de tous ses membres. Son souffle était très erratique et il savait qu'il devait se calmer. Il tenta de réguler sa respiration mais après deux minutes d'essais infructueux, il sortit précipitamment de ses quartiers.

Il s'en fut jusqu'aux appartements de son double et n'eût nul besoin de frapper à la porte car elle s'ouvrait déjà sur lui-même.

« Entre » lui dit son homologue plus âgé.

Severus s'exécuta et s'assit sur un des larges fauteuils que lui montrait son hôte.

« Maintenant, tu peux te calmer » lui dit ce dernier.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'Harry est en train de se faire draguer par l'autre blondinet ! » cracha le jeune homme avec dégoût et une fureur jalouse dans la voix.

« Reprends ta respiration et calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux, Harry ne s'intéresse pas à Draco comme tu le crois… »

« Mais le fils de Lucius si ! Il est toujours en train de l'interpeller, de lui parler, de lui demander de manger avec lui ou alors, de lui proposer de visiter ses appartements ! Quelle excuse bidon franchement ! Et lui, il tombe dans le panneau ! Il est stupide, je l'savais ! C'est bien un Potter ! Mais il… »

« Je te dis que tu te fais du soucis pour rien » le coupa son maître des potions. « Draco est quelqu'un de très bien, qui tiens à Harry mais amicalement parlant. Ca n'a jamais été plus loin. Harry n'est pas non plus attiré par Draco. En ce moment-même, ils ne font que déjeuner ensemble… »

« Dans les quartiers de Harry ??? Alors dis-moi pourquoi Harry n'a pas voulu que je vienne ! »

Severus ne pût réprimer la nuance de douleur que contenait sa voix.

Son double plus âgé le regarda un instant puis lui répondit « Harry n'a pas voulu t'inviter parce qu'il pensait que tu allais encore être désagréable avec Draco, voire l'insulter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait le moindre esclandre entre vous deux et éviter aussi que tu ne dévoiles ton identité sous le coup de la colère. Draco a déjà eu des soupçons. Souviens-toi qu'il t'a déjà comparé à moi… »

« Et comment tu peux être si sûr qu'ils ne font que déjeuner en ce moment-même ? »

« Parce que Harry me l'a dit et que je le crois. »

« Il te l'a dit ? » répéta son jeune homologue. « Quand ? »

« Vous allez vous disputer un peu ce soir… »

« Oh ! » fit le jeune homme. Après une hésitation, il reprit « Ca a un rapport avec ma main sur… sur… euh… »

Snape ricana et répondit « Entre autre. » Il marqua à son tour une légère pause avant de fixer son élève dans les yeux et ajouta « C'était bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Comme son double haussait un sourcil interrogateur, Snape répondit avec un léger sourire ironique « De le toucher… »

« Oh ! » répéta le Gryffondor en rougissant légèrement… « Oui. »

-------------------------------------------------

L'après-midi avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et le jeune Severus ne vit pas non plus le dîner passer. Par contre, il trouva sa dispute avec Harry désespérément longue.

« … Quand même ! Tu aurais pu avoir la politesse de m'inviter à déjeuner ! Comment veux-tu sinon que je fasse la connaissance des autres élèves… à moins que tu ne veuilles pas que j'apprenne à connaître le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Tu te le réserves peut-être uniquement pour toi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne faisiez que déjeuner, hein ? » s'écriait-il à la face d'un Harry fulminant qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour répliquer.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu es soudainement pris d'une furieuse envie d'avoir l'amitié de Dray alors que tu n'as jamais été poli avec lui ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul dans cette école avec qui tu peux faire connaissance ! Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si je t'avais invité ce midi, tu n'aurais fait que l'insulter ou pire, dévoiler ton identité avec une colère déplacée et injurieuse ! Tu es parfois tellement gamin que tu ne te rends pas compte de la portée de tes actes ou de tes paroles, alors ne me parle pas à moi de manquement à la politesse ! Et pour répondre à ta question, bien que ça ne te regarde en rien, oui nous ne faisions que déjeuner. Ce n'est pas parce que _toi_, tu t'autorises certaines privautés sur les autres que tout le monde en fait autant ! »

Severus rougit furieusement et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » balbutia-t-il.

« Mouais, tu parles ! Ca t'arrive souvent de mettre la main aux fesses des gens ?… Et surtout des hommes ? »

« J'allais tomber » mentit Severus en détournant les yeux un instant. « Je me suis juste rattrapé à la première chose que j'ai pu ! »

« Et moi, je m'appelle Merlin ! » rétorqua le Survivant d'un ton sarcastique. « Enfin, laissons tomber tout ça, j'en ai assez de me disputer tout le temps avec toi. J'ai eu suffisamment d'embrouilles avec le ministère pour ne pas en vouloir d'autres ici. »

Il se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme qui deviendrait, plus tard, son maître des potions et lui tendit une main ferme.

« Faisons la paix… s'il te plaît… »

Severus fixait Harry avec des yeux ronds puis son regard glissa vers la paume tendue. Il éleva alors la sienne avec une lenteur presque effrayée et la prit. La même sensation électrique qui l'avait parcourue le matin-même lorsque Harry lui avait ôté le bout de verre qui se trouvait dans sa main lui traversa le bras et il frissonna.

« Amis ? » lui demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Amis ! » lui répondit Severus en ajoutant dans sa tête « Amants ! »

-------------------------------------------------

La foule était en effervescence tandis que le match de Quidditch qui opposait les Gryffondors aux Serpentards se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Severus était au centre des banderoles rouges et ors et n'arrivait pas à se trouver à sa place. Mal à l'aise, il regardait les gradins où des étudiants habillés de vert et d'argent vociféraient à en perdre la voix. Il vit l'attrapeur des Serpentards passer à toute vitesse devant son champ de vision et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait plus que penser.

Il ne se sentait pas Gryffondor mais il ne se sentait plus Serpentard non plus. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas de Maison propre. C'était étrange car, auparavant, il s'était toujours considéré comme un Serpentard mais plus dans cette époque.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il vit passer le vif d'or suivit de près par Harry qui était lui-même poursuivit par Draco et c'est à ce moment-là que Severus comprit.

A son époque, il était Serpentard. Ici, il n'avait de Maison que là où se trouvait Harry. Harry était son guide ici mais aussi, il serait son amant, l'homme qu'il allait aimé et son cœur se serra.

'Merlin' se dit-il avec horreur. 'Je commence à penser comme ces imbéciles des bouquins à l'eau de rose de la tante Adélaïde. Je suis fichu !'

-------------------------------------------------

« Tu ne l'auras pas Harry ! » s'époumona Draco en essayant désespérément de ne pas se laisser distancer par l'éclair de feu de son ami et d'attraper le vif d'or avant son adversaire.

« Quand les Trolls auront un neurone Dray » ricana le brun en tendant son bras pour attraper la petite boule dorée.

« ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !!! » hurla la voix du commentateur tandis qu'une partie de la foule hurlait d'allégresse.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus était toujours sur le terrain désert tandis que le jour avait déjà commencé à revêtir son manteau sombre. Il réfléchissait depuis presque une heure maintenant à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis l'espace de quarante huit heures. C'était incroyable ! Tout était incroyable !

Il respira le bon air de la terre mouillée après la pluie et continua de marcher sur le terrain. Il s'était abrité sous un gradin lorsqu'il avait plu, puis cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque les nuages gris étaient passés, il avait reprit sa promenade solitaire.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque une butte de terre le fit trébucher et il tomba agenouillé par terre.

« Oh non ! » gémit-il en se relevant et en découvrant l'état de sa robe. Tout le bas était maculé de boue et il s'était égratigné un des genoux qui saignait légèrement.

Il se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires où il pourrait nettoyer tout cela.

Il était à peine entré dans le local qu'il entendit une voix chanter. Severus réprima un ricanement. Le garçon qui poussait la chansonnette y allait de bon cœur, ça il n'y avait rien à dire mais les casseroles étaient bel et bien présentes.

Severus se rapprochait des douches d'où la voix agonisante semblait provenir lorsqu'il entendit également le bruit d'un jet d'eau.

'Zut' se dit le jeune homme. 'Je rentre ou je ne rentre pas ? Quelqu'un prend sa douche, je ne veux pas le déranger mais, en même temps, ce sont des douches communes… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai qu'à y entrer, ne pas faire attention à l'autre type et repartir une fois que le bas de ma robe sera propre… Si je repartais accoutré comme ça, je devrais traversé le Grand Hall et comme c'est presque l'heure du dîner, il y aura déjà plein d'élèves… Bon, j'y vais et je fais comme si j'étais seul !'

Une fois son interrogation mentale achevée, Severus se dirigea droit vers les douches en maintenant l'ourlet de sa robe sale surélevé.

Il allait y entrer lorsqu'il vit que le joueur au chant atrocement faux n'était autre que Harry Potter lui-même. Severus stoppa net et était prêt à tourner les talons lorsqu'il vit que la mousse qui ruisselait des cheveux du jeune homme, avait glissé de ses fesses pour caresser ses cuisses et sa gorge se serra, sa bouche s'assécha et demeura entrouverte.

Ses yeux noirs ne pouvaient se détacher de cette mousse qui glissait, glissait, glissait toujours plus bas, effleurant la peau de l'homme avec douceur comme l'aurait fait la langue d'un amant. _Sa_ langue.

Harry avança sa tête sous le jet puissant pour faire partir toute la mousse onctueuse de ses cheveux tout en continuant de se frotter le corps avec son gel douche aux senteurs marines.

Soudain, Severus se rendit compte que si Harry tournait juste un peu sa tête, il le verrait et il se rencogna immédiatement dans l'obscurité, en agrippant un coin du mur carrelé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit une érection monter à la vue de ce corps si beau qui se cambrait pour savourer la pleine et merveilleuse sensation de l'eau sur sa peau nue.

Harry se rendait-il compte à quel point il était sensuel en prenant sa douche ?

Sa tête était penchée en arrière et l'eau glissait sur son torse en même temps que ses mains. Ses doigts passèrent ses mamelons roses avant de descendre sur son ventre puis sur son sexe.

Severus retint un gémissement lorsqu'il vit les mains du jeune homme laver ses testicules puis sa verge. Il s'imaginait prendre son membre dur dans la bouche et le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il en jouisse. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avant. Il avait souvent rêvé de sa première fois. Imaginé ses gestes, les sensations qu'il éprouverait alors mais tout cela avait toujours été très flou dans sa tête. Et là, il voyait l'homme qu'il savait être son futur amant, complètement nu et mouillé, sensuel et caressant.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, ses genoux puis ses mollets. Ce faisant, il se pencha et Severus cru en mourir. Il s'imaginait déjà, plongeant entre ses fesses ou se fondre sous ce corps dominant qui le prendrait avec force.

Lorsque Harry se redressa et passa ses mains mousseuses sur la chair gonflée de sa croupe, Severus ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri étouffé et le jeune homme sous la douche se retourna.

Alors, deux yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les siens.

_A suivre…_


	7. Vol sous les étoiles

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**A/N**** : **Oula, je suis désolée. Au chapitre précédent, je vous avais dit que j'irais vite pour updater ce chap mais en fait, ça n'a pas été le cas et pourtant, je savais ce qu'il allait comporter… Qu'entends-je ? Ah vi, z'en étais sûr ! Certains me disent : « Pour te faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à poster au plus vite le prochain chap ! » mais, je ne peux pas faire ça, malheureux ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce que mon deuxième prénom est Sadique, bien sûr. Lol. Plus sérieusement, comme je ne pars pas en vacances, j'aimerais m'avancer dans mes fics et en faire d'autres (je suis vraiment folle là) parce qu'à partir de septembre prochain, je ne pourrais plus écrire autant donc, là, j'en profite. Pour la prochaine update, je ferai ce que je peu ;) Plein de bisous à tous.

**Alinemcb54, Laika la Louve, Magnolia, Nfertiti, Alicia D, Kitty-Luv-Snape, Makia, Aurélia, Angelinadelacour, Miya Black, Astronema, Snape Black Rose, Vif d'or, Chanelle, Alexandra Rogue, Kero c., Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Apocalypse-Nox, Mélantha-Mond, ME : **Un grand mici à vous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ma sentence ne sera pas terrible pour ce retard d'update et que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

**Onarluca : **Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir comme moi aussi j'aurais voulu pouvoir reluquer Riry sous sa douche… et avec Sev dans les bras et nu comme un ver, encore plus ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Ah ! Tu me fais culpabiliser (vi, et je suis soit disant sadique…). Je ne pensais pas avoir mis si longtemps entre deux updates. Et tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review de 'Sorciers aux enchères' et bien, je n'y avais pas fait attention non plus. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais pas poster depuis une semaine… même faut dire que j'étais souvent en vadrouille aussi… ;)

**Lululle : **Au fait pour le site manga, voui, je veux bien l'adresse. As-tu regardé le site dont je t'ai passé le lien ?

**Noa Chan : **Ta review m'a fait trop rire. Et voui, je n'oublie pas que tu as droit à des poutous à vie, d'ailleurs, je t'en envoie tout une cargaison ;)

**Céline.s : **Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas voulu que je fasse gagner Draco au Quidditch ?

**Calimera : **Je te rassure, le ch'tit Sev ne tombe pas amoureux de Harry parce que son alter-ego plus âgé lui a dit qu'il le ferait. Je ne pense pas que Sev pourrait être à ce point influencé et influençable. En fait, si son double ne lui aurait pas dit, il aurait mis plus de temps à tomber amoureux mais il l'aurait été inévitablement. Voil ;)

**SweetDeath our YaoiMaster : **J'ai adoré ta review et j'étais à 100% d'accord avec toi ;)

**Dega : **T'en fais pas pour tes commentaires la belle, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un mot quel qu'il soit. Tu penses que ta review ne fait pas avancer les choses mais moi, ça m'encourage et je sais que tu lis ma fic. Automatiquement, ça me fait plaisir ;)

**Souly : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et ma manière de la raconter :)

**Tiayel : **Même po peur ! (pour le 'boulottage' version vodka) Lol. Mais non, ze ne suis pas sadique, c'est juste une impression… Et pour le lemon, je ne sais pas quand il aura lieu mais ce ne sera pas encore dans ce chap ni le chapitre suivant… mais t'inquiète pas, il y en aura dans d'autres et puis, pour récompense de votre patience, je ferai une one shot dérivée… tu sais… celle dont je t'ai déjà parlé… dans une certaine bibliothèque… avec deux Severus… Hé h ;)

**Hedwige : **Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre à ta question parce que j'ai prévu des scènes de jalousie bien sûr, des cours de potion, ça c'était sûr, les quiproquos, j'y avais pensé mais ils ne sont pas faciles à écrire. Il faut trouver le bon sujet, etc… et pour l'humour, en fait, je n'axe pas cette fic sur l'humour. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'en mettre mais j'aime bien qu'on voit Sev souffrir. Non, je ne suis pas sadique (ne lis pas ma note d'auteur. Lol). Sinon, je verrais ce que je peux faire. En tout cas, je pense que ce chap est plus dans l'optique que tu souhaites. J'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

**Alisa Adams : **Merci pour tes conjectures comme tu dis ;) J'aime bien. Tu as raison en plus, aussi bien pour Sev que pour Harry.

**Kaori : **Pour la fic de Moraco, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi. J'aurais aimé plus de tendresse, de partage d'émotions aussi bien entre Harry et Sev qu'avec nous. J'ai vraiment regretté ça parce que j'ai adoré son histoire.

**Luffynette : **Et bien ! Que de compliments ! Lol. (Je suis toute rouge là) Merci beaucoup. Autant pour tes reviews que pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire :)

**Mikii :** Oui, je comprends parfaitement ton interrogation concernant les voyages dans le temps parce que je me la posais tout le temps avant. Plus maintenant parce que je me dis que dans une situation où la logique n'est plus, il ne faut pas la chercher. Le présent, le futur et le passé se croisent et se touchent avant de se séparer de nouveau et ça donne des situations surréalistes mais bien concrètes. Mais en même temps, le fait que le Severus jeune est vu le Severus adulte et lui ait parlé ne change pas grand chose dans mon histoire. Il serait quand même tombé amoureux de Harry… mais il aurait mis plus de temps à le réaliser ;)

**Juliette Subervie : **A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout pensé écrire comment Sev avait découvert qu'il était gay. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais intégrer l'info à l'histoire… mis à part peut-être si Harry lui demande. Je verrais si je peux le placer sans que cela fasse 'bizarre'… il faut que j'y pense aussi… Lol ;)

**Cybèle Adam : **Alors pour répondre à ta question, ça dépend. En fic Harry Potter, je ne vais lire que des voyages dans le temps où il y aura un slash (et Merlin sait qu'il n'y en a malheureusement pas beaucoup). On m'a recommandé plusieurs fois une fic sur un voyage dans le temps comme ça mais qui n'est pas yaoi et je ne crois pas que je la lirai un jour… enfin, on ne dit jamais Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau… Et pour les livres, là, je n'en connais pas des slashs donc je lis ce qu'il y a. Sinon, tu m'as intrigué en parlant d'une scène de film, autre que HP3, où tu as vu David Thewlis… tu peux me raconter ? Si tu peux pas ici, tu peux m'envoyer un MP sur la GdS et si tu veux pas, bah je comprendrais. Lol ;)

**Clochette : **C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux lire une fic quand elle a déjà commencé, comme ça, on a plus de chaps à lire. Moi aussi je préfère ;). En tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :D

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Vol sous les étoiles**

« Severus ? » murmura Harry en regardant le jeune homme avec étonnement et perplexité.

Celui-ci tenta de réprimer la rougeur qui menaçait et essaya de se reprendre. Il libéra de sa poigne ferme le pan de mur sur lequel sa main s'était crispée et il commença à avancer à petits pas tout en se répétant de ne pas faire attention à la nudité du fils de sa Némésis et de se concentrer uniquement sur les yeux émeraudes.

« E-en fait euh… en fait… » bégaya-t-il tout en se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. « J-Je… »

« Oh mon dieu, Severus ! Que t'est-il arriv ? »

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils haussés en un signe mi-stupéfait, mi-interrogateur et il fixait le bas de la robe de son interlocuteur qui les baissa instantanément vers son vêtement.

Il avait oublié qu'il était maculé de boue et, tout à coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il dit, soulagé « Je suis venu ici pour la nettoyer. J'ai trébuché tout à l'heure et… tu vois… je ne voulais pas passer dans le Grand Hall, devant tous les élèves comme ça. »

Il vit Harry acquiescer de la tête et se détourna promptement pour ne plus être soumis à la tentation. Il avança vers un des jets d'une douche qui se trouvait le plus loin possible de celle de Harry et en décrocha la pomme.

Il prit sa baguette et murmura une incantation pour créer une sorte de bouclier en dessous de sa robe qui maintiendrait le bas souillé parfaitement lisse et empêcherait l'eau de tremper ses jambes et ses chaussures. Bien sûr, il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette pour faire jaillir l'eau mais l'entreprise aurait été beaucoup moins pratique. Il avait donc préféré se servir des douches qui se trouvaient à proximité. Et maintenant, il voyait toute la terre partir avec l'eau dans les canalisations. Après avoir bien frotté les traces persistantes, il coupa l'eau et murmura un sort de séchage instantané. Bientôt, tous les dégâts furent réparés sauf…

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écria Harry qui vit la longue coulée rouge qui teintait la peau blanche de Severus de son genou jusqu'à sa cheville où la chaussette buvait le sang.

Lorsque le Gryffondor aux yeux de jais découvrit ce que son camarade regardait, il haussa les épaules et dit « Ce n'est rien. Juste une égratignure ! »

« Oui, mais il faut quand même soigner ça ! » répliqua Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Severus voulu se reculer mais il ne le pût pas étant donné qu'il se trouvait déjà presque contre le carrelage de la salle.

« Viens avec moi ! » lui dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Severus tenta de dégager ses doigts mais Harry avait l'air plus déterminé que lui à garder sa main et il ressentit à nouveau ces étranges vibrations dans le bras.

Toujours nu mais sec, Harry le conduisit vers son vestiaire et le fit s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Attends » lui dit-il en attrapant son sous-vêtement. « Je mets mon boxer et je suis à toi. »

'Si ça pouvait être vrai' se dit Severus en dévorant du regard son futur élève.

Un fois le vêtement passé, Harry alla chercher une petite bouteille d'antiseptique-nettoyant qu'il gardait toujours dans son placard, comme tous les autres joueurs de son équipe, et vint s'asseoir à côté du brun.

« Soulève ta robe » lui dit-il en imbibant une compresse d'antiseptique.

Severus rougit et commença à protester mais ses plaintes demeurèrent sans réponse tandis que Harry la lui soulevait.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra davantage en détournant la tête. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

D'une part, il espérait que son futur amant ne remarquerait pas son érection et de l'autre, il avait une conscience aiguë de ses jambes maigres et trop pâles.

Harry vit que la peau de son futur professeur était propre. Aucune boue ne maculait la plaie qui avait due être causée par la pointe d'un caillou qui n'avait pas perforé la robe, d'où l'absence de terre. Il appliqua la compresse sur la blessure qui saignait encore et la frotta délicatement avant de la jeter. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort de cicatrisation à la plaie et un autre pour ôter toute trace de sang de la jambe et de la chaussette.

« Voil ! » fit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

« Merci » dit Severus en maintenant sa tête basse et en réajustant vivement sa robe.

« De rien » sourit Harry avant d'ajouter rapidement tandis qu'il voyait son compagnon se lever « Attends-moi ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et j'aimerais bien qu'on rentre ensemble. »

Severus frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il attendit… tout en détaillant le corps qu'il trouvait parfait et voyait à regret se revêtir et lui cacher ainsi des merveilles qu'il avait envie de caresser.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'était assis à côté de lui pour le soigner, il s'était imaginé repoussant doucement Harry contre le banc pour l'y allonger et se glisser au-dessus de lui. Puis, lorsqu'il était passé à côté de lui pour prendre son t-shirt, il s'était vu, dans sa tête, agripper la taille du brun pour le retourner, arracher son boxer et prendre sa virilité à pleine bouche. Ensuite, lorsque Harry s'était penché pour mettre ses chaussettes, il avait eu envie de le prendre avec violence là et tout de suite. Finalement, quand il l'avait vu mettre son pantalon, il avait voulu l'en empêcher et le plaquer contre le mur pour lui faire goûter les plaisirs que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient. Et après… Harry avait enfilé ses chaussures et sa robe qu'il n'avait pas boutonné et, tout en prenant son balai avait dit « On peut y aller ! » Severus avait alors senti cette faim qui le tenaillait et qui n'avait rien d'imaginaire.

Une fois sorti du lotissement des joueurs, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch et Harry s'étonna de la nuit qui les entourait déjà.

« Oh Merlin ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était aussi tard. Le dîner a déjà dû commencé depuis quelques temps. Je ne pensais pas être resté si longtemps dans les douches… »

« Mmh » fit Severus en tentant d'éradiquer de son esprit toute pensée déplacée. Son regard se tourna partout pour essayer de dire quelque chose qui l'aiderait à ne plus penser au corps de Harry lorsqu'il vit le balai que celui-ci tenait dans sa main.

« C'était un beau match » lui dit-il avec peu d'enthousiasme. « Et tu as un superbe balai. »

« Merci » sourit le Survivant.

« Ils en font des très performant maintenant. Moi, j'ai un Nimbus 1970. Ce n'est pas le dernier en date mais il est plus rapide que les comètes 25 et c'est tout ce que nous avons pu avoir de l'école… mais c'est déjà beaucoup. »

« Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? » s'étonna Harry en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui, je suis le gardien » lui répondit-il en lui retournant son regard.

« Wahou, je n'aurais jamais deviné que mon maître des potions avait pu être un joueur… surtout après le souvenir que j'ai vu dans… »

Harry s'interrompit brusquement en s'insultant mentalement pour avoir failli laisser échapper le fait qu'il avait vu des souvenirs humiliants de son professeur dans une pensine au beau milieu de sa cinquième année. Harry doutait que cette révélation fasse partie des choses que Severus allait oublier en repartant dans son époque.

« Surtout après avoir vu quoi ? »

« Non, rien… ce-c'est… euh… cela fait partie des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire… ça peut compromettre… des choses pour… pour ton futur » mentit-il avant d'ajouter silencieusement 'ou plutôt le mien… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune…'

« Mais, tu as dit que c'était un souvenir et en relation avec le fait que je joue au Quidditch… Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ça influencerai mon… »

« Je te dis que si ! » fit Harry en continuant rapidement pour changer de sujet. « Tu veux faire un tour sur mon balai ? »

Severus écarquilla les paupières de stupéfaction et regarda à nouveau l'éclair de feu.

« Tout seul ? » murmura-t-il quelque peu excité et effrayé en même temps. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas l'éclair de feu et il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un balai aussi puissant.

« Oui ou si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi ? » proposa le jeune homme à la cicatrice légendaire.

« Oui ! » Severus s'entendit s'écrier. Il rougit puis ajouta plus calmement « Je veux bien, merci. »

Harry sourit. Il était content de voir que ses rapports avec Severus s'amélioraient et il espérait que cela n'irait qu'en augmentant.

De son côté, l'ex-Serpentard se réjouissait à la pensée qu'il allait pouvoir se presser impunément contre le corps de son futur amant, découvrant le premier contact de ses membres chauds et musclés ou l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux.

« Viens ! » dit Harry en s'installant sur l'éclair de feu avant d'être bientôt imité par le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène.

Celui-ci s'installa devant Harry, au grand étonnement de ce dernier qui dit « Je croyais que tu voulais que je dirige. »

« Non… euh… en fait, c'est juste que je préfère que tu viennes parce que… parce que c'est ton balai et puis parce que… comme je ne le connais pas, je préfère que tu m'accompagnes au cas où… tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Severus qui retint un frémissement.

Très nerveux, Severus essaya encore une fois de se calmer. En fait, il aurait préféré que Harry conduise mais il n'avait pas voulu s'asseoir derrière lui car sinon, le jeune homme aurait, à coup sûr, senti son membre dur creuser ses fesses et il ne savait pas comment Harry aurait pris la chose. Il savait que le jeune brun allait devenir son amant mais il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses.

Le manche de bois vernis bien en main, essayant de se concentrer sur son vol et non pas sur le corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien, Severus senti ses pieds quitter le sol et le balai s'élever peu à peu en zigzaguant légèrement.

« Redresse légèrement le manche et maintiens-le plus fermement » murmura Harry près de son oreille.

Severus frissonna en sentant se souffle tiède contre sa peau et réprima l'envie de fermer les yeux.

L'éclair de feu eût un léger sursaut et Severus se rappela à l'ordre. Il éleva encore le manche pour augmenter leur hauteur et commença à diriger le balai vers le bord de la forêt interdite qu'il longea à une vitesse raisonnable. Ensuite, ils passèrent au-dessus de la hutte de Hagrid et se dirigèrent enfin vers le lac.

« C'est agréable » sourit Severus. « On sent que c'est un bon balai. »

« Oui » dit Harry en répondant au sourire qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de son interlocuteur. « Tu peux aller plus vite si tu veux. Comme ça, tu pourras juger de sa puissance… et c'est tellement grisant. »

'C'est toi qui est grisant Harry' pensa son compagnon en répondant à haute voix « D'accord mais je préfère y aller petit à petit parce que je ne le connais pas ton balai. »

« Pas de problème Sev ! Vas-y à ton rythme. »

Severus avait ouvert des yeux ronds au son de son diminutif et énonça sa pensée stupéfaite « Sev ? »

Harry rougit et bégaya « O-Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas… En fait, je… ce n'était pas ça que je… Je t'ai appelé Sev sans y prêter attention, c'est sorti tout seul… désolé. »

Severus se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire « Non, tu peux m'appeler Sev… j'aime bien… »

'… uniquement si c'est toi qui m'appelles comme ça' termina-t-il en silence.

Harry sourit et Severus en eût le cœur serré. Il était tellement beau comme ça.

« SEV ATTENTION !!!! » hurla Harry qui essaya de détourner le balai.

A ce cri de terreur, Severus retourna sa tête fasse à sa trajectoire et découvrit qu'il fonçait droit sur un arbre. Il redressa instantanément le manche en virant sur sa gauche.

La collision fût évitée de très près.

« Oh Merlin ! » murmurèrent les deux jeunes hommes simultanément.

« Désol » ajouta Severus d'un air piteux.

« C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, ça peut arriver… enfin, je ne t'aurais pas dit la même chose si on avait percuté le tronc… »

Severus éclata de rire et Harry le rejoint dans son hilarité.

Ils étaient tellement bien ainsi. Le lac scintillait à la faible lumière de la lune et des étoiles et s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils volaient au dessus de cette large surface d'eau argentée en se délectant du vent qui gonflait leur cheveux et leur robe. La fraîcheur de l'air n'arrivait pas à vaincre la chaleur de leur corps serrer l'un contre l'autre et ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'avoir enfin trouver une parfaite entente.

Bien trop tôt à leur goût, ils atterrirent près de la porte d'entrée du château.

« Il faudra absolument que tu montes avec moi un autre jour et je te montrerai la puissance de l'éclair de feu. Mais je te préviens, il faudra t'accrocher » sourit Harry en reprenant son balai.

Severus repoussa la pensée déplacée qui l'avait assailli à ses mots et acquiesça d'un mouvement bref de tête.

Ils allaient entrer dans le Grand Hall lorsque Harry stoppa Severus.

« Ecoute, comme le dîner doit être bien entamé, voire quasiment fini et que je meurs de faim, tu voudrais qu'on aille manger dans mon salon ? Nous serons plus tranquilles là-bas… qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Severus repoussa une deuxième mauvaise pensée et balbutia « Oui, je veux bien. Moi aussi, j'ai faim. »

Harry sourit de nouveau et quelques minutes plus tard, il fit entrer son invité dans ses quartiers.

Il claqua trois fois de suite des doigts et Dobby apparut.

« Bonsoir Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Est-ce que Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ? »

« Bonsoir Dobby ! Oui, en fait, je voudrais te demander si tu peux apporter le repas du dîner de ce soir pour deux personnes ici-même. »

« Bien sûr Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » dit l'elfe de maison dont la mine s'était éclairée davantage qu'à son arrivée. « Dobby peut le faire. Je reviens dans deux petites secondes Monsieur. Merci Monsieur. »

Dobby s'éclipsa et revint comme promis, deux secondes plus tard avant de repartir sur quelques louanges et une courbette.

« Et bien Harry ! » s'exclama Severus quelque peu surpris. « Tu as un fan très dévoué. »

Le jeune brun s'abstint de répondre et se dirigea vers la table qui avait été mise en un clin d'œil.

« Je t'en prie Sev, viens me rejoindre. »

Severus s'exécuta et, bien vite, s'attablèrent puis commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, se découvrant de multiples points communs et d'autres divergeant tout en mangeant leurs tagliatelles aux coquilles Saint Jacques cuites dans une sauce au vin blanc et à la crème fraîche.

« C'est délicieux » s'exclama Severus en finissant son assiette. « Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais eu ce genre de plat à Poudlard avant. »

« Hé hé, alors nous avons de la chance » répliqua Harry avec malice en faisant un clin d'œil taquin à son interlocuteur.

« Oui, concernant les plaisirs de la bonne chère, vous n'êtes pas dépourvu ici » dit-il en dévorant du regard le Survivant qui ne vit rien comme il avait baissé la tête pour commencer à manger sa salade de fruits.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu avant de voir l'heure tardive.

« Bien, je vais te laisser Harry, j'ai encore à finir mon devoir de métamorphose pour demain. Merci de m'avoir inviter, et sur ton balai, et pour dîner. C'était tout à fait agréable. »

Harry sourit et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus pencha sa tête et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Harry eût un brusque sursaut étonné et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Severus en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et commença à caresser la sienne.

Severus était totalement grisé, complètement enivré par la saveur du jeune homme et continua à goûter ses lèvres tout en glissant ses doigts dans les douces mèches de ses courts cheveux d'ébène. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Harry ne répondait pas à son baiser. Il se détacha avec lenteur des lèvres du Survivant et lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant à nouveau un vague remerciement puis, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla, laissant un Harry complètement abasourdi derrière la porte de sa chambre.

« Sev ?! » balbutia-t-il pour lui en s'effondrant sur ses fesses tandis qu'il entendait les pas de son futur professeur décroître dans le couloir. « Oh Merlin ! »

A suivre… 


	8. Sev ou Snape ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**A/N**** : **Je suis désolée pour mon manque d'update mais en ce moment, j'ai vraiment du mal. Je suis surbookée et en plus, l'envie d'écrire n'est pas toujours présente. Mais je pense très fort à vous et donc j'essaye d'écrire régulièrement mais c'est un petit peu difficile ces jours-ci. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'essayerai de poster la suite de toutes mes fics plus rapidement. Gros bisous à tous ;)

**Onarluca, Miya, Noa Black, Merawen, Aurélia, Sasha Krum, Sarah Levana, Sabriell, Kikimette Malfoy, Snape Black Rose, Astronema, Dragounette, Melantha-Mond, Seviesnake, Namie Cassy, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Dega, Yumi : **Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;)

**Céline.s : **T'inquiètes pas, j'ai la même vision que toi concernant Draco. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait gagner au Quidditch contre Harry. Pour moi, c'est parfaitement inconcevable (sauf grande maladie ou autres circonstances inattendues).

**Youpla : **Bien sûr que j'apprécie tes compliments. Qui n'aimerait pas en recevoir ? Et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et que des gens aiment. C'est en grande partie cela qui pousse à écrire. Merci pour me donner du courage parce qu'en ce moment, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

**Djeiyanna : **J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi là-bas, au Japon et que tu profites bien de ton séjour. Egoïstement, j'ai hâte de te revoir en France, ainsi que la suite de ta fic. Je te fais plein de gros bisous et aussi à Max ;)

**Plein de bisous à toutes et à tous.**

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Sev ou Snape ?**

****

Dans ses appartements, le professeur Snape faisait les cents pas. Il était 21h58.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il attendait que les secondes s'égrènent. Ses prunelles noires fixées sur sa montre, il regardait la longue et plus fine aiguille parcourir rapidement le cadran.

Il ne restait plus que vingt trois secondes. Vingt deux.

Et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était le jour J. Le jour où tout allait basculer. Le jour à partir duquel tout avait réellement commencé.

Il ferma les yeux pendant, précisément, deux secondes avant de les rouvrir avec nervosité.

14 secondes.

Ce jour-là, de plus de vingt ans son passé, il n'avait pas fait exprès de voir l'horloge qui ornait l'un des pans de mur des quartiers de Harry. Il s'était levé, prêt à partir, le ventre plein. C'était la première fois qu'il avait dîner ainsi, en tête à tête avec lui. Sans arrière pensée, il s'était approché de la porte et avait commencé à remercier son hôte pour le vol sur le balai ainsi que le repas. Ses yeux avaient alors capturé l'heure sur la belle horloge de bois et il l'avait embrassé.

Sur une impulsion, à 21h59 et, exactement, trois secondes, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Cela avait été leur premier baiser et, ensuite, tout avait changé entre eux. Harry ne lui avait certes pas répondu mais il avait imprimé sa marque sur lui. Une trace indélébile.

La trotteuse se figea un instant sur le chiffre douze, indiquant un changement de minute. 21h59. Son jeune homologue allait l'embrasser dans trois secondes. Deux.

Severus porta la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et regarda l'aiguille pointer sur le troisième trait.

Le moment était venu. Son amour se faisait embrasser par lui-même. Leur histoire commençait.

« Harry » soupira l'homme en fermant les yeux tout en touchant ses propres lèvres comme s'il voulait se remémorer la caresse de la bouche de son seul amant. La caresse qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée.

.

Ce soir-là, sa nuit fut extrêmement troublée par ses vieux démons qui ne le quittaient plus. Car seul lui savait ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Severus se réveilla dans sa chambre aux couleurs océanes. Il avait merveilleusement dormi. Il s'étira en repensant aux rêves érotiques qui avaient peuplés sa nuit et se redressa vivement pour aller prendre une douche. Il avait terriblement hâte de retrouver Harry.

Après s'être lavé, il s'habilla avec une précipitation fébrile et sortit en trombe de ses appartements pour aller rejoindre le Gryffondor aux lèvres si douces. Il rencontra ce dernier dans le couloir et eût la très nette impression que Harry semblait ne pas vouloir rencontrer son regard.

« Bonjour Harry ! » salua Severus en fronçant les sourcils avec appréhension.

« Salut Severus ! » lui répondit Harry en fixant le sol. « C'est toi que j'allais justement chercher. On a plus que dix minutes pour petit déjeuner. Nous devons allez tout de suite à la Grande Salle. Viens ! » ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons promptement pour se diriger vers le réfectoire des quatre Maisons.

« Harry » commença Severus en comptant discuter immédiatement du baiser de la veille avec le jeune brun.

« Hey, Harry ! » fit brusquement une voix de l'autre côté du couloir.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au garçon qui l'avait appelé et qui courrait avec un enthousiasme peu commun et soupira inaudiblement.

« Comment tu vas Harry ? Je venais pour t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit mais je vois que c'est inutile. Je suis content de te voir. On a pas encore pu parler beaucoup tous les deux et… »

« Colin, s'il te plaît, Sébastian et moi devons y aller. Je ne peux pas discuter avec toi maintenant… »

« Dégage nabot ! » siffla Severus, fou de jalousie.

Il lança à Colin son regard le plus sombre et vit le petit blond pâlir puis regarder les deux bruns alternativement. Ne voyant pas son idole répondre autrement qu'avec un sourire d'excuse, il détala aussi vite qu'un lapin en danger.

« Je te verrais plus tard Harry » eût-il tout de même le temps de dire avant de disparaître au loin.

Stupéfié par tant d'impolitesse, Harry se planta devant Severus et le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » lui cracha-t-il avec venin.

« Ah ! Ce coup-ci, ça ne te dérange plus de me regarder dans les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Severus avec rancœur, en pinçant les lèvres d'un air buté.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » réplique Harry avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as parlé comme ça à Colin. Je veux bien qu'il est _parfois_ collant mais il ne t'a rien fait et il n'est pas méchant alors pourquoi… ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta l'ex-Serpentard en criant de rage. « Tu me demandes pourquoi alors que la preuve est là!? C'est quand même pas moi qui l'ai inventé tout ça !!! Il voulait t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, comme si c'était une habitude ! Tu peux me dire quels hommes font ça hormis ceux qui sont amoureux ? Et après ça, je devrais me taire !?! »

« N'importe quoi ! » dit Harry d'un ton sidéré en secouant la tête. « Tu vois vraiment les choses comme tu veux vraiment les voir ! Colin n'est pas amoureux de moi, c'est juste un de mes _fans_ ! »

« Mais bien entendu Harry ! Un de tes fans ! » répéta Severus en se mordant la lèvre. « Et tu en as combien des fans comme celui-ci ?! »

« Severus, vraiment, tu deviens ridicule ! Colin n'est même pas gay ! Il sort avec une fille de sixième année et si tu les voyais ensemble, tu comprendrais bien vite que ce qu'il ressent pour moi est bien loin de ce qu'il ressent pour elle ! Et heureusement ! » Comme Harry voyait que ces paroles avaient semblé calmer son interlocuteur, il poursuivit d'un ton moins véhément. « Un jour, tu accuses Draco et l'autre, tu accuses Colin. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, surtout quand je vois que la seule personne qui me fait des avances ici, c'est toi ! Tu ne me connais même pas et tu te comportes avec moi comme un amant jaloux. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Quand tu es arrivé ici, c'est comme si tu voulais me lancer des sorts à chaque seconde et maintenant… Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas » finit-il dans un souffle, en baissant la tête en signe de défaite.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » répéta Severus en s'approchant de l'autre jeune homme. Comme Harry secouait négativement la tête, il la lui resouleva et murmura « Et ça, tu comprends ? »

Il pencha légèrement sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry avant de les écarter de sa langue avec douceur. Harry eût un mouvement de recul mais Severus avait prévenu ce geste et le retint en glissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Harry gémit et, vaincu, entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue caresser celle de son compagnon.

A cet abandon, Severus sentit une bouffée de chaleur et d'excitation se répandre dans son corps et embrassa Harry avec plus de passion. Il sentit les bras de son futur amant se glisser autour de sa taille et il se cambra, à la recherche du corps chaud qu'il désirait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Severus vit que les yeux d'émeraude, mis-clos, étaient voilés de désir et que les lèvres pleines avaient rougies sous l'afflux de sang. A cet instant-là, Harry était si beau qu'il incarnait le péché à lui seul.

« Je ne suis pas un saint » murmura Severus en léchant les lèvres gonflées.

« Moi non plus » répliqua Harry en ouvrant de nouveau sa bouche pour accueillir un autre baiser qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent encore l'un de l'autre, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits et se racla la gorge avec embarras. Il se sentit rougir davantage sous le regard de son futur maître des potions et regarda sa montre pour se donner une contenance.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'affola-t-il tout à coup. « On est en retard ! »

Severus lui attrapa instantanément la main et ils se mirent à courir vers la serre numéro 7 où le cours avait déjà commencé.

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse à toute vitesse et Harry bégaya, le souffle court « Désolé Nev… Professeur Londubat. On a pas vu l'heure. »

Neville adressa à Harry un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire et secoua la tête avec indulgence.

« Etant donné que c'est la première fois, ce n'est pas grave Monsieur Potter mais veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

« Très bien… Monsieur » répondit Harry avec un sourire identique.

Les deux étudiants s'installèrent à leur place et commencèrent à extraire l'essence magique d'une plante hybride qui, à l'origine, était toxique.

Harry n'écouta pas le cours. Ses mains faisaient toutes seules les opérations exactes pour accomplir la tâche correctement. Il avait toujours été bon élève en botanique. Il n'aurait jamais dû être dans ce cours mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé.

Tout en essayant de ne pas pester plus avant sur le ministère qui avait falsifié certains de ses résultats à son désavantage pour qu'il reste à Poudlard un an de plus, il se concentra sur le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Il était son futur professeur et pourtant, il paraissait tellement loin du personnage que Harry connaissait. Celui-ci était rempli de passion, de jalousie dévorante, d'impulsion indomptée. L'homme qu'il était devenu ne lui correspondait pas.

'Peut-être en profondeur' se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. 'Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Voldemort ? Ou c'est autre chose ? Qui est-il en réalit ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant changé? Il n'a pas l'air d'un futur mangemort alors pourquoi l'est-il devenu ?'

Pendant le reste du cours, Harry fut plongé dans ses pensées, ses doutes et ses craintes. Craintes dont certaines étaient affreusement proches puisqu'une d'entre elles ne demandait qu'à se concrétiser et qu'il ne lui restait que quinze minutes avant qu'elle ne s'accomplisse car, en effet, comment Harry allait-il pouvoir assister à son cours de potion quand il savait qu'il avait embrassé le jeune homologue de son professeur et que l'homme en était parfaitement conscient ?

------------------------------------------------------

« J'ai été surpris par ta dextérité dans le cours de botanique » dit Severus à Harry tandis qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir des cachots que la cloche sonne pour annoncer le début de la leçon de potions. « Surtout que tu n'écoutais absolument pas. Tu avais l'air totalement plongé dans tes pensées et personne n'aurait pu t'y déloger… ou peut-être moi avec une manière un peu spéciale » ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air lubrique.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. 'Oh merlin, comment vais-je pouvoir regarder Snape dans les yeux ?'

« Oui, j'avais déjà réussi l'année dernière. J'étais plutôt bon dans cette matière » dit le Survivant d'un air absent.

« Tu étais bon ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu ton examen ? » demanda Severus avec perplexité.

« A cause du ministère. Ils ont falsifié certaines notes, à moi et à Draco » explique le jeune homme. « On voulait devenir Auror mais ils avaient peur. Dray et moi avons dû bâcler quelques cours à cause de situations exceptionnelles que je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Tu sauras plus tard. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire pourquoi. »

Severus hocha la tête avec compréhension et Harry poursuivit « Mais comme les épreuves que nous avions ratées n'étaient pas suffisantes pour nous empêcher de passer et de faire la formation, ils nous ont volontairement recalé… tout en le niant bien sûr. Personne n'a rien pu faire ni dire, même Dumbledore mais on sait tous ce qui s'est réellement passé. »

« C'est dégoûtant ! » se révolta Severus.

« Oui » affirma Harry avec amertume.

A l'époque de ses résultats, Harry avait tempêté, tout comme Draco, mais rien y avait fait. Même s'il avait été prouvé que ni Dray ni lui ne feraient jamais partie du côté sombre en ayant œuvrés pour l'Ordre, le ministère n'en avait pas été certain. En tant que sorcier survivant deux fois à un Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort et ayant vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry était aussi vénéré que craint. La logique voulait que s'il avait détruit définitivement le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps – sans compter Dumbledore – il était maintenant plus puissant que feu Voldemort. Le ministère devait donc le tenir à l'œil et s'assurer, par un redoublement, que Dumbledore pourrait le dissuader de devenir mage noir s'il l'ambition de l'être l'avait conquis. Quant à Draco, en tant que fils de deux mangemorts, un Serpentard et l'héritier d'une fortune qui pouvait servir au Mal, il était la cible visée pour le ministère qui essayait d'étouffer toute tentative de rébellion. Justifiée ou non.

Tout à ses âpres souvenirs, Harry ne vit pas la porte de la classe s'ouvrir sur son maître des potions qui, immédiatement, laissa rapidement errer ses yeux d'ébène sur le Gryffondor qu'il aimait.

« Entrez ! » ordonna sèchement l'homme en faisant sursauter Harry.

Ce dernier leva un regard terrifié vers lui et entra précipitamment dans la salle.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés, l'enseignant s'accorda deux secondes dehors. Ses mains tremblaient atrocement et il sentait son entrejambe se rappeler à lui.

'Oh Merlin, Harry, comment vais-je faire pour te regarder tout en gardant un visage neutre quand je sais ce que tu as fait avec moi… l'autre moi ? Harry, mon amour, tu m'as embrassé… Je t'ai embrassé… Je le sais et tu le sais… Comment faire ? Je t'aime tant Harry… Me pardonneras-tu ?'

La mort dans l'âme et ses membres toujours tremblants de nervosité, l'homme entra à son tour dans la salle pour commencer un cours d'où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était totalement absent.

A suivre… 


	9. Le cours de potion

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**A/N**** : **Pour info, je ne comptais pas poster ce chapitre maintenant étant donné que je n'ai pas encore updaté 'Sorciers aux enchères' (dont le prochain chap est déjà commencé et qui devrait être updaté dans la semaine) mais comme j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic et bien le voici, en avance. Je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaindrez. Lol. Plein de bisous à toutes et à tous.****

**Info concernant la fic**** :** Quand je parle des cours que suit Harry, je les nomme comme ceux qu'il suivait en septième année à part Défense Avancée Contre les Forces du Mal mais sachez que même si je dis Soins aux créatures magiques, Botanique, Potion, etc… lui et Draco font des choses plus compliquées (qui ne sont pas au programme) que les autres dans ces cours-là. Pour la DACFM, Harry et Draco n'ont plus les cours classiques (DCFM) parce qu'ils sont excellents dans cette matière. Par contre, pour certains cours qu'ils avaient peut-être raté ou pas suivis correctement et où ils avaient eu leur diplôme (pourtant non validé par le ministère), ils refont ses cours-là. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des cours similaires mais la plupart ne le sont pas. Je n'indiquerai pas forcément tout ce qu'il va se passer pendant ces cours (les différences de leçon…) mais vous saurez que Dray et Harry ont un cursus spécial. Il sera plus marqué dans les deux derniers trimestres, qu'on ne verra pas puisque la fic va s'arrêter avant mais je pense que vous avez déjà compris pourquoi Draco et Harry ont été séparés pour le premier trimestre et non les autres. Si non, c'est parce que Severus est arrivé et qu'il reste à Poudlard pour deux mois. Snape et Dumbledore avaient déjà tout prévus. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas que Draco soit avec Harry.

**Nfertiti, Apocalypse-Nox, Laika la Louve, Kikimette Malfoy, Shiny-MisS, Philoue, Miya Black, Onarluca, Emilie, Alicia D, Dega, Yumi, Luffynette, Deirdre Acaena, Céline.s, 4rine, Melantha-Mond, Sarah Levana, Sevy Snake, Ginypompom, Djeiyanna, Myncat, Vif d'or, Wendy Malfoy, Alexandra Rogue, Merawen, Kitty-luv-Snape, Vengeresse, Benane, Lulu-Cyfair, Tatunette, Juliette Subervie, Diosa, Alisa Adams : **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire, en particulier, lorsque vous écrivez vos sentiments en ce qui concerne la situation dans laquelle se trouve Sev senior et aussi lorsque vous écrivez vos réflexions. Je trouve que c'est très, très intéressant et j'apprécie vraiment de lire ce que vous pensez :D

**Henna-Himitsu : **Dis, où as-tu entendu que JKR allait remettre le tome 6 à son éditeur en septembre prochain ? Parce que j'ai cherché l'info et je n'ai pas trouvé. De plus, lorsqu'elle a été à Edinburgh très récemment, elle a dit qu'elle en était à la mi-parcours. Perso, j'espère que c'est toi qui a raison mais je pense que si elle le donnait en septembre, on ne l'aurait qu'à la fin de l'année en raison de la correction, l'impression, la pub, etc…

**Senko Yurima : **Après la review que tu m'as envoyée, je ne pense pas que je vais m'approcher trop de toi. Lol ;)

**Le gouyou sauvage : **Hé, hé, je ne peux pas dire quand Sev va concrétiser avec Harry parce que je veux prendre mon temps avec cette fic mais je sais déjà comment j'écrirai certaines scènes chaudes. Et sinon, pour la fin, je ne m'étais pas trouvée trop sadique pour le coup. Lol ;)

**Cybèle Adam : **Je te rassure (enfin, si je puis dire), j'ai comme tout le monde des passages à vide point de vue de l'écriture. Parfois, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, parfois je n'ai pas d'idée ou alors j'ai des idées mais elles sont très, très floues. En général, dans ces cas-là, je n'écris pas et je vais écouter de la musique (la musique m'inspire presque toujours). Parfois, quand les passages où le manque d'envie d'écrire s'éternisent, je me force quand même à écrire parce que j'ai remarqué que moins j'écris, moins j'ai envie d'écrire donc c'est pas bon non plus. Et tu as raison, en plus, quand je mets trop de temps entre deux chapitres, je culpabilise. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis comme ça et en plus, en temps que lectrice, je n'aime pas attendre trop longtemps non plus donc je sais ce que ça fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais aussi faire autre chose qu'écrire et si c'était trop pénible pour moi, je vous le dirai ;)

**AngyDemon : **Non, je n'écris malheureusement pas les suites en avance. Pourtant, c'était dans mes projets cet été mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Comme j'ai beaucoup de fics à updater et que je fais ça en roulement pour qu'aucune de mes fics ne soit trop défavorisée, je n'arrive pas à écrire des chaps d'avance. Et je n'attends pas non plus un certain nombre de review pour poster. J'update quand le chapitre est prêt.

**Alinemcb54 : **Moi aussi j'adore écouter de la musique en lisant des chaps. Parfois, ça s'accord tellement bien que ça donne les larmes aux yeux. Par contre, étrangement, je n'arrive pas à écrire s'il y a un fond sonore (ça dépend duquel aussi). La musique m'inspire beaucoup et là, le dernier CD que je me suis achetée est 'Hoobastank', je ne sais pas si tu connais. En tout cas, la chanson 'The reason' passe en boucle chez moi en ce moment ;)

**Aurélia : **Je t'ai déjà répondu dans une review d'une de mes fics concernant le défi dont tu me parles. Je te remets ici le message que je t'avais écrit : Tu me parles d'un défi que tu m'aurais lancé mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Je n'ai jamais accepté de défi de ma vie étant donné que j'ai beaucoup trop de projets et de fics à poursuivre. La seule fic que j'ai accepté d'écrire et qui n'est pas un de mes sujets est celle de Kerowyn. Je crois que tu confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre ;)

**Youpala : **Pour la 'a' dans le pseudo (Youpla), je pense que c'est parce que ce n'est pas toi. J'ai une revieweuse qui s'appelle Youpla et qui est aussi Valy. J'ai vérifié la review parce que je fais toujours très attention à ne pas écorcher les noms. Pour tes questions, oui, je connais 'The mirror of maybe' et non, je ne vais pas faire une relation à 3 avec le jeune Sev, Snape et Harry. Je ne vais pas écrire ce triangle dans cette fic mais je le ferais dans une one shot qui sera, en quelque sorte, un dérivé de la fic. J'avais déjà voulu faire ce triangle dans mon fic 'Extrême séduction' mais je n'ai pas pu à cause d'une de mes revieweuses anglophones donc crois-moi que je ne vais pas me et vous priver cette fois-ci (sourire sadique). Et sinon, pour ta dernière question, je pense que oui, les sentiments de Sev senior vont interférer avant le départ du jeune Sev auprès de Harry mais je ne sais pas encore dans quelle circonstance. Bien sûr, cela peut changer à la rédaction mais j'aimerai que ça reste parce que j'aime bien montré les sentiments des trois hommes.

**Agatha Brume : **Ton analyse et ta conclusion sont tout à fait juste et Severus a très peur que Harry ne s'en rende pas compte, qu'il le prenne réellement pour un mangemort de choix alors que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. J'en parlerai dans les derniers chapitres, lorsque le jeune Sev sera reparti dans son époque.

**Sirianne : **Moi aussi parfois j'aimerais être un mec. Ca serait quand même bien de pouvoir changer de sexe à volonté… allez, j'arrête ma rêverie. Lol ;)

**MiSs ChInIgAmI : **Merci pour ton message. Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fic. J'essaye d'y mettre beaucoup de sentiments et c'est une situation d'histoire qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'aime l'écrire et si je peux donner du bonheur à mes lecteurs, j'en suis vraiment contente :D

**Chapitre 9 : Le cours de potion**

****

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 12 ! » ordonna le professeur Snape d'une voix dépourvue de son cassant habituel et légèrement rêveuse qui fit lever quelques têtes d'étonnement.

Assis tout au fond de la classe, Harry et Severus ne remarquèrent pas ce ton insolite et totalement rarissime. L'un était beaucoup trop plongé dans des pensées anxieuses concernant certains baisers qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec son futur maître des potions et l'autre était complètement submergé par son bonheur d'avoir enfin trouvé la personne de ses rêves. Car Harry était tout cela, Severus en était persuadé.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor prirent leur livre pour l'ouvrir à la page indiquée et découvrirent la potion qu'ils devraient préparer.

« Vous allez préparer, pour Madame Pomfresh, tout un stock de potion antiseptique de cicatrisation instantanée des plaies superficielles ou profondes. La recette est sur la page de gauche mais je vous suggère de bien lire les instructions de la page de droite. Les ingrédients sont tous sur la table, en face de mon bureau. Venez les chercher et ensuite, commencez à la préparer. Vous avez les deux heures. »

Une fois que leur maître des potions se fut tu, la moitié des élèves se levèrent en silence et allèrent rejoindre la table pour chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« Laisse Sébastian » dit Harry en se redressant. « Je vais y aller. Pendant ce temps, tu peux allumer le feu sous le chaudron et verser l'eau ! »

Severus acquiesça et prit une bouteille d'eau de deux litres qui se trouvait déjà sur chaque table. Il la versa dans le chaudron et alluma le feu.

Harry dût attendre un peu que la majorité des autres étudiants aient fini de prendre leurs ingrédients pour pouvoir accéder à la table. Une fois qu'un espace se libéra, il s'y avança pour prendre les siens et, dans la petite cohue remuante, il fut bousculé par un de ses camarades qui s'excusa aussitôt. Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers la personne qu'il avait lui-même bousculé en conséquence et se retrouva en train de fixer deux yeux noirs intensément plongés dans les siens. Harry faillit brusquement laisser tomber les quelques ingrédients qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Le regard de Snape était insondable, comme toujours, et pourtant, Harry comprenait le message. Tout du moins, le croyait-il. Il se sentit rougir et détourna brutalement la tête pour prendre les derniers produits qui lui manquaient et repartit précipitamment vers sa table où Severus venait de terminer toute la préparation initiale du chaudron.

'Il sait que je l'ai embrassé ce matin… enfin, que j'ai embrassé Sev ce matin !' se dit Harry intérieurement d'un ton paniqué. 'Il le sait et il me reproche peut-être de profiter de lui… de Sev. Peut-être que je devrais tout arrêter tant que je le peux encore ! Peut-être que…'

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé tourna brusquement sa tête vers Severus qui venait de l'appeler – Un Severus qui le regardait d'une étrange manière.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu regardais dans le vide… tu avais l'air complètement déconnecté. Tu te sens bien ? »

« O-Oui, excuse-moi Sébastian. J'étais juste en train de… de penser aux mesures de la potion. »

« Les mesures sont là, regarde ! » lui dit le jeune homme en pointant du doigt un passage du livre.

« Oui, merci. Alors, nous avons besoin de dix centilitres d'essence de lavande ! » commença Harry en joignant le geste à la parole tout en osant pas relever les yeux d'un millimètre pour ne pas rencontrer les prunelles ébènes qu'il sentait fixées sur lui.

: : :

Le professeur Snape était à l'agonie. Son Harry était dans sa classe, à côté de lui-même et pourtant si loin. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le fixer ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tout ce qu'il réussissait, était de ne pas livrer ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Il savait que son visage était également impassible mais sa voix ne l'avait pas été, un peu plus tôt. Tout en se permettant d'admirer Harry un peu plus longtemps, il se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il garde son homologue après la classe pour lui parler. L'affaire était urgente. Harry allait rompre la maigre relation qu'il avait avec son double à la sortie de ce cours. Il ne fallait pas que cela advienne.

'Regarde-moi mon amour' pensa-t-il avec espoir. 'Même juste pour une seconde mais regarde-moi !'

Il vit le jeune homme qu'il aimait ajouter douze pétales de roses blanches dans sa préparation puis se tourner vers son homologue pour lui dire quelque chose. Severus sentit alors son cœur se briser à nouveau et il se détourna pour aller corriger quelques copies tout en essayant d'étouffer la jalousie qu'il sentait l'envahir.

Après avoir demandé à Severus s'il pouvait couper les champignons nécessaires, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son professeur et vit qu'il était en train de corriger des rédactions. Il sentit son cœur ralentir et il soupira mentalement de soulagement. Si Snape vérifiait en ce moment-même des parchemins, cela voulait dire, d'une part, qu'il n'allait plus le fixer et, d'autre part, qu'il pouvait oublier les baisers et passer à autre chose – tout comme lui le ferait à la fin du cours avec Severus. Harry lança un coup d'œil à ce dernier et le vit en train de couper les champignons en fines lamelles avec une dextérité qui trahissait un don exceptionnel.

« Pas étonnant que tu vas devenir maître des potions » dit le Survivant en se rapprochant de son camarade. « Tu es très doué! »

Severus se redressa et lui sourit. Ce faisant, il se retrouva à un souffle des lèvres de Harry. Plus du tout conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait et ne pouvant résister à la tentation, l'ex-Serpentard couvrit la courte distance qui les séparait et embrassa la bouche du jeune homme. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et le repoussa brusquement en balayant frénétiquement la classe de son regard paniqué. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent aucune autre prunelle et il constata avec un soulagement extrême que personne n'avait assisté à ce baiser volé – même Snape.

Rouge de colère et d'horreur, Harry se tourna alors vers Severus qui s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses pommettes étaient également écarlates.

« Oh Harry, je suis désolé! » murmura-t-il avec sincérité. « J'ai agi sur une impulsion ! J'ai vu tes lèvres et j'avais soudainement eu une bouffée de tendresse à ton compliment alors j'ai réagi sans réfléchir, je suis vraiment désolé! »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais sa colère était retombée. « Et bien, fais attention la prochaine fois ! Je te signale que ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup pendant un cours ! Une fois, c'était la main aux fesses et là, tu m'embrasses ! Je me demande sous quelle impulsion tu vas obéir la prochaine fois… mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, bien sûr ! » conclut Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus bas.

Severus fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que sa dernière phrase avait bien voulu dire puis il se reprit « Bien sûr Harry, je te promets que je ferais attention et qu'il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois en public. »

Harry s'empêcha de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise du tout et se sentit soudainement très malaise à la perspective de lui dire tout cela à la fin du cours. Mais d'un côté, il valait mieux que ce soit dit le plus vite possible pour que la blessure soit moins douloureuse.

Severus mit les champignons coupés dans le chaudron et entreprit de verser les graines d'anis qu'il fallait tandis que son compagnon ajoutait les trois gouttes d'huile de foie de dragon.

Aucun des deux ne virent leur enseignant s'éponger discrètement le front tout en essayant de chasser la vision de lui-même embrassant la bouche si douce, si tendre, si rouge, si pleine, si belle de Harry qu'il venait de voir. Pourtant, il s'était interdit de lever la tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et il avait quand même regarder. Maintenant que c'était fait, il aurait préféré ne rien avoir vu. Sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal à présent qu'il avait l'impression que Harry lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Il savait que sa réaction était ridicule. Il savait que c'était lui-même qui venait d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait et pourtant il aurait voulu que ce soit _lui_ qui le touche.

'Oh Merlin, en étant voyageur dans le temps, il y a vingt ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé que celui qui se tenait derrière le bureau souffrait autant. Allez Severus, ressaisis-toi ! Dans deux mois, Harry sera à toi !' s'encouragea-t-il sans réellement y croire. Il avait fait et vu trop le mal pour pouvoir être racheté et certainement pas par celui qu'il avait blessé durant sept longues années.

: : :

La potion était enfin prête. Elle bouillait maintenant depuis trente minutes et les élèves avaient pu lire le chapitre dédié à la potion qu'ils venaient de réaliser.

« Versez le liquide dans des flacons étiquetés avec vos noms et le nom de la potion ! » leur répéta Snape de son ton sec retrouvé. Lorsqu'il vit que tous ses étudiants s'exécutaient rapidement, il poursuivit. « Je veux que vous les mettiez tous sur cette étagère ! Il faut une semaine à la potion pour prendre corps. Je vais les tester ce soir pour voir si elles ont été correctement préparées et donc si je dois les garder ou vous garder en retenue. Vous connaîtrez donc votre note définitive la semaine prochaine. Maintenant, débarrassez-moi le plancher ! »

Le jeune Severus regarda son double d'un air étonné quand au ton et, surtout, aux paroles qu'il l'entendait prononcer mais ne dit rien.

« Monsieur Passionis » interpella le professeur en lui jetant un regard froid. « Restez-là, je dois vous parler ! »

Sébastian se tourna vers Harry qui lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dehors pour pouvoir ensuite partir déjeuner ensemble.

Sev acquiesça et Harry sortit.

Une fois que la classe fût vidée de ses élèves, Snape ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas que Harry entende un traître mot de la petite discussion que Severus voulait avoir avec son homologue.

: : :

A l'extérieur de la salle, Harry avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait rien. Il soupira d'agacement et baragouina « Il a dû lancé un sort d'insonorisation ! Grrrrr ! »

'Sait-il ce que je veux faire à l'instant ?'

'Bien sûr qu'il le sait !' se répondit-il directement. 'Après tout, c'était lui !'

'C'est lui !' remarqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

Harry fit la grimace. Il savait que Sev et Snape étaient les deux mêmes personnes mais il n'arrivait pas à les associer ensemble. Ils étaient tellement différents ! Sev était tellement bien tandis que Snape était tellement… mal !

Harry soupira encore et attendit.

: : :

« Comment ça il veut rompre ? » s'écria Sev avec choc et tristesse. « Mais… mais pourquoi ? »

« Il pense que je suis contre ! Il pense que j'attends de lui qu'il mette fin à la relation naissante que vous avez. Il a peur de ma réaction. Après tout, je suis son professeur ! »

« Mais… puisque c'est un malentendu avec toi, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ?! »

Snape reçut ces mots comme un coup de poing donné dans le ventre. Il avait oublié qu'il avait pu émettre ces paroles étant plus jeune.

« Je ne vais certainement pas aller lui dire 'Mon très cher Harry, tu peux faire tout ce qui te plaira à mon jeune double et, surtout, n'oublie pas de me revenir quand il partira !' »

Sev remarqua l'amertume qui se trouvait dans la voix de son futur lui et il demanda plus doucement « Tu as peur qu'il ne revienne pas !? »

Snape se détourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher les larmes qu'il sentait affluer sous ses paupières et répondit « Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Je lui ai fait tant de mal ! Je suis plus vieux que lui ! J'ai été l'ennemi de son père et de son parrain ! J'ai été mangemort ! »

« Mangemort ???? » s'exclama Sev avec horreur tout en reculant brutalement.

« Et je ne peux comparer sa beauté à ma laideur » continua l'homme tout en sachant que l'information qu'il venait de donner à son homologue avait déjà été effacée de son esprit par le sort que Dumbledore lui avait lancé à son arrivée dans cette époque. « Il est bien plus que je ne le mérite et lui mérite meilleur que moi ! »

« Non ! » dit Severus en s'approchant de lui et en plaçant une main tendre sur son bras vêtu de noir. « Peut-être ne vois-tu que les mauvais côtés de votre relation et de toi – moi ! Mais Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Te souviens-tu quand tu es tombé après le match de Quidditch et que tu l'as vu dans les douches ! »

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » grogna Snape avec désir tout en lançant un regard à son reflet plus jeune.

« Il m'a soigné ensuite et il a vu mes jambes. J'avais tellement honte à ce moment-là que j'aurais bien voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Et tu vois, alors que James et Sirius se sont moqués de mes jambes trop maigres, lui n'a rien dit. Il n'a même pas semblé l'avoir remarqu ! Il n'est pas comme son père et son parrain. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup de jugeote et se moque qu'on ait pu avoir des différents avec eux deux ! Rien que son comportement de tous les jours avec moi me le prouve. Le passé est le pass ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je pense qu'il te pardonnera si tu lui expliques pourquoi. Et s'il t'aime vraiment, il se moquera bien de ton âge ! »

« J'avais oublié que j'avais dit ces choses ! » dit Snape en fermant les yeux pendant un court instant. « J'aimerais y croire mais Harry est rancunier. Il ne me pardonnera jamais… »

« Il n'est pas aussi rancunier que moi et regarde où j'en suis ! » dit Sev avec une pointe d'humour. « Et il est aussi juste ! J'ai eu l'occasion de le constater. Et si tu n'en es toujours pas convaincu, il me semble que le fils de Lucius et lui étaient les pires ennemis avant, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, Harry sait voir plus loin que tu ne le penses ! »

Snape réprima un sourire. Il se faisait remonter le moral par lui-même et, surtout, par son cadet de vingt ans. C'était risible.

'Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu as été mangemort ! Albus peut entrer en ma faveur pour cela mais pas pour Black ! Harry me croît toujours coupable pour son parrain et ça, il ne me le pardonnera pas !'

Severus sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son homologue de 17 ans poursuivre « Et si tu m'as convoqué à l'instant à la fin de ton cours, c'est bien pour que je l'empêche de rompre donc ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus d'espoir ! »

Cela aussi Snape l'avait oublié et cette fois-ci, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son double sortir de la salle.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Harry et Severus s'éloignèrent de la salle et, avant que le brun à la cicatrice légendaire n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, Severus lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'exclama Harry en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que courir derrière lui.

« Je voudrais qu'on déjeune chez moi ! »

« Mais on a pas le temps pour ça ! » protesta le Survivant.

« Si tu veux faire autre chose que manger, ça oui, on aura pas le temps mais sinon, si ! » répliqua-t-il en continuant sa course tout en riant de voir son futur amant rougir.

« Arrête ! » dit Harry d'un ton essoufflé en obligeant Severus à ralentir. Celui-ci stoppa en se rendant compte que le temps était venu, pour lui, d'agir. Il plaqua donc Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion.

Harry se sentit aussitôt fondre de plaisir.

'Oh non, c'est pas juste !' se dit-il intérieurement tandis qu'il caressait la langue de son futur professeur de la sienne avec une sensualité enivrante.

Severus glissa ses mains sous la robe du Gryffondor et déboutonna prestement sa chemise blanche.

Lorsque Sev commença à lui toucher les mamelons tout en frottant son érection contre la sienne, Harry sut qu'il était perdu. Ses caresses redoublèrent d'enthousiasme et il noua ses bras au cou de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Harry, tu ne veux plus rompre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » lui répondit celui-ci en quémandant un nouveau baiser.

Severus reprit ses lèvres et les lui caressa des siennes en un rythme langoureux. Les mains de Sev se glissèrent sur les fesses de Harry qui gémit plus fort.

« Et si on séchait les cours ?! » proposa Severus avec un regard lubrique.

« Non ! » refusa net Harry tout en repoussant le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda un Severus dépité.

« Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à faire l'amour ! Et, au fait, comment as-tu su que je voulais rompre ? Et aussi, tu as utilisé un des moyens les plus vils pour m'y faire renoncer ! »

Severus sourit d'un air faussement contrit et répliqua « Si je t'ai proposé de sécher les cours, ce n'est pas pour faire l'amour… »

'Même si j'en ai envie' compléta-t-il mentalement.

« … mais pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut pour cet après-midi qui s'annonce merveilleux ! Ecoute, normalement, on a Charmes et Duel ! Je suis un pro – sans vouloir me vanter – en ce qui concerne les sorts. J'en connaissais plus en première année que les septièmes années réunis ! Et toi, c'est pareil ! Tu as combattu Voldemort lors d'un duel donc je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de cours. De plus, je suis persuadé que tu as eu ton diplôme mais que le ministère te l'a refusé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'eût pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot tant la réponse se lisait sur son visage.

« Allez Harry ! Pour une fois ! Et tu oublies que je ne vais rester ici que deux mois ! » continua Sev en lui tendant la main pour qu'il vienne avec lui.

Harry ouvrait des yeux ronds. « C'est Severus Snape qui me demande de sécher les cours maintenant ! Et bien ! On aura tout vu ! » conclut-il en prenant la main tendue.

Après tout, Sev avait raison et cela lui ferait une mini-vengeance quant au ministère.

« Attends ! » lui dit Harry en l'immobilisant tandis qu'il repartait vers sa chambre.

Severus fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant si son compagnon n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que celui-ci vienne lui prendre les lèvres dans un baiser affamé auquel il répondit avec beaucoup de complaisance.

Tout à leur caresse, ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un homme au regard noir et désespéré les regardait en laissant, pour une fois, couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant près de vingt ans.

A suivre… 


	10. Quand on a un après midi de liberté

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes. 

**A/N : **Coucou. En relisant mon chapitre précédent, j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une erreur dans mon scénario. Je ne la corrigerai pas parce qu'elle passe si on la regarde sous une autre optique que je vais vous expliquer pour ne pas que vous vous posiez de question par la suite. Un des arguments de Sev pour inciter Harry à sécher les cours a été de dire comme quoi il avait combattu Voldemort lors d'un duel, or, avec le sort que lui a jeté Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas dû s'en souvenir lors d'une mention quelconque pour que ça ne puisse pas porter préjudice au monde sorcier. Cependant, comme Severus aurait entendu dire, à son époque, que de nombreux jeunes sorciers se serait retrouvés face à Voldemort pendant son entreprise de conquête et que certains s'en seraient sorti vivants (par la chance ou autre), il se dirait que Harry n'ait qu'un chanceux de plus et donc, il peut se souvenir de choses qui pourraient ne pas prêter à conséquence (sans en savoir plus sur le duel en question).

**A/N 2 : **Si vous voulez, vous pouvez lire la réponse que j'ai faite à Juliette Subervie qui a posé une question intéressante et qui peut aussi répondre aux vôtres ou vous éclairer dans vos idées :)

**Vengeresse, Merawen, Luffynette, WendyMalfoy, Shiny-misS, Crackos, Ginypompom, Sevie Snake, Laika la Louve, Apocalypse-Nox, Astronema, Céline.s, Emilie, Kero, Lalouve, Isilme.elfe, Snape Black Rose, Altea, Calimera, Alinemcb54, Vif d'or, Alisa Adams, Drackyumi, Youpala, Kikimette Malfoy, Sirianne, Agatha Brume, Kalyra, Lulu-Cyfair, Anda, Lilyep, Marijuane, Galouz, Adrianna Diabloiqua Rogue, Benane, Draya Felton : **Je ne comptais pas écrire un nouveau chap de cette histoire avant d'avoir fini ''Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus'' mais comme je suis en vacances et que Caro me l'a demandé, je le fais. En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et commentaires. J'apprécie de lire ce que vous avez à me dire et de voir ce que vous pensez de la fic, des sentiments des deux Severus et de Harry. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;) Bisous à tous.

**Valy : **Pour les cochonneries, comme tu dis (lol), ça ne sera pas encore pour maintenant. Cette fic va probablement être l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite (elle ne fera pas 50 chapitres non plus) et donc, je veux prendre mon temps et vraiment construire la relation du jeune Severus avec Harry. Sinon, oui, je compte bien écrire une one shot avec deux Severus et un Harry dans une bibliothèque (je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir dit) mais je ne pourrais pas l'écrire maintenant. Pour l'instant, ma priorité est de bien avancer mes fics, voire d'en finir au moins une.

**Lola Reeds : **C'est vrai que Snape va demeurer triste pendant 2 mois mais il va quand même se reprendre. La discussion qu'il a eu avec son lui plus jeune lui a fait du bien. Concernant Sorciers aux enchères, je sais très bien que je n'update pas très souvent et ça m'énerve parce que je n'aime pas faire attendre les lecteurs (je déteste ça d'autant plus que je n'aime pas non plus attendre lorsque c'est moi la lectrice. Je sais ce que ça fait). Tu seras contente d'apprendre que les idées du chapitre 6 sont toutes bien installées dans ma tête et que je n'ai plus qu'à les écrire. Comme les chaps sont longs (pour moi), je mets plus de temps à les écrire mais c'est important parce que je vais pouvoir m'y atteler plus rapidement. J'ai aussi certaines idées pour le chap 7 et comme la fic ne comportera que 9 chaps, je devrais aller plus vite maintenant (si mes cours me le permettent).

**Henna-Himitsu : **Zut, z'ai été découverte ! J'avoue, je compte bien le nombre de fois où on me dit que je suis sadique. Ca fait plus d'un million maintenant. Lol. Pour Severus et Riry, le lemon ne sera pas tout de suite par contre, j'ai bien un projet de Harry en sandwich entre deux belles tranches de Sevy. Ca fait des lustres que je veux l'écrire celui-là. Je voulais déjà le faire à la fin de 'Extrême séduction' mais je n'ai pas pu à cause d'une de mes lectrices. Grrrrr. Mais je me rattraperai ! Je l'écrirai cette one shot ou cette scène intégrée dans une fic ou autre… (Mode enragé) Perverse power ! Lol.

**Orphée Potter : **Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ;)

**Melantha-Mond : **J'aime le fait que Severus regarde son jeune double et lui en train de construire leur relation. Il souffre beaucoup mais sait qu'il doit tout faire pour que Harry reste avec lui pendant ces deux mois pour pouvoir le 'récupérer' une fois que son homologue sera parti. C'est son seul espoir. Plus la relation sera puissante entre eux deux et plus il pourra espérer.

**Nfertiti : **Je trouve que c'est vraiment trognon. Vous compatissez réellement tous avec Sev adulte. Et c'est vrai que la vie en attendant Harry a été dure pour lui. J'en parlerai d'ailleurs dans certains passages des chapitres un peu plus vers la fin de fic.

**Alicia D : **Et merci mille fois pour ta review. Ca me touche aussi quand je vois que j'arrive à faire passer les sentiments voulus dans mes textes. Comme je ressens également ce que j'écris, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'arrive à le retransmettre un minimum :D

**Miya : **Dis donc, ma pauvre ! Tu as recommencé les cours très tôt ! Et aussi… désolée de t'appâter avec des SSHP, je sais que c'est vilain de ma part : c'est la pire des tentations (avec le chocolat au lait) Lol ;)

**Onarluca : **Oui, pour Sev, ça va être deux mois très éprouvants mais aussi une période qui le comblera d'une certaine manière… Je n'en dis pas plus ;)

**Juliette Subervie : **Non, DD ne sait pas ce qui va se passer après le départ du jeune Severus. Il ne connaît pas l'avenir. S'il a mis Draco à l'écart pendant la premier trimestre, qu'il fait tout pour que la relation entre Severus et Harry se passe bien (il sait que Sev en est amoureux), c'est pour réparer le mal qu'il a fait, pour réparer le tort qu'il a fait à leur relation… Si Severus senior aide autant Severus junior aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il sait que sans son aide, leur relation aurait été, bien sûr, mais beaucoup plus fragile car elle aurait été plus tardive à se mettre en place. En poussant son jeune double et en lui révélant certaines choses, Sev a accéléré le début de leur relation dans un but bien précis. Il veut que les sept années où il a harcelé Harry moralement s'effacent de son cœur et de sa mémoire pour qu'il puisse se remettre avec lui. Ainsi, il faut que leur relation soit la plus forte possible avant que Sev Jr ne reparte à son époque.

**Tiayel : **Ca me fait aussi plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai hâte de lire des nouveaux chaps de toi – Oh Grande auteur qui nous fait saliver. Lol ;)

**Edge : **Je ne dirai pas que je suis ravie de t'avoir fait pleurer mais je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive à faire passer des sentiments forts dans ma fic. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que je les ressens donc ça me ferait de la peine de ne pas réussir à les retranscrire.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Euh bah non tu ne passes pas pour une perverse à me demander si je peux faire un lemon à trois avec les deux Sevs et Harry. Etant donné que ça fait depuis le début où je connais les slashs que je rêve d'en écrire un, je ne vais certainement pas te jeter la pierre et ça ne serait pas mon genre. Cependant, je ne peux pas écrire ce triangle dans cette fic. Pourquoi ? Parce que Harry ne voit pas Sev comme Snape, qu'il a dû mal avec Snape et pas Sev et qu'il méprise Snape pour certaines choses, comme le fait d'être un ex-mangemort… Je ferais une one shot ou une scène avec ce triangle, ça c'est sûr mais pas dans cette fic ;)

**Alexandra Rogue : **Je compte bien faire d'autres entrevues entre le professeur Snape et Harry dont une spéciale. Théoriquement, ça sera dans le chapitre prochain ;)

**Sarah Levana : **Euh… non, le chap précédent n'était pas plus court que les autres, il faisait 6 pages word. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mes chaps en faisaient 4-5. Sinon, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :D

**Aurélia : **Il y a eu un malentendu. Je me souviens de cette conversation sur msn. Je t'avais dit quels couples j'appréciais et tu m'avais aussi dit ceux que tu aimais. Comme tu me parlais des Weasleys avec un des couples qui attirent ton intérêt : Harry/Arthur, je t'ai dit que ceux que j'aimais parmi cette famille était Harry/Bill, Harry/Charlie (j'en ai lu qu'une concernant ce couple et c'est la tienne que j'aime beaucoup) et Harry/Fred/George. C'est là que je t'ai dit qu'un jour, j'en écrirai un mais que je ne le ferai pas pour le moment parce que j'avais trop de projets concernant les HPSS, ce qui est toujours le cas et étant donné que mes cours me prennent énormément de temps, j'en aurais encore moins. D'ailleurs miss, à quand la suite d'Etrange amour ? J'ai hâte de lire l'évolution de la relation ene Harry et Charlie :)

**Bastet : **Kikoo. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose parce que je me pose la question. Es-tu la Bastet du site de la Gazette du Sorcier ou pas ?

**Anita : **Merci :D Je suis contente que tu aimes lire mon histoire.

**Minerve : **C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai très envie d'écrire ce qu'il va se passer entre Sev senior et Harry lorsque Sev junior va partir. Je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire et cela ne va pas se passer que sur un chapitre. Je ne t'en dis pas plus ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **C'est vrai que je déplore que JKR ne nous montre pas plus les sentiments ou les pensées de Severus. S'ils pouvaient être lubriques et amoureux à l'égard de Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je serais heureuse mais ne rêvons pas trop. Lol ;)

**Lilou : **Si, Snape peut anticiper ce qui va se passer durant les deux mois où Sev est là parce qu'il a déjà vécu tout cela. En fait, c'est comme s'il avait vécu plusieurs fois ces deux mois vu que c'est une boucle dans le temps qui ne prendra fin que quand Snape pensera que leur couple (à lui jeune et à Harry) est assez fort pour vaincre les sept années de haine que lui a voué Harry. La première fois qu'il est arrivé, le jeune Sev a vécu son histoire sans avoir les conseils du plus vieux Snape parce que Snape vivait la situation en même temps que lui (obligé même s'il s'agissait de son passé) donc il a vécu autrement et à la fin des deux mois, le couple n'était pas assez solide donc la deuxième fois qu'il a vécu cette boucle, Snape l'a changé en donnant des conseils à son jeune double (qui n'ont pas toujours fonctionné donc il a recommencé pour s'améliorer). En fait, les deux Severus ne vivent qu'une fois ces deux mois mais Snape bénéficie des connaissances dû aux précédentes expériences. Je ne sais pas si tu me suis. Ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer et on rentre dans un domaine qui n'a plus vraiment de logique d'un certain côté mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si tu allais dans l'avenir et que ton 'toi' plus âgé te disait « Ah oui, je m'en souviens de ça ! Ne fais pas ça parce que voilà ce qui m'est arrivée ensuite… » et que tu vois que c'est terrible, tu ne vas pas le faire pour ne pas que ça t'arrive. Pour Sev, c'est pareil. J'espère que tu auras tout compris ;)

**Cybèle Adam : **J'espère que tes problèmes d'ordi sont résolus et que ta sœur a trouvé un appart. J'ai moi-même une sœur et je n'aimerais pas avoir de difficultés pour la voir :(

**Arwen19 : **Désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta review par mail, faute de temps donc voilà la réponse : oui, je continue cette fic. Je n'en abandonnerai aucune. Je crois que c'est la chose que j'exècre le plus dans ffn. Quand on lit une fic et qu'on l'aime, je trouve ça horrible de n'avoir pas droit à la suite parce que l'auteur a abandonné. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut bien sûr et si on a plus de goût à écrire, je conçois mais je trouve ça quand même affreux pour le lecteur et donc je ne ferai jamais ça ;)

**Poutoux bien baveux pour tous ;)**

**Chapitre 10 : Quand on a un après-midi de liberté**

****

Severus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre Harry et son jeune homologue lorsque ce dernier avait entraîné son futur amant vers sa chambre mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était comme le papillon de nuit, attiré malgré lui par la flamme qui le perdrait.

'Ou me sauvera' se dit-il tristement.

L'une des choses qui avait toujours caractérisée sa relation avec le Gryffondor avait été l'absence de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même lorsqu'il était question de Harry. C'est pourquoi, en cet instant-même, il ne pouvait faire cesser de couler le flot de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles tandis qu'il regardait son amour embrasser et caresser son double. Il aurait tant voulu être à la place de son homologue qu'il en ressentait une intense et absurde jalousie. Il savait qu'il fallait que la relation entre eux s'installe et il savait donc, qu'aussi difficile que fut la chose, il devait les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux pour que la construction de leur couple soit la plus solide possible, la plus durable et pour que Harry s'attache tellement au jeune Severus qu'il courrait dans les bras de son professeur lorsque son double aurait déserté cette époque.

« Harry ! » entendit-il son reflet plus jeune grogner d'une voix rauque et assourdie tout en écartant un des pans de la chemise immaculée qui révéla un mamelon rose et dur qui fut immédiatement caressé par un pouce taquin.

Toujours caché aux regards des deux jeunes hommes, Severus fixa instantanément et avec avidité ce téton dévoilé. Une de ses mains se crispa sur les pierres glacées du mur derrière lequel il se recroquevillait et il sentit son érection vibrer de plus belle lorsque Harry commença à laisser échapper des soupirs de gorges et autres râles de plaisir.

« Oh Severus ! » gémit-il en étant nullement conscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il provoquait à l'appel du prénom de son futur amant chez les deux hommes qui le portait.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais qui tenait Harry dans ses bras, mordillait tendrement son artère jugulaire où un sang furieux battait, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou de désir.

« Harry, j'ai envie de toi ! » soupira Severus en laissant sa langue aller et venir sur la peau douce de son cou.

« Mmmm » gémit Harry qui reprit une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de le repousser. « Non Sev ! » dit-il en voyant son compagnon rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. Harry baissa les yeux un instant pour les relever immédiatement et ajouta « Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mais… c'est encore un peu tôt et… je suis un peu perdu. Je préfèrerais qu'on aille un peu moins vite. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils tout en fixant très sérieusement l'homme de ses rêves et dit « Tu n'as vraiment plus l'intention de rompre, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'anxiété dans sa voix était parfaitement perceptible et elle le fut davantage lorsque Severus vit l'autre Gryffondor se mordre la lèvre avec embarras.

« Harry ! » l'appela-t-il d'un ton désespéré en le secouant légèrement pour avoir une réponse franche.

« Non… » fit enfin le Survivant avec réticence tout en ne regardant plus son petit ami. « Simplement, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir… Tu es quand même mon futur professeur et il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas… et que je ne peux pas te dire. Si tu savais, tu verrais pourquoi je te dis ça… »

Derrière le pan de mûr où il se trouvait toujours, Snape ferma brièvement les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir silencieux.

Oh oui, il ne le savait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pendant sept années… sept ans de torture pour l'un comme pour l'autre où il avait du être le bourreau dans la lumière et la victime dans le noir. Lorsqu'il avait dû blesser Harry, c'était son sang qui avait coulé. Il comprenait les craintes de son amour et c'était ces peurs qui l'effrayait lui. Si Harry ne surmontait jamais sa haine envers lui, il ne pourrait plus vivre en sachant ce qu'il avait perdu. Harry était sa vie mais il incarnait aussi sa mort.

« Je comprends » entendit-il son double murmurer d'un ton légèrement amère et déçu malgré la sincérité de ses paroles. « Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je croyais que nous devions déjeuner ? » lui rappela le jeune homme à la cicatrice légendaire tout en réajustant sa robe noire. « J'ai très faim ! »

Severus sourit d'un air ironique et entendit son compagnon poursuivre « Hey ! Et si nous allions manger dehors ! Il fait soleil et on pourra être que tous les deux ! »

'En amoureux' compléta mentalement le jeune Severus qui lui prit la main pour se diriger vers les cuisines.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry et Severus riaient comme des petits fous en se laissant tomber sur la fine couverture qu'ils avaient étendu sur le sol plus ou moins inégal mais sec. Ils se trouvaient à l'ombre d'un large saule pleureur dont les branches tombantes leur accordaient une certaine intimité.

« Là, nous serons tranquilles ! » dit Severus en adressant un sourire heureux à son petit ami.

Celui-ci lui répondit tout aussi gaiement et commença à sortir les tranches de pain épaisses que les elfes leur avaient disposé dans un panier d'osier. Il les installa dans les assiettes tandis que Severus sortait d'une boîte hermétique les fins morceaux de viande rouge encore chaude et juteuse qui garniraient leur sandwich, ainsi que des feuilles de laitue fraîche.

« Mmmm » fit en voyant la sauce onctueuse mouiller son pain tendre à la mie bien blanche.

« Oui ! » approuva son vis-à-vis en empilant les feuilles de salade sur la viande.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence puis, cinq minutes plus tard, Harry demanda à Severus de lui parler de lui et de sa vie dans son époque.

« Et bien… » commença-t-il en hésitant. « Je pense qu'avant toute chose, je dois te parler de ma famille. Ma mère s'appelait Madelyne Passionis et mon père Edward Snape. Ils m'ont eu sur le tard et, alors que j'étais voulu par ma mère, ça a été le contraire pour mon père. Je suis donc fils unique. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans et mon père a suivi peu de temps après. »

Harry baissa les yeux, compatissants et les releva lorsque Severus reprit.

« Dès que je suis arrivé ici, à Poudlard, j'ai été l'ennemi attitré de ton père et de sa bande… mais ça, je ne vais pas t'en parler parce qu'il s'agit tout de même de ton père. Je pense que tu sais de toute façon quels sont mes sentiments envers lui et quelle relation nous entretenons… »

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. L'entendre parler de son père au présent lorsqu'il ne l'avait jamais connu, lui-même, dans son passé le faisait atrocement souffrir. Comme il aurait voulu connaître ses parents ! Mais Severus avait raison : mieux valait pour eux deux ne pas en parler.

« … C'est pour ça que j'ai été si méchant avec toi en arrivant, Harry. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Harry fit un nouveau signe de la tête mais négatif cette fois-ci et laissa Severus poursuivre.

« Mais tu es si différent, Harry ! Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de vraiment exister et d'avoir un but… »

Harry baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, le rouge aux joues et un petit sourire aux lèvres mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Pour une fois, je suis heureux que ton père ait réussi à me lancer un sort ! »

Harry se racla la gorge, embarrassé et ouvrit la bouche pour changer de sujet.

« Avant de venir ici, pensais-tu que tu allais devenir le maître des potions du collège ? »

« Non ! Je me voyais plutôt chercheur dans le département des mystères du ministère. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cachaient les plus grands pouvoirs, leurs sources, leurs possibilités… »

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras le faire » dit l'héritier des Potter an percevant son désappointement. « Tu n'es pas vieux dans cette époque. Tu peux changer de métier ! »

« Est-ce un moyen pour toi d'essayer de me faire quitter mon poste de professeur pour ne plus m'avoir comme enseignant ? » demanda Severus avec une mine choquée et blessée.

« Non, non ! » rectifia immédiatement Harry en s'arrêtant net comme il voyait son protagoniste réprimer un fou rire. « Tu blaguais ? » demanda-t-il en fixant les yeux noirs et moqueurs. « Oh le pourri, tu te foutais de moi ?!! » sourit le Survivant en le frappant avec une serviette avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité et dans ses bras tandis qu'il basculait en arrière.

Ils pouffaient toujours lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Harry était assis à califourchon sur les hanches de Severus qui avait fait mine de se protéger des légers coups de serviette de ses bras tandis que son petit ami lui infligeait la peine suprême du pigeon berné par un ''foutage de gueule'' dans les règles de l'art.

Les rires des deux jeunes hommes s'éteignirent tandis que leur désir s'éveillait. Il y eu un instant de silence, le temps était en suspens puis, tout doucement, Harry descendit son visage vers celui de Severus et laissa sa bouche frôler celle de l'autre garçon. La respiration de Severus se fit plus bruyante et il fixait Harry d'un regard quelque peu dérouté mais pourtant intense, se noyant dans les orbes vertes qui le fixaient également avec un sérieux presque douloureux. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant supplémentaire, buvant le souffle de l'autre, en caressant juste leur douce épiderme rose puis Harry pressa davantage ses lèvres contre celles de Severus qui ferma ses paupières avec fermeté en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et accueillit la langue chaude et mouillée qui venait l'explorer. Ils s'embrassèrent encore sans se toucher autrement que par leur bouche et s'écartèrent un moment plus tard, émus. Au dessus des mots.

Toujours muet, Severus éleva sa tête brune et fit basculer Harry sur la couverture d'un mouvement lent, très doux. Il contempla alors son futur amant avec dévotion et glissa sa paume offerte sur son front haut, touchant la cicatrice, son nez droit, sa bouche pleine, son menton à la mâchoire carrée, très masculine jusqu'à son cou tendre. La caresse était appliquée, lente, exploratrice et… excitante.

Lorsque la main blanche reprit son chemin vers les premiers boutons de la chemise blanche, Harry voulut protester mais Severus anticipa en posant vivement son index sur ses lèvres pour les maintenir closes tout en murmurant un long ''Chuuuut'' avant de presser sa propre bouche sur la sienne sans enlever son doigt. Bientôt, Severus redressa sa tête et remit sa main sur la gorge qu'elle avait quitté. Son regard sombre suivait sa paume curieuse d'un regard impénétrable et pourtant si expressif aux yeux de Harry. La main s'aventura sur le torse recouvert de tissu blanc qui se soulevait au rythme laborieux de la respiration du jeune sorcier puis vint, doucement, glisser sur son ventre. Puis, en-dessous.

A travers son pantalon, Harry sentait ses doigts fins presser tendrement sa peau, juste au-dessus de son membre tendu et il devait presque mordre ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas le supplier de le toucher plus intimement, plus fermement.

Severus continua de suivre des yeux sa main – contraste vivant de neige sur une étoffe ébène. Sa paume éprouva le plat du ventre, le creux du bas-ventre puis la colline du sexe érigé.

Harry gémit.

Seul son dans cette nature silencieuse.

La main caressa les cuisses, vers l'intérieur pour remonter sur la vallée qu'elle n'avait pas assez visité. Elle en sentit tous les contours, toute sa perfection. Touchant, goûtant à sa manière.

Severus entendait les plaintes de Harry. Il aimait cela. Il aimait voir les hanches étroites se soulever, onduler, retomber pour mieux se cambrer. Le dos de sa main se mit elle aussi à caresser et Harry explosa.

Il était beau dans l'extase, se dit Severus en se penchant à nouveau pour embrasser les lèvres pleines.

'Je t'aime'.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Comment savais-tu que je voulais rompre ? » lui demanda Harry, bien plus tard, tandis qu'ils rangeaient les reliefs de leur festin.

Severus rougit légèrement mais répondit « C'est moi qui me l'ai dit… enfin, moi plus âg ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais…

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela ? S'il savait que je voulais rompre, pourquoi t'a-t-il prévenu alors qu'il aurait pu laisser se dérouler notre rupture normalement… Je veux dire… ça prête à confusion… C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas que nous nous séparions. »

Severus ne répondit pas et fixait un point fixe sur l'herbe.

Harry le remarqua et rit d'un rire gêné et sans joie « C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas vouloir que nous restions ensemble… _n'est-ce pas_ ? » répéta Harry en désirant ardemment que son vis-à-vis acquiesce à cela.

Comme Severus ne répondait toujours pas, le sourire vacillant de Harry se fana totalement et il se leva avec brusquerie.

« Oui, c'est totalement ridicule ! » essaya-t-il de se convaincre avant d'ajouter brutalement « Viens, on va réessayer mon balai ! »

L'ex-Serpentard se leva à son tour et suivit son futur amant sur l'éclair de feu.

L'ambiance fut tendue jusqu'au premier looping… C'est à dire lorsque Severus cria de frayeur tandis que Harry éclatait de rire.

« Accroche-toi à moi Sev ! Tu vas voir, c'est merveilleux ! »

Severus s'exécuta et resserra son étreinte contre le jeune homme. « Oui, c'est merveilleux ! » soupira-t-il dans son cou avant de crier encore – mais d'excitation ce coup-ci – en sentant le balai foncer en piqué puis remonter comme dans les montagnes russes.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, ils s'amusèrent sur le balai et c'est à regret qu'ils rentrèrent dans le château.

Le dîner fut ponctué de rires discrets et de regards complices et ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit d'un baiser passionné.

« A demain Harry ! » dit Severus en le laissant à sa porte pour aller rejoindre la sienne.

« Bonne nuit Sev, à demain ! » lui répondit-il avant de fermer sa porte.

Harry resta derrière le panneau de bois, écoutant les pas décroître dans le couloir et lorsque aucun bruit ne vint plus perturber le silence du couloir, il le rouvrit. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour ne pas être suivi et sortit définitivement.

« Maintenant, à nous deux Monsieur Snape ! » grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

_A suivre…_


	11. Confrontation et péché inavouable

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**A/N : **Kikoo ! Je m'excuse de ne pas faire la réponse aux reviews mais j'ai des problèmes avec internet. Mon modem est foutu donc je dois passer le moins de temps possible sur le net. Je vous remercie tout de même pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours et me guident pour écrire la suite. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour vous qui se trouve à la fin de ce chap. J'espère aussi qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas trop 'dégoulinant de guimauve'. Gros poutouxes à tous ;)

Je remercie tout particulièrement **Caro **et **Lola Reeds** pour m'avoir donné leur avis concernant ce chapitre sur lequel je doutais beaucoup.

**Chapitre 11 : Confrontation et péché inavouable**

Severus Snape était dans son laboratoire spécial – petite pièce insonorisée et renforcée, adjacente à son bureau, où il pouvait préparer les potions les plus délicates voire dangereuses. Et c'était précisément une préparation toxique et extrêmement volatile qu'il était en train de faire. 

Ses mains gantées de cuir de dragon plongèrent dans une mixture orangée, gluante et épaisse qui était excessivement acide. Elle ne pouvait être contenue que dans un récipient en verre teinté. Après avoir incorporé une bonne dose de cette mixture à l'ammoniac concentré qui se trouvait dans son chaudron en fonte, il y eu une légère détonation, signe que l'ammoniac avait dissout les autres ingrédients ainsi que la préparation orange. D'un geste très lent, il ajouta l'acide chlorhydrique. Une fois qu'aucune goutte ne restait plus dans le flacon, la potion se mit à bouillir fortement puis à émettre une vapeur nuisible. Comme Severus avait utilisé, depuis le début, le sort de tête en bulle pour respirer, ainsi qu'un sort de protection corporelle, il ne risquait rien.

Il alla tout de même ouvrir la grande fenêtre qu'il chérissait tant et qui, grâce à la magie, avait pu être installée dans ces cachots adorés et le nuage de fumée se dissipa progressivement. La potion était terminée.

Après avoir placé le chaudron plein dans un coin du laboratoire, il ôta ses gants, alla se laver les mains et annula le sort de protection corporelle mais pas celui de tête en bulle. Même si la centration de vapeur toxique était désormais moindre, elle pouvait toujours causée un évanouissement, voire, dans le pire des cas, un coma.

Il sortit donc de son laboratoire et gagna son bureau où il ouvrit également la fenêtre en grand.

Heureusement que le fond de l'air était doux, se dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau pour commencer à corriger des copies.

Au bout de dix minutes, il décida d'annuler le dernier sort qui restait sur lui et il retrouva un visage normal tout en pouvant respirer sans gêne due à la vapeur de potion. Il reposait sa baguette lorsque des coups brusques firent échos à sa porte.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait expressément prévenu ses collègues qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé ce soir tandis qu'il préparait sa potion !

« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit et il s'empêcha d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, puis de détailler la silhouette de Harry Potter tandis qu'il voyait le jeune homme pénétrer son domaine.

Des pensées furtives traversèrent son esprit déjà embrumé par le désir. Désir charnel mais aussi nécessité de s'attacher cet être qu'il aimait tant.

'Que vient-il faire ici ? Oh Merlin, qu'il est beau ! Pourquoi est-il là ? J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était venu me voir ! Il ne me l'a jamais dit quand nous étions ensemble ! Et je ne me le suis jamais dit non plus… Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Je n'étais pas préparé !' paniqua Snape en se décidant à parler.

« Que me vaut votre visite Monsieur Potter ? » dit-il d'une voix légèrement croassante.

Harry le regardait d'un air déterminé et ses yeux verts reflétaient une certaine colère ainsi qu'une profonde animosité.

« J'aimerais avoir quelques éclaircissements ! » lui répondit-il d'une voix sèche comme un coup de fouet. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez prévenu Sev que je voulais rompre avec lui ! »

Harry savait que la question était délicate et il s'interdisait formellement de rougir mais il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce que son maître des potions tramait.

Pour Severus, la question franche lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Que devait-il répondre ?

Il resta un instant sans voix puis il se racla la gorge pour gagner du temps.

« Je… » commença-t-il sans trop savoir où il devait aller mais en ayant une conscience aiguë qu'il se trouvait sur une terrain très glissant. « J'ai prévenu mon double tout à l'heure parce que… je savais ce que vous comptiez faire et… que j'ai pensé que ce serait le mieux pour moi-même de le savoir… »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! » répliqua Harry en soupirant tout en croisant les bras, l'air fermé. « Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il sache ? Lorsque j'ai voulu lui dire, il m'a plaqué contre lui et… » Harry s'interrompit net et rougit violemment. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme cela !

'Mais il le sait déjà de toute façon ! C'était lui !' lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Harry la repoussa et reprit, sans s'apercevoir du trouble qui avait pris possession de son professeur à l'énoncé de leur étreinte. « Je veux dire… Il… Il m'a empêché de rompre et… vous le saviez ! C'est pour ça que vous l'avez prévenu ! Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on se sépare, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que je sais parfaitement que vous me détestez ? Pour me faire souffrir ? Pour m'humilier ? Pour… _vous jouer de moi _? »

Severus ne pût en entendre davantage. Il se leva d'un bloc et répliqua avec force « Non ! Ce n'est absolument pas pour me ficher de toi ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela de moi et que tu restes avec moi ? Visiblement, tu me prends pour un salaud alors pourquoi continues-tu d'être avec moi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas vous ! » hurla Harry en serrant les poings.

Severus fit le tour de son bureau avec brusquerie pour prendre Harry par les épaules.

Il s'écria à son tour, tout en le secouant doucement mais fermement « Si c'est moi ! C'est moi que tu embrasses ! »

« Non ! » répliqua le Gryffondor avec violence en essayant de se dégager. Vainement.

« Si c'est moi, Harry ! »

« J'ai dit 'NON' ! Ce n'est pas vous ! Sev est gentil, contrairement à vous ! Vous n'êtes pas lui ! En rien ! Vous, je vous hais ! »

Severus fit fi de ces mots qui lui broyaient le cœur et insista avec véhémence.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ce voyage dans le temps mais la seule différence, c'est que pour moi, cela fait vingt ans ! C'est à moi que tu parles avec amour, c'est avec moi que tu es tout le temps, c'est à moi que tu penses jour et nuit, tu me l'as dit cette année-là ! C'est avec moi que tu vas faire l'amour ! Je t'aime ! »

Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux et quelques larmes s'en échappaient.

« Je t'aimais et t'aime toujours ! Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime ! »

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de l'étudiant et il s'évanouit.

« Harry ? » fit brusquement Snape en regardant le jeune homme abandonné dans ses bras. Avait-il été trop loin dans ses révélations ?

'Oui' se dit-il avec regret. 'Bien trop loin !'

« Pardonne-moi mon amour » dit-il en le serrant tendrement contre lui. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela. J'aurais dû me réfréner, tout aussi difficile que cela puisse être… »

D'une main amoureuse, Severus essuya les larmes qui mouillaient les joues de son élève adoré. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que celui-ci commençait à être secoué de spasmes.

Severus fronça les sourcils brièvement. Ce n'était pas normal.

Puis, tout à coup, son esprit s'éclaira. Ce n'était pas de choc que Harry s'était évanoui mais à cause des vapeurs de potion !

« Oh Merlin, j'avais oublié ! » s'écria-t-il en courant, muni de son précieux fardeau, vers un fauteuil confortable d'où il balaya d'un geste brutal tous les livres qui étaient posés dessus.

Il déposa Harry, toujours inconscient et se précipita vers une de ses étagères pour prendre un antidote.

Il aurait dû pourtant s'en souvenir ! Il se traita d'imbécile. Il savait que Madame Pomfresh donnait encore régulièrement à Harry des flacons de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et cela, ajouté aux restes des volutes de sa préparation ne faisaient absolument pas bon ménage !

Severus se précipita vers Harry et déboucha la petite bouteille qu'il tenait avant de verser le tout dans la bouche du bel endormi.

Les atomes de fumée toxique qui restait dans l'air était irrésistiblement attiré par un des composants de la potion de sommeil sans rêve et même si elle avait été ingurgitée deux jours auparavant, cela ne changeait rien. L'attraction demeurait encore. La concentration de vapeur était donc dense dans le corps de Harry à ce moment même et donc, Severus devait agir avant que son étudiant ne sombre véritablement dans un réel coma.

La gorge de Harry se mit en mouvement dans un phénomène de déglutition automatique et Severus soupira de soulagement lorsque, deux minutes plus tard, il vit Harry commencer à baragouiner des phrases incoercibles.

Harry ne se souviendrait pas de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt ici.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi » se dit Severus en caressant le front lisse du jeune homme de sa main gauche. « Il faut te laisser un peu plus de temps. »

Severus déposa le petit flacon sur une table à proximité et posa sa main ainsi libre sur les cheveux noirs de son amour qu'il toucha avec un plaisir coupable.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » soupira l'homme en se penchant vers le visage vénéré pour semer sur sa peau de doux petits baisers amoureux.

Harry gémit et remua faiblement le visage mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il n'était pas encore totalement conscient.

La main gauche de Severus caressa le cou mate avant d'aller se perdre sous le col de la chemise blanche dont il défit les premiers boutons tandis que sa droite idolâtrait la joue fraîche de son étudiant. Sa bouche fine ne pouvait s'arrêter d'embrasser et bientôt elle se retrouva sur les lèvres pleines.

Severus ne pût s'empêcher de dévorer cette bouche accessible avec une fébrilité qui s'apparentait presque à la démence.

Sous la chemise, les doigts trouvèrent un téton qu'ils se mirent à honorer.

La respiration de plus en plus haletante, Severus tentait de repousser les pensées fautives et dérangeantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

'Il n'est même pas conscient !' murmura une petite voix sèche dans sa tête. 'Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher ainsi. Tu ressembles à un vieux pervers en faisant ça ! Lâche-le immédiatement !'

Mais la langue de Severus ne pouvait plus se rassasier de son goût. Elle glissait encore et toujours le long de sa mâchoire pour revenir à ses lèvres.

Il avait attendu plus de vingt ans. Il avait été son amant. Son amour. Le premier pour chacun d'entre eux. Et il l'aimait toujours

'Mais lui te déteste !' répliqua la voix mauvaise et vicieuse qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

Conscience terrible d'une réalité non moins cruelle. Il était damné. Maudit par l'être qui était passé tel un mirage dans sa vie. Passager d'un temps qui n'était pas le sien, il avait osé tomber amoureux d'un homme qui n'appartenait pas à son époque. Jeune homme gracile, fragile et pourtant tellement puissant qu'il avait connu que pendant deux mois et qui avait influencé toute sa vie à sa manière.

'Tu es son malheur, Severus. Lâche-le ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! Laisse-le partir !'

« Jamais ! » sanglota-t-il en reprenant ses baisers condamnables.

'Laisse-le partir !'

'Je t'aime !'

Severus allait se détacher de son ancien amant lorsque celui-ci se mit à entrouvrir les lèvres pour répondre à ses baisers. Sa langue chaude vint caresser la sienne et il s'enivra de cette saveur retrouvée. L'homme savait déjà qu'il avait perdu une bataille mais, désormais, il n'était que trop conscient d'avoir perdu la guerre.

« Sev ! Sev ! » marmonnait le jeune sorcier, entre deux baisers, en une litanie passionnée malgré sa faiblesse.

'Ma damnation adorée, puisses-tu me hanter à jamais…'

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry revint peu à peu à lui en sentant un mal de tête atroce pulser dans toutes les veines de son crâne. Il gémit de douleur et ouvrit les yeux à regret.

Sa vision, d'abord floue, s'accommoda rapidement et il découvrit qu'il était assis – ou plutôt vautré – sur un large fauteuil du bureau de son maître des potions et que celui-ci le regardait avec impassibilité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant tout en s'efforçant de réprimer des grognements ou grimaces de souffrance.

« Buvez ceci Potter ! » lui lança Snape en plaçant un verre rempli d'un liquide maronnatre dans sa main. Cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer et l'enseignant ajouta « C'est pour votre migraine. »

Harry but alors l'affreux breuvage et rendit le verre à son professeur. C'est alors qu'il avisa sa chemise largement ouverte.

Severus suivit son regard et s'efforça de ne pas rougir ni de dévoiler à quel point il avait envie de lui.

« Vous aviez dû mal à respirer » mentit-il en espérant que son élève ne lui dirait pas qu'avec ou sans sa chemise, cela ne changeait rien à la facilité de respiration.

Harry ne répondit pas et reboutonna son vêtement.

« Professeur » commença-t-il peu après. « Je suis venu ici pour vous poser une question… »

La gorge du maître des potions se serra mais il ne coupa vivement « Et je vous ai répondu ! »

Le Gryffondor le regarda un instant en silence avant de continuer « … mais le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de votre réponse… »

« Et bien tant pis pour vous Monsieur Potter » se força-t-il à répondre d'un ton froid et méprisant. « Ce n'est pas parce que votre petite personne s'évanouit que je dois perdre à nouveau mon temps avec vous pour vous le répéter ! »

Le regard émeraude se fit instantanément glacial et haineux. Snape ressentit un pincement aigu au cœur mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait conserver son apparence polaire ainsi que sa feinte répulsion pour le fils de son ancienne Némésis. Ne serait-ce que pour le ministère… et les quelques mangemorts toujours en fuite dont l'identité lui était inconnue mais qui pouvait retourner bien des situations. Tant que tous n'auraient pas été arrêté ou tué et que le gouvernement sorcier n'aurait pas été renversé, il demeurait prisonnier de son imposture.

« Et maintenant, hors de ma vue ! » siffla Snape en crispant les poings sous son bureau à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

Harry n'ouvrit plus la bouche mais ses prunelles corrosives en disaient plus longs que les mots.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain, le jeune Severus se demanda toute la journée pourquoi Harry le regardait fixement et pourquoi, lorsqu'il lui parlait, son compagnon lui répondait aussi froidement.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Harry ? » finit-il par lui demander.

L'interpellé sursauta puis fronça les sourcils un long moment avant de lui adresser un lent sourire.

« Non ! » lui répondit-il. « Ce n'est… pas toi ! »

A partir de ce moment-là, leur chaleureuse complicité fut retrouvée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Sev ! » appela Harry en entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme sans y avoir été invité. « Je… »

Le Gryffondor s'interrompit en voyant que Severus, qui était allongé sur son lit, venait de refermer un gros livre avec une brusquerie inhabituelle et qu'il tentait vainement de le cacher sous lui.

« Que fais-tu ? » lui demanda le Survivant, soupçonneux.

« Rien, rien » lui répondit son vis-à-vis en rougissant.

Harry s'approcha alors vivement du lit tandis que Severus, tout aussi prompt, se redressait en cachant la couverture de l'ouvrage contre lui avant d'enfouir celui-ci sous son oreiller pour, enfin, venir se vautrer dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Harry, la curiosité totalement aiguisée en essayant de tirer sur l'oreiller que son compagnon retenait à grande peine. « Arrête enfin ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu lis ! A te voir, on croirait que c'est le Kama Sutra ! »

Severus rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Ce fut alors au tour de Harry de se retrouver écarlate tandis qu'il lâchait définitivement l'oreiller.

« Oh ! » fit-il simplement.

« C-C'est juste… pour savoir… pour plus tard » expliqua Severus d'un ton gêné.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se regardaient pas mais ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose… et leurs yeux brillaient étrangement.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La cloche sonna la fin des cours et Harry prit la main de Sev.

« Ca te dirait d'aller voler ? »

Le sourire de l'ex-Serpentard s'élargit et tous deux coururent rapidement dehors. Au bout de deux heures de loopings, de piqués et de remontées à une allure fulgurante, de figures acrobatiques ou de vol romantique, ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard pour aller faire leurs devoirs ensemble.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit de Harry, entourés par les livres ouverts, un parchemin couvert d'encre devant eux et une plume à encre intégrée à la main lorsque Harry dit soudain :

« Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà trois semaines que tu es là ? »

Severus releva la tête de l'exposé de métamorphose qu'il était en train de faire et sourit tristement à son petit ami.

« Oui, le temps passe vite. Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois et une semaine avant de repartir à mon époque… »

Les yeux de jade se voilèrent de tristesse avant de s'éclairer à nouveau.

« Alors profitons du temps qu'il nous reste et ne pensons pas à ton départ ! » dit-il en repoussant les parchemins et en jetant un sort aux plumes pour qu'elles se maintiennent dans l'air sans déverser leur encre. Il plongea alors sur Severus qui éclata de rire avant de se laisser embrasser… et de répondre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Sev questionnait son homologue dans ses appartements sur les choses de son avenir que le jeune homme pensait que son double pouvait lui révéler.

« Je trouve que la phrase 'Je ne peux rien te dire' revient trop souvent » bougonna-t-il.

Les lèvres de Snape se fendirent d'un sourire amusé et il répliqua « Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir l'avenir ! »

Le sourire se fana et l'homme poursuivit mais en pensée 'Surtout pour ce que le destin te réserve.'

« Oui, mais toi » reprit le jeune Gryffondor. « Tu aimerais bien connaître ton futur. Je le sais d'une part parce qu'en étant moi, à mon âge, j'aime que tu me préviennes des choses qui vont m'arriver. C'est comme si tu me donnais un pouvoir. Et d'autre part… tu aimerais savoir si Harry va te revenir… »

Sev baissa la voix et son visage se renfrogna quelque peu, tout comme celui de son reflet plus âgé. « Et moi aussi je voudrais le savoir… Est-ce que je vais l'attendre plus de vingt ans sans rien avoir au bout du compte… Je n'y arriverais pas… »

« Ce sera dur, je ne te le cache pas » lui dit l'enseignant. « Mais l'espoir est toujours là… même si le désespoir y est aussi… »

« Harry m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps de profiter du temps qu'il nous restait et de ne pas penser à mon départ. Il a raison mais toi, tu le sais… Tu sais comment s'est passé mon départ… Peux-tu… peux-tu me dire certaines choses à propos de ça ? »

Les yeux noirs de Sev étaient anxieux et, en même temps, avides de savoir. Snape le fixa un instant en silence puis se décida.

« Quand j'étais à ta place, il y a vingt ans… je me rappelle avoir posé cette même question et… _je_ ne me suis pas répondu. Pourtant, j'ai réfléchi et je ne pense plus que de ne rien te dire à propos de cela est la meilleure des solutions… Après tout, tu vas le vivre sous peu et ce que je vais te dire n'a rien de décisif… par contre, si je te le révèle, c'est pour que tu puisses contribuer à la… dépendance de Harry vis-à-vis de toi ! »

« Dépendance ? » répéta Sev en haussant un sourcil perplexe. « Le mot est fort ! »

« Oui ! » répondit le maître des potions en buvant une gorgée de son thé vert à la menthe. « Mais c'est parce qu'il le faut absolument. Si tu veux que Harry soit à toi pour la vie, il faut bien cela. Il a tellement de personnalité ! Ce n'est absolument pas de la manipulation… c'est notre salut, à Harry comme à moi. Je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre… Il m'aimait tant… Il faut qu'il me revienne et cela ne peut se faire que s'il est dépendant de toi… de moi… »

Sev acquiesça de la tête et, à son tour, prit une gorgée de thé vert à la menthe – son préféré depuis toujours.

« Les derniers jours où tu seras encore présents vont être tendus ! Vous n'allez penser qu'à votre séparation prochaine, sans pouvoir vous en empêcher… Vous serez toujours ensemble et… passerez énormément de temps dans un lit. »

Sev rougit mais son homologue n'y prêta pas attention et continua « Harry va te donner quelque chose… quelque chose que tu vas garder… toujours… C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Il signifie beaucoup pour moi et il signifiait aussi beaucoup pour Harry. C'est une des choses sur laquelle je compte le plus pour le faire revenir à moi… le persuader de redevenir mien si j'ai à lutter… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose qu'il va me… ? »

« Tu le sauras quand le moment sera venu… Harry va te demander une faveur… aussi difficile qu'elle soit pour toi, fais-la pour lui ! Tu comprendras plus tard également. Si tu ne lui rends pas ce service, tu peux être certain de ne jamais plus le détenir… Montre-lui que tu l'aimes… vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre… et dis-lui que je l'aime… subtilement… j'espère qu'il comprendra et qu'il me reviendra… »

« Moi aussi » murmura Sev en finissant sa tasse de thé et en se levant brusquement.

Il avait une mission à accomplir.

_A suivre…_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO **

**The question is :**

Est-ce que vous voulez que Draco ait une aventure avec Seamus Finnegan qui est, rappelons-le, le prof de vol et l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très capital pour cette fic mais les mettre ensemble ne me dérangerait pas. Cependant, je préfère que ce soit vous qui me donniez votre avis. Et cette fois-ci, je ne fonctionnerai pas du point de vue de la majorité parce que si par exemple, j'ai 55 pour 100 de 'oui, j'aimerais les voir ensemble' et 45 pour 100 de 'Ah non ! Blerk !' Je ne vais pas faire ce couple vu qu'il déplaira à une grande partie d'entre vous et que ce couple n'est pas nécessaire à mon histoire. Comme j'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous, je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu.

Le choix vous appartient. Gros poutouxes à tous ;)


	12. Amour par procuration

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**A/N : **Kikoo ! Désolée de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt cette fic. Les résultats de ma question concernant le couple Seamus/Draco sont les suivants (sur un total de 34 votes) :

**Pour : 21**

**Contre : 5**

**Tu fais comme tu veux mais je suis plutôt pour : 4**

**Tu fais comme tu veux mais je suis plutôt contre : 2**

**Cela m'est égal ou pas de préférence : 2**

**Lola Reeds, Onarluca, Crackos, Cybele Adam, Rochel, Céline.s, Mich' Loinvoyant, Manehou, Lucifer apprivoisé, Minerve, Laika la Louve, WendyMalfoy, Shiny-misS, Snape Black Rose, Sefadora Firewood, Snapesexsymbole, Mifibou, Laumie, Mélindra, Edge, Amy Quirrell, M, Vif d'or, Farahon, Lulu-Cyfair, Kitty-luv-Snape, Lyly, Galouz, Lili ari, Procne Aesoris, Jenni944 : **Vous avez vu les résultats des votes donc vous savez que je vais écrire le couple secondaire Draco/Seamus et j'en suis désolée pour les personnes qui n'apprécient pas ce pairing. Certains lecteurs m'ont fait par de leur crainte de voir ce couple supplanté celui de Harry et Sev et ma réponse est : ne vous faîtes pas de souci, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi au couple Dray/Seamus et je pense qu'il ne peut ici qu'être long à se mettre en place donc il n'y aura pas de lemon et leur relation sera plus dans le sous-entendu, la subtilité que la franche révélation. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez réellement ce que je veux dire mais sinon, vous le découvrirez au fil de la lecture. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre. Bisous à tous.

**Alinemcb54 : **Je te rassure, mon couple principal est et reste Harry et Sev. Pour Seamus et Draco, c'est vraiment très secondaire, je ne vais pas décrire leur relation. Bisous.

**Marijuane : **Non,ce n'est pas indiscret. Je suis étudiante en première année. Avant, je travaillais (puis j'ai eu une période de chômage qui m'a permis d'écrire beaucoup) et j'ai repris le chemin de la fac pour changer de voie. Bisous.

**Kerowyn :** Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais tu m'avais parlé d'un autre sujet que tu aurais voulu que je développe dans une fic au sujet de Severus se métamorphosant en persan blanc puis confié à Harry. Je me demandais donc pourquoi tu n'écrivais pas d'histoire ayant pour thème les idées que tu me suggères parce qu'elles sont très bonnes. Je ne pourrais pas écrire cette fic parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de projets moi-même, que j'ai déjà accepté d'écrire ta première idée qui n'a pas encore été postée malgré le fait que j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et aussi parce que l'écriture d'une fic dure longtemps. Je pense qu'à la rentrée prochaine, j'aurais un emploi du temps qui va certainement me contraindre à arrêter d'écrire, je préfère donc refuser, même si ça m'aurait fait plaisir de l'écrire. Bisous. 

**Lululle : **Lol, c'est clair que pour que tu m'en reparles aussi longtemps après, les pinces à téton t'ont marqué. Heureusement que je n'ai pas mentionné tout ce que Severus aurait pu acheter d'autres. Lol ;) Bisous :)

**Oxaline : **C'est sûr que la situation est mal vécue par Severus adulte. Il est malheureux et ne sait même pas si Harry va lui revenir vu qu'il le déteste encore malgré sa relation avec lui plus jeune. Pour ce qui est du cadeau que Harry va lui offrir, j'en parlerai beaucoup plus tard et idem pour la faveur. Bisous.

**Escargot : **Le couple secondaire n'est pas Draco/Neville mais Draco/Seamus (Neville, je le vois relativement asexué le pauvre. Parfois, je le case avec quelqu'un (homme ou femme – même si je le vois plus hétéro) mais, pour moi, il n'a pas vraiment de sexualité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Sinon, avec la reste de ta review, j'ai mis ton vote dans « Tu fais comme tu veux mais je suis plutôt contre » car tu m'as dit que tu préférais voir Draco courtise Harry mais il ne le drague pas, il est son ami et ça, j'y tiens. Draco aime beaucoup Harry et Harry aime beaucoup Draco maintenant mais ils sont plus comme deux frères. Sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir contribué à ton intérêt pour les slash HPSS et j'espère que tu les aimes toujours autant ;) Bisous.

**Debo : **Je demandais si mes lecteurs voulaient ou non que j'écrive un Draco/Seamus en parallèle du Harry/Severus. Et je sais que je n'avais pas updaté depuis longtemps cette fic (c'est encore pire pour ma HPDM dont le dernier post remonte à août dernier) mais j'avais envie d'écrire d'autre chose. C'est un de mes grands défauts. J'ai bien trop la bougeotte, malheureusement et c'est dans tous les domaines. Parfois, il faut vraiment que j'exerce un réel effort de volonté pour poursuivre une fic tant j'ai beaucoup de projets en tête et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai autant de fics en cours. Si je n'en avais pas plusieurs, j'arrêterais probablement d'écrire par lassitude. Le fait qu'il y ait aussi des lecteurs qui attendent me pousse à écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que mon chapitre ne décevra pas l'attente que tu as 'subi'. Bisous ;)

**J'ai encore eu la flemme de corriger. Je le ferai plus tard.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Amour par procuration**

Severus revint avec à la main, une coupe de crème glacée à la vanille enrobée de chocolat. Il savait que Harry n'y résisterait pas.

Il trouva ce dernier, allongé sur le lit de son petit ami, faisant ses devoirs tranquillement.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là ! » sourit Sev en s'approchant de lui tandis que Harry relevait la tête et répondait à son sourire.

« J'ai l'impression que ta chambre est bien plus confortable que la mienne ! » se défendit le Survivant tandis que son vis-à-vis ricanait avec ironie.

« Tu parles ! » fit Severus en s'asseyant à côté de Harry qui aperçut la glace. « Ta chambre est plus grande que la mienne et toi, tu as une suite ! »

« Oui mais il n'y a pas ton odeur ! » répondit le brun à la cicatrice avec séduction. Son expression se fit mutine alors qu'il ajoutait « Et puis, chez moi, il n'y a pas l'œuvre originale du Kama Sutra ! »

Harry montra le livre qui était grand ouvert devant lui et Severus rougit en s'insurgeant « Hé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le regarder ! Tu as osé fouiller dans mes affaires ! »

« Il était sur le lit quand je suis arrivé ! » se défendit à nouveau l'autre. « Ouvert sur une position bien intéressante d'ailleurs… Comptes-tu l'essayer sur quelqu'un ? Puis-je être ton cobaye ! »

« Espèce d'obsédé ! » rit Severus avant de poursuivre. « La prochaine fois, je ferai attention à le ranger correctement parce que mon petit ami – vous devez le connaître, il s'appelle Harry Potter – a fréquemment des montées hormonales difficilement contrôlables. » Le sourire du Survivant se fit plus prononcé et Sev continua « En fait, je crois que ses magnifiques yeux verts reflètent l'envie quasiment tout le temps – aussi bien lorsqu'il voit une crème glacée que quand ses prunelles se posent sur moi… je ne sais pas comment le prendre d'ailleurs !… Je vais peut-être commencé à être jaloux des glaces et sorbets. Non, ne rigolez pas malheureux ! Il est très difficile de vivre avec un jeune homme comme lui ! Il est toujours fourré dans ma chambre alors que, moi, je rêve d'avoir la sienne ! Au milieu de ses devoirs, il cache un livre absolument inconvenant et choquant et il ne sait pas réfréner ses mains de peloter son petit-ami dès qu'il se trouve à proximité ! »

Harry ricana tandis que ses mains continuaient de caresser les hanches et les cuisses de Severus puis il dit avec douceur « Peut-être que le petit-ami de Harry Potter aimerait qu'il le caresse aussi avec autres choses que ses mains… »

Sev eut un instant la respiration coupée par ses paroles puis répondit, dans un souffle « Oui, peut-être… »

Harry prit alors la coupe des mains de son futur amant et fit glisser son index sur la surface froide et sucrée avant de faire basculer Severus sous lui et de lui apporter son doigt à ses lèvres.

Le futur professeur ouvrit la bouche et suça le doigt onctueux avec un délice voluptueux.

« Sev… » murmura Harry tendrement. « Je t'aime ! »

L'interpellé en eut la gorge serrée et murmura à son tour « Je t'aime aussi, Harry ! »

Le visage du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes s'abaissa vers celui qu'il aimait tant et vint cueillir ses lèvres roses qui se tendaient vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une délicatesse touchante teintée d'une sensualité qui troublèrent leurs corps au-delà des mots.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco s'ennuyait atrocement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dérangé Sebastian et Harry car ils seraient très probablement ensemble en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsque Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il en était de sa relation avec Sebastian, le blond avait été très surpris mais après mûre réflexion, il devait bien se dire que son ami avait l'air très heureux avec lui – surtout ces derniers jours. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que le jeune stagiaire venu de Vancouver était là et, même s'il n'était pas réellement proche avec lui, le nouveau Gryffondor avait quand même quelque peu changé de comportement à son égard – ce qu'il appréciait.

En soupirant, Draco alla vers l'armoire qui contenait son balai et décida d'aller faire un tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il savourait l'instant, se remplissant les poumons de cet air pur d'Ecosse qui sentait bon les fleurs sauvage et le vent frais. Il se laissait aller au gré des tourbillons et courants qui le portaient vers des paysages tous plus beaux les uns qui les autres.

Il survolait un champ odorant de bruyère lorsqu'il perçut un bruit étrange. Au même moment, des nuages gris et bas emplir le ciel qui avait été d'un bleu éclatant toute la journée et il commença à tonner.

Draco fit s'arrêter son balai instantanément et resta en vol stationnaire pour balayer les horizons de son regard aiguisé.

Le vent semblait plus froid et sifflait plus ardemment à ses oreilles que lorsqu'il avait lâché toute la puissance de son Nimbus 2004. Toute luminosité s'était enfuit de la voûte céleste qu'on apercevait plus et des cordes glacées se mirent à tomber.

Tout à coup et malgré les rugissements du vent, un nouvel écho parvint à ses oreilles et il en demeura stupéfait. Oui, c'était bien cela. Les sons qu'il avait entendu un instant plus tôt se révélaient bien être ce qu'il pensait mais…

Mais qui pouvait bien laisser échapper sa peine d'une manière tellement déchirante qu'elle semblait faire pleurer la nature elle-même ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Je meurs de faim, Sev ! On va à la cuisine ? »

« La glace ne t'a pas suffit ? » demanda le jeune homme en faisant une moue que son petit ami jugea d'adorable.

« Non ! » répondit Harry en embrassa furtivement ses lèvres. « Je n'ai pas bien déjeuner ce midi et je te signale que je n'ai pas été le seul à déguster ces boules ! »

A ces derniers mots, le Survivant vit Severus rougir en baissant les yeux et éclata de rire « Espèce d'obsédé ! » rit le jeune homme aux yeux verts. « Je ne parlais pas de ces _boules_-là ! »

Le voyageur du temps rougit encore plus et se mordit la lèvre, confus.

Aucunement pris d'accès de compassion, Harry poursuivit d'un ton langoureux « Mais tu veux peut-être que je me rassasie d'elles ? »

La réponse de Sev ne put être qu'un long gémissement rauque tandis qu'une main se faufilait à nouveau sur la vallée grossissante de son entrejambe.

« Oh non Harry, si tu continues comme ça, nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire autre chose de l'après-midi ! »

« Et alors ? » soupira son futur amant en se soulevant sur un coude pour le fixer avec des yeux de braise.

« Oh Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Rien que ton regard, quand il est comme ça, pourrait me faire jouir ! »

Ces mots excitèrent Harry encore plus et il se mit à le dévorer de ses prunelles couleur d'océan en furie tout en laissant sa main frôler encore et toujours le sexe qu'il aimait sentir chaud sous ses doigts.

Une vague de désir déferla dans le corps du jeune Severus qui arqua son bassin contre cette paume masculine et vint emprisonna sa main hâlée de la sienne pour l'obliger à le caresser plus ardemment.

« Oh, Harry, oui ! » gémit-il en ne brisant pas ce contact visuel qui l'enflammait tant.

Tout à coup, il sentit son corps se tendre comme un arc, son souffle se couper et sa tête exploser sous l'assaut violent du plaisir et il s'effondra de nouveau sur le matelas, haletant et comblé.

« Sev, tu es si beau dans l'extase ! Je t'aime ! » dit le Survivant en lui caressant la joue.

Le futur professeur le fixa derechef et enroula promptement ses bras autour de la nuque de son amour pour abaisser sa tête vers la sienne. Un baiser léger lui répondit et il serra Harry dans ses bras, le visage de celui-ci dans son cou. Sev ferma les yeux.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Harry ! Ne m'abandonne jamais ! » le supplia-t-il tout en se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles tandis qu'il savait que le jeune homme qui se tenait tout contre son cœur ne la percevait pas. « Je t'en prie mon amour, dis-moi que tu me reviendras ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry saisit l'implication de ses supplications et se crispa tout en se redressant pour faire taire son amant de ses lèvres douces.

« Je t'aime ! » répéta le Gryffondor à la cicatrice en ne répondant pas aux autres mots.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco décida qu'il devenait dangereux de rester ainsi à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, au bout milieu d'une tempête naissance et d'éclairs qui ne tarderaient pas à éclater. Il amorça donc sa descente avec prudence, en se dirigeant vers la source de l'écho déchirant.

Une fois parvenu sur la terre légèrement boueuse car frappée par la pluie palpitante, il courut avec appréhension vers la forêt interdite.

Il n'irait pas plus loin qu'à son orée, se dit-il tandis que des frissons de peur et de froid traversaient son corps comme semblaient le faire les sanglots perçants et paradoxalement sourds.

Ses pas, pourtant, le portèrent un peu plus loin.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Faim ! » gémit encore Harry en attrapant cette fois-ci la main blanche qui restait sur sa cuisse vêtue de noir. « Cuisine ! »

Devant ce discours convaincant, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son petit ami. Ils traversèrent la chambre bleue et se glissèrent dans les couloirs où Harry commença à courir.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais faim à ce point-là ! » s'écria Sev qui se mit à courir également pour rester à sa hauteur.

Leurs mains étaient encore soudées l'une dans l'autre et ils riaient de bonheur lorsque Harry répliqua d'un ton plein de promesses « Plus vite nous aurons été prendre à manger et plus vite nous pourrons retourner dans ta chambre ! J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à étudier et j'aurais aimé que tu participes _activement_ à mes recherches ! »

Severus éclata à nouveau de rire et força le jeune homme à interrompre sa course « Harry, tu es désespérant ! »

Ce dernier plaqua l'autre contre lui avec douceur et répliqua « Non, juste fou amoureux ! »

Sev sourit et lui répondit « Je vous aime, Harry Potter ! »

« Et je vous aime, Severus Snape ! »

Leur souffle court ne les empêcha pas le moins du monde de s'embrasser avec déraison au beau milieu d'un couloir désert.

Enfin, désert était ce qu'ils croyaient. Un raclement de gorge soudain vint briser l'ardeur de Severus mais apparemment Harry n'avait pas entendu ce son car il continua de dévorer le cou de son compagnon, lui mordillant sa jugulaire, léchant sa peau parfumée, embrassant chaque centimètre de douceur et gémissant toute sa passion.

« H-Harry ! » bégaya un Sev figé dans toute son horreur. Mais l'interpellé continuait, inconscient des deux pairs d'yeux qui fixaient la dévotion enthousiaste de l'étudiant.

« Je t'aime Sev ! Je t'aime ! »

« Bonjour, Harry » s'exclama brusquement la voix amusée du directeur de l'école, faisant se redresser le jeune homme d'un bond. « Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en faisant fi du fait qu'il pleuvait à torrent ce qui prouvait qu'il ne parlait pas du temps.

Harry se sentit alors rougir plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà et posa ses yeux coupables vers l'homme qui accompagnait Dumbledore et qui n'était autre que le professeur Snape.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Seamus ! » murmura Draco en apercevant une silhouette vêtue de noir et recroquevillée sur elle-même lui tourner le dos. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds semblables à la teinte du professeur de vol, plaqués en arrière par la pluie.

La personne sursauta et se retourna si brusquement qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans un buisson d'épines.

Il s'agissait bien de l'Irlandais.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le Serpentard en fixant le jeune homme dont les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie mais qui avait des yeux rouges et bouffis qui le trahissaient.

« Rien, Monsieur Malfoy ! » lui répondit-il d'un ton professoral, en évitant cependant son regard. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Euh… » fit Draco, ne sachant pas s'il devait être honnête ou jouer la prudence. « Rien, rien… »

« Très bien ! » dit Seamus avec une sorte de dureté dans la voix tandis qu'il contournait l'autre blond pour le dépasser. « Vous feriez mieux de rentrer au château avant de prendre froid ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en retourna dans l'enceinte du collège, laissant Draco des plus perplexes.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« … Le temps est maussade mais si la gaieté reste dans les cœurs, c'est le principal. C'est ce que je dis souvent à Alastor… »

Loin dans son humiliation, Harry remerciait Dumbledore de bavarder ainsi pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer et de reprendre contenance.

Sev était toujours figé à côté de lui et observait son double plus âgé qui fixait Harry d'un regard qui le trahissait complètement. A cette seconde, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Amour, désir, frustration, possession, nostalgie, jalousie, crainte, incertitude, douleur…

Harry ne regardait pas l'homme, lui ayant déjà brièvement lancé un coup d'œil mais détaillait le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard trop lourd peser sur lui. Il leva alors les yeux et les plongea dans deux lacs noirs qui étaient redevenus totalement impassibles.

Harry et Snape se fixèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute qui parut durer une éternité mais le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas être le premier à détourner le regard. Quelqu'un d'autre mit fin à ce duel sans fin.

« Harry, puis-je te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? » ordonna gentiment Dumbledore.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et le suivit un peu plus loin, laissant les deux Severus en tête à tête. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à engager la conversation tandis que le directeur du collège s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et sourire à Harry.

« Je sais que cette situation est gênant pour toi mais sache que je suis ravi que Severus et toi êtes ensemble. »

Harry haussa des sourcils étonnés et le vieil homme acquiesça toujours en souriant avec tendresse et amusement.

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en Severus et je sais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes complémentaires l'un de l'autre. Avec Severus, tu ne pourras jamais t'ennuyer et à ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, l'amour est déjà présent dans ton cœur ! »

Outre l'embarras de ces paroles, Harry était gêné par les mots qui impliquaient une durabilité dans le temps or Sev partirait dans un mois… Et son professeur de potions n'avait plus rien à voir avec Sev. Et l'homme ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

Harry frissonna de dégoût à la perceptive d'être aimé par son visqueux et cruel professeur. Non, impossible ! Snape n'aimait personne et il n'avait même pas de cœur.

'Comment a-t-il pu changer à ce point ?' se demanda encore Harry en fixant Sev avec amour puis Snape avec haine.

« … suis pas contre une certaine démonstration de sentiments dans les couloirs mais il vaudrait mieux réserver des effusions plus intenses à vos chambres respectives. De plus, comme tu le sais, il est très dangereux d'appeler le jeune Severus par son réel patronyme. La prochaine fois, lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans l'intimité de vos quartiers, il vaudrait mieux que tu lui avoues ton amour en le nommant Sebastian Passionis, Sebastian ou même Seb mais pas Severus Snape ou Sev. Je compte sur toi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux ronds et horrifiés. Tout à son excitation et sa joie, il n'avait pas fait attention à comment il avait appelé son petit ami. Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche et marmonna « Je suis désolé ! »

Dumbledore – dont les lèvres n'avaient pas connu l'absence de sourire – secoua légèrement la tête et répliqua « Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Je voulais juste te remémorer tout cela car, comme dit si bien Alastor : Vigilance constante ! »

Harry sourit à son tour et remercia le directeur avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur leurs pas, retournant vers les deux hommes qui venaient de clore leurs lèvres et fixaient tous les deux le jeune Gryffondor à la cicatrice.

Ce dernier alla prendre la main de Sev et sans autre forme de procès, il l'entraîna plus loin dans le couloir en direction des cuisines.

« Oulala, quelle histoire ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix. « C'est quand même la honte de se faire prendre comme ça et… »

Harry continua de parler mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque, Sev ne l'écouta pas. Son esprit était ailleurs. Plus précisément, avec son double quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient été en tête à tête.

Sev avait vu son petit ami être entraîné un peu plus loin par le directeur et il avait tout de suite demandé à son homologue « Tu savais que cette scène allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape avait acquiescé d'un mouvement bref de la tête.

« Mais c'était aussi humiliant pour Harry que pour moi… enfin, presque autant ! Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour l'éviter ? »

« Je voulais la voir de mes propres yeux et il y a des choses que je ne dois pas changer. Dumbledore est en train de donner un avertissement à Harry – quelque chose qu'il faut lui rappeler – ce n'est donc pas pour rien… il t'en fera part plus tard... »

« Et pourquoi voulais-tu la voir de tes propres yeux ? Ca t'a excité ? »

Sev connaissait la réponse mais il voulait voir quelles pouvaient être les réactions de l'homme qu'il deviendrait face à Harry.

« Lorsque j'étais toi » commença-t-il avec douceur. « Je ne m'imaginais pas ce que mon reflet avait pu vivre pendant plus de vingt ans au niveau sentimental et je ne m'imaginais donc pas ce qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir lorsqu'il nous voyait Harry et moi. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est une constante souffrance. Tu me demandes si de le voir embrasser et caresser mon corps plus jeune m'a excité ? La réponse est oui ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais ça me fait également mal parce que le jeune homme que tu tiens dans tes bras est celui que je désire de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables depuis plus de deux décennies ! Que la seule chose qui m'importe dans cette foutue vie, c'est lui ! Que je l'aime à en mourir et que je ne sais même pas si je n'attends pas en vain ! Et en même temps, je t'envie tout en te plaignant car je ne voudrais pas revivre vingt ans de plus sans lui ! Tu sais quel effet ça va te faire de te dire que l'homme que tu aimes n'est pas encore né ? Que l'ennemi qui fait de ta vie collégienne un enfer est celui qui donnera la vie à cet amour ? Que tu seras déjà un homme qu'il ne sera qu'un bébé ? Et qu'à l'âge de 11 ans, il viendra te voir – corps et esprit immatures et que tu n'attendras qu'une chose : qu'il grandisse ! Tu te nourriras de son regard pendant toutes ces années en lui faisant croire que tu le hais ! En déchirant ton cœur avec le poignard de tes propres mots à chaque insulte, à chaque humiliation que tu lui feras subir – sachant pertinemment que tu es en train de construire sa propre haine qui signifie ton tombeau ! »

Sev le regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés mais restait muet tandis que Severus poursuivait « Si je voulais voir cette scène de mes propres yeux ou si je voulais voir Harry tout court, c'est parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Appelle ça de l'amour par procuration si tu veux ou alors ma propre folie mais le voir te montrer son amour éloigne un peu le mépris qu'il ressent pour moi. J'ai bien le droit à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme avait acquiescé avec lenteur avant d'entendre des pas résonner dans le couloir. Harry et Dumbledore revenaient. Il se tourna alors vers la personne qui serait l'objet de ses tourments futurs et ressentit une intense envie de pleurer. Il savait que son double plus âgé fixait également Harry et, tandis que son petit ami lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner ailleurs, une phrase résonna douloureusement dans sa tête.

_'Si je voulais voir Harry, c'est parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste !'_

Merlin, quelle vie allait-il vivre ?

_A suivre…_


	13. Des joies simples

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**A/N : **Kikoo ! C'est une surprise pour moi d'updater cette fic parce que ce n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions mais j'ai eu brusquement envie de la poursuivre et j'ai fini le chap donc le voilà. Théoriquement, je devais continuer d'écrire 'Inconvenante négociation' mais j'aimerais updater d'autres fics cette semaine parce que je suis en retard à par rapport à ce que j'aurais aimé. Je suis en vacances jusqu'à lundi prochain donc je vais essayer de m'avancer un peu dans l'écriture. Soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas relu le chapitre donc il doit être bourré de fautes mais je le corrigerai demain. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous fais de très gros poutouxes :D

**Galouz, Onarluca, Gred, WendyMalfoy, Jenni944, Sefadora Firewood, Minerve, Miya, Procne Aesoris, Sahada, Cybele Adam, Kerowyn, Oxaline, Junie, Escargot : **Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Vous savez que je viens de me rendre compte, en répondant à quelqu'un que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans ce chapitre une scène qui est quand même importante pour la suite de l'histoire… et qui est en relation avec un certain cadeau… Bon, je l'écrirais au chap prochain mais si vous voyez un épisode avec un appareil photo, ouvrez l'œil. Lol. Bisous ;)

**Lalouve : **Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas réellement fait pleurer sinon, je vais culpabiliser. Sinon, t'inquiète pas, même si le début de ce chapitre est plutôt triste, le reste ne l'est pas ;)

**Crackos : **En fait, il vaut mieux que Snape prépare Sev à ce qu'il va vivre. On souffre moins lorsqu'on a un peu de temps pour se faire à une idée et Sev aurait bien deviné avant son départ qu'il souffrirait de ne plus avoir Harry et il n'est pas aveugle, il voit bien que Harry déteste son maître des potions. En plus, Snape fait tout pour que Sev profite de son ''séjour'' avec Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Nardy : **Merci. Je dois bien dire que c'est parfois difficile de ne pas faire de bourde avec ce que Severus n'a pas encore vécu et ce que, nous, nous savons. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :)

**Lululle : **Harry n'est pas prêt du tout à voir Sev senior comme Sev junior et je ne peux pas te dire comment le reste de la fic va se dérouler bien entendu mais déjà, dans ce chapitre-ci, il y a quelque chose d'important qui se passe pour Harry et sa relation avec Severus. Plein de bisous pour toi ma toute belle :)

**Deirdre Acaena : **Et toi, merci de me lire, ça me fait plaisir :)

**Marijuane : **Severus senior garde son attitude méprisante parce qu'il a peur. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir face à Harry. Quand il était plus jeune, Harry était amoureux de lui donc ça allait mais maintenant, il sait que Harry le hait et il n'a eu qu'une seule attitude envers lui depuis qu'il est à Poudlard : le rejet haineux donc il ne sait pas comment se placer vis-à-vis de ça et nage en pleine confusion. Tu avais vu comment Harry avait réagi face à lui quand il avait essayé de lui dire qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui. Il est tout simplement effrayé et à trop peur de perdre définitivement Harry à cause d'un faux pas donc il ne fait rien d'autre envers Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt réaliser que ce n'est pas en continuant d'être ainsi qu'il va pouvoir se racheter aux yeux de Harry. Et pour ce qui est de Seamus, je ne révèle pas encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il a mais vous le saurez sous peu je pense ;)

**Edge : **En fait si, Severus junior voit comment se comporte le maître des potions envers Harry. Il sait qu'il devra avoir une attitude méprisante envers lui. Snape le lui a dit lors de leur première entrevue. Par contre, Sev ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il devra se comporter ainsi envers celui qu'il aime mais l'explication viendra plus tard parce que je ne peux pas tout vous dire maintenant. Snape senior raconté à son homologue ce qu'il doit, selon lui, lui dire donc parfois, il en raconte plus que ce que lui avait dit son double lorsqu'il était jeune mais c'est rare. Il se colle vraiment bien à ce qu'il doit révéler ou pas. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Moi aussi j'aime quand il y a des sentiments dans un chapitre et quand c'est poignant. J'aime lorsque Severus est désespérément amoureux de Harry et c'est ainsi qu'il est dans cette fic. Et pour l'objet important, je ne peux pas le dire maintenant ;) mais tu m'as rappelé que j'avais oublié de mentionner quelque chose dans ce chapitre-ci… Il faudra que j'y pense pour le prochain chap :)

**Laika la Louve : **Belle philosophie de la vie :) En fait, oui, Sev aura des tourments dans sa vie et bien plus qu'il ne le croit… surtout avec moi comme auteur… Lol. Mais un Severus qui souffre d'amour, c'est beau. Lol.

**Crystal d'avalon : **On me dit souvent que je suis sadique en fait et c'est vrai que j'aime voir Sev souffrir mais uniquement d'amour… et pour Riry. C'est plus romantique comme ça… et sinon, sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Lol.

**Aresse : **Je dois bien avouer que pour Seamus et Draco, j'ai un peu du mal à écrire. Je n'aimais pas que Dray soit tout seul alors j'aime bien l'idée qu'il soit avec Seamus, surtout que dans ma fic, Seamus est plus mâture que dans les livres (surtout le tome 5) et qu'il souffre beaucoup mais ce n'est quand même pas un de mes couples fétiches, si je puis dire.

**Lilyep : **Pour le gros chagrin de Seamus, il faudra attendre encore un peu mais pas trop, trop non plus ;)

**Vif d'or : **Si Severus ne se comporte pas plus gentiment avec Harry, c'est par peur. Il est effrayé de commettre un impair et ne sait absolument pas comment gérer la haine de Harry à son encontre. Mais il va bientôt remettre en question son attitude ;)

**Mélantha-mond : **Tu as peut-être raison pour les descriptions. Je ne me souviens plus bien si j'en écrivais peu ou pas dans mes premières fics. En fait, j'hésite à le faire parce que je sais que les descriptions sont en général mal perçues par les lecteurs car réputées comme ennuyeuses mais parfois il ne faut pas y couper parce que ça donne plus de réalisme à l'histoire et ça peut aussi révéler pas mal de choses, surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Merci en tout cas de me dire que tu les apprécies parce que c'est vraiment un sujet qui me préoccupe quand je dois en écrire une :)

**Crimson nails : **Je trouve que Sev a parfaitement sa place à Gryffondor, il est courageux, on ne peut pas le nier. En plus, ça m'arrange beaucoup pour ma fic. Mais il est quand même à Serpentard dans sa ''vie réelle'', dans son époque.

**Muliphen : **Bah en fait, Severus ne peut pas vraiment dire toute la vérité à Harry comme ça parce que Harry n'est pas du tout prêt à l'entendre. Il pense des choses sur Snape qui ne sont pas toujours vraies (dont une que je mentionne dans ce chapitre-ci et qui est la mort de Sirius). Ce passage a beaucoup d'importance pour la fic. Mais Harry n'accepte pas Severus senior, rien que quand Snape a voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il l'a rejeté. Severus a peur de commettre un impair irréparable, il a peur de perdre Harry pour de bon donc n'est pas prêt non plus pour ''foncer dans le tas'' et tout avouer. On peut aussi le voir dans ce chapitre lorsqu'il a une conversation avec Dumbledore. Il a besoin d'être rassuré et épaulé.

**Mélindra : **Je sais que je vais me répéter mais je suis désolée pour le mail. Je te répondrais très certainement demain. J'ai honte, tu peux pas savoir. Je n'aime pas être en retard comme ça, et je le suis partout, dans mes devoirs, mon écriture, mes mails, etc… Sinon, merci pour ta review parce qu'elle m'a fait particulièrement plaisir. On dirait que tu ressens tout ce que j'essaye de faire passer alors j'en suis réellement ravie :D

**Youpala : **En fait, je ne sais pas trop si le dénouement de la fic est si proche que ça… Je le vois plutôt lointain. Je crois que cette histoire sera la plus longue que je vais écrire jusqu'à ce jour… mais elle ne fera pas non plus 50 chaps. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Réponse à ta question : Oui, tu es aussi pervertie que ça !… mais comme je le suis aussi, on ne peut que bien s'entendre. Lol… Surtout que tu ne vois que Harry avec Severus alors dans mes bras Lola. Lol. Bon, je vois bien aussi Harry avec Draco mais beaucoup, beaucoup moins.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Des joies simples**

Dans la tour d'astronomie, un visage blafard était tourné vers le ciel. Les lèvres fines qui l'ornaient étaient plus pâles que jamais et ne s'enjolivaient pas d'un sourire. Les yeux noirs qui le caractérisaient demeuraient fixes mais restaient, paradoxalement, dans le vague. La brillance trop prononcée des prunelles trahissait leur trop grande tristesse. Aucun son ne s'échappait de cet être, assis en boule par terre dans la nuit noire. Ses bras entouraient ses chevilles depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne ressentait plus de douleur provoquée par cette position. Il ne ressentait plus le froid, sauf celui qui persistait à l'intérieur de lui. Mais pour celui-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Dans cette pièce, il était seul, tout comme il l'avait toujours été dans la vie et le demeurerait encore pendant les deux prochaines décennies. Au mieux.

Il savait que Harry devait être en train de le chercher à l'heure qu'il était mais il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir. Penser aux paroles qu'avait proféré son double la veille et qui scellaient son destin.

« … je t'envie tout en te plaignant car je ne voudrais pas revivre vingt ans de plus sans lui ! Tu sais quel effet ça va te faire de te dire que l'homme que tu aimes n'est pas encore né ? Que l'ennemi qui fait de ta vie collégienne un enfer est celui qui donnera la vie à cet amour ? Que tu seras déjà un homme qu'il ne sera qu'un bébé ? Et qu'à l'âge de 11 ans, il viendra te voir – corps et esprit immatures et que tu n'attendras qu'une chose : qu'il grandisse ! »

Le jeune Severus enfouit son visage blanc dans ses mains glacées et soupira bruyamment. Il resta ainsi quelques autres minutes encore avant de relever la tête, l'air déterminé.

Pourquoi est-ce que son homologue lui avait dit cela la veille ? Cette question l'avait hanté depuis et il venait tout juste d'en comprendre la raison.

Il se releva alors. Oui ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de se lamenter sur lui-même et qu'il retourne auprès de son petit ami tant qu'il était toujours présent à cette époque. Il devait s'amuser avec lui autant qu'il le pouvait et le noyer de son amour. Il aurait tout le temps pour y réfléchir plus tard. Oui… il aurait vingt ans…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine comme une petite tornade et y découvrit Draco qui demandait aux elfes de maison s'ils n'avaient pas un reste de gâteau au chocolat et à l'orange.

« Dray ! » l'appela le Gryffondor. « Tu n'as pas vu Sebastian ? »

« Non ! » lui répondit le blond en tendant le bras pour prendre les assiettes pleines que lui tendait Dobby. « Et toi, tu n'as pas vu Seamus ? »

« Non plus ! » soupira Harry d'un air contrarié.

Où pouvait bien être Sev ? Milles pensées tourbillonnaient à une telle allure dans sa tête qu'il en oublia de demander au Serpentard pourquoi il voulait voir le professeur de vol.

« Bon, je vais y aller ! Si tu vois Seb, tu pourras lui dire que je le cherche ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu pourras faire de même pour moi avec Seamus ? »

« Pas de problème Dray ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Harry sortit à une vitesse tout aussi vive que plus tôt lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle et fila comme une flèche en direction des cachots.

'Il est peut-être avec Snape', se dit le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il atteint les sous-sols froids et obscures, il frissonna. Les murs suintaient et reflétaient le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur : glacial et humide ! Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en hiver !

Il contournait un coin pour se diriger dans un autre couloir lorsqu'il croisa Seamus, une fiole de potion à la main, qui faisait visiblement le chemin inverse du sien.

L'ex-Gryffondor blond avait un teint effroyablement pâle mais il réussit à sourire en voyant arriver son ancien compagnon de dortoir.

En avisant le visage défait du nouvel arbitre de Quidditch, Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore de lui avant de lui demander d'une voix inquiète « Est-ce que tu te sens bien Seamus ? »

Pour éviter toute conversation et révélations, le jeune blond répondit tout de go « Pas vraiment mais c'est juste parce que je suis éreinté. Je dors très mal en ce moment mais, Snape m'a donné une potion qui devrait m'aider un peu. Et toi, Harry, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-il rapidement avant de poursuivre « Draco voulait te voir ! » Il vit Seamus écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant qu'ils ne plissent ses paupières, l'air fermé et crispé. « Il était dans les cuisines il y a à peine cinq minutes ! »

Harry comptait lui demander s'il avait vu Sebastian chez Snape mais il n'eût pas le temps de formuler sa phrase que son interlocuteur s'était déjà enfui, en lui lançant juste « Si tu veux voir Snape, sache juste qu'il faudra que tu attendes ! Dumbledore est avec lui ! »

'Et Sev ! Est-il avec lui, lui aussi ?' se demanda le Survivant en reprenant sa route.

Il était presque arrivé devant le bureau du maître des potions lorsqu'il trébucha et faillit tomber en avant de tout son long. Il se retint de justesse à une pierre quelque peu glissante du mur et eut du mal à distinguer ce qui l'avait presque fait chuter tant l'obscurité alentour était intense. Pourtant, il réussit à apercevoir qu'un de ses lacets était défait et se pencha pour le refaire.

Il venait d'en nouer la boucle lorsque la porte du bureau de l'enseignant s'ouvrit sur le directeur de l'école qui commença à sortir tout en finissant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son employé. Employé qui se tenait au chambranle de bois et dont le visage laissait entrevoir une angoisse douloureuse.

« … Il n'est pas idiot Severus ! Il saura faire la différence ! Et comme je vous l'ai dit le jour de l'arrivée de notre jeune voyageur, je pourrais très bien aller lui parler si tout ne se passait pas comme il fallait ! Vous vous inquiétez trop Severus et votre santé commence à en pâtir ! On ne vous voit plus très souvent manger plus qu'une bouchée à table – même si vous êtes présent à presque tous les repas – et vos cernes trahissent votre manque de sommeil ! Je me fais du soucis pour vous et je ne suis pas le seul ! Minerva a déjà dû avoir une petite conversation avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry vit Snape acquiescer lentement de la tête et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son professeur mangeait peu mais maintenant qu'il le regardait mieux, il était évident qu'il avait perdu du poids.

'Il était déjà trop mince avant !' se dit-il avec perplexité. 'Je me demande bien ce qui le met dans cet état !… Ce n'est quand même pas moi parce que je sors avec Sev ?… Et pourtant, c'est lui qui lui a révélé que je voulais rompre !… Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas su pourquoi…'

« … Non Severus ! Harry ne pense pas réellement que vous êtes responsable de la mort de Sirius !… »

'Oh que si !' se dit le jeune homme avec amertume, dégoût et rancœur.

« … Il vous en veut parce qu'il lui faut un bouc émissaire ! » poursuivit Dumbledore tandis que Harry en restait bouche-bée. « Vous êtes l'homme parfaitement bien placé pour jouer ce rôle ! Pour lui, vous l'avez toujours méprisé et humilié publiquement ou en privé ! Il ne pouvait pas retourner la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre et y compris sur lui, cela lui aurait été bien trop douloureux à supporter. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas dit que la mort de Sirius était de sa faute ou de celle de quelqu'un en particulier ! Je ne peux pas nier la responsabilité que j'ai eu dans cette affaire, ni celle de l'impétuosité de Sirius, la trahison de Kreacher, les obstacles que nous mettaient le ministère, les mangemorts ou encore, le principal intéressé, Voldemort ! Sirius ne méritait pas la mort, tout comme les autres personnes innocentes qui ont péries dans les batailles mais dans toutes les guerres, il y a des pertes humaines douloureuses et pourtant, personne n'est à blâmer pour celles-ci. Vous n'aimiez pas Sirius, Severus, mais vous ne souhaitiez pas sa mort pour autant ! Vous avez tout de même tout fait pour le dissuader, ce jour-là, d'aller au ministère tout comme vous avez tout tenté pour me contacter et fausser les pistes du côté mangemorts. Si vous n'aviez pas fait cela, Severus, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de morts cette fois-là que Sirius ! Harry s'en rendra compte en temps voulu mais il lui faudra du temps… »

Ce dernier plaqua une main ferme sur sa bouche d'où voulait s'échapper sa respiration laborieuse et haletante. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa présence mais n'en revenait pas. C'était vrai ! Il avait rejeté la faute sur Snape pour ne pas la prendre sur lui. Mais les paroles de Dumbledore, bien que douloureuses, lui avaient fait du bien. Oui, ce n'était pas de sa faute comme ce n'était pas de la faute de Snape ou de Dumbledore. S'il fallait chercher un responsable, il fallait plutôt se tourner vers Voldemort ou ses partisans. S'ils n'avaient pas décidé de créer le chaos en volant un pouvoir au goût amer, la paix n'aurait pas été en danger et Sirius n'aurait pas eu à se battre. Tout comme les autres.

'Oui mais Snape était mangemort !' dit une petite voix dans la tête de Harry que vint contrarier une autre.

'Oui, il l'était mais il a aussi espionné pour l'Ordre et tu as vu de tes propres yeux certaines personnes ou choses qu'il a réussi à sauver en le faisant. Il a aussi risqué sa propre vie…'

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, l'âme de Harry arrêta de le tourmenter à propos de la mort de son bien-aimé parrain. Il l'avait connu trop peu de temps mais resterait à jamais dans son cœur. Il espérait que Sirius avait trouvé la paix et le repos et il pouvait désormais tourner la page et chercher la paix lui aussi.

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore quitta les cachots avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Harry ! Tu étais où ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers Sev qui courait à présent vers lui. Il était maculé de boue des pieds à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

Severus s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui sourit « Je t'ai cherché partout mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans l'enceinte du château. J'ai voulu aller regarder dehors mais avec la pluie, je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin ! A peine, j'ai descendu deux marches que j'ai glissé et me suis retrouvé par terre, dans une marre de boue alors je retournais dans ma chambre pour me doucher lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'y rendais aussi. Tu me cherchais aussi ? »

« Oui ! » répliqua Harry en souriant tandis qu'il poussait la porte de la chambre de Severus. « Viens vite et fais attention à ne pas tout salir sur ton passage ! »

Il éclata de rire devant la moue que faisait Severus et celui-ci entra dans la pièce et alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Je ne serai pas long ! » promit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Harry lança un sort pour que les traces de boue disparaissent du sol et il s'affala sur le lit. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux paroles qu'il avait entendu mais, depuis, il se sentait particulièrement heureux et avait envie de partager son allégresse avec son petit ami.

Il claqua des doigts plusieurs fois et vit Dobby arriver.

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur. « Dobby n'a pas pu parler à Harry Potter tout à l'heure dans les cuisines mais Dobby aurait voulu le faire et servir Harry Potter mais Harry Potter était parti avant que Dobby puisse lui demander s'il souhaitait quelque chose… »

« Ce n'est rien Dobby ! » sourit le Gryffondor. « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un saladier rempli de pop corn s'il te plaît ? Avec deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre ? »

« Tout de suite Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Tout de suite ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Severus sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que Harry avait disposé de son lit comme d'une table où trônait un saladier plein de pop corn. Deux bouteilles avaient été posées sur un tabouret et son petit ami lui souriait.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, mon chéri ! » ironisa le voyageur du temps.

Harry éclata de rire et lança un regard salace à son vis-à-vis. « Est-ce une invitation pour que j'enlève mon pantalon ? »

« Certainement pas ! » répliqua l'autre d'un ton narquois. « Je ne voudrais pas te priver du seul vêtement qu'il doit te rester sur le corps ! »

« Tu me déçois, Sev, j'aurais pensé que tu étais plutôt du style à vérifier avant d'énoncer des faits ! »

« Tu veux que je vérifie ? » le provoqua l'ex-Serpentard.

« Et que tu analyses ! » répliqua le Survivant d'une voix basse.

Severus éclata de rire et se jeta sur les pop corns. « Plus tard ! Là, j'ai une petite faim ! »

Harry fit la moue mais plongea sa main dans le saladier.

Une heure plus tard, les pop corns finis, la bièreaubeurre but et les joues douloureuses d'avoir trop ri, les deux jeunes hommes s'abîmèrent dans un silence pensif mais léger.

Et tout à coup, Harry demanda « Raconte-moi certaines anecdotes Serpentariennes d'il y a vingt ans ! »

Severus sourit en coin avant de l'interroger plus avant.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Des petites choses drôles qui te sont arrivés à Poudlard ou ailleurs… »

« Mmmm… à vrai dire il ne m'en ait pas arrivé souvent mais il y a bien deux, trois petites choses qui pourraient t'intéresser… »

« Raconte ! » fit Harry, les yeux brillants de curiosité et de malice.

Le sourire de Sev s'élargit et il répliqua « OK ! Mais après, ça sera à toi de me raconter tes anecdotes ! »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça de la tête et le brun aux yeux noirs commença « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais un grand solitaire donc il y a des coups en douce que j'ai fait tout seul et celui-là en est un. C'était lors de ma première année ! Lucius Malfoy était en sixième année et il avait un rituel ! Tous les soirs, c'était le même ! Il nettoyait sa brosse à cheveux avant de se donner cinq cents coups de brosse puis il mouillait son peigne et traçait une belle raide bien symétrique en son centre. Ensuite, il se lançait un sort de fixation pour que pas un seul cheveu ne bouge pendant sa nuit et il le neutralisait le matin pour se redonner cinq cents coups de brosse. Un vrai maniaque ! Alors le jour où j'ai voulu me venger de son bizutage, j'ai métamorphosé les tiges métalliques de sa brosse en fines lames coupantes pour qu'elles ne tranchent que ses cheveux… - Et je te rassure, il n'a jamais su que c'était moi qui lui avais fait ça… - Bien sûr, il n'a pas vu tout de suite que ça lui coupait les cheveux parce que j'avais ensorcelé la brosse pour qu'il y ait une aura stabilisatrice autour. Il s'est donc donné cinq cents coups de brosse et quand il s'est peigné, tous ses cheveux sont tombés mais c'est pas le pire… ! »

Severus s'interrompit tandis qu'un fou rire s'emparait de lui. Harry souriait de toute ses dents en attendant que le jeune homme finisse son histoire.

« … J'avais aussi ensorcelé le peigne pour qu'il tatoue un message sur son crâne chauve ! J'avais bien fait en sorte que ses cheveux ne puissent pas repousser pendant trois semaines, qu'il ne puisse couvrir sa tête avec aucun chapeau ni perruque, ni rien et donc on pouvait lire le message sur son crâne très visiblement ! »

« Quel était le message ? » questionna impatiemment Harry tandis que Severus était repris par un autre fou rire qui lui apporta les larmes aux yeux.

« J'avais aussi prévu qu'il essayerait de se lancer un sort pour rétablir tout ça et il a fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire donc pendant une semaine, il a répété le message qui trônait sur sa tête. Et tu aurais vu le visage de Rusard quand il lui a sorti pour la première fois : « J'en ai une toute petite ! »… »

Harry s'écroula de rire à son tour et il leur fallut un certain temps pour récupérer leur sérieux, d'autant plus qu'ils s'amusaient à faire d'autres jeux de mots.

« … Après ça, quand il était encore à Poudlard, il ne supportait pas qu'on dise le mot 'petite' !… »

Quand Harry, le visage rouge et humide de larmes, put enfin poser d'autres questions, il en énonça une dont il voulait connaître la réponse depuis que Severus en avait fait mention.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait faire aux première année comme bizutage ? »

« Oh ! C'étaient des humiliations diverses, pas très agréables et qui blessent plutôt la fierté qu'autre chose mais je n'aime pas ce genre de pratiques ! »

Harry ne répondit rien mais, intérieurement, il se demandait pourquoi alors son maître des potions lui en avait fait subir depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Décidément, ces deux êtres ne se ressemblaient pas du tout !

« Raconte-moi encore d'autres choses ! » implora Harry avec anticipation.

« OK ! Mmmm… C'était lorsque j'étais en deuxième année… »

Severus et Harry continuèrent à se raconter leurs histoires drôles jusqu'au petit matin qui fut le témoin de leur endormissement tardif, un sourire heureux aux lèvres et leurs bras enlaçant le corps de l'autre.

_A suivre…_


	14. Lourde confession

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**IMPORTANT**** : Comme certains le savent déjà, j'ai eu récemment des problèmes avec les administrateurs de ffn qui ont effacé trois de mes histoires et ont bloqué mon compte pendant une semaine donc je ne posterai plus de lemon « chaud » sur ce site mais je ferai deux versions des chapitres concernés et je posterai le 'réel' lemon sur mon live journal dont l'adresse est inscrite sur mon profil. Je vous préviendrai toujours en temps voulu dans mes notes d'auteur.**

**NdA 2 : **Je voulais vous dire que j'ai décidé que, dans cette fic, la relation entre Draco et Seamus ne sera faite que de sous-entendus et de nuances parce que cela sied mieux à l'histoire. Il n'y aura donc pas réellement de scènes explicites les concernant… j'espère que vous en êtes pas trop déçus.

Et, deuxième chose, oui, Dumbledore savait que Harry était dans le couloir et qu'il pouvait tout entendre et c'est une des raisons qui l'a poussé à énoncer à Severus cette tirade sur la mort de Sirius.

* * *

**Onarluca, Miya, Merawen, Lululle, WendyMalfoy, Maxxine, Juliette Subervie, Youpala, Sahada, Dawn456, Snapesexsymbole, Alinemcb54, Aresse, Muliphen, Amy Quirrell, Cindy : **Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ; il est plus long que ceux que j'écris habituellement (il fait 9 pages Word). Pour info, le titre du prochain chap est : « Une requête malvenue ». Gros bisous à toutes ;)

**Crackos :** Non, ce que tu as dit était tout à fait clair et tu as eu raison d'imaginer cette scène avec les maraudeurs et Lucius parce que je l'avais aussi imaginé en écrivant ce que Severus avait fait à ses cheveux, etc… et donc, dans l'histoire de ma fic, elle s'est réellement passée mais je ne l'ai pas écrite, c'est tout ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape :** Je ne peux pas te dire combien cette histoire fera de chapitres au total mais je pense, approximativement, une vingtaine. 

**Lalouve : **Je n'ai jamais été enceinte donc je ne sais pas à quel point l'émotivité se fait plus sensible mais je te comprends quand tu dis pleurer même lorsque tu vois un bébé. Ca, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Chez moi, ça s'est manifesté pendant une période où j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant. C'est très fort comme sentiment. En tout cas, je te souhaite un bon 'restant' de grossesse et pas trop de larmes quand même, à moins qu'elles ne soient dues à la joie ;)

**Edge : **De rien pour l'explication ;) Et pour Harry, s'il ne voit pas que son professeur de potions se meure d'amour pour lui, c'est parce que, pour lui, l'idée même est inconcevable, voire repoussante. D'un côté, on ne peut pas le blâmer ; il a quand même souffert pendant sept ans des humiliations répétées de Severus et de ses attaques. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a été mangemort (il y a d'ailleurs une référence à cela dans ce chapitre), il le pensait –jusqu'au chap précédent – responsable de la mort de Sirius, etc… Simplement, il ne sait pas tout donc il ne peut voir que l'image négative de son professeur. Il refuse tout de lui car il le hait et il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir...

**Procne Aesoris : **J'ai fait exprès, en fait, de ne pas mettre beaucoup d'actions dans le chapitre précédent au profit de plus de scènes de la vie quotidienne de Harry avec le jeune Severus. Je voulais un peu alléger l'ambiance et montrer à tous mes lecteurs pourquoi le passage de Sev à cette époque avait été la plus heureuse période dans la vie de Severus, jusqu'à sa vie d'adulte et aussi le fait qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de vivre des choses exceptionnelles mais que de simples petites choses peuvent les rapprocher – comme dans la vie de tout un chacun, en fait. Je suis donc heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce changement :)

**Crystal d'avalon : **Lol, vi, j'ai un esprit sadique et tortueux… ainsi que tordu… je crois qu'on peut le dire. Lol ;)

**Jenni944 : **Quand tu dis qu'encore un peu et il pourra aller avec ce Sev, tu parles de sexuellement parlant ? Me dis pas que tu attends le lemon aussi sinon je déprime en pensant que toutes mes lectrices sont des perverses… puis je verse une larme de fierté et pose la main sur mon cœur, tout némuxe ('émue' dans mon jargon). Si tu attends vraiment le passage bien citronné, je peux te dire qu'il va arriver dans peu de temps maintenant… mais il ne sera pas posté sur ce site…

**Melantha-Mond : **Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit et aussi à propos de tes conseils sur les descriptions. Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aime bien les descriptions lorsqu'elles sont justifiées et qu'elles apportent un plus au texte. J'en écris que lorsque je pense que je dois le faire mais c'est vrai qu'il m'est déjà arrivé (peu souvent) de couper court à une description que j'aurais aimé plus longue, pour ne pas ennuyer le lecteur.

**Lilyep : **Comment ça pauvre Lulu ? Mais il l'avait mérité ! Lol. Moi, z'ai beaucoup aimé le faire souffrir en tout cas, l'est trop arrogant. Lol ;)

**Galouz : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire les scènes tragiques mais j'hésite. J'ai un peu peur de tomber un peu trop dans le mélo… surtout que les deux mois et trois jours que Severus passe dans l'époque de Harry est la période la plus heureuse de sa vie donc elle ne doit pas être trop triste… d'où la raison du contexte de chap précédent et l'absence de Severus senior. D'ailleurs, ta réflexion sur son absence m'a étonné et tu m'as fait réfléchir (si tu me dis que c'est une chose rare chez moi, comme aime me taquiner ma sœur, je t'envoie ma dragonne de suite ! Lol. Non, je plaisante… elle te visitera demain ;) ) En fait, à l'origine, la première moitié de cette histoire ne devait pas comprendre énormément de scènes avec Severus adulte. Je ne comptais parler de lui que très occasionnellement et puis, je me suis ravisée. Ensuite, avant d'écrire le chap 13, je me suis dit que j'écrivais peut-être un peu trop sur Sev adulte et peut-être pas assez sur Sev junior. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire un équilibre mais tout en sachant que, tant qu'il est là, c'est Sev junior qui prime sur Sev senior. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Minerve : **Pour garder sa couverture, il fallait que Severus ne montre pas ses vrais sentiments à Harry. De plus, il aurait eu trop peur, s'il lui avait montré la moindre sympathie, de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de lui donner plus et il craignait aussi que Harry s'épanche ensuite vers lui, le voit comme un allié ou pire, le voit comme une figure paternelle. S'il s'est montré cruel envers Harry, c'était aussi pour se protéger.

**Cybèle Adam : **Oui, je me suis servie du fait que JKR ait dit que Severus en savait plus, en 1ère année, que les 7è année en matière de sortilège pour faire ce coup à Lucius qui m'a bien plus étant donné que je n'aime pas ce personnage. Lol. Et c'est vrai que ça m'était un peu de gaieté et de légèreté dans une fic que je ne veux pas trop sombre non plus ou teintée de trop de mélancolie.

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy : **T'inquiète pas, je ne considère aucune review comme « une parmi tant d'autres » parce que pour moi, chaque message est différent, tout comme les personnes qui les envoient et donc, il est très intéressant de voir l'avis de chacun. D'ailleurs, je suis flattée que tu aies été épatée, comme tu me l'as dit, étant donné que le couple que je traite n'est pas un de tes préférés. Merci de m'avoir donné ton opinion et ces quelques mots d'encouragements qui sont toujours les bienvenues :)

**Vif d'or : **Oui, Dumbledore a été ingénieux sur ce coup-là ! Il a profité de la présence de Harry dans le couloir pour rétablir un fait important qui pesait beaucoup sur le cœur de Harry et qui était un gros obstacle en ce qui concernait l'hypothétique future relation entre lui et Severus.

**Oxaline : **J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre parce que pour Seamus, l'explication de son comportement se passe dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le prochain ;)

**Mélindra : **T'inquiète pas pour les mails, moi aussi je mets généralement beaucoup de temps avant de répondre donc je comprends vraiment ! Pour ce qui est de l'attitude cruelle de Sev envers Harry depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, en fait, si tu vas lire la RAR que j'ai écrite à Minerve, tu auras la réponse ;)

**Djeiyanna : **Merci beaucoup ma belle. Moi aussi je vous fais tout plein de bisous à toi et à Max :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Lourde confession**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque la brume qui entourait le cerveau ensommeillé de Harry commença à se dissiper. Les membres encore engourdis, il se tourna sur le côté, là où il savait que se trouvait une présence rassurante. Sa joue fut à peine posée sur l'oreiller qu'il sentit une main chaude combler sa jumelle de sa douceur et de sa tendresse. Un sourire paresseux se dessina alors sur les lèvres du Gryffondor avant que d'autres lèvres ne viennent l'effacer par un baiser rempli d'amour.

« Bonjour, Sweet love ! » murmura Severus lorsqu'il vit les paupières du bel endormi s'écarter pour révéler deux émeraudes brillantes de chaleur et de joie.

« 'Jour, mon amour ! » répliqua-t-il en se surélevant pour placer une main derrière la nuque de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Severus se plia avec bonheur à l'initiative de son compagnon avant de le repousser avec un doux sourire.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles pour toi ! » lui dit-il avec espièglerie.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux interrogateurs.

« La mauvaise, c'est qu'il va être 10h ! » dit le voyageur du temps en observant la réaction de panique brutale qui s'emparait de son vis-à-vis. « Et la bonne, c'est qu'heureusement pour nous, le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques a été annulé donc nous ne sommes pas en retard. Par contre, il faudra quand même nous dépêcher parce que le cours de botanique commence dans un tout petit peu plus d'une demi-heure ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement et regarda leur emploi du temps que Severus avait affiché sur le mur à l'aide d'un sort de glue temporaire et vit qu'un rond rouge s'était dessiné sur le papier à l'emplacement de leur premier cours du matin et qu'il était écrit, en relief, au-dessous « Annulé pour cause d'arrivée inattendue de créatures magiques dans la forêt interdite. »

« Hagrid doit être fou de joie ! » s'exclama Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

« Et c'est un euphémisme ! » renchérit Severus, en se levant du lit pour aller chercher ses affaires en vue de prendre une douche chaude et revigorante.

Harry laissa échapper un petit ricanement mi-moqueur, mi-attendri et se leva à son tour, en quête lui aussi de ses vêtements.

**OOOoooOOO**

« C'est quand même idiot ! » dit Severus, un peu plus tard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la suite de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui est idiot ? » demanda son petit-ami en haussant un sourcil.

« Le fait de dormir dans ma chambre pour aller se laver dans ta salle de bain ! Je sais que nous ne dormons pas toutes les nuits ensemble mais c'est en passe de le devenir vu le nombre de fois - qui va en augmentant - où je te trouve à t'endormir sur mon lit le soir au lieu du tien ! »

« C'est un reproche ? » interrogea le Survivant en essayant de ne pas laisser montrer son angoisse ni sa peine.

« Pas du tout ! » le rassura Severus. « Juste une constatation ! Et, de toute façon, je préfère quand tu dors avec moi ! »

« Donc je peux rester tous les soirs ? » questionna avec intérêt le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice.

« Bien sûr ! Mais ça serait quand même plus pratique de dormir chez toi, non ? »

« Oui, tu as raison ! »

« Alors, je peux déménager chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Harry se gonfla de joie et d'excitation et il répondit par l'affirmative à toute vitesse.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir et lui rendit son sourire.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la suite de Harry qui était maintenant la leur et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

« Nous n'avons plus que vingt quatre minutes pour nous préparer ! » l'informa le futur professeur avant de se mettre à rougir en bégayant « Ce – ce que je te propose, c'est – c'est de venir prendre ta douche avec – avec moi, comme ça, on ne perdra pas de temps et on pourra aller aux cuisines prendre un rapide petit déjeuner ! »

Harry ne put répondre tant sa gorge était serrée et il hocha la tête, les joues écarlates.

Muets, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller et ne gardèrent que leur boxer le temps de se raser – ce qui ne prit le temps que d'énoncer la formule magique. Toujours en rougissant, ils se peignèrent en évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard de l'autre, ce qui n'était pas véritablement évident.

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que leur gêne était ridicule étant donné qu'ils dormaient déjà ensemble, qu'ils s'étaient déjà caressés de nombreuses fois – même si cela avait toujours été assez rapide et relativement gauche – et qu'ils s'étaient amenés mutuellement à la jouissance certaines fois. Ils s'étaient également déjà vus nus mais jamais intégralement. Tout au moins, en ce qui concernait Severus pour Harry. Il avait toujours aperçu des parcelles de peau ou entraperçu son intimité et Harry pensait que c'était pour cela qu'ils se sentaient si empruntés à l'heure actuelle.

Et lorsque le jeune Survivant réalisa que leurs gestes étaient maintenant les plus lents possibles pour retarder le moment où ils seraient totalement révélés, il décida de faire quelque chose. Après tout, il était l'aîné et le temps passait si vite que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils seraient en retard pour le cours de Neville.

Il ôta alors son boxer d'un geste franche, faisant semblant d'ignorer les tremblements nerveux de ses mains ainsi que la partielle raideur de sa virilité et alla s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche où il ouvrit à fond le jet d'eau chaude et un peu moins fortement celui d'eau froide avant de se glisser sous l'eau puissante et bienfaisante.

Harry sentait des yeux de braise caresser son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses mais il ne dit rien et se pencha légèrement pour attraper son gel douche senteur de noix de coco.

Un grognement rauque se fit entendre dans la salle de bain tandis que Harry se redressait et ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu même si son membre attentif ne pouvait pas en faire autant.

« Severus, dépêche-toi ! » lui dit-il lorsqu'il vit que l'autre ne rentrait toujours pas dans la cabine. « N'oublie pas que nous devons aller vite ! »

Quelques secondes après que ces mots aient été prononcés, il entendit la porte de verre polie s'ouvrir puis se refermer mais il ne se retourna pas.

Tandis que Harry se lavait le torse, il se rappela que son petit ami l'avait déjà vu ainsi, le jour d'un match de Quidditch après lequel Severus s'était légèrement blessé et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire carnassier.

Il n'avait pas voulu mettre le jeune homme plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était en l'observant mais ce souvenir, ainsi que l'envie de découvrir le corps de son futur amant de ses yeux le fit se retourner.

C'est alors que Severus cria « Ne regarde pas ! »

Harry sursauta si violemment qu'il en lâcha la bouteille de gel douche. D'un geste prompte, il s'accroupit pour la reprendre et, se faisant, il se trouva nez à nez avec la preuve de l'excitation intense de Severus et son propre désir se gonfla brutalement.

Severus cria à nouveau et se plaqua avec violence contre la paroi transparente de la cabine.

Harry se releva d'un coup.

« Attention, tu vas te faire mal ! » s'exclama-t-il en avisant la grimace de douleur qui avait crispé les traits du visage de son amour.

« Ne me regarde pas ! » répéta le jeune homme qui venait de se redresser sur toute sa hauteur. « Je suis trop laid ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en détaillant le corps de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Tu es trop mince, ça c'est indéniable mais tu n'es certainement pas laid ! » rétorqua-t-il avec sincérité et Severus en fut déconcerté.

« Je suis trop maigre et trop pâle ! J'ai de trop longs pieds à par rapport à mes jambes rachitiques et je n'ai pas de muscles ! » se lamenta le jeune sorcier. « Je ne suis pas fait comme toi, Harry ! Je ne suis pas beau comme toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ta peau n'est pas bronzée qu'elle n'est pas belle ! Elle a sa propre teinte et moi, je la trouve magnifique ! On dirait de la porcelaine la plus fine ! Et elle est chaude et si douce ! Pour ta minceur, si tu manges un peu plus, tu t'étofferas progressivement ! Pour ce qui est de tes pieds, je les trouve parfaits ! Je ne vois rien de disproportionné chez toi ! Et pour finir, je ne trouve pas que tu n'aies pas de muscles ! » fit-il en traçant d'un index les contours discrets des abdominaux de Severus. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un haltérophile que tu dois te considérer comme malingre ! Tu as un charme que beaucoup n'ont pas et ne te compare pas à moi, c'est ridicule ! Si tu savais le nombre de complexes que j'ai ! »

« Toi ? » s'étonna Severus en détaillant le corps svelte et souple du Survivant. « Toi ? Tu as des complexes ? Avec un corps pareil ! Mais t'es dingue ! »

« Je pense que tout le monde en a, mon amour ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est stupide, c'est certain ! » poursuivit-il tout en laissant son regard errer sur la peau d'albâtre de son futur maître des potions.

Les joues de Sev étaient cramoisies de honte mais aussi de désir tandis que ses yeux noirs ne se refusaient pas non plus le loisir d'apprendre par cœur tout ce qui était Harry.

Leurs prunelles assombries se dévoraient l'un l'autre lorsqu'une alarme retentit : « C'est l'heure du p'tit déj ! » claironnait-elle et les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

« Oh zut ! » s'écria Severus pardessus l'alarme qu'il avait lui-même programmée. « Il ne nous reste qu'un quart d'heure ! »

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer pour une autre raison que le désir et il reprit un peu de gel douche au creux de sa paume avant de passer le flacon à son petit ami.

« Merci ! » fit celui-ci en prenant la bouteille.

« De rien ! » lui répondit Harry en passant ses mains mousseuses sur son corps à toute vitesse. Cependant, il ralentit lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son sexe encore tendu qu'il entoura de sa main pour le laver.

Honteux, il éleva ses yeux de jade et rencontra des iris noirs, très perçants et bégaya « Sev… Il faut… !… Il faut… ! »

« Vas-y ! » lui dit-il en s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration tandis qu'il se frottait à s'en arracher la peau tant il était nerveux en cet instant.

« Merci ! » murmura le Survivant dans un souffle, en se détournant prestement… ce qui fut tout à fait inutile étant donné que Severus le contourna automatiquement pour le voir soulager son désir.

Les paupières closes, Harry était totalement inconscient du regard qui ne le quittait pas et il fit aller et venir sa main sur son corps sensible à une allure soutenue en vue d'une libération rapide. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas pour autant la présence, dans la cabine de douche, de l'être qui enflammait ses reins et cette proximité ne faisait que lui brûler les veines un peu plus chaque seconde.

Lorsque sa jouissance explosa, il ouvrit les yeux et distingua un Severus, haletant et plus rouge que jamais, qui mimait sur son propre membre les gestes qu'il venait de voir et qui l'avaient amené au bord de la folie. En le voyant faire, Harry repoussa la main du jeune homme et la remplaça de la sienne. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Severus pour atteindre l'extase.

Le souffle court, ils se fixèrent un instant avant de s'obliger à finir de se laver au plus vite.

« On va être en retard ! » gémit Severus en sortant de la douche.

Harry était déjà en train d'enfiler son boxer et il croisa son regard avant de lui dire « Il nous reste à peine dix minutes ! C'est faisable ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas faisable ! » lui répondit son interlocuteur avant de le remercier pour le sort de séchage qu'il venait de lui lancer.

« De rien ! » rétorqua Harry en boutonnant son pantalon puis en enfilant une chemise propre. « Et si, c'est possible ! Et on pourra même prendre notre petit déj ! »

Severus secoua la tête, incrédule et commença aussi à mettre son pantalon.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et claqua deux fois des doigts. Aussitôt, il vit Dobby arriver.

« Harry Potter, Monsi… »

« Dobby ! » le coupa-t-il avec vivacité. « Pourrais-tu me ramener deux croissants, deux brioches et deux bols de chocolat pas trop, trop chauds s'il te plaît ! On est affreusement en retard, avec Sebastian mais on aimerait quand même manger quelque chose avant d'aller en cours ! »

« Bien sûr, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur ! » s'affola l'elfe avant de disparaître puis reparaître un instant plus tard avec un plateau.

« Merci Dobby ! »

« De rien, Harry Potter ! Bonne journée, Monsieur ! »

« Bonne journée à toi aussi, Dobby ! » lui dit Harry avant de le voir transplaner de nouveau. Puis, il se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et s'écria « Tu es prêt ? Le petit déjeuner est servi ! »

Severus sortit précipitamment de la salle d'eau et s'exclama, toujours aussi incrédule « Mais on a pas le temps ! Il nous reste cinq minutes ! »

Harry regarda Severus en une expression qui voulait dire « Si tu continues à parler, c'est sûr que tu n'auras pas le temps de manger ! » puis, il prit un croissant et se mit à le dévorer.

L'autre Gryffondor, qui mourrait de faim, s'empara du deuxième et l'engloutit à la même vitesse.

« Avale ton chocolat et prend ta brioche ! » lui dit Harry après avoir bu le contenu de son bol puis avoir placé sa brioche, enveloppée dans une feuille de papier absorbant, dans sa poche.

Sev s'exécuta et observa Harry qui transformait son livre de botanique en portoloin.

« _Portus ! » _s'exclama le brun en expliquant à son compagnon. « J'ai appris à les faire en sixième année ! Je n'ai pas l'autorisation du ministère pour ça mais j'ai celle de Dumbledore donc… Et ça ira quand même plus vite ! Viens ! »

Une seconde plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient devant la serre numéro 11 et attendaient que Neville arrive.

« Oh Harry ! » s'écria Colin en se précipitant vers lui avec enthousiasme. « J'espérais bien que tu allais bientôt arriver pour pouvoir enfin discuter avec toi ! Depuis la rentrée, on a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions ! En plus, comme Neville va être en retard, on… »

« Comment ça Neville va être en retard ? » interrogea Harry, interloqué. « Il n'est jamais en retard lorsqu'il s'agit de ses cours ! »

« C'est parce qu'il y avait une réunion ce matin ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête et lança un regard à Severus qui croisa le sien, s'échangeant en silence un message complice.

« C'est à cause du ministère ! Ca ne va plus du tout là-bas ! Comme les gens ont commencé à rouspéter à propos du ministre et de sa façon de gérer le pouvoir, les hauts politiciens s'y sont mis aussi et du coup, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne va pas rester bien longtemps dans ses fonctions ! »

« Ca ne serait pas un mal ! » dit Harry dont la rancune était encore tenace. « Il fait n'importe quoi avec son gouvernement et ne sait toujours pas où sont ses alliés ! Il se sent persécuté de toute part et c'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû redoubler et que je suis ainsi surveillé ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que Fudge ! »

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça Colin. « Et c'est pour parler de lui que Dumbledore a rassemblé presque tous les professeurs ce matin ! Il pourrait y avoir des conséquences sur l'école s'il y a un changement de ministre ! Et les politiques s'intéressent encore de près à Dumbledore pour redresser tout ça ! »

Colin continua encore à babiller et lorsque ses paroles commencèrent à dériver vers toutes les qualités dont il paraît Harry, celui-ci décrocha et vit que Severus était en train de grignoter sa brioche tout en fixant le Gryffondor blond d'un regard analytique.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de hausser discrètement les épaules puis de sortir, lui aussi, sa brioche de sa poche.

Ils durent attendre dix minutes de plus avant que le cours ne commence.

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent dans la classe de Lupin où, seul Harry, eut un cours de Défense Avancée tandis que les autres étudiaient le programme classique. Puis, à partir de 15h30, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose où madame MacGonagall se montra particulièrement tendue. Son attitude en surprit plus d'un et elle étonna davantage Harry lorsqu'elle le quitta sur une phrase des plus énigmatiques.

« Potter, vous avez encore fait de très gros progrès ! Je suis fière de vous ! Je pense que vous pourrez atteindre votre forme animale avec juste un peu plus de pratique ce qui vous permettra d'être l'un des premiers lorsque, très certainement bientôt, vous ferez vos classes dans la formation d'auror ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par 'très certainement bientôt' ? » demanda Severus à Harry lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir qui les menait à leur suite.

« Je ne sais pas ! » avoua-t-il, tout aussi déconcerté que son petit ami. « Je pense qu'elle me parlait de l'année prochaine… parce qu'elle sait que je veux devenir un auror ! »

« Mmh ! » répondit Sev, pas très convaincu, tandis qu'ils débouchaient dans _leur_ couloir.

Harry marchait, tête basse, en réfléchissant sur l'étrange attitude de son professeur de métamorphose lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sev venait de se figer à côté de lui. Il arrêta donc son pas et l'observa.

« Qu'est-ce qu- ? »

Mais Harry n'alla pas plus loin. Il vit que son petit ami fixait quelque chose avec perplexité et il suivit aussitôt son regard pour rencontrer aussi instantanément les prunelles de son maître des potions qui se dirigeait vers lui, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Monsieur Potter, il faut que je vous parle ! » lui dit Snape lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Puis, il se tourna vers son homologue plus jeune et ajouta « Seul à seul ! »

Sev pinça les lèvres tout en défiant son reflet plus âgé de son regard sombre.

« Il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir ! » lui remémora-t-il avec douceur. « Et ce n'est pas la peine d'interroger Harry par la suite, il ne pourra rien te dire ! »

Snape ne se formalisa pas du sursaut qu'avait eu l'homme qu'il aimait en entendant l'appel de son prénom de sa bouche et lui demanda de le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les cachots. L'un était crispé et écœuré de devoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son professeur détesté et l'autre avait le cœur battant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco était déconcerté par l'attitude des professeurs qui lui semblaient bizarres depuis ce matin. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se dirigeait en cet instant-même vers le bureau de Seamus Finnegan avec qui il voulait également parler d'une chose beaucoup plus personnelle.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa sur le panneau de bois et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il frappa derechef et attendit encore.

« Il ne doit pas être encore là ! » murmura le Serpentard pour lui-même en actionnant machinalement la poignée de la porte qui ne résista pas et s'entrouvrit.

Avec hésitation, Draco poussa la porte et passa le seuil en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un mais il n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

'C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne dedans alors que c'était ouvert !' se dit-il en se demandant si un élève n'aurait pas voulu entrer ici par effraction en ayant l'intention de voler quelque chose mais, aussitôt, il démentit cette hypothèse. Il n'y avait rien à voler dans ce bureau !

'Alors pourquoi était-il ouvert ?'

La brusque pensée que Seamus avait peut-être eu un malaise et s'était effondré quelque part, derrière un meuble, dans cette pièce ou son annexe le poussa à entrer dans la pièce pour aller vérifier mais il ne distingua rien d'anormal.

Il revenait sur ses pas lorsqu'une photo, rangée dans un cadre métallique et posée sur le bureau du professeur de vol, retint son attention et il se dirigea vers elle pour la contempler.

Il distingua deux jeunes hommes dont l'un était Seamus et l'autre, un individu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur fond de paysage typiquement irlandais, l'inconnu riait aux éclats tandis que Seamus le dévorait d'un regard amoureux, un de ses bras entourant ses épaules. De voir cette photo et, surtout, de ressentir l'impression de chaleur qui s'en dégageait, emplit Draco d'une forte émotion qui lui fit mal dans la poitrine et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea la voix de Seamus, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune sorcier qui lui fit brusquement face.

Seamus put alors voir que le Serpentard tenait dans les mains une photo qui lui appartenait et il vit rouge ! Il s'avança avec rage vers le jeune homme et lui arracha le cadre des mains en vociférant : « Ca va ? Fais comme chez toi surtout, Malfoy ! Ne t'embarrasse pas de savoir si tu as le droit de pénétrer ici ou alors de prendre les affaires des autres ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire ! » s'écria Draco en essayant de couvrir la voix de l'Irlandais pour qu'il l'écoute. « C'est juste que ta porte était ouverte et je voulais voir pourquoi ! Ensuite, j'ai aperçu cette photo et je l'ai regardé ! Tout ce que je confesse, c'est un instant de curiosité ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir ici en terrain conquis ! Je voulais te parler, c'est tout ! »

« Me parler ? » répéta le professeur blond avec méfiance. « Me parler de quoi ? »

« Déjà, je voulais te demander pourquoi tous les profs se comportent bizarrement depuis ce matin ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Malfoy ! »

Draco soupira et fixa son interlocuteur avec intensité. Cela lui prendrait peut-être toute la soirée mais il aurait ses réponses ! Foi de Draco !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus fit entrer son élève adoré dans la pièce attenante à son bureau qui était plus à même de recevoir ses confidences car confortable et plus intime – tout ce que n'était pas l'autre petite salle.

« Asseyez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'étudiant s'exécuta, le visage fermé.

« Potter… Harry… » testa Snape après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Il s'arrêta pour voir la réaction de son amour et lorsqu'il le vit pincer les lèvres mais ne pas répliquer, il demeura confus. Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. 'Potter' était trop formel mais 'Harry' était peut-être trop familier pour le jeune homme pour que lui, Severus, se permette de l'appeler par son prénom. Et pourtant, avec la conversation qu'il avait l'intention d'avoir avec lui, il fallait que Harry soit le plus à l'aise possible et qu'il ne se braque pas, ce qui n'était pas gagné. « … Il fallait que je vous parle… »

Harry le regardait avec un tel dédain que Severus en perdit un instant toute contenance avant de se reprendre rapidement.

« … Mon homologue va encore rester un petit mois ici » commença-t-il en fixant son protagoniste d'un regard franche et intense. « Après, il sera parti… »

« Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses que vous m'avez fait venir, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin parce que je le sais déjà et je ne… »

« Il va avoir 18 ans et moi, j'en ai 39 ! » continua-t-il sans prêter attention à l'interruption de son élève. « Avant de venir ici, à cette époque, il… _je_ pensais que l'amour n'était pas fait pour moi ! Mes parents n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler… très démonstratifs… »

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée tant sa surprise était grande. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Snape de lui raconter ce genre de choses ?

« … Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant et j'étais complètement imperméable à toute forme de sentiments autre que négatifs parce que j'en étais effrayé ! Nous avons tous peur de l'inconnu… Harry… et l'amour… tout cela m'était parfaitement étranger. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il y a pour moi plus de vingt et un an, j'ai amené avec moi mon amertume et ma haine de James Potter… comme tu le sais… et je t'ai détesté à la première seconde à cause de ça mais… bien vite, j'ai distingué la réalité et j'ai pu voir à quel point tu étais différent… à quel point tu étais beau de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur et… je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! »

Harry se figea sur sa chaise et mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il ne savait pas quoi faire tant il était partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait envie de s'enfuir et il avait envie de rester. Rester pour quoi ? Pour frapper Snape, lui envoyer les quatre vérités qu'il avait retenues depuis le jour où il était entré à Poudlard et le voir pleurer comme lui avait pu pleurer à cause de certaines remarques insupportablement blessantes. Il avait envie de l'humilier comme il avait subi ses humiliations pendant tant d'années et, aussi, il avait envie de l'écouter parce que l'homme représentait un trop grand mystère pour qu'il ne puisse pas vouloir en savoir davantage.

« … Puis, je suis parti et là… mon quotidien se résumait à rêver de toi, me remémorer les instants que nous avions passé ensemble, me nourrir de tes plats préférés… et ainsi tenir ma promesse… » dit-il d'un ton énigmatique. « Regarder nos photos et pleurer devant ton image… jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me force à me reprendre ! Il est venu vers moi et m'a dit que si je voulais revoir un jour mon seul amour, il ne fallait pas que je laisse installer la dépression qui me menaçait. Il m'a conseillé de trouver un passe temps qui m'aiderait à focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose que toi. Je me suis alors plongé dans les livres sur toutes les magies et sous toutes ses formes. Je suis devenu un expert en potions et j'ai acquis une large connaissance qui a suscité l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a entendu parlé – je ne sais comment – de _« mes hautes facultés »_ ! »

A présent, Harry était plus calme intérieurement et écoutait attentivement les paroles de son enseignant.

« J'étais encore à Poudlard lorsqu'il a essayé de me contacter. Lorsque j'ai appris, par Lucius Malfoy lors d'une promenade à Pré-au-lard, son intention de me rencontrer, j'ai paniqué et je suis allé voir Dumbledore ! Je lui ai tout raconté ! Il savait désormais que, pour moi, c'était trop tard ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et, en voyant ce signe, Severus s'expliqua.

« Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait quelqu'un, il l'avait ! Et si le malheureux tentait de résister ou ne voulait pas le rencontrer, il était _éliminé_ ! Voldemort m'ayant repéré, mon destin était scellé ! »

En entendant ces paroles, une rage ardente remonta des entrailles du Survivant pour envahir son cœur battant puis ses joues qui s'empourprèrent. Il savait ce que Snape était en train d'essayer de faire.

« A regret, Dumbledore m'a alors expliqué qu'une solution pouvait me sauver… c'était seulement si je devenais espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix… mais c'était dangereux ! Il le savait et je le savais ! Et, ainsi, à 19 ans, je suis devenu mangemort ! »

Harry se leva si vite que sa chaise bascula en arrière et frappa avec violence le sol de pierre. Le bruit de la chute fit sursauter Severus qui avisa le regard fulminant de son étudiant.

« Et voilà la belle histoire ! » cracha le jeune homme avec haine. « Et où se trouve la fin qui se termine bien ? »

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant ces propos incompréhensibles.

« Si je vous laissais continuer, dans deux minutes, vous allez me raconter que pendant sept ans, vous avez été obligé de m'humilier et de m'insulter ! Vous ne pouvez pas porter le chapeau de vos actes tout seul ! Non, bien sûr ! Voilà que maintenant, Dumbledore est le méchant homme qui a contraint le pauvre agneau à sacrifier sa vie ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

« Oh la ferme ! » coupa Harry avec rancœur. « Vous êtes vraiment tout ce que je déteste chez un être humain – si je peux vous appeler ainsi ! Ne venez jamais plus me dire que c'est à cause de Dumbledore que vous êtes devenu un mangemort et assumez un petit peu votre passé et _vos_ choix ! »

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais, avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois et siffla « Vous me dégoûtez ! » puis il claqua la porte en laissant un Severus totalement perdu et meurtri.

Il avait essayé de lui dire la vérité mais Harry ne l'avait pas écouté.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise ce qu'il venait de se passer à son homologue. Au début, il n'était pas certain de ne pas lui rapporter quelques propos mais là, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Sinon, ça le détruirait en lui faisant perdre tout espoir.

« Oh Merlin, que dois-je faire ? » se dit-il en se passant une main engourdie devant le visage. « Est-ce que je dois en parler avec Dumbledore ? »

Tout à coup, Severus se remémora une scène qui s'était passée entre le directeur et lui le jour où le voyageur du temps était arrivé.

_« Vous savez combien je regrette cette situation Severus » lui avait dit le vieil homme. « Je sais à quel point tout cela est difficile pour vous. Je sais aussi quels sont vos véritables sentiments pour Harry et je connais vos craintes. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur ce qu'il va se passer entre votre homologue et Harry, je pense que Harry saura faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Il est intelligent Severus, comme vous le savez. Il comprendra et vous savez très bien que je peux lui dire toute la vérité. »_

_Severus avait alors secouer la tête en répondant « Il est encore trop tôt Albus… Il y a des choses que Harry doit d'abord savoir et ensuite… »_

_Sa voix s'était brisée nette et Dumbledore s'était approché de lui pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur le bras._

_« Harry comprendra Severus. »_

Severus gémit de douleur à ce souvenir.

Non. Harry n'avait pas compris.

_A suivre…_


	15. Une soirée pas comme les autres

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**Chapitre 15 : Une soirée pas comme les autres**

Furieux à cause de l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec son peu scrupuleux maître des potions, Harry marchait à grands pas rageurs en direction de sa chambre. Dans sa tête tourbillonnaient des centaines de questions et autres commentaires qui ne complimentaient pas le professeur.

'Il ne va pas bien ! On se demande ce qui lui a pris de venir me dire ça ! Et d'accuser ainsi Dumbledore !'

Harry secoua la tête avec violence en signe d'incrédulité.

'En plus, si je suis son raisonnement, il m'accuse aussi moi !' se dit le Gryffondor en se souvenant des paroles de l'enseignant.

_« … Puis, je suis parti et là… mon quotidien se résumait à rêver de toi, me remémorer les instants que nous avions passé ensemble, me nourrir de tes plats préférés… et ainsi tenir ma promesse. Regarder nos photos et pleurer devant ton image… jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me force à me reprendre ! Il est venu vers moi et m'a dit que si je voulais revoir un jour mon seul amour, il ne fallait pas que je laisse installer la dépression qui me menaçait. Il m'a conseillé de trouver un passe temps qui m'aiderait à focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose que toi. Je me suis alors plongé dans les livres sur toutes les magies et sous toutes ses formes. Je suis devenu un expert en potions et j'ai acquis une large connaissance qui a suscité l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a entendu parlé – je ne sais comment – de « mes hautes facultés » ! »_

Harry frissonna et ne put empêcher un intense sentiment d'inquiétude et de culpabilité de se répandre brièvement dans son cœur. Il avait besoin de voir Sev tout de suite et de le serrer dans ses bras. Son allure s'accéléra alors.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte de ses appartements lorsque la pensée furtive qu'il aurait peut-être dû rester un peu plus longtemps dans la salle annexe du bureau de son professeur pour l'écouter davantage lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant comme ses pas l'amenaient à franchir le seuil de sa suite et que ses yeux apercevaient la silhouette fine, vêtue de noir qui lui tournait le dos. Ses bras s'enroulèrent alors avec rapidité autour de la taille trop mince et il plaqua le dos de son amant contre son torse haletant. Son visage plongea dans le cou blanc du jeune homme et ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque millimètre d'albâtre.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-il en sentant un nouvel étau étreindre son cœur.

Severus glissa ses mains sur celles de Harry pour les entremêler et il tourna son visage vers lui pour l'informer qu'il venait de finir de rassembler ses affaires et qu'il les avait transporté de sa chambre à leur suite.

« J'ai quand même demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais garder la chambre bleue pour le reste de mon séjour parce que j'aime bien parfois être un peu seul. Tu vois, j'ai quelques fois besoin de solitude et puis, il n'est pas toujours facile de faire ses devoirs lorsque tu es à côté de moi… J'ai une certaine difficulté à me concentrer lorsque tu sors de ta douche en simple serviette par exemple… tu comprends… »

Sev sourit en sentant les bras se resserrer autour de lui mais sa jovialité disparue instantanément lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau venir mouiller la peau de son cou.

Il se retourna alors dans les bras de son futur étudiant et le força à élever le visage, que Harry tenait à garder baissé pour cacher la preuve de son tourment qu'avait déjà deviné le voyageur du temps.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Toi, tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« Je veux dire… mon moi du futur ! »

Harry demeura muet, le regard toujours baissé tandis que Severus voyait toujours les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé ! » se sentit forcé de dire le Survivant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Harry, perdu.

Severus fronça les sourcils et le questionna.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi Harry ! »

« Je t'aime ! » répéta ce dernier en saisissant les fines lèvres pâles entre les siennes pour se mettre à les suçoter avec désespoir.

Sev écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de fondre sous le baiser de son compagnon qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Cependant, Severus s'arracha à cette bouche tremblante lorsqu'il sentit que les sanglots l'étouffaient encore.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Harry ? J'ai besoin de savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

« Ce n'était pas toi ! » continua de pleurer le sorcier à la cicatrice. « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure ! Je te jure que je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'en ai peut-être besoin, je ne sais pas ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux noirs scrutèrent intensément les prunelles vertes et rougies et il capitula.

« Viens ! » lui dit Sev en l'entraînant vers le lit pour l'allonger et le consoler dans ses bras.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Sev entra dans les quartiers de son homologue avec brusquerie et attaqua dès la première seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Harry tout à l'heure ? »

Le maître des potions sursauta à cette entrée brutale et écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. C'était donc ce jour-là ! C'était donc pour cette raison-là !

« Rien ! » lui dit-il avec une certaine avidité.

« Comment ça rien ! » s'emporta le jeune sorcier. « Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici et j'en ai assez que vous me répondiez tous qu'il n'y a rien ! Je le vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! » fulminait-il en oubliant de reprendre sa respiration tant il était furieux. « Je viens de passer deux heures à consoler mon petit ami ! Il s'est endormi avec des larmes encore plein dans les yeux et quand je viens te trouver, je remarque que tu as aussi les yeux rouges et tu prétends qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je veux la vérité ! »

L'air rageur, Sev se planta devant son reflet plus âgé et, les poings sur les hanches, attendit sa réponse.

Snape baissa un instant les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ! Non pas au fait qu'il n'allait pas avoir à subir cette étrange scène avec son homologue mais simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais su pourquoi Harry avait tant pleuré. Lorsqu'il avait été à la place du jeune voyageur du temps, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de la part du maître des potions et il était reparti de ses quartiers aussi furieux que lorsqu'il était entré. Il ne savait rien alors et n'avait jamais deviné mais maintenant, il comprenait tout et son cœur battait à se rompre tant l'impact de la nouvelle était fort.

Il savait quoi dire en cet instant et savait qu'il devrait souffrir de dix bonnes minutes d'insultes et de jérémiades mais il fallait qu'il lui dise. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne lui dise rien. C'est pourquoi il répéta au Gryffondor. « Il ne s'est rien passé ! Tout au moins, rien qui ne fasse partie de tes affaires ! »

Il vit la bouche crispée de son jeune _lui _s'ouvrir mais il n'entendit pas la preuve de sa colère. Non, tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les pleurs de son amour qu'il pouvait se rappeler comme si, pour lui, ils avaient eu lieu hier. De ne pas en connaître la signification lui avait déchiré le cœur mais, à présent, il comprenait pourquoi, à l'époque, son double plus âgé ne lui avait rien dit.

En effet, comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il avait révélé à Harry avoir été mangemort et que ce fait, était en partie dû à sa souffrance d'avoir été obligé de quitter son amour et donc de s'être plongé à corps perdu dans les livres et tout autre support de la connaissance ?

Pendant un bref instant, le cœur de Snape se serra en se répétant qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire pour que Harry ne pense pas que tout cela était de sa faute.

'Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mon amour, que je suis devenu mangemort ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que Voldemort m'a repéré ! Ce n'est pas non plus à cause de moi comme je l'ai trop longtemps pensé en me disant que si je n'avais pas été si faible, j'aurais pu vivre au lieu de survivre à ton absence… je n'aurais donc pas amassé toutes ces connaissances ! C'était juste de _sa_ faute ! C'était Voldemort qui avait tout orchestré et c'est à cause de lui que je souffre encore aujourd'hui…'

Severus entendit la porte claquer et vit qu'il était de nouveau seul dans ses quartiers.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux n'étaient, à présent, plus dues à la douleur mais à la joie et à l'espoir.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pleuré ce soir et le jeune Sev non plus mais, _lui_, il le savait.

Severus sourit.

Si Harry avait pleuré en lui demandant pardon, c'est parce qu'involontairement et inconsciemment, il avait culpabilisé sur sa prétendue responsabilité dans l'avenir de Severus, son jeune amant. Une partie de lui croyait donc belle et bien à l'histoire que son maître des potions avait tenté de lui raconter avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, dans sa rage.

« Tu me crois mais tu le nies ! Tu le refuses ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Et donc, si tu crois au fait que je n'ai pas choisi d'être mangemort, tu me pardonneras et si tu me pardonnes… »

Le cœur de Severus éclata de joie.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sans le mal de tête qu'il s'était attendu à avoir. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de la place de lit qu'occupait dorénavant son petit ami mais la découvrit vide. Il tâta le matelas et sentit qu'il était encore tiède.

Il se leva et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit le jet de la douche faire écho dans la chambre. Severus venait de commencer à se laver.

Un sourire sadique vint incurver les lèvres de Harry et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Sev allait le prendre pour un pervers en manque de sexe mais il se rassura en se disant que ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et la referma tout aussi délicatement, puis il marcha en silence vers la cabine transparente où son petit ami avait les yeux fermés dû au shampooing qu'il était en train de rincer de ses cheveux.

Nu, Harry posa ses deux paumes sur un des pans de verre poli de la douche et s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir détailler le corps de l'autre sorcier. Puis, il sortit sa langue pour la laisser pendre et prit l'expression d'un obsédé sexuel.

C'est à ce moment-là que Severus ouvrit les yeux.

Il sursauta en poussant un cri tout en se plaquant ses mains sur son sexe pour le cacher. Il fixa ensuite, un instant, le jeune homme d'un air hébété avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à frémir puis il éclata de rire. Il fut bientôt suivit dans son hilarité par Harry qui pénétra à son tour sous la douche en continuant de taquiner un Severus d'humeur tout aussi coquine.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Draco se leva encore fatigué. Cette nuit, il avait revécu sa soirée en compagnie de Seamus où il n'avait fait que consoler le jeune homme pris de sanglots frénétiques. Il était demeuré impuissant face à ce déluge de larmes incontrôlables, n'en connaissant par leur cause.

Aujourd'hui, il retournerait le voir pour mettre tout cela au clair, se dit-il en se levant avec vivacité pour pouvoir se préparer au plus vite et ainsi, rejoindre la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible pour le commencement de la journée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pour Harry et Severus, le premier cours fut la magie sans baguette. Chaque personne devait choisir un partenaire pour travailler en binôme mais il ne leur était pas possible de se retrouver tous les deux étant donné que Harry ne suivait pas le même programme. Comme il était particulièrement doué en cette matière qu'il n'avait raté qu'officiellement, le professeur Flitwick qui enseignait également cet art, s'entraînait avec lui et lui enseignait les cours donnés aux aurors.

Le petit professeur était d'ailleurs très fier des progrès de son élève.

« Je pense que vous ne serez pas très en retard à par rapport aux autres ! » lui dit-il à la fin de son cours.

Harry ne pût lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là comme le professeur McGonagall interpellait son collègue pour parler d'une chose urgente impliquant le ministère et Dumbledore.

« Je trouve qu'ils te disent des choses bizarres ! » lui dit Severus qui avait tout entendu, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe en compagnie des autres Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

« Oui, je trouve aussi ! Je devrais peut-être aller parler avec Dumbledore ! Il doit savoir de quoi il retourne ! »

« Il n'est pas à Poudlard ! » lui rétorqua Sev.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et répéta « Pas à Poudlard ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« C'est Colin qui me l'a dit ! Je m'entraînais avec lui aujourd'hui ! Il l'a appris de Ginny qui l'a appris de Luna qui l'a appris de son père ! »

« Oui, son père est journaliste ! C'est à lui qu'appartient le journal, _The Quibbler_. Mais… comment ça se fait que son père est au courant ? Il n'espionne quand même pas toutes les allées et venues de Dumbledore ! »

« Non, c'est parce que Dumbledore est au ministère ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Là, tu m'en demandes trop ! Je n'en sais rien, _Sweet love_ ! On dirait qu'ils connaissent quelques bouleversements importants mais je ne pourrais pas beaucoup t'aider ! Dès qu'il y a une chose que je ne dois pas savoir qui m'est dite, le sort de Dumbledore s'active et j'oublie instantanément l'information. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'on m'a dit quelque chose d'important mais je ne sais plus quoi ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Il faudrait que je me réabonne à la Gazette ! On en saurait peut-être plus ! » lui dit-il.

« Oui, peut-être ! » répliqua Sev en s'installant dans la salle d'études de géologie magique.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Après avoir eu deux heures de leçons d'étude des sorts et de leur étymologie, ils s'étaient rendus dans les cachots pour suivre le cours de potions.

Comme toujours, Severus avait concocté une potion parfaite et Harry n'avait pas caché son admiration.

« Je ne sais pas tout sur les potions bien sûr et il y en a plein que je n'ai encore jamais faite, mais je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté particulière pour faire toutes les sortes de préparations. Cependant, il faut dire que c'est moi qui les préparais depuis tout petit pour ma mère. Elle n'était pas d'une nature costaude et elle tombait fréquemment malade. C'est alors aussi moi qui faisais la cuisine mais j'adore cuisiner ! Il faudrait que je te fasse goûter mes spécialités ! » lui avait dit Severus tandis qu'ils remballaient leurs affaires.

Harry, lui, avait ajouté un peu trop de fleurs d'oranger dans sa potion ce qui l'avait rendu un peu trop visqueuse pour être parfaite. Cependant, les effets avaient été conservés ce qui lui avait valu une bonne note, contrairement à ses croyances.

Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers son maître des potions en voyant le E, il l'avait vu lui sourire et Harry en avait été complètement décontenancé. Il était sorti en trombe, en emmenant avec lui un Sev tout aussi déconcerté.

Ils avaient alors regagné leur suite après avoir fait une brève halte dans le couloir pour discuter avec Draco qu'ils avaient rencontré. Le blond leur avait dit qu'il allait retrouver Seamus et eux, ils étaient repartis en direction de leurs quartiers et avaient fait leurs devoirs là-bas en silence jusqu'au dîner. Ils s'étaient alors rendus dans la Grande Salle et avaient dégusté des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres – tout en s'apercevant que Draco n'était pas présent et que le maître des potions lançait des regards étranges à Harry qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Après le dessert, ils repartirent dans leur appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? » questionna Severus.

Harry lui envoya un regard salace et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire taquin.

« Espèce d'obsédé ! » rit Sev en lui donnant un coup d'oreiller. « Je te reconnais bien là ! »

Harry éclata de rire en rétorquant « Mais j'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui a l'esprit constamment mal tourné ! »

« A peine ! T'as vu ton regard et ta mine gourmande ! »

« J'y peux rien ! » se défendit Harry avec taquinerie. « C'est que tu me fais saliver ! »

Severus lui donna un nouveau coup d'oreiller et ils s'amusèrent d'une bataille de polochon avant de tomber sur le lit, haletants et heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient là, à fixer le plafond depuis cinq minutes, en retrouvant progressivement le rythme d'une respiration normale lorsque Severus brisa le silence d'un ton sérieux.

« Harry, je veux t'épouser ! Tu veux bien ? »

L'interpellé s'étouffa avec sa salive et se redressa en toussant. Severus lui tapota dans le dos jusqu'à ce que la crise fut passée.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te le dire un peu plus… _dans les formes_… »

Harry le regardait comme si Sev venait de lui demander de se marier avec lui… avant de véritablement réaliser que Sev le lui avait effectivement demandé.

« Q-Quoi ? »

Severus rougit et bafouilla « B-bah oui, en fait… c'est pas la première fois que… que je me le dis parce que… parce qu'en fait… j'aimerais bien qu'on soit liés, tu vois ! Et puis, comme nous nous aimons et que je t'aimerai toujours ensuite et que tu seras à moi comme je serai à toi, de toutes les manières possibles… je… je me suis dit que… que ça ne changerait pas grand chose que… que l'on se marie mais il n'y aurait rien d'officiel là-dedans ! C'est juste pour nous ! On ne passerait pas devant quelqu'un, il n'y aurait pas de témoin ! C'est juste pour nous ! » répéta-t-il avec nervosité.

« Juste pour nous ! » dit encore le Survivant à voix haute.

Jamais cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit mais maintenant qu'il l'entrevoyait, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de sourire.

« O-Okay ! » répondit-il tandis qu'il voyait la joie éclairer les traits de son petit ami à sa réponse, tant physique qu'orale. « Mais il nous faut des bagues ! »

« Des bagues ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je n'en ai aucune ! »

« On peut aller les acheter maintenant comme ça, on fera la cérémonie ce soir ! » lui proposa Harry avec une excitation telle qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

« Mais toutes les boutiques vont ou sont fermées ! »

« Non, pas à Pré-au-lard parce qu'il y a le marché de nuit ce soir ! »

Le visage de Severus s'enflamma par une excitation aussi intense que celle de Harry et ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de s'enfuir du château sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et de se rendre au petit village sorcier pour se promener sur le marché en quête de deux bagues.

Ils riaient comme des petits fous lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans les rues animées de Pré-au-lard et se retrouvèrent bientôt, main dans la main, parmi la foule qui déambulait dans les allées du marché ou venait simplement acheter le nécessaire dont elle avait besoin.

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas te reconnaître ? » lui demanda Severus, en balayant le marché du regard et en notant l'orchestre celte qui jouait une musique entraînante et festive.

« Non, avec le charme que je me suis lancé, il n'y a aucune chance pour que quiconque puisse me reconnaître à par… toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui vois mon réel visage et personne ne te connaît ici, à cette époque, donc nous serons tranquilles ! »

Severus sourit et marcha en compagnie de son futur _mari_ le long des stands regorgeant de victuailles diverses, d'ingrédients pour potions, de préparations déjà toutes faites, de grigris et autres portes bonheur ou encore de bijoux magiques ou moldus. Ces derniers étaient à la dernière mode en ce moment dans les lieux en vogue.

« On a de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas trop frais ! » dit Harry en caressant du pouce, le dos de la main de son petit ami.

« Oui ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en regardant les pierres sacrées, les livres anciens ou récents qui promulguaient tous un peu plus de pouvoirs pour sorciers débutants ou confirmés ou encore des poupées vaudoues dont celle d'Umbridge qui avait été un best-seller deux-trois années auparavant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de flânerie, ils avaient acheté leurs bagues : deux anneaux en or blanc où le sortilège d'amour y était gravé dans la langue de l'ancienne magie. A l'intérieur du métal, leurs deux prénoms avaient également été gravés. Harry avait insisté pour acheter à Severus un bouquet de roses éternelles et il avait acheté une barbe à papa sorcière qui se renouvelait à chaque bouchée jusqu'à ce que les appétits ou la gourmandise soient repus.

« Heureusement que c'était le jour de la rentrée lorsque mon voyage dans le temps a commencé, sinon, je n'aurais pas eu ma bourse de gallions sur moi… J'aurais demandé à mon moi de maintenant de m'en passer… mais ça aurait été un peu gênant, même si je sais que ça sera un jour mon argent ! »

Harry ne répondit rien mais, à la place, il entraîna le cœur de son cœur dans un recoin plus sombre où un banc de bois était niché dans un écrin de fleurs encore étincelantes de leur beauté. Là-bas, tout en riant de bonheur, ils se goinfrèrent de la sucrerie qui changeait de couleur selon la variabilité du vent. Quelques fois, ils interrompaient leur festin pour s'en régaler d'un autre. Ils buvaient alors leur souffle et mouillaient leurs lèvres de leurs baisers.

« Harry ! » gémit Sev en s'arrachant des lèvres délicieuses de son amour. « Je veux t'épouser maintenant ! »

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice fit alors disparaître le bâton de barbe à papa et sortit la bague qu'il avait achetée pour Severus tandis que son protagoniste faisait de même.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, oublieux de la centaine de pieds qui battaient le sol du village, de la musique de campagne qui résonnait autour d'eux et des cris des sorciers voulant vendre leur marchandise.

« Harry, je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Severus ! »

Sev déglutit avec difficulté tout en plongeant encore plus intensément ses prunelles noires dans les profondeurs de jade qui le fixaient.

« Harry, je ne connais pas bien les paroles mais… mais… »

« Ca ne fait rien, je ne les connais pas non plus ! »

Severus s'accorda une seconde – juste un court instant pour tenter de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et il commença « Harry, je te prends ce soir comme légitime époux et… je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, que ce soit dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Harry laissa un tendre sourire incurver ses lèvres et il répéta mot pour mot les paroles de son compagnon.

Severus glissa alors l'anneau qu'il avait en sa possession le long de l'annulaire gauche du jeune homme et murmura « Par cet anneau, je t'épouse ! »

Harry crispa ses doigts sur ceux de Severus lorsque ceux-ci allaient se reculer et leurs regards se rencontrèrent encore, se mêlèrent, s'accrochèrent. Puis, Harry fit écho à Severus en glissant à son tour l'anneau argenté le long du doigt plus fin de Severus.

« Par cet anneau, je t'épouse !… Vous pouvez embrasser le marié ! »

Severus se jeta alors dans les bras de son _mari_ et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

« Oh ce que je t'aime, mon amour ! » lui murmura ce dernier entre deux baisers passionnés.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un autre lieu, un homme se dévêtait.

Sa robe noire glissait sur ses épaules carrées mais minces et sombrait le long de ses bras un peu trop pâles.

Autour de son cou pendait une chaîne en or blanc où une bague tenait le rôle de pendentif. Il s'agissait d'un anneau également en or blanc où des inscriptions en ancienne magie y étaient gravées. Il portait ce bijou depuis vingt et un ans et le chérissait comme s'il s'agissait de la prunelle de ses yeux.

De ses mains tremblantes, il ôta son pantalon puis son boxer et les porta sur la pile de linge sale qui serait ramassée par les elfes le lendemain matin.

C'était ce soir !

C'était ce soir qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Tandis qu'_ils_ fêtaient leur union, lui fêtait secrètement leur anniversaire. Pour lui, il en avait été ainsi tous les ans. Désormais, il n'était plus le seul _marié_ à savoir qu'ils s'étaient symboliquement engagés. Harry le savait aussi et, à cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla de joie.

Enfin !

Nu, l'homme rejoint son lit, seul, comme toujours et pressa sa paume droite contre son cœur. Il sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir et fit glisser ce voile de feu le long de son bras gauche jusqu'à sa paume. En voyant le reflet scintiller sur le dos de sa main, il sourit et énonça l'incantation qu'il connaissait si bien.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry prenait la pose.

Severus avait insisté pour lui payer un appareil photo.

« On aura des souvenirs comme ça ! » lui avait-il dit.

« Mais tu ne pourras pas les prendre avec toi à ton époque ! » lui avait rétorqué Harry.

« Si je pourrais ! Mais il faudra légèrement les modifier ! Je ne sais pas encore comment on fait mais je sais qu'il y a des livres sur ce sujet ! »

« Bon d'accord ! Allons l'acheter ton appareil ! Je me renseignerai sur les livres qui existent pour la transformation des clichés dès demain ! »

Severus avait souri et Harry avait pensé que voir son _mari_ heureux était le plus beau des cadeaux qui pouvaient exister sur la Terre. Une vague de culpabilité dont il ne comprenait pas la source submergea son cœur pendant une seconde puis elle repartit comme elle était venue.

« Attention, Harry ! Le flash va retentir et je veux absolument être sur la photo avec toi ! »

Severus eut juste le temps de se jeter à son cou avant qu'une lumière aveuglante naisse pour immédiatement mourir devant leurs yeux.

« Tu sais que tu peux ralentir le flash avec un simple sort ! » l'informa Harry.

Sev ricana avec taquinerie et répliqua « Oui mais ça me donne une excuse pour te sauter dessus ! »

« Comme si tu en avais besoin ! »

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

La pièce sombre s'illumina d'une pyramide de lumière et les yeux d'ébène se mirent à briller avec une intensité qui n'avait d'égale force que ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

Des rires retentirent dans la chambre silencieuse et l'homme se mit à pleurer.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

« Danse avec moi ! » supplia Harry tandis qu'il entraînait son compagnon dans une danse folklorique.

« Mais je ne sais pas danser ! » rétorqua Severus qui, pourtant, suivait le rythme endiablé de la musique.

« Moi non plus ! Mais on s'en fout ! » répondit Harry en l'embrassant pour faire taire toute autre objection potentielle.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Toute la soirée - et pourtant sachant que cela lui ferait du mal - il dévora du regard ce qui était offert à sa vue et il s'empêcha de faire la bêtise qu'il avait toujours envie de commettre lorsqu'il faisait appel à ce cadeau que lui avait donné Harry.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses draps blancs et il gémit en se contraignant à fermer les yeux.

« Nox ! » murmura-t-il à contrecœur avant que la pyramide ne s'effondre sur elle-même et que la lumière bleutée s'éteigne.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit, il se remémora la danse frénétique qu'ils avaient partagé, plus de vingt ans plus tôt, les laissant pantelants, la tête tournante et le cœur gonflé. Ils étaient rentrés à plus de minuit dans leur chambre et ensuite…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

« Chut ! » rit Severus tandis que Harry ne pouvait réprimer son allégresse.

« Cette soirée était merveilleuse, mon tendre épousé ! » ricana le Survivant en entrant dans ses quartiers.

Severus le suivait et il ferma la porte en murmurant « Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, mon cher mari ! »

Le regard de Harry se fit coquin et il répondit « Il m'avait pourtant paru avoir déjà _tout_ vu ! Rien que ce matin dans la douche… ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche ! » rétorqua Sev tout aussi taquin. « Mais je me dis maintenant que… »

Sev se mit à rougir et il commença à bafouiller. « Q-Que… comme nous sommes… mariés, on peut peut-être… avoir notre nuit de noce ? Enfin… si tu le veux bien sûr ! »

_A suivre… (héhéhé)_


	16. Une requête malvenue

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn **

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**Warning** : Cette histoire slash est de rating M.

**NdA** : Tout d'abord, je vous informe qu'il y aura bien un épilogue pour ma fic « Sorciers aux enchères ». J'avais déjà des idées sur ce que cet ultime chapitre contiendrait (et non je ne parle pas uniquement du lemon. Lol) mais j'ai aussi reçu des reviews qui m'ont étonné. Je vais donc répondre à celles-ci dans mon chapitre, ainsi, vous ne vous poserez plus de questions (enfin j'espère). En tout cas, si vous avez des interrogations auxquelles vous voudriez une réponse dans le chap, n'hésitez pas à me les demander avant que je ne le poste :)

Aussi, ce chapitre (de L'amant venu du passé) contient plusieurs scènes où Severus et Harry font l'amour donc j'ai dû censuré certains passages pour pouvoir le poster sur ffn. Le premier lemon est 'soft' donc je ne l'ai pas modifié mais celui d'après l'est moins donc il a été censuré. Vous pouvez tout de même le trouver sur un compte que j'ai ouvert sur le site adultfanfiction et dont l'adresse se trouve dans ma bio.

**NdA 2** : Vous devez certainement savoir que nous n'avons plus le droit de poster de réponses aux reviews maintenant sur le site sous peine d'expulsion. Encore une chose dont ils nous privent ! Donc, je ne posterai plus de RAR ici mais vous pouvez tout de même continuer à me poster vos questions si vous en avez. J'y répondrais dans mes notes d'auteur qui, elles, sont toujours « légales ». Et si j'en ai de trop, je les posterais sur mon LJ. De toute façon, je vous préviendrai toujours. Merci pour vos reviews et plein de bisous.

* * *

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE**

**Chapitre 16 : Une requête malvenue**

« Si je le veux ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité. « Si je veux une nuit de noce avec toi ? » Severus était-il fou ? « Mais bien sûr que je la veux ! Je _te_ veux ! »

Sev relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et sourit. « Moi aussi, je te veux. Ca faisait déjà longtemps que j'en avais envie mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite ! Je savais que je n'avais que deux mois à passer ici mais je voulais être sûr avant… Etre vraiment certain de mes sentiments, tu comprends… parce que… parce que ça sera ma première fois… »

« Je sais ! » rétorqua Harry. « Pour moi aussi, ça sera la première fois. Nous irons doucement » ajouta-t-il en caressant du pouce la joue douce de son _mari_.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Comme la veille, Seamus pleurait sans s'interrompre dans les bras de Draco qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures cette fois-ci ? »

Seamus continua de sangloter en essayant d'étouffer sa crise de larmes dans la robe de Draco et ne répondit pas.

Draco le laissa faire encore quelques minutes avant de réitérer sa question. Cette fois-ci, le jeune professeur répondit, d'une voix entrecoupée.

« C'était notre anniversaire ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement le Serpentard.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer son compagnon pour éviter de le mettre sur la défensive mais il ne comprenait pas la signification profonde des paroles de Seamus.

Ce dernier répéta « L'autre jour !… La première… fois que… tu m'as vu… pleuré ! C'était… notre… anniversaire ! »

« _Ton_ anniversaire ? » interrogea Draco tout en sachant que la question n'était pas juste. Il avait très bien entendu le 'notre' dans la phrase de l'autre sorcier.

« Non ! » fit celui-ci en secouant la tête. Et malgré l'explication qu'il avait décidé de lui donner et qui était certainement très difficile pour lui à évoquer, il s'était calmé. Sa voix était moins hachée et moins étouffée par les pleurs.

Il se redressa, les yeux bouffis et rouges, le nez, le menton et les pommettes de la même teinte mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la lueur de profonde tristesse et de culpabilité qui hantait les yeux du jeune homme.

« L'homme que tu as vu sur la photo qui se trouve dans le cadre sur mon bureau, c'était mon petit ami ! Nous devions nous marier ; on s'était promis de le faire aux premiers beaux jours en Irlande… Un jour, on est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour visiter les boutiques de robes de mariés sorcières. J'étais en train de lui montrer celle que je voulais lorsqu'il m'a hurlé de me mettre à terre. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi alors je ne l'ai pas fait… »

Les yeux de Seamus s'embuèrent à nouveau et il serra ses poings à se faire mal.

« Je n'avais rien vu venir, contrairement à lui. Je n'avais pas vu qu'une escouade d'aurors suivait un groupe de mangemorts qui avait voulu se rendre dans l'allée des embrumes. Les mangemorts se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient filés près de là où nous étions Ewan et moi. Ils ont commencé à se lancer des sorts… »

Draco pressa une des épaules de Seamus en un geste affectueux et rassurant.

« J'étais tellement émerveillé par tout ce que je voyais dans la vitrine et les scènes que j'imaginais pour mon mariage que je n'aie rien entendu ! Je ne suis sorti de mon enchantement que quand j'ai perçu la panique et la peur dans la voix d'Ewan. Je me suis retourné pour voir qu'un sort perdu se dirigeait vers moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je suis resté immobile devant cette lumière verte qui venait vers moi et elle ne m'a jamais atteint… Ewan s'était mis en travers de mon chemin et c'est lui qui a tout pris ! Il est mort sur le coup ! »

« Oh Merlin ! » fit Draco d'une voix horrifiée.

« Et l'autre jour, c'était notre anniversaire. L'anniversaire de notre rencontre… ça faisait trois ans !… Il avait été mon ami avant de devenir mon amant… Je l'aimais ! »

La voix de Seamus se brisa et il éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Draco le reprit dans ses bras en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute… Ce n'était pas ta faute… »

Seamus se laissa bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans les bras du blond.

Draco était autant horrifié par le récit du jeune Irlandais que par les souvenirs qui affluaient à son esprit. Les souvenirs de son enfance, de son père, de sa mère et ceux de son adolescence où il croyait encore tout ce qu'il avait toujours entendu. A croire tous ceux au côté de qui il avait grandi, la vie d'un mangemort était un conte de fée. Il avait su plus tard que cela ressemblait bien plus à un cauchemar et, tous les jours portaient son lot de souffrances supplémentaires.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Quand je fais ça, ça te fais quoi ? » susurra le Survivant à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Ca chatouille ! » gloussa Severus en se tortillant pour échapper à la main de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais ! » dit ce dernier avec un air mi-surpris, mi-déconfit.

« Je suis très sensible au niveau des côtés du ventre » rétorquant le jeune homme en lançant un regard d'excuse à son petit ami.

Les deux sorciers étaient allongés sur le large lit qui était le leur à présent et se contemplaient avec un léger embarras dans la faible lueur des bougies.

Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre par la première tentative de faire l'amour qu'ils effectuaient, aucun des deux n'osait vraiment prendre l'initiative. Ils étaient donc là, totalement intimidés et empruntés, les pommettes rouges, le souffle légèrement court, en pantalon et en chemise, à se regarder, indécis.

Trop conscient d'être l'aîné ainsi qu'un Gryffondor donc représentatif du courage, Harry tenta une autre approche délicate et fit glisser sa main entre la chemise entrouverte du jeune homme et sa peau pâle et veloutée.

Severus éclata à nouveau de rire avant d'étouffer brusquement son hilarité d'un revers de main. Ses yeux se firent rapidement contrits lorsqu'il avisa l'immobilité de son compagnon, ainsi que sa mine catastrophée.

« Je suis… désolé Harry… Côtés de mon ventre, toujours… Pardon… »

« Ce… n'est rien ! » rétorqua son partenaire d'une voix faible.

Harry passa la zone chatouilleuse et parvint au niveau des côtes de Severus.

« Tu dois te dire que je suis trop maigre ! » fit celui-ci avec une certaine honte.

« Non… non, ce n'était pas ce que j'étais en train de me dire… » répondit Harry en défaisant un des derniers boutons qui maintenaient en place les pans de la chemise de son amant. Il avait commencé par le bas donc continuait de déboutonner en remontant. Au fur et à mesure que le tissu s'entrouvrait, il découvrait des merveilles de douceur et de blancheur. Tout comme lui, Severus était presque imberbe et cette constatation lui plaisait.

« Alors, tu dois te dire que je suis trop pâle et flasque… »

« Non plus ! » le coupa le Survivant.

« … Et pas très réactif au lit… à part les chatouilles… » Sev rougit de honte.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit son compagnon en un murmure enroué. Il se lécha les lèvres et ses doigts froissèrent le tissu blanc de la chemise désormais inutile.

Le souffle de Harry se coupait régulièrement lorsque quelques centimètres carré d'épiderme étaient dévoilés et il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées.

Ces réactions auraient pu paraître stupides comme il avait déjà vu Severus nu mais cette fois-ci était différente. Jamais il n'avait pu offrir à ses yeux une proximité du corps de son compagnon telle qu'il arrivait à en distinguer chaque pore, chaque monts et vallées, chacune des nuances de blanc et de nacré qui distinguaient cet homme-là. Il aurait pu décrire pendant des heures les sensations qui lui parcouraient les doigts pour se perdre au fin fond de ses reins tandis qu'il éprouvait tout ce qui était son amant. A ce moment-là, Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation amoureuse et n'avait jamais plus envie de retrouver son chemin.

La dernière attache sauta entre son pouce et son index et il écarta l'étoffe avec une douceur infinie. Il avait l'impression d'être un connaisseur d'art venant de trouver une œuvre cherchée toute sa vie et qui lui dévoilait toutes ses richesses et sa beauté.

« Severus, tu es magnifique ! » murmura Harry avec dévotion. Sa voix rauque se brisa dans un souffle.

Il ne vit pas les yeux noirs écarquillés et surpris. Il ne vit pas la rougeur diffuse qui s'était emparée de Severus à ces mots qu'il n'était pas habitué à entendre ou à penser. Il ne vit pas non plus les prunelles ébènes refléter brusquement la même adoration qui miroitait dans ses propres iris. Il ne vit rien des émotions qui serraient la gorge du sorcier en cet instant-là mais sentit une main tendre s'enfouir dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Harry frissonna.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était la corolle brune égarée sur un léger renflement de chair d'un blanc immaculé. Il ne voyait que ce mamelon dressé dont la pointe, plus foncée que son pourtour, appelait son souffle.

Harry referma alors son corps sur celui de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde et aspira le téton entre ses lèvres. Severus haleta violemment et cambra soudainement ses reins.

Très doucement, Harry fit aller et venir le bourgeon de chair avant de lui donner quelques petits coups de langue inquisiteurs. Il se savait pas si les gestes qu'il faisait étaient les bons mais à en juger par les gémissements éraillés de son partenaire, il ne lui semblait pas se tromper.

Cette pensée rassura Harry qui se positionna plus au-dessus de Severus pour avoir un meilleur accès à son corps, et ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sur les hanches, les flancs et les épaules du jeune éperdu pour le dénuder davantage.

Tout en réprimant un sourire, Harry se dit que Sev n'avait pas éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait touché les côtés de son ventre quelques secondes plus tôt. Non, des râles rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis que son amant mordillait son autre mamelon.

Harry lapa tour à tour les deux tétons sensibles et gonflés jusqu'à ce que Severus en sanglote presque de désir, puis vint parsemer son torse, ses épaules et son cou de baisers légers et de caresses aériennes.

« Tu aimes ? » interrogea le Survivant tandis qu'il suçait délicatement l'artère jugulaire qui battait d'un sang furieux sous ses lèvres.

« Oh oui ! » haleta Sev en caressant fermement le dos de l'autre Gryffondor en un parcours infini.

Harry sourit et redressa la tête pour venir capturer la bouche fine qui chantait son plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord avec tendresse, explorant, caressant, goûtant tout ce qui était l'autre mais leur soif mutuelle se fit bientôt plus ardente et la passion prit le pas sur la douceur.

Promptement, leurs vêtements s'envolèrent et le contact de leurs corps et de leur peau entre elles les firent crier et se caresser plus fiévreusement.

En tremblant, Harry joignit son corps à celui de Severus qui grimaça d'un plaisir mêlé de douleur, mais celle-ci ne résista pas à la passion qui submergeait les deux hommes et il se laissa dériver au gré des mouvements sauvages que Harry imprimait en lui.

« Oh je t'aime tant ! » gémit Severus tandis qu'il s'élevait rapidement vers la jouissance comme ses hanches ne lui obéissaient plus et ondulaient avec fureur contre celles – tout aussi nerveuses – de son amant.

Les lèvres de Harry partirent de nouveau à la recherche de celles qui le faisaient frémir et les deux jeunes étudiants dévorèrent leur bouche jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

L'extase explosa en eux bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu et la lave qui les avait brûlé s'effaça sous le bonheur qui les envahissait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Sev… Bien plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Sev ? » appela Harry d'une voix excitée.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient amants et ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir se rassasier du corps l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis dans la salle de bain ! »

Cela avait sérieusement perturbé Harry la première fois où il avait croisé les yeux de son maître des potions après la première nuit passionnée qu'il avait partagé avec Severus et il n'avait plus voulu faire l'amour avec lui pendant trois jours. Cependant, la tentation avait été la plus forte… d'autant plus que pendant 72 heures, Sev avait tout essayé pour le séduire… en passant par des plans les plus diaboliques.

Un sourire se dessina brusquement sur ses lèvres à ces souvenirs. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Sev s'était déshabillé sensuellement devant lui à dessein, le nombre de fois où l'ex-Serpentard s'était penché devant lui, fesses les premières ou encore la quantité de fois où Sev avait intentionnellement commandé à Dobby un bâtonnet de crème glacée pour pouvoir le sucer d'une manière équivoque en gémissant d'extase. Son amant en avait grossi de trois kilos !

La silhouette de Harry se découpa à l'entrée de la salle d'eau et il avisa Sev en train de se brosser les dents.

« Tu sais que si tu ne te dépêches pas, je ne pourrais plus te donner ton cadeau ! » murmura Harry d'une voix tentatrice.

Il vit un léger sourire se créer sous la mousse du dentifrice et entendit Sev lui baragouiner « J'arrive ! Juste deux minutes ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en fut dans la chambre.

Il était encore tôt et pourtant, le soleil commençait déjà à se faner au profit de la nuit. Le Survivant n'allait cependant pas se plaindre car l'obscurité aiderait son entreprise.

« Me voilà ! »

Tandis que Severus s'avançait vers lui, le sourire de Harry s'agrandissait et il lui tendit une boîte en boîte vernis qu'il avait fabriqué lui même et qui se verrouillait grâce à un fermoir en acier forgé qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que grâce à un mot de passe spécial.

« Répète après-moi ! » ordonna Harry avant d'énoncer une courte phrase en Fourchelang qui eut le don de surprendre totalement son amant.

« Tu parles Fourchelang ? »

« Non, non ! » mentit le brun en avisant le regard ébahi de son partenaire. « C'est juste trois petits mots que j'ai tenu à apprendre pour toi et moi. Tu vas remmener cette boîte avec toi (il lança un regard à l'objet en question qui était désormais entrouvert et que tenait le voyageur du temps à présent) et il ne faut que personne puisse en avoir accès. Le mot de passe ne pourra être trouvé par personne. J'ai… J'ai fait des recherches pour le connaître… et c'est symbolique. »

Harry répéta le mot de passe et lui expliqua « Ca veut dire 'Je t'aime'. »

La gorge de Severus se serra et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il était très touché par l'attention de son futur élève. Il savait qu'il devrait repartir dans à peine deux semaines et cette perspective le rendait malade lorsqu'il y pensait. Il devrait quitter l'homme qu'il aimait pour retrouver une époque qu'il exécrait de part les membres qui la peuplaient et les événements qui s'y produisaient. Il devrait s'arracher au bonheur pour retrouver une vie qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas devoir faire à nouveau face aux maraudeurs et à leurs attaques et plus particulièrement à James Potter depuis qu'il savait qu'il serait le père du jeune homme qui le comblait. Lui aussi, il l'aimait et tout ce qu'il aurait de lui étaient ses souvenirs, la douleur dans son cœur et cette boîte dont il n'avait pas encore révélé le contenu et qui semblait bouger entre ses paumes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » demanda Sev, mi-étonné, mi-inquiet.

« Ouvre et regarde ! » suggéra Harry avec un sourire.

Severus s'exécuta et dès que le couvercle de bois fut ouvert, un rayonnement de lumière le surpris de sa clarté. Au creux de la boîte, il pouvait distinguer une sorte de pyramide brillante qui semblait immatérielle et pourtant bien réelle. On aurait dit que cette figure géométrique n'était véritablement faite que d'un morceau de lumière.

Le futur maître des potions approcha la boîte de ses yeux pour vérifier quelque chose et sa suspicion se confirma lorsqu'il intercepta les ombres mobiles qui habitait la pyramide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » redemanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

Harry émit un petit rire ravi et excité par sa trouvaille.

« Je voulais absolument que tu ramènes quelque chose de concret avec toi, Amour, et je voulais que tu en aies alors j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen pour développer des photos autrement que dans la manière traditionnelle ! »

« T-Tu veux dire… que ce sont des photos qui sont dans cette sorte de pyramide ? »

« Oui ! » s'extasia le jeune Gryffondor à la cicatrice. « J'ai créé une potion spéciale que j'ai trouvé dans un bouquin ancien. Tu aurais été fier de moi ! Les auteurs – des pros de la photographie – disaient que c'était un révélateur qui permettait de ne pas imprimer sur du papier. C'est pratique quand on en a pas, qu'on ne veut pas se charger avec des photos quand on se déplace, quand on veut les conserver autrement que sur papier… ou quand on est un voyageur du temps qui va retourner dans le passé ! Cette pyramide peut se conserver dans cette boîte pendant des siècles, tout comme elle peut être gardée à l'intérieur de toi ! »

« A l'intérieur de moi ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Attend ! Regarde ! »

Sans hésitation, le Survivant prit la pyramide de lumière au creux de sa paume ce qui en diffusa plus encore les rayons et il l'éleva jusqu'à la poitrine de son compagnon qu'il s'entreprit de dénuder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Severus qui ne comprenait rien.

« Attend ! »

Une fois que Severus fut torse nu, la main de Harry se dirigea vers son cœur et posa sa paume sur son sein. La pyramide disparut, absorbée par le corps du jeune voyageur, toujours inquiet et perplexe.

Harry lui saisit la main droite et la posa sur son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? »

Mais Severus ne termina pas de poser sa question tandis qu'il sentait une chaleur inconnue envelopper son muscle cardiaque comme une caresse délicieuse et pure. Harry lui fit glisser sa paume contre son épaule puis son bras. Severus observa avec étonnement que la sensation suivait le même chemin jusqu'à sa paume. Le dos de sa main se mit à scintiller et la pyramide, d'une taille plus imposante, se projeta dans la pièce devant lui et l'éclaira de ses reflets dorés et bleutés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » interrogea Sev.

« C'était l'incantation pour que la pyramide qui renferme les photos puise s'ouvrir. Il faut bien que tu la retiennes sinon tu ne pourras plus les regarder. Tu vois, les photos sont en toi, un peu comme si la pyramide était tatouée sur ta peau mais il n'y a que toi et moi qui pouvons la voir. Mais tu peux la faire revenir dans la boîte si tu le veux. Tu n'as qu'à prononcer la même incantation mais à l'envers pour que la pyramide se remette dans ta main. J'ai essayé et ça fonctionne très bien ! … Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« C'est – C'est génial ! » souffla Severus, sincèrement émerveillé. « Je pourrais garder nos photos sans craindre que quelqu'un les voit ou pire, les vole ! C'est… génial ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire excepté… merci ! »

Sev fixait Harry avec un tel amour et une telle reconnaissance que Harry en fut bouleversé.

« De rien ! Tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Et je voulais tellement que tu aies aussi des photos que tu pourrais regarder et entendre ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Harry s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser avec tendresse.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Sev s'écarta légèrement et lui avoua son amour.

En Fourchelang.

Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus était dans la cuisine en train de manger une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat lorsque son double plus âgé vint l'y retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure tardive ? » interrogea son jeune homologue.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça ! » lui fit remarquer le professeur. Sans attendre de réponse, il ajouta « Je devais te parler ! »

« Ah ! … C'est quand même bien pratique de connaître l'avenir !… Enfin, le mien ! Tu sais toujours où me trouver ! »

Snape émit un petit rire moqueur.

« Et je sais aussi pourquoi ! »

Sev rougit et avala sa bouchée de gâteau avec plus de difficulté. S'il était présent à presque cinq heures du matin dans la cuisine déserte, c'était parce que Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et que Severus s'était réveillé une demi-heure auparavant, l'estomac lui criant famine. Il s'était alors levé, sans réveiller son petit ami qui dormait encore et était parti à la recherche de denrées le plus rapidement possible.

« Il est insatiable ! » dit Sev avec douceur et tendresse.

« Oui, je sais » répliqua Snape avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« As-tu parlé avec Harry ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« De nous ! … Je veux dire… de lui et de moi ! »

« Tu connais la réponse alors pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce que je le devais… juste pour te rappeler de… ne pas m'oublier… de lui dire que je suis toujours à lui. Tu vas partir dans neuf jours maintenant et crois-moi, ça va passer très vite. Dumbledore et moi nous sommes chargés de vous donner le moins de devoirs possibles donc vous pourrez passer plus de temps ensemble mais neuf jours… Neufs jours, ce n'est rien ! »

Le cœur de Sev se serra devant cette affirmation dont il n'avait que trop conscience mais se tint coi.

« Sev » appela Snape en tendant une petite enveloppe au jeune homme. « Je voudrais que tu donnes ce message à Harry le jour de ton départ, juste avant que tu t'en ailles et que tu lui dises que ça vient de moi. Bien sûr, tu peux le lire… »

« OK ! » acquiesça simplement le futur maître des potions en posant sur son homologue un regard compatissant. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il conclut « T'inquiète pas ! On réussira ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Après une douche vespérale, Sev se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe que lui avait donné son homologue le matin-même. Il était seul dans la chambre – Harry venant juste de rentrer d'un de ses entraînements de Quidditch pour se diriger tout droit à la douche à la suite de son compagnon.

Tandis que le bruit de l'eau jaillissante se faisait entendre, le voyageur du temps extirpa la courte de lettre de son écrin de papier blanc, la déplia et lut.

_Mon Harry, Mon amour,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, mon homologue du passé viendra de repartir. Je serai aussi présent dans la pièce en compagnie de Dumbledore et le verrais s'en aller cependant, je ne m'attarderais pas. Ceci étant pour te laisser le temps d'accepter son départ et d'accepter également ma présence en cette époque. Car je suis lui ! Et je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé et je n'ai jamais connu d'autres hommes que toi. Tu as été le seul et tu resteras l'unique à jamais._

_Je sais que tu pourrais douter de mon amour pour toi étant donné les insultes et les humiliations que je t'ai fait subir mais j'en ai souffert peut-être plus que toi. Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je pourrais te montrer que je n'avais pas le choix, je pourrais enfin tout t'expliquer comme j'ai si souvent rêvé de le faire._

_Si tu es prêt à m'écouter et si tu es prêt à nous laisser une seconde chance, retrouve-moi dans la chambre bleue qui avait été la mienne lorsque je suis arrivé ici en tant que voyageur du temps. Je t'y attendrai autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour accepter le départ de mon homologue. Prends ton temps si tu en as besoin._

_Je t'aime et suis tien pour toujours,_

_Severus_

Sev essuya les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Oh comme il n'avait pas hâte de donner cette lettre à Harry ! Il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Il savait aussi que deux décennies plus tard, il pourrait à nouveau tenter de reconquérir le cœur de son amour mais l'incertitude le tuait. Est-ce que Harry allait l'accepter ? Tout ce qu'il avait vu pour le moment n'incitait pas à une affirmation mais il ne pouvait admettre l'idée que Harry ne voudrait plus de lui. Après tout, Severus était lui-même avec seulement quelques années de plus et une certaine expérience nouvelle de la vie. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme ne retournerait pas avec lui ?

Les yeux légèrement rougies mais secs, Sev replia la lettre qu'il remit dans son enveloppe avant de la glisser entre deux pulls dans sa partie d'armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il essaie de convaincre son amant que son professeur de potions était digne de son intérêt.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La veille du départ de Sev, Harry l'invita à dîner dans un _endroit spécial_ dont il ne voulait pas lui divulguait l'adresse exacte.

« C'est une surprise ! » lui répéta-t-il en entraînant son compagnon un peu plus loin dans la nuit.

« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » persista en riant un Sev aveuglé par un bandeau autour des yeux tandis que son amant le tirait par la main. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas sortis de Poudlard et je sens l'herbe depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sous mes pieds. Tu ne m'entraînes quand même pas vers la forêt interdite ? Sinon, j'ai quelques leçons de romantisme et de séduction à te donner ! »

Harry gloussa et rectifia « Non, je t'ai dit que nous allions déguster un repas et non pas en faire partie ! Et je crois qu'en matière de romantisme, tu n'auras rien à me reprocher. Quant à la séduction, il me semble t'en avoir donner un échantillon il y a deux heures à peine ! »

« Vantard ! » lui lança Sev avec un large sourire.

« Non, réaliste ! » rétorqua Harry en souriant lui aussi. « Stop ! On est arrivé ! »

« Enfin ! » soupira Sev. « Je commençais à mourir de froid ! Je peux ôter le bandeau maintenant ? »

« Mmh mmh ! » acquiesça Harry, attentif à la réaction de son compagnon.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Le regard ébahi de Sev balaya l'endroit. « Le terrain de Quidditch ! Tu m'as emmené sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Et c'est ça ta vision du romantisme ! Me dis pas que tu vas me proposer un toast à chaque but marqué parce que sinon, tu es encore plus atteint que je… »

« Mais non ! » le coupa Harry avec un sourire amusé. « Regard par terre ! »

Les yeux de Sev s'abaissèrent et c'est alors qu'il distingua l'étendue sombre d'une étoffe qui avait l'air aussi douce que de la soie.

« C'est un tapis volant que j'ai fait venir de Chine ! C'est Charlie Weasley qui m'en avait parlé… Un des frères de Ron - mon meilleur ami - qui s'occupe de dragons. Le tissu à la capacité de changer de couleur au gré de la volonté de son possesseur. Pour ne pas qu'il soit aperçu ce soir, je l'ai fait devenir vert, de la couleur du terrain mais là, je vais le changer en… noir ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le tapis. Aussitôt, il prit la teinte demandée. « Grimpe ! » lui dit-il après l'avoir fait lui-même.

« Mais… mais ça va le salir ! » fit Severus avec hésitation.

« Non ! Il a été enchanté pour se nettoyer tout seul. »

« Je ne suis jamais monté sur un tapis volant mais… es-tu sûr que c'est fiable parce qu'il a plutôt l'air fragile et instable ! »

« Oui, il a en effet l'air ainsi mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Au contraire, il est complètement stable et pourtant très confortable. Monte ! »

Sev s'exécuta, toujours un peu méfiant mais s'aperçut très vite que son petit ami disait vrai.

Le tapis monta dans le ciel à une altitude respectable mais Severus n'avait étrangement plus froid.

« Je lui ai lancé un sort de bouclier thermique et repousse intrus » répondit Harry en voyant la question muette dans ses yeux que la lune presque pleine éclairait. « Comme ça, nous n'aurons pas froid et nous ne serons pas dérangé s'il pleut ou autre ! Et maintenant, assieds-toi et regarde ! »

Sev obéit encore et avisa qu'une lumière tamisée se diffusait du tapis ce qui révélait peu à peu le dîner qu'il allait manger.

« Tu n'as pas peur que… »

« Non » répondit Harry en devinant la question. « Personne ne peut voir cette lumière sauf nous. Nous ne serons que tous les deux ce soir et nous ne serons dérangés par absolument personne ! »

Severus sourit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage lorsqu'il vit les plats que Harry avait choisi : saumon fumé d'Ecosse avec toast grillé et beurré encore tout chaud comme s'il venait de sortir du four, une gargantuesque salade composée façon océane, des mini crêpes fumantes fourrées au chocolat et une coupe de glace au parfum de son choix.

« Et du jus de goyave ! » s'extasia Sev. « J'adore ça ! »

« Oui, je sais ! » sourit son compagnon. « Et ça change un peu du jus de potiron même si c'est aussi délicieux. »

Sev acquiesça de la tête avant de commencer à remplir une assiette qui planait dans les airs grâce à un sort de lévitation. Harry en fit autant et il croqua dans un toast avant de s'allonger sur le tapis.

« Tu sais que c'est pas bon de manger couché ! Tu pourrais t'étouffer ! »

« Oui, je sais ! » répondit le Survivant, le bouche à moitié pleine. « Mais c'est tellement beau ! »

Le voyageur du temps éleva la tête pour voir ce que Harry regardait avec une telle fascination et fut saisit à son tour par la beauté du ciel étoilé qui leur dévoilait tous ses charmes. Severus avait toujours aimé la nuit car c'était particulièrement à ce moment que l'univers se révélait et déployait ses astres qu'il s'amusait à cacher en journée.

« Tu as raison, c'est magnifique ! Merci Harry ! Merci pour tout ! »

A ces mots, Harry se détacha du spectacle qu'il avait admiré et en contempla un autre. Ce remerciement ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'il n'était réservé que pour ce dîner et cette constatation lui fit mal. C'est comme si Severus se préparait déjà à lui dire adieu. Harry se rapprocha alors de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Sev et Harry rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'au château. Ils avaient passé une soirée délicieuse. Le dîner avait été parfait et leur union sur le tapis avait été de même. Jamais Severus n'aurait pu demander à vivre quelque chose de plus beau. Et cette beauté était accrue par la perspective de son départ plus imminent qui rendait leurs ébats plus intenses car éphémères.

Dans un des couloirs des cachots, Severus arrêta Harry et siffla qu'il l'aimait en Fourchelang.

« Tu aimes le dire dans cette langue, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquina Harry tristement.

« Oui ! En fait, j'aime bien entendre la prononciation de ce langage mystérieux. Ca… m'excite ! » avoua-t-il avec un sourire furtif.

« Alors tu seras content de savoir que j'ai réussi à apprendre quelques autres phrases en Fourchelang… juste par curiosité » mentit-il. « Et que je suis capable de te les énoncer en boucle ! »

« Mmmm » gémit Sev en l'implorant du regard de ne pas s'en priver.

Taquin, Harry commença alors à émettre quelques sifflements, s'évertuant à répéter souvent les mêmes syllabes pour ne pas que Severus s'aperçoive qu'il pouvait parler la langue et non en savoir seulement quelques mots.

Il vint lui susurrer à l'oreille combien il le désirait dans la langue qui faisait vibrer son compagnon et bientôt, il put en admirer les effets tandis que le membre dur de Sev se pressait contre sa hanche.

« Tu aimes ? » l'alluma-t-il cette fois-ci en Anglais en faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Sev.

Celui-ci réagit aussitôt et plaqua son amant avec une certaine violence contre une porte de bois qui leur faisait face.

« Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point ? »

« Je ne dis pas non ! » murmura Harry en un souffle rauque.

**OOO**

Le maître des potions avala un grand verre d'eau avant de poser le livre qu'il venait de finir sur sa table de nuit. Il était un tout petit peu plus de deux heures du matin et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Et la raison en était que plus tard dans la matinée, il devrait assister au départ de son jeune double puis connaîtrait enfin ce qu'il était advenu ensuite.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment avait réagi Harry à son départ. Lui avait été dévasté. Il avait hâte que le jeune homme parte pour pouvoir prendre sa place mais il ressentait également une peur terrible d'être rejeté. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sans Harry.

Pendant deux décennies, il n'avait réussi à résister à la dépression et aux envies de suicide qu'en pensant à Harry. Il avait réussi à repousser ses limites et sa tristesse que dans l'espoir qu'il revivrait un jour tous ces instants de bonheur qu'il avait déjà connu. Il n'avait tenu que dans l'expectative d'une vie avec Harry. Il n'avait survécu que par espoir et si cet espoir s'arrêtait, il ne resterait plus rien.

En tremblant, il passa une main sur son visage et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un bruit sourd et violent se répercuta contre sa porte.

En fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et fit face à sa porte avant de lui lancer un sort de transparence qui n'allait que dans son sens ainsi, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait voir qui était de l'autre côté.

Le spectacle qu'il avisa alors le laissa pantois.

Echevelé et à moitié nu, Harry se faisait dévorer le cou par son double.

Comme hypnotisé, Snape s'approcha de la porte transparente et, sans en avoir conscience, s'y colla en se laissant tomber sur le genoux pour être à la hauteur de Harry.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du jeune homme gémissant qui se tenait dos à lui mais qui était si proche qu'il aurait pu compter et décrire chaque grain de beauté qui lui parsemait la peau.

La respiration de l'enseignant se fit haletante tandis qu'il voyait son homologue déboucler la ceinture métallique de son amant puis défaire ses boutons avec fébrilité. Son souffle se fit précipité lorsque l'érection de son élève fut libérée.

Snape abaissa son bas de pyjama noir et imagina que sa main qui allait le soulager de sa tension était celle du garçon qui grognait son plaisir, inconscient de l'homme qui se délectait de ses gémissements derrière la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé.

Soudain, Sev se releva et redressa Harry pour mieux le presser contre la porte. Snape se releva également avec vivacité et se plaqua de nouveau contre le panneau de bois.

Le voyageur du temps releva les jambes de son amant et le prit avec passion jusqu'à la jouissance.

Il fut bientôt suivi par Harry et Severus qui explosèrent en même temps, leur amour sur les lèvres.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Comme vous le savez » commença Dumbledore. « Aujourd'hui, le jeune Severus doit partir. J'ai reçu ce matin le retourneur de temps qui lui permettra de regagner son époque en toute sécurité. »

Main dans la main, Severus et Harry se tenaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. Ils portaient sur le visage l'expression des condamnés et leurs yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Harry entendait Dumbledore poursuivre son petit discours et offrir à Sev des paroles encourageantes et réconfortantes mais, lui, aurait tellement voulu le mettre en garde sur son avenir et en particulier Voldemort. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire de rester loin de ce monstre et de Lucius Malfoy mais il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Le passé devait rester comme il l'avait été sinon, cela pourrait gravement changer le présent et l'avenir. Cette impossibilité de parler et le fait de savoir quelle serait la souffrance future de Severus sur laquelle il ne pourrait avoir d'influence positive lui arrachaient le cœur mais il se tut, la mort dans l'âme. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui avouer était son amour mais il ne le ferait que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

« A présent, Severus et moi allons vous laisser seuls » fit Dumbledore en faisant un petit geste d'invite à l'attention deu maître des potions pour que celui-ci le suive un instant hors de la pièce. « Nous vous laissons dix minutes. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en laisser plus. »

Avec un regard d'excuse, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, Snape à sa suite.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Sev.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! »

« Moi non plus !

« Je t'aime !

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

« La vie est mal foutue ! » grogna Harry avec ressentiment.

« Je suis là ! » fit-il avec tristesse. « Dans cette époque, je suis toujours là. Je suis plus vieux, c'est tout ! »

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais à la place, lui prit les deux mains et arbora un air sérieux.

« Sev, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi ! Promets-moi de ne pas te laisser aller et dépérir quand tu seras retourné là-bas ! Promets-moi de ne pas arrêter de te nourrir comme tu le fais trop souvent quand tu es bouleversé ! Promets-moi de faire bien attention à toi ! Promets-moi d'être toujours prudent et… »

Harry ne put continuer davantage tandis que les sanglots étouffaient sa voix. Ses larmes coulaient à présent à flot sur son visage qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher. Il était bien trop malheureux et bien trop avide de ne pas perdre une seconde en la compagnie de Severus pour aller cacher son chagrin. Il ne voulait pas le quitter un instant du regard avant qu'il ne soit parti.

« Tu vas me manquer ! » fit Severus. « Je penserai tout le temps à toi et a ce qu'on a vécu. Et je penserai aussi à ce qu'on vivra… dans cette époque mais il faut que tu comprennes que Snape, c'est moi ! Et je t'aime ! Il t'aime toujours ! … D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Il sortit la petite enveloppe que son double lui avait donné neuf jours auparavant et la posa dans le creux de la paume de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu le sauras quand je serai parti ! » répondit Sev en lui caressant la joue d'un geste tendre.

« Sev… là-bas… » Harry s'interrompit deux secondes avant de reprendre, hésitant. « Là-bas… pourras-tu… pourras-tu me rendre une faveur ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour ! »

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais… mais… pourras-tu… pour moi… prendre des photos discrètement de ma mère et de mon père… et de Sirius… et de toi aussi… »

Harry vit Sev pâlir à cette requête et ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'il ajouta « Je sais… mais je t'en prie, je voudrais tellement avoir plus de photos de mes parents. Je n'en ai pratiquement pas. Et… si tu pouvais… Si tu pouvais aussi enregistrer leurs voix, leurs rires… »

Sev était à présent d'une teinte grisâtre et fixait Harry d'un regard vide.

Harry ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Son poing droit était crispé sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur.

« Oublie ça ! » fit-il d'une voix blanche. « Oublie ce que je viens de te demander ! »

« N-Non ! » articula doucement Severus qui était toujours d'une pâleur cadavérique. « Je vais… essayer… Tout pour toi, Harry, tout pour toi ! »

« Oui mais… »

Severus ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire.

Oui, la demande serait dure à accomplir pour lui mais il était prêt à le faire pour Harry. Uniquement pour lui car il l'aimait.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et murmura « Je promets pour tout, Harry. »

Ce dernier fixait son amant d'un regard tourmenté qui le remerciait à la place des mots qui ne pouvaient franchir ses lèvres en cet instant.

Severus captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amant et c'est dans cette position que les trouvèrent le directeur du collège et son employé en potions.

Ceux-ci avaient déjà été témoins de leurs effusions une fois et les deux jeunes amants en avaient été horrifiés mais cette fois-ci était différente et ils n'avaient cure qu'une ou mille personne puisse assister à la démonstration de leur amour et de leur désespoir.

« Je dois y aller, maintenant ! » chuchota Sev, les yeux noyés de larmes qu'il tentait visiblement de réprimer.

Harry pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, luttant pour ne pas lui hurler de rester là et il acquiesça… sans lui lâcher la main cependant, ce que ne tentait pas de rétablir son petit ami.

Il fallut que Dumbledore passe le retourneur de temps autour du cou de Sev pour que celui-ci relâche le contact.

« Il faut que tu lui fasses faire 20 tours au sablier pour remonter de près de 21 ans. Le retourneur s'ajustera en fonction de ton époque et tu reviendras deux mois après ton départ de là-bas… Bon retour Severus. »

« Merci, Professeur ! »

Sev adressa un regard complice à son homologue qui le lui rendit puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit « Je t'aime » en Fourchelang.

Harry lui fit écho et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois en mettant dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Sev se força à se détacher de lui et fit quelques pas en arrière en lui montrant l'alliance qui entourait son annulaire. « Tu seras toujours mon mari. Reste le mien ! » Puis, il fit tourner vingt fois le sablier en ne quittant pas Harry un seul instant du regard. Le retourneur se mit en marche et Sev n'eut juste le temps que de lui envoyer un baiser avant qu'il ne se fasse aspirer par la magie qui le renvoyait à son époque.

En le voyant disparaître, Harry lâcha un gémissement d'animal blessé et se remit à pleurer.

De son côté, Snape tentait de réprimer son propre chagrin ainsi que la vague d'espoir qu'il sentait l'envahir parfois. Il ne voulait pas laisser son imagination placer Harry dans ses bras car s'il allait au devant d'une déconvenue, la chute serait trop grande.

Il vit l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde évacuer son chagrin sur la poitrine d'un autre et, comme promis dans sa lettre, Severus quitta la pièce en laissant Dumbledore consoler Harry comme lui aurait voulu le faire. Il laissait le choix à son amour de le retrouver ou non et il espérait que Harry ferait le premier.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Harry va-t-il aller retrouver Severus ou va-t-il le rejeter ? Vous le saurez… bah… dans le teaser. Lol.

* * *

Puisqu'on me dit sadique, autant l'être jusqu'au bout (lol)… 

**Teaser : Chapitre 17 : Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé**

Morceaux du chapitre :

Recroquevillé au fond de son lit dans la position du fœtus, Harry attendait. Attendait quoi ? Il ne savait plus. Une part de lui avait l'impression que s'il restait encore un peu, bientôt, il verrait débarqué Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il viendrait l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait si souvent et lui dirait qu'il était temps qu'il sorte du lit car ils avaient des devoirs à faire. Lui, il lui dirait que s'il le rejoignait au lit, Severus connaîtrait une autre forme d'apprentissage. Severus aurait émit un rire bref avant de le traiter d'obsédé et lui, aurait répondit qu'en effet, il en était un. C'en serait peut-être ensuivi une bataille d'oreillers ou une invasion de baisers. Peu aurait importé du moment qu'ils auraient été tous les deux.

Mais Sev était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Assis à son bureau, la tête ancrée entre ses mains, le professeur Severus Snape ne réfléchissait plus. Son cerveau s'était recouvert d'une brume de plus en plus épaisse depuis l'instant où il avait vu l'amour de sa vie passer devant sans lui adresser un regard. Il savait qu'après cet instant, son cerveau avait disjoncté et qu'il avait été odieux avec l'élève pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Il savait que, par son geste brutal, il avait enterré son destin encore plus profondément. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'en empêcher.

Vingt et un ans de lutte contre l'impatience, le désir de le revoir, une dépression menaçante.

Plus de deux décennies à se demander si Harry l'accepterait ou pas.

Vingt et une rotation de la Terre autour du soleil pour se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix ou s'il aurait pu en faire un autre. Il avait envie de hurler à Harry la peine qu'il avait eu à l'humilier pendant plus de sept ans, la souffrance qui avait été sienne en construisant la haine du garçon brique après brique. Il avait dû lutter non seulement contre le regard vert qui lui montrait toute sa répugnance mais contre les prunelles ébènes qui n'avaient plus montré que du dégoût à partir du moment où il avait prononcé une phrase qui aurait pu être anodine…

Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? 

Il aurait alors préféré que le très jeune sorcier l'envoie en enfer car c'était là où il avait résidé depuis.


	17. Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**Warning** : Cette histoire slash est de rating M.

**NdA** : Pour répondre à certains d'entre vous : Non, ce n'est absolument pas le dernier chapitre de cette fic. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement combien elle va en contenir mais je penchais plus vers une vingtaine de chaps qu'autre chose. J'ai quand même encore beaucoup de choses à écrire car vous ne savez pas tout. Je vous donne quelques indices parfois (d'ailleurs, j'en donne un dans celui-ci sur la suite) mai rien est encore dit clairement. Et, Oui, je sais. Mon lemon que j'ai posté sur adultfanfic n'était pas des plus chauds mais j'ai quand même préféré le censurer ici car je me méfie de ce site.

Pour répondre à quelqu'un d'autre : Je sais aussi que la citation de Lamartine est « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » mais j'ai fait sciemment le choix de ne pas l'inscrire intégralement dans mon titre car je ne tenais pas juste copier une phrase toute faite mais cette citation exprime tout de même parfaitement bien l'état dans lequel se trouve Harry et Severus. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que cette omission volontaire est d'une importance capitale…

Et sinon,

**JOYEUX NOEL :D**

**Et plein de bisous.

* * *

**

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE**

**Chapitre 17 : Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé**

Recroquevillé au fond de son lit dans la position du fœtus, Harry attendait. Attendait quoi ? Il ne savait plus. Une part de lui avait l'impression que s'il restait encore un peu, bientôt, il verrait débarquer Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il viendrait l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait si souvent et lui dirait qu'il était temps qu'il sorte du lit car ils avaient des devoirs à faire. Lui, il lui dirait que s'il le rejoignait au lit, Severus connaîtrait une autre forme d'apprentissage. Severus aurait émit un rire bref avant de le traiter d'obsédé et lui, aurait répondit qu'en effet, il en était un. C'en serait peut-être ensuivi une bataille d'oreillers ou une invasion de baisers. Peu aurait importé du moment qu'ils auraient été tous les deux.

Mais Sev était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Debout, au centre de la chambre bleue qui avait initialement été la sienne lorsqu'il était apparu vingt et un ans plus tôt en voyageur du temps, Severus attendait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il se doutait pourtant que Harry n'allait pas en franchir le seuil ce jour mais il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter l'endroit où il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans sa lettre.

'Tu lui as dit de prendre son temps pour qu'il accepte le départ de ton homologue et ta présence ; et vu le ressentiment qu'il a pour toi, c'est sûr qu'il ne viendra pas. Tu attends pour rien !' disait une partie de son cerveau tandis que l'autre était en contradiction totale.

'Oui mais… et si jamais…'

… Et si jamais Harry faisait une apparition ne serait-ce que pour s'expliquer avec lui et qu'il trouvait porte close ?

… Et si jamais Harry venait pour lui dire qu'il savait que Sev et lui ne formaient qu'un et qu'il l'aimait encore et que lui, Severus, le ratait, qu'allait-il advenir de leur couple ?

Il avait déjà attendu plus de deux décennies alors il pouvait attendre encore un peu plus.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et décida de rester là. Toute la nuit et celle d'après s'il le fallait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Poudlard, 4 novembre 1977._

« Alors Snivellus, t'as réussi à te décrocher des jupons de ta mère ? » lança Peter Pettigrew.

Le sorcier rondouillard mit brusquement une main devant sa bouche, l'air complètement mais agréablement ébahi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Habituellement, ce n'était pas le premier des maraudeurs a osé dire quoi que ce soit à un sorcier plus puissant que lui - ce qui le laissait silencieux la plupart du temps - sauf lorsqu'il pouvait se cacher derrière Sirius Black et James Potter comme il le faisait actuellement.

Severus le vit lancer de brefs coups d'œil aux deux autres maraudeurs tour à tour, visiblement en quête de congratulations qui ne vinrent pas.

« Alors Pettigrew, t'as réussi à dire cette phrase entière sans bégayer ni oublier un mot ? Mais au moins es-tu certain d'être parvenu à oser la provocation sans te pisser dessus ? »

Pettigrew jeta un regard furtif à son pantalon pour être sûr et Snape éclata de rire. Cependant, le Serpentard fut bien vite interrompu par un sort lancé par James Potter qui ne l'atteint pas.

« On insulte pas un maraudeur impunément, Snivelly ! » cracha Sirius tandis qu'ils redoublaient l'attaque.

Severus se défendait encore lorsque Dumbledore fit irruption dans le couloir où ils luttaient.

Le puissant mage se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence ce qui mit fin à toute querelle.

« Je vois que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ! » dit-il avec un regard désapprobateur. Toutefois, sans plus attendre, il ajouta « Severus, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, le jeune Serpentard suivait le directeur, l'âme en peine.

Il venait de retrouver son époque et la première chose à laquelle il avait été confronté était une bataille entre ses pires ennemis et lui-même. La vue de James Potter lui avait arraché le cœur. Même si Harry n'était pas la réplique parfaite de son père, il était assez semblable pour que cela lui fasse mal. Pourtant, leurs personnalités étaient complètement différentes.

Severus entra dans le bureau directorial la main sur le cœur et le souffle court dus à la souffrance qui lui comprimait le thorax.

Il retrouvait ses ennemis et devrait encore se battre contre eux. Mais désormais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vouloir la mort de James Potter.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant que Severus attendait. Quatre-vingt-seize heures à se forcer à maîtriser son impatience lors des cours ou des repas ou encore à rester les yeux tellement fixés sur la porte de la chambre bleue qu'il aurait pu la décrire sous toutes les coutures. Et cela le rendait fou.

L'incertitude le rendait encore plus malade qu'une franche mise au point et pourtant, il préférait le doute au rejet.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis le moment où il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore après le départ de son double. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait plus refait surface excepté pour se rendre à ses leçons mais encore pour celles-ci, Snape n'avait pas croisé son élève. Si cela n'avait pas été pour ses propres cours de potions, il aurait désespéré de le revoir un jour.

… Et son cœur battait à tout rompre en pensant qu'entre 15h et 17h, il aurait les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait parler à Harry.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

L'objet des pensées du maître des potions était profondément plongé dans des réflexions complexes et des interrogations sinueuses lorsqu'il avisa l'heure. Il était 12h30 et dans trente minutes commencerait son cours de Défense Avancée Contre les Forces du Mal. Il venait de terminer son déjeuner qu'il avait pris dans son dortoir en compagnie de Draco qui était lui-même plongé dans ses pensées et fut surpris de voir ce dernier se lever.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Seamus ! » le prévint-il en faisant disparaître son assiette vide, son verre et ses couverts.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Son ami lui avait raconté dans les grands détails ce qu'il s'était passé récemment et l'Irlandais était même venu parler avec Harry un jour qu'il avait vu ce dernier en train de pleurer dans la Volière.

En contre-partie, Harry leur avait tout avoué concernant Sev. Maintenant qu'il était parti pour de bon, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de garder cette aventure secrète. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas envie que cette histoire fasse la une des journaux mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux jeunes hommes.

Il avait également écrit de longues lettres à Ron et Hermione et ceux-ci lui avaient promis de venir les voir lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard.

« OK ! De toute façon, je voulais aller voir Remus ! » répondit le Survivant. « Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Harry, tu es bien en train de me dire que Sebastian Passionis soit Severus Snape était amoureux de toi et toi de lui ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et qu'il est devenu ton amant ? »

« Exactement ! Ca te dérange ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que je sois… irrémédiablement gay et amoureux de Sev ! »

« Ca serait plutôt hypocrite de ma part étant donné que je suis bisexuel moi-même !… »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et Remus ricana gentiment.

« … que je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux en ayant eu Sirius pour amant ! »

La mâchoire de Harry tomba brusquement et Remus n'en fut que plus amusé.

« Sirius était gay ?… Ou bi ? »

« Non ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il était juste curieux ! » répondit le lycanthrope en gardant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-rêveur. « Et il n'a jamais regretté sa curiosité. »

Le Gryffondor sourit à son tour et se mit à interroger Remus plus avant sur les maraudeurs. Celui-ci prit un plaisir évident à lui rapporter quelques anecdotes.

« Il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que James et pas plus amoureux de Lily non plus. On l'a beaucoup charrié quand on a remarqué que Snape n'arrêtait pas de le regarder quelques semaines après la rentrée de notre dernière année ! »

En entendant ce nom et cette information, Harry reçut un coup au cœur.

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi ! » fit Remus d'un ton plus sérieux. « Avant, je me posais des questions. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Severus avait un quelconque béguin pour James car il le détestait réellement et James le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs mais à partir du moment où il est revenu à notre époque – élément que je sais désormais et qui replace bien des choses -, il le regardait parfois d'une manière différente. Parfois, j'interceptais des regards un peu comme… désespérés ou très tristes et je me demandais bien pourquoi. »

La gorge de Harry se noua et il baissa la tête.

« Auparavant, il nous suivait tout le temps et ça n'avait pas changé mais son regard, sa réticence nouvelle à vouloir nous attaquer ou à nous faire renvoyer tout comme les… choses bizarres qu'il faisait… »

« Les choses bizarres qu'il faisait ? » coupa l'étudiant avec surprise. Que faisait-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » avoua Remus. « On s'est toujours posé la question avec Sirius et James. Parfois, on retrouvait Snape dans un arbre au-dessus de nous, sa baguette pointée vers nous. Bien sûr, on pensait qu'il voulait nous attaquer alors on ripostait au quart de tour mais avec le recul, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment ça. Il avait toujours une sacoche à côté de lui et, dans ces moments-là, il semblait avoir sorti sa baguette depuis quelques temps déjà. Des fois aussi, il portait un gant noir qui ne montrait que le bout de ses doigts sur l'une de ses mains… même les jours de grandes chaleurs. Parfois également, on le voyait cacher très rapidement quelque chose derrière son dos avant de déguerpir. Il y avait aussi tous ces flashs de lumière qui nous rendaient dingues comme s'il nous prenait en photo pour je-ne-sais quelle raison mais on ne le prenait jamais sur le fait. James et Sirius pensaient qu'il voulait effectuer de la magie noire avec des clichés et ils ont essayé de lui faire avouer. »

« Oh non ! » gémit Harry en fermant les yeux comme sous l'emprise d'une terrible douleur. « Et comment ont-ils voulu lui faire avouer qu'il prenait des photos de vous à ma demande pour mon moi futur ? »

Trop choqué pour parler de nouveau, Remus se rendit compte de l'ampleur du malentendu.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Remus porta une main à sa bouche avant de murmurer, catastrophé. « Je préfère… je préfère ne pas te le dire, Harry. »

Cette phrase confessait bien plus que Harry n'aurait voulu savoir et il crispa ses poings sur ses cheveux, tirant dessus jusqu'à se faire mal.

« C'est ma faute ! Si je ne lui avais rien demandé, il aurait moins souffert ! »

« Non, c'est la nôtre Harry ! » dit piteusement Remus. « J'aurais pu arrêter bien des choses si je n'avais pas eu peur de perdre mes amis en les laissant penser que j'étais un rabat-joie. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait plus que jamais envie de serrer Severus contre son cœur pour lui demander pardon et une drôle de sensation le saisit à nouveau. Une force en lui lui donna envie de courir jusqu'aux cachots ou à la chambre bleue pour y retrouver son maître des potions et avoir une explication avec lui. L'image de Sev se troubla dans sa tête pour se transformer en celle de son professeur mais il ne put s'interroger davantage comme il avait pu le faire lors de son déjeuner car Remus le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne peux bien sûr pas changer le passé mais je peux faire quelque chose pour le présent. Dès ce soir, j'irai présenter mes excuses à Severus. Je sais qu'il est rancunier mais je pense que tout le monde peut avoir droit à une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête, la bouche sèche. Mal à l'aise, il se rendait bien compte que cette phrase pouvait signifier bien plus de choses pour lui que pour Remus.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry avait un mal de tête épouvantable lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe des cachots à 15h précises.

Pas encore prêt à affronter le regard ébène de son professeur, il ne fixa que le sol, son livre de recettes, son chaudron et ses ingrédients pendant ce double cours. Parfois, il sentait son maître des potions passer à côté de lui ou s'arrêter à sa hauteur et à ces moments-là, la tension devenait étouffante mais ses yeux restaient obstinément concentrés sur sa potion que seul lui et Draco préparaient – les autres en concoctant une plus facile.

Harry ajouta une petite racine de mandragore et touilla cinq fois sa préparation dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre au lieu de quatre ce qui fit épaissir le liquide bien plus qu'il ne le fallait. Celui-ci commença donc à bouillir trop tôt et à tourner au gris alors qu'il devait rester vert clair. Snape se trouva aussitôt à son côté et lui dit « Ajoutez tout de suite l'eau de rose puis l'essence d'ortie blanche, cela atténuera le bouillonnement. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, versez tout le yaourt et les feuilles de menthe. Non, d'abord le yaourt, Ha-Potter ! » dit-il en mettant le pot de yaourt dans les mains de son élève tout en lui reprenant la menthe.

Les doigts de Harry se mirent à trembler. Il était affreusement nerveux et sentait une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine dont il ne voulait pas analyser la raison.

« Bien ! » fit Snape tandis que la potion reprenait sa couleur d'origine et son léger frémissement.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son étudiant et les pressa doucement. « Vous pouvez poursuivre votre recette à présent telle qu'elle est indiquée dans le livre mais souvenez-vous que lorsqu'une potion commence à se déstabiliser pour une petite erreur comme celle que vous avez faites, vous pouvez toujours la rattraper en y ajoutant les ingrédients les plus doux qui la composent. L'eau de rose, l'ortie blanche, le yaourt tout comme la menthe – sauf la menthe poivrée – en font partie. Mais je pense que vous connaissez déjà les caractéristiques de ses ingrédients étant donné que vous avez dû apprendre la liste de toutes les plantes adoucissantes il y a deux semaines. »

Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. C'était Sev qui lui avait fait réciter sa leçon et ils avaient fait l'amour juste après.

Snape avait-il fait cette allusion à dessein ? Harry n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'il sut était qu'il regretta le contact des mains de son professeur lorsque celles-ci quittèrent ses épaules et il s'en voulut pour cela.

Lorsque 17 heures sonnèrent, il s'empressa de fuir cette salle de classe, les yeux rivés sur le sol et décida de se plonger dans les devoirs qu'il avait de nouveau en masse. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, son mal de tête toujours présent.

**OOO**

_Poudlard, 4 novembre 1977._

Severus venait d'avoir une longue discussion avec Albus Dumbledore et regagnait son dortoir pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée. La première fois, il y avait juste été chercher sa baguette mais là, il comptait bien y rester plus longtemps.

_Son dortoir_… Il n'en avait pas eu depuis la fin de sa sixième année et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Il était un solitaire dans l'âme et préférait avoir une chambre à lui comme il l'avait eu quand il était arrivé dans le futur. Une chape de plomb alourdit instantanément son cœur à la pensée de la seconde chambre qu'il avait eue et partagée avec Harry. Celle qu'il aurait voulu retrouver.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir des septième année de Serpentard, celui-ci était vide et il en fut satisfait. Il prit sa malle et la fit léviter jusque sur son lit où il alla s'installer avant de fermer les rideaux.

« Lumos » marmonna-t-il pour allumer les bougies qui flottaient à présent autour de lui.

Sev garda sa baguette en main et sortit d'une des ses poches ce qu'il avait ramené du futur et qu'il avait rapetissé. Il lança un contre sort aux objets qui reprirent leur taille normale et regarda la boîte de bois que Harry lui avait confectionné pour qu'il puisse y ranger la pyramide de photos qui se trouvait en lui en ce moment. Il décida de la garder dans son corps, tout près de son cœur et fouilla dans ses affaires.

Il y trouva alors ce qu'il y cherchait : un petit livre qu'il n'avait jamais lu mais qu'il avait feuilleté plusieurs fois. Et il savait pouvoir y trouver les informations qui lui seraient utiles pour enregistrer les voix des maraudeurs et de Lily. Il devrait garder sa promesse. Et il ramènerait bien plus que cela.

Il avait déjà l'appareil photo que Harry lui avait acheté. Le plus dur serait d'en prendre sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Une impulsion subite le fit en prendre une de lui. Il avait bien conscience de n'être pas beau mais Harry le lui avait également demandé et de se photographier pour son amour lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas totalement parti (il s'interdisait de penser que Harry n'était pas encore né) et qu'il faisait tout simplement quelque chose pour lui qu'il lui donnerait plus tard (il s'interdit de penser que cela serait dans vingt et une longues années).

Il faudrait qu'il s'achète un album ! Et même deux ! Un pour n'y mettre que des clichés de lui et l'autre ceux des maraudeurs et de Lily. Il achèterait des albums aux pages perpétuelles pour ne jamais arriver à la dernière feuille. Harry aurait plein de photos à regarder dès qu'il serait à nouveau dans sa vie (Sev s'interdit de penser qu'il ne le serait peut-être plus jamais).

Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis son départ de l'époque bénie de sa vie. Il pourrait peut-être mettre dans son album quelques photos _pour adultes seulement_. Se rappelant combien Harry pouvait être _chaud_, il se dit que cela lui plairait certainement.

Son regard perdu dans ses calculs érotiques vint effleurer la bague qui lui enserrait l'annulaire gauche et il se rembrunit. Il ne voulait pas quitter son alliance. C'était le seul symbole de son amour et de son engagement auprès de Harry qu'il pouvait montrer à la face du monde. Il n'avait pas pris en compte cette dernière torture : à tout jamais… ou tout au moins pendant vingt et un ans, il devrait se taire. Il devrait garder le silence, ne jamais laisser éclater sa peine ou son amour au grand jour. Encore une fois, il devrait garder un secret pour lui. Bien sûr, Dumbledore savait car il en avait parlé avec lui mais ça ne serait jamais pareil que de se confier à quelqu'un, à un ami pour libérer un peu de sa souffrance.

Il toucha son anneau d'or et se pinça les lèvres. Il ne pourrait pas le garder à son doigt sinon tout le monde le verrait et se poserait des questions avant de les lui énoncer à haute voix et ça, il ne le fallait pas.

Il fouilla alors de nouveau dans sa malle et trouva une petite pochette bleue nuit en velours d'où il extirpa une chaîne en or blanc dotée d'un pendentif. Il ne la portait jamais car ce bijou avait appartenu à sa mère. C'était un bijou de femme. Le pendentif était un médaillon en or blanc lui aussi – seule richesse matérielle de sa mère – qui comportait une photo d'elle tenant son fils unique âgé de cinq mois dans ses bras. Ce médaillon avait une valeur sentimentale pour lui et il le regardait parfois, mais pas une fois il ne l'avait mis autour de son cou et il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

Il ôta donc le médaillon et le plaça dans son étui de velours et garda la chaîne pour y placer son alliance. Il dût se faire violence pour l'arracher à son doigt mais glissa finalement la chaîne autour de son cou, l'alliance pendant sur sa poitrine. Il la cacha sous sa chemise et se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour y prendre la bague des Serpentard dans le tiroir. Il ne la portait que rarement et pas à son annulaire gauche mais d'avoir une bague autour de son doigt l'aiderait à imaginer que c'était le symbole de son union avec Harry.

Il allait refermer sa malle lorsqu'il avisa une paire de gants noirs qui trônait sur le dessus. Il la prit, l'esprit en ébullition. S'il portait les gants ou même un seul, personne ne pourrait voir qu'il s'agissait de son alliance et non l'anneau portant les armoiries des Serpentard !

Timidement, il sourit alors en décidant que lorsque son cœur serait trop lourd, il porterait son alliance en secret.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les mains dans les poches, Harry faisait route vers sa chambre quand il intercepta la présence d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir en cette journée trop forte en émotion.

Il revenait de la cuisine où il avait demandé à Dobby de lui donner un verre d'eau pour boire une potion contre les maux de tête ainsi qu'un ramequin de mousse au chocolat corsé pour faire passer le goût de l'infâme breuvage et il ne s'attendait pas à voir Severus Snape rôder dans _son_ couloir désert.

L'enseignant avait-il eu l'intention de venir lui parler dans sa chambre pour être à ce niveau du château et non pas dans les cachots ou revenait-il de la chambre bleue ?

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme et il préféra stopper net ses interrogations pour ne plus penser du tout et faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu son professeur.

Il lui passait devant sans une parole ni un regard lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme s'enrouler autour de son bras et l'arrêter dans son élan.

« Non ! » s'écria brusquement Snape dans un souffle.

Horrifié, Harry éleva les yeux vers lui et se figea en avisant son visage.

Son maître des potions portait la même expression sur ses traits que dans ses yeux : la colère, l'exaspération, la frustration, le désespoir, la douleur mais également la trahison.

« Non ! » répéta-t-il les yeux flamboyants. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Harry ? Que tu peux passer comme ça devant ton amant sans rien lui dire ? Que tu peux me laisser mijoter dans l'incertitude et la souffrance pendant encore deux décennies ? Que tu peux aussi facilement m'oublier ? Parce que moi, je ne t'oublie pas et j'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus, Harry ! J'en peux plus ! Je t'aime bordel ! »

Incapable d'émettre quoi que ce soit, Harry se vit avec horreur basculer vers son professeur qui se penchait en direction de sa bouche, l'air furieux.

Sans réfléchir, Snape posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes et les força de sa langue. Harry gémit d'étonnement et de crainte et se mit à trembler plus fort en sentant les mains de son enseignant s'égarer sur son corps.

« Harry » murmura Severus dans un souffle avant de répéter ce prénom en une douce litanie.

Il était un bateau perdu depuis plus de vingt ans, subissant l'humeur du vent et de la houle d'une mer tantôt déchaînée, tantôt calme et tentant désespérément de rester à la surface et il venait de retrouver son port d'attache. Il venait de retrouver sa vie et son cœur et son âme et sa joie.

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de toucher, d'embrasser, de caresser celui par lequel son bonheur s'était incarné. Il pouvait sentir l'étoffe de ses vêtements glisser entre ses doigts tandis qu'il les défaisait puis sa peau douce et pourtant ferme sous sa paume, se tendre tandis que le jeune homme se débattait.

Il touchait son ventre, ses flancs, son dos pour faire le chemin inverse et glisser plus bas toujours plus bas sous le pantalon.

Il était complètement fou de ce jeune homme qui se tordait sous lui, luttait pour reprendre sa liberté et qui le gifla avec une telle violence que Severus revint à la raison.

Le professeur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait puis se redressa, avisa le corps à moitié dénudé de son étudiant ainsi que la chemise arrachée qui pendait lamentablement sur une épaule.

Etait-ce lui qui avait fait cela ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas… Il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle férocité… tout ce qu'il avait en mémoire était toute la douceur qu'il tenait entre ses bras, tout l'amour qu'il avait touché et embrassé après avoir connu… la fureur du rejet et de l'indifférence.

« Oh Merlin ! » souffla-t-il, catastrophé. « Pardon ! »

Mais visiblement, les yeux émeraudes ne lui pardonnaient pas. Le jeune Elu le fusillait du regard, haletant encore bruyamment.

« Harry, je m'excuse ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne me rendais pas compte ! » babillait-il en réalisant l'ampleur de sa brutalité par les marques rouges qui marbraient ça et là la peau nacrée de son ex-amant ainsi que les boutons du pantalon qui avaient sauté et étaient dispersés sur le sol.

Snape rougit de honte et les ramassa en des gestes lents. Il entendait toujours la respiration saccadée qui semblait l'avoir condamnée et ces yeux de mer en furie qui le vrillaient d'une haine qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas à cacher.

« Harry… » recommença-t-il au bout d'un instant en se relevant.

Mais il était trop tard. Son élève s'était déjà enfui et claquait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Severus crispa son poing sur les boutons qu'il avait déjà oubliés, haineux contre lui-même.

Il venait de tout gâcher.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Draco et Seamus vinrent dîner chez Remus qui avait également invité Harry.

« C'est dommage ! » fit le lycanthrope au cours de la soirée. « J'avais aussi invité Severus mais il m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. J'espère qu'il ne recommence pas ses crises d'anorexie ! »

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans son bureau » répondit l'Irlandais. « Il n'avait pas l'air bien. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il doit être malade ! »

« Personnellement, je pense plutôt qu'il est malheureux ! » répliqua Draco en lançant un regard furtif à Harry sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en direction de son ami Serpentard.

« Il a des crises d'anorexie ? » reprit Seamus, perplexe.

« Mmm » acquiesça Remus. « Ca a toujours été ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard déjà très mince, on ne le voyait pas toujours manger. Dumbledore l'a toujours surveillé à ce propos pour voir s'il se nourrissait suffisamment mais quand son moral ne va pas, il ne mange plus. Pourtant, je l'ai souvent vu se forcer à manger… à partir de sa septième année » ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Harry.

Personne ne releva cette dernière constatation même si elle était plutôt curieuse.

« J'espère qu'il va bien ! » conclut Remus en fixant le Survivant d'un regard interrogateur.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'ignorance, intérieurement contrarié de la mise en relation de sa personne avec son maître des potions comme s'il devait tout connaître de Snape.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Severus a refusé mon invitation ? » s'exclama Remus avec surprise. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi le saurais-je ? »

« … Tu le sais bien, Harry ! »

« Non ! »

Pensant que Harry voulait garder sa relation avec Severus secrète, Remus n'insista pas. Peut-être n'avait-il pas révélé à Seamus et Draco qu'il était amoureux de son professeur comme il lui en avait parlé au déjeuner. Il décida donc de changer de sujet et la soirée en fut égaillée.

Plus tard, lorsque les convives de Remus furent partis à l'exception de l'Elu, l'homme lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'accompagner.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander où et fut entraîné à la suite du lycanthrope tandis que celui-ci lui racontait les dernières rumeurs concernant le ministère.

« Ca va mal là-bas, très mal ! Attends-toi à de grands changements ! »

« Bons ou mauvais ? »

« Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place ! »

Remus se figea brusquement et frappa à une porte que Harry n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Tout à sa conversation avec Remus, il n'avait pas vu où ils s'étaient aventurés et à présent, il reconnaissait avec horreur l'obscurité des cachots et la porte du bureau devant laquelle il se trouvait. Ebahi, il resta cloué sur place.

Pourquoi Remus avait-il voulu qu'il vienne avec lui ? se demanda-t-il mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question comme Severus Snape venait déjà leur ouvrir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

L'heure du dîner s'écoulait et pourtant, il n'irait pas manger. Il avait reçu une invitation de la part de Remus cependant il ne s'y rendrait pas.

Il se faisait horreur. Il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et en même temps, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans les limbes comateuses de l'apathie.

Assis à son bureau, la tête ancrée entre ses mains, le professeur Severus Snape ne réfléchissait plus. Son cerveau s'était recouvert d'une brume de plus en plus épaisse depuis l'instant où il avait vu l'amour de sa vie passer devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. Il savait qu'après cet instant, son cerveau avait disjoncté et qu'il avait été odieux avec l'élève pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Il savait que, par son geste brutal, il avait enterré son destin encore plus profondément. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'en empêcher.

Vingt et un ans de lutte contre l'impatience, le désir de le revoir, une dépression menaçante.

Plus de deux décennies à se demander si Harry l'accepterait ou pas.

Vingt et une rotation de la Terre autour du soleil à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix ou s'il aurait pu en faire un autre. Il avait envie de hurler à Harry la peine qu'il avait eu à l'humilier pendant plus de sept ans, la souffrance qui avait été sienne en construisant la haine du garçon brique après brique. Il avait dû lutter non seulement contre le regard vert qui lui montrait toute sa répugnance mais contre les prunelles ébènes qui n'avaient plus montré que du dégoût à partir du moment où il avait prononcé une phrase qui aurait pu être anodine…

_Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?_

Il aurait alors préféré que le très jeune sorcier l'envoie en enfer car c'était là où il avait résidé depuis.

Chaque miroir lui renvoyait depuis toujours la haine de son corps et depuis sept ans, ils lui renvoyaient l'exécration de son âme.

Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à un être aimé ? Et il avait prouvé ce soir-même qu'il en était encore plus capable – même sans la pression de sa mission d'espionnage. A présent, il n'avait plus de masque sous lequel se réfugier alors pourquoi continuait-il à faire souffrir Harry ? Comment avait-il pu le toucher aussi brutalement et sans son accord ?

Il était un monstre et ne méritait pas Harry.

Il ne l'avait jamais mérité.

Severus fut sorti de ses auto-récriminations par un cognement sur sa porte. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir, pas envie de voir du monde, pas envie de parler et il allait envoyé le mal opportun au diable lorsqu'une brusque pensée surgit dans son cerveau.

Et si c'était Harry !

Il se leva précipitamment et alla ouvrir la porte, son dégoût de lui-même effacé par un espoir insensé.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir et retint son souffle. Qu'allait dire ou penser le maître des potions ?

Le jeune homme le vit d'abord découvrir Remus qui détonait complètement avec son sourire accueillant que n'arrivait pas à réfrigérer le regard noir et déçu de Snape puis, les iris de jais rencontrèrent ceux de jade et Harry vit renaître une flamme qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Surtout que Snape ne le quittait plus des yeux maintenant.

« Pouvons-nous entrer, Severus ? » demanda Remus.

'Toi non mais la délicieuse créature à ton côté, oui' semblaient dire ses prunelles ébènes et Harry frissonna, mi-décontenancé, mi-effrayé.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Snape qui se plaqua contre la porte pour les laisser passer en ne quittant toujours pas son ex-amant des yeux.

Remus le dépassa mais Harry sembla hésiter et commença « Bon bah, Remus, je crois que je vais te laiss- » mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, glissa une main dans son dos, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte rapidement derrière lui.

« Severus » s'exclama le lycanthrope en se retournant pour se trouver face à eux. « J'espère que tout va bien ! J'ai été étonné de voir que tu avais refusé mon invitation à dîner surtout qu'il y avait Harry. »

Ce dernier rougit de confusion et se mordit la lèvre mais les deux autres ne le virent pas.

Remus poursuivait « … et il n'a pas pu me donner de tes nouvelles. J'ai donc préféré venir ce soir pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose ou pas… Je vois ton air perplexe ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à l'intention de Snape. « Harry m'a tout raconté ! Il m'a tout dit à propos de votre relation lorsque tu étais notre voyageur du temps !… »

Harry rougit encore plus et était partagé entre le désir de faire taire Remus et l'envie de creuser un trou dans le sol jusqu'à atteindre l'autre côte de la Terre pour s'y cacher.

« … il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi et je te rassure : je n'y vois aucun inconvénient… sauf si tu me dis que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment bien entendu… »

A la grande stupeur de Harry, Snape rétorqua « Si, je l'aime ! »

« Bien ! Donc, je n'ai aucune objection. Au contraire ! Je suis content que vous ayez tous les deux trouvé l'amour. Vous le méritez autant l'un que l'autre et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous deux » continua Remus avec joie.

« Euh Remus… » commença Harry qui tenait à détromper l'ex-maraudeur avant qu'il ne se fourvoie davantage.

Mais Snape le coupa « Même si je ne le trouve pas nécessaire moi-même, ton approbation doit être importante pour Harry. Je suis donc ravi que tu nous la donnes. Concernant mon absence au dîner, c'était juste parce que j'avais trop de travail. »

« J'espère que tu ne sautes pas le repas, Severus » l'admonesta Remus comme si l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui était toujours l'élève à qui il avait donné des cours quelques jours auparavant.

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique et il répliqua « Non ! J'ai promis ! »

Sans s'expliquer davantage, il poursuivit, conscient de son comportement cavalier « Maintenant, j'aimerais bien parler avec Harry seul à seul… »

Harry se laissa complètement submerger par cette situation inattendue et vit comme dans un éclair Remus partir et Snape fermer de nouveau la porte, les laissant en tête à tête.

« Non… » murmura le jeune Gryffondor.

« Harry, je vais me répéter mais je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. » Une étincelle nouvelle flamboyait dans les yeux de l'enseignant comme si avoir entendu Remus parler d'eux comme d'un couple l'avait rasséréné. Harry voulut rectifier les choses mais le maître des potions ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car il poursuivit « Il est temps, mon amour, que je tienne toutes mes promesses ! »

Il fit alors apparaître un coffre en bois et l'ouvrit d'une tape de sa baguette magique. Il en sortit deux albums qui semblaient avoir connus des jours meilleurs même s'ils étaient encore en bon état, puis un appareil que Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qui interpella sa curiosité, une boîte en verre qui était séparée en petits casiers et qui contenaient… des mèches de cheveux de différentes couleurs (une longue mèche rousse, une mèche noire en bataille, une autre mèche noire mais un peu plus longue et lisse ainsi qu'une dernière, châtain).

« Oui, Harry ! » fit Severus. « Je t'ai ramené bien plus que tu n'avais demandé mais tu te rappelles !… » dit-il d'une voix douce avant d'ajouter « Tout pour toi, Harry. Tout pour toi ! »

Ces mots le frappèrent en plein cœur et il eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

« J'ai une autre promesse à tenir, Amour » murmura-t-il en stoppant sa marche lorsqu'il se trouva juste en face de lui. Il glissa une main sous la col de sa robe et en sortit une chaîne sur laquelle un anneau se baladait. « J'ai promis de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et je suis un homme de foi Harry ! »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**NdA 2** : Je sais que c'est sadique de finir le chap là mais je me suis dit que si je ne l'étais pas, vous auriez peur que je change au début de l'année prochaine donc je fais un chap sadique cette fois-ci et vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez aussi un la prochaine fois ! Lol.

N'empêche, le chapitre fait quand même 11 pages et je suis dessus depuis ce matin. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à finir alors que je le voulais absolument pour vous offrir un cadeau de noël.

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et vous souhaite encore de passer un **JOYEUX NOEL** !


	18. Quelques précieux souvenirs

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**Traduction** **: Spinner's end** : C'est là où habite Severus. On aperçoit son domicile familial dans le deuxième chapitre du tome 6 et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de son appellation en Français donc je la mets en Anglais.

**Importante NdA** : Je tiens à vous signaler que je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédent. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et je savais quel passage me posait problème mais en le recherchant dans les chapitres précédents lorsque je l'ai écrit, je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Mais j'ai cherché encore et je l'ai trouvé : dans le chapitre 17, je disais que Remus apprenait par Harry que Sev était Sebastian alors qu'il le savait déjà. Je l'avais dit dans le chapitre 5 mais j'avais un gros doute. Ce qui fait que je me suis contredit dans le chap 17 que j'ai posté à noël. J'ai rectifié la faute en faisant révéler à Harry que Sev était son amant, amoureux de lui et que lui aussi était amoureux.

Aussi, pour moi, je viens de faire la chronologie de la vie de Severus (tout au moins ce qu'on en sait) et j'ai vu que j'avais également fait une erreur dans les dates (erreur que tout le monde commet je crois car c'est cette date là que je vois dans les fics dont le sujet est un voyage dans le temps) : Severus était en 7ème année pendant l'année scolaire 1976-1977 étant donné qu'il est né en 1959 ce qui le fait rentrer à Poudlard en 1970. Or, j'ai mis 1978. Je comptais rectifier la chose dans les 3 chapitres où je l'indique mais j'ai abandonné quand j'ai vu qu'il aurait donc fallu que je dise que ça ne faisait pas 21 ans qu'il avait dû attendre mais 22 et comme je l'ai mis partout et bien… j'abdique. Ca restera comme ça même s'il y a une erreur.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Quelques précieux souvenirs**

_Poudlard, 9 janvier 1978_

Assis sur un tronc d'arbre coupé entouré par de la neige, Severus pleurait.

Il profitait d'un moment de liberté pour laisser échapper sa peine sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Habituellement, il ne s'autorisait à pleurer qu'à l'abri des rideaux de son lit le soir ou, lorsqu'en journée il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il invoquait une envie d'aller aux toilettes ou une lettre à envoyer d'urgence.

En se permettant une nouvelle crise de sanglots, il se laissait également aller aux souvenirs et à sa culpabilité.

Il n'avait pas réussi.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse depuis deux jours.

Cela faisait en effet quarante huit heures qu'il n'avait rien mangé mais son estomac refusait de se remplir. Le nœud de douleur qui lui bouchait la gorge ne le laissait rien avaler.

Et pourtant, il pouvait réentendre les paroles de Harry avant qu'il ne le quitte.

_« Sev, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi ! Promets-moi de ne pas te laisser aller et dépérir quand tu seras retourné là-bas ! Promets-moi de ne pas arrêter de te nourrir comme tu le fais trop souvent quand tu es bouleversé ! Promets-moi de faire bien attention à toi !… »_

« Pardon, Harry. Pardon ! » murmura Severus d'une voix étouffée par les pleurs.

« Oh mais je suis sûr qu'il ne te pardonnerait pas ! » fit bientôt une voix qui obligea Sev à redresser sa tête d'un geste vif.

Le jeune Serpentard avala sa salive avec difficulté et essuya ses larmes promptement, tentant d'adopter l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas passer la dernière demi-heure à épancher sa souffrance.

« C'est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Albus Dumbledore tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour à côté de l'étudiant après avoir métamorphosé une branche de houx en un autre tronc d'arbre coupé.

Sev acquiesça en reniflant.

Dumbledore lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta avec une certaine honte.

« Et tu crois que le jeune homme dont tu es amoureux et qui est également amoureux de toi aimerait te voir dans cet état ? »

Sev demeura quelques secondes silencieux, fixant le directeur de ses yeux embués et secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors je suggérerais que tu ne te prives plus de nourriture car je pense qu'il serait malheureux de voir que tu te fais du mal. De plus, pense que si tu ne manges pas, à la longue, tu peux en mourir ou te provoquer des carences donc des maladies… n'aimerais-tu pas pouvoir l'accueillir - en temps voulu - au meilleur de ta forme ? N'aimerais-tu pas le revoir plus tard en lui montrant que tu n'as pas trahi ton vœu et lui prouver que tu ne t'es pas laissé attraper par la dépression ? »

« Si ! » répondit Severus timidement en fixant toujours le directeur.

« Bien ! Tu ne protesteras donc pas si je fais apparaître un dîner pour toi ? Quant à moi, je prendrai bien quelques biscuits fourrés au citron » ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître un plateau flottant devant eux comme s'il eut été naturel de manger dehors par un froid glacial. Cependant, le vieil homme ne se formalisa pas des conditions et créa un dôme de chaleur autour d'eux qui ne faisait réchauffer que leurs corps si bien que la neige persistait sur le sol et la végétation.

« L'hiver est une saison tellement belle » lança Dumbledore en admirant les sapins dont les branches semblaient crouler sous leur épaisse couche de neige éclatante. « Elle semble plus dangereuse car très froide. La nature se déchaîne toujours lors des mois hivernaux et pourtant, elle nous montre quelques unes de ses grandes splendeurs. »

Tout en mangeant lentement ce que contenait son assiette, Severus cligna des yeux, se demandant où le vieil homme voulait en venir car s'il avait bien appris quelque chose chez ce grand sorcier était qu'il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

« L'hiver semble froid et surtout long pour certaines personnes qui attendent le retour de l'été et du soleil avec une grande impatience. Certaines personnes se cloître alors chez elles comme si elles hibernaient jusqu'à l'apparition du premier bourgeon. Ces personnes-là, Severus, arrêtent de vivre les trois mois que dure l'hiver or, cumulés, elles arrêtent de vivre pendant des années et passent à côté des joies de l'hiver. Tu sais, l'hiver peut durer trois mois ou… _vingt-et-un ans_ » continua-t-il en lançant un regard perçant à l'élève qui avait parfaitement compris le parallèle à présent. « mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller aux souvenirs du dernier été tout en pensant au suivant. La vie est belle Severus ! Et même si elle est parfois semée d'embûches ou de difficultés que l'on peut penser insurmontables, il faut la vivre pleinement car elle en vaut la peine. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je-Je ne sais pas ! » balbutia Severus en baissant les yeux.

« Je te donnerai donc un petit conseil que tu pourras suivre ou pas : trouves-toi une occupation qui te passionnera, une opportunité de réaliser quelque chose dont tu pourras être fier et qui égayera ton hiver. Ouvre également les yeux et regarde toutes les beautés qui sont autour de toi. En hiver, la vie est toujours là Severus… simplement… elle se fait plus discrète » conclut le vieil homme en repoussant la couche de neige qui était à ses pieds avec sa chaussure.

Sev vit alors l'herbe verte qui était toujours dessous. Il soupira et, de sa main gantée, donna un nouveau coup de fourchette dans son assiette presque vide.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry était encore tout abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'entendre mais il s'interdit de revenir sur une petite phrase que son maître des potions avait dite à Lupin et qui confessait son amour pour lui.

« C-Comment ? » bégaya-t-il, apeuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Harry, je ne compte pas recommencer la même bêtise que cet après-midi ! » tenta de le rassurer Snape en le dévisageant. Bientôt, il plissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet pour le moment et essayer d'amadouer l'étudiant visiblement méfiant qui était en face de lui. « Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai rapporté bien plus de choses que tu me l'avais demandé. Je voulais te faire plaisir… »

Le regard émeraude dériva alors sur la table où étaient exposés les différents objets et Severus lui tendit la main.

« Viens ! »

Mais le Gryffondor ne la prit pas et alla se placer de lui-même devant cette table qui l'appelait avec force. Il en dévora des yeux son contenu, n'osant toucher à rien malgré son envie ardente.

Snape se déplaça pour atteindre son côté et lui présenta ses possessions.

« Voici les photos que tu m'avais demandé. Il y a deux albums : un contenant des photos de tes parents et des maraudeurs et l'autre… des clichés uniquement de moi… »

Severus observait la réaction de son ex-amant avec attention et vit très clairement que celui-ci était troublé et même bouleversé. L'homme se demanda si Harry était en train de faire le rapprochement entre lui à 17 ans et lui à 38 car tous ses objets prouvaient bien que ces deux garçons n'en étaient qu'un en réalité. Seul l'âge changeait et Harry le niait. Sa requête l'obligeait à faire ce constat qu'il réfutait avec tant de force.

Harry éleva sa main vers les albums avec lenteur. Timidement, il posa ses doigts sur l'un des deux et le toucha doucement. Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine mêlée de jalousie lorsqu'il avisa que le jeune élu ne frôlait pas celui qui contenait ses photographies. Mais il ne dit rien et Harry non plus.

Il poursuivit donc sa présentation.

« Ici » fit-il en désignant l'appareil métallique que le Survivant ne connaissait pas. « Tu as un enregistreur magique de sons… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

_Poudlard, 29 juin 1978_

Severus faisait route vers la bibliothèque où il rapportait une conséquente pile de livres qu'il avait avidement dévorés tout en se félicitant. Il avait réussi presque tous ses examens avec les plus hautes notes !

Sa mère aurait probablement été fière de lui !

Et le lendemain, il s'en irait de Poudlard à tout jamais. Tout au moins en tant qu'élève car il savait qu'il y retournerait pour être professeur.

Son cœur s'assombrit à cette pensée. Il devrait retourner à Poudlard sur l'ordre de Voldemort qu'il rejoindrait bien assez tôt. C'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait dit lorsque Severus s'était précipité pour le voir à la suite de son entretien avec Lucius Malfoy à Pré-au-lard.

Le mangemort blond lui avait déclaré que le mage noir avait entendu parler de lui mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler comment. Severus pensait que quelqu'un au collège n'était pas tout à fait loyal à Dumbledore mais il y avait tellement de personnes potentielles ! … A commencer par un bon nombre de Serpentard d'ailleurs…

Lucius, qui était de cinq ans son aîné et fidèle de Voldemort depuis le même nombre d'années, avait ajouté que son maître voulait le rencontrer et qu'il devrait le faire au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas finir comme la récente famille moldue londonienne qui avait fait la une de tous les journaux sorciers pendant une semaine.

Son destin s'était dessiné lors de cette rencontre puis celle avec Dumbledore qu'il avait eu juste après : il serait mangemort mais espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cette pensée lui donnait la chair de poule mais savoir qu'il serait toujours vivant et apparemment en bonne santé plus de deux décennies plus tard le rassurait. Cependant, cela ne lui ôtait pas la terreur qui tenaillait ses entrailles à la perspective d'une rencontre entre le célèbre mage noir et lui…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« … J'ai réussi à avoir les voix de chacun et certaines bribes de conversations » expliqua Snape d'une voix caressante, tout en fixant Harry d'un regard amoureux que le Gryffondor ne voyait pas.

Ses yeux de jade étaient concentrés sur les objets qui signifiaient tant pour lui ! Il avait l'impression qu'un lien s'était formé entre le passé et le présent et que ce raccordement se trouvait entre ses parents et lui. Il n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment intense depuis le miroir du Riséd lors de sa première année au collège.

« Tu peux aller d'une conversation à une autre en lançant un simple sort d'avance ou de retour. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à obtenir une conversation entre ta mère et ton père qui devrait te faire particulièrement plaisir… »

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à son professeur qui lui répondit avec un sourire tremblant.

« Lily et James étaient déjà en couple depuis plusieurs mois et il ne faisait aucun doute à quiconque y compris eux-mêmes qu'ils se marieraient plus tard et ils parlaient… des enfants qu'ils comptaient avoir… »

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller davantage.

« Ils en voulaient plusieurs ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe affirmatif de tête avant d'ajouter « C'est ta mère qui a choisi ton prénom ! Elle avait toujours voulu un fils ayant Harry pour prénom et ton père aimait beaucoup aussi. Et s'ils auraient eu une fille, ils l'auraient appelé Sarah… »

Les prunelles vertes s'embuèrent de larmes et il baissa la tête.

L'enseignant se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas obéir à l'impulsion qui l'avait saisi et qui lui ordonnait de prendre son amour dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots rassurants et tendres.

« J'ai encore d'autres choses pour toi ! » balbutia Snape à la place.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

_Little Hangleton, 15 janvier 1979_

La peur était ancrée en lui avec une telle force qu'elle semblait avoir fait partie de lui depuis toujours.

S'il n'avait pas parfaitement maîtrisé l'occlumency depuis petit, à l'époque où il devait protéger les secrets de sa mère contre les mauvais traitements de son père, le maître des ténèbres aurait pu voir combien il lui en coûtait d'être là et combien il se retenait de ne pas vomir.

L'homme blafard, à la tête de serpent, s'avança vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et murmura d'une voix douce mais menaçante.

« Mes amis » dit-il à ses partisans qui l'entouraient. « Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit un nouveau membre de notre famille ! »

Les fidèles ne bougèrent pas. Certains murmuraient quelques mots à destination de leurs compagnons mais tous fixaient Severus d'un regard tantôt prédateur, tantôt haineux et rempli de rivalité.

« Il s'appelle Severus Snape et vient de terminer ses études à Poudlard. Vous entendez ça mes amis ! Vraiment, je devrais envoyer un bouquet de chrysanthèmes à ce cher Dumbledore qui me forme mon armée. »

Le sourire du mage noir se fit plus sauvage, presque dément. Le Mal se reflétait à l'état pur dans ses iris rouges qui n'avaient rien d'humain.

Severus frissonna.

« Severus était bien entendu à Serpentard, comme la plupart d'entre nous et est extraordinairement doué… particulièrement en potions m'a-t-on dit ! »

Le jeune homme n'osa pas lui demander qui le lui avait rapporté même s'il mourrait d'envie de le savoir et de rencontrer la-dite personne pour avoir avec elle une explication particulièrement houleuse.

« … Et maintenant » ajouta le Seigneur Noir avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux. « Il va réellement et éternellement faire partie des nôtres ! Severus, tends ton bras gauche ! » ordonna l'homme-serpent d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de doux.

Voldemort appliqua la pointe de sa baguette sur l'avant-bras pâle du jeune apeuré et siffla « Morsmordre ! »

Severus hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé de sa vie, même pas le jour où son père l'avait roué de coups avec la boucle en acier d'une de ses ceintures jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse dans la marre de son propre sang.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Voici une boîte que j'ai acheté pour contenir les mèches des cheveux de tes parents » dit Severus en montrant la longue mèche rousse et les épis noirs qui étaient disposés chacun dans une case distincte où chaque prénom respectif était inscrit à l'encre bleue. « Et celle de Black et une autre de Lupin… J'avais celle de Pettigrew aussi mais après… (Severus lança un regard significatif au jeune homme et conclut) … je l'ai brûlé après l'avoir ensorcelée pour qu'il soit couvert d'urticaire pendant quinze jours ! »

Un sourire étira l'un des coins de la bouche de Harry avant de s'effondrer aussitôt comme Snape lui mettait la boîte dans les mains.

« Bien sûr, je ne te la donne pas pour que tu puisses faire du polynectar… mais je pense que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? » répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde mais presque aussi faible qu'un chuchotement. « Ce ne serait bien ni pour leur souvenir, ni pour moi et je ne veux pas me servir d'eux et d'autres personnes pour monter un semblant de retrouvailles familiales ! Ca serait comme… les salir et les trahir ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'on fasse pareil avec mes cheveux. Pas lorsqu'il y a des tierces personnes concernées en plus ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » rétorqua l'enseignant avec une pointe de fierté. « Par contre, tu peux dupliquer leurs mèches et utiliser d'autres potions qui ne nécessiteront aucune autre personne comme… comme support… et qui pourront te renvoyer leur image… mais je tiens tout de même à te mettre en garde contre les dangers de vivre dans le passé… »

« C'est inutile ! » le coupa Harry qui ne vit pas l'ironie de la situation. « J'ai déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec Dumbledore ! »

« Bien ! » fit simplement Severus en attrapant une nouvelle boîte.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

_Spinner's end, 31 juillet 1980_

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu effacer le sourire heureux qui joua sur les lèvres de Severus durant toute cette journée.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de trépigner d'impatience alors qu'il n'avait _rien de concret _à attendre. Il ne savait même pas à quelle heure il était né ! Et ce détail, pourtant stupide, le rendait fou.

Etait-il parmi eux ou pas encore ? ne cessait-il de se demander.

Pour canaliser un minimum son énergie, il prépara le plat préféré de Harry ainsi que le gâteau au chocolat qui était son péché mignon. Il se lava, shampooina ses cheveux, s'habilla avec recherche et se peigna les cheveux avec minutie. Il ôta son alliance de sa chaîne d'or blanc et la passa à son annulaire gauche.

Il alluma des bougies et toucha son cœur de sa main droite pour faire descendre la pyramide de lumière qui étaient ses photos jusqu'à son doigt et ainsi les projeter.

A 23h59, il sut que Harry était né.

Il lança un cri de joie et dit « Bienvenue parmi nous mon amour ! »

La seconde suivante, il savourait son dîner tout en regardant les photos de lui et de Harry ensemble. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à son époque, il ne pleura pas de tristesse en les regardant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« J'ai aussi réussi à voler un ruban que Lily mettait souvent dans ses cheveux… Un des Serpentard de sixième année m'a vu avec. Ensuite, il a toujours cru que j'étais amoureux de ta mère » grimaça Snape ce qui fit rire Harry.

En entendant cela, Severus se sentit envahir par une bouffée de chaleur et continua « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du mauvais tour que j'avais posé à Lucius Malfoy lors de ma première année pour me venger de son bizutage ? »

Harry ne s'en souvenait que trop bien et acquiesça, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Et bien, j'ai aussi la photo ! » dit le professeur avec triomphe en la donnant à Harry qui vit un Lucius Malfoy de 16 ans, chauve, avec un tatouage sur la tête dont le message était répété par ses lèvres. Il était assis dans la Grande Salle en plein milieu d'un repas et était rouge carmin comme il répétait à tour de bras à un Rusard tout aussi choqué qu'il en avait une toute petite.

Harry éclata encore de rire et fut bientôt suivi par Severus.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

_Poudlard, 25 août 1981_

Severus posa ses malles dans un des coins de la pièce et se planta au centre du salon pour observer ce logis qui était à présent sien.

Il soupira et revint vers ses effets pour les déballer.

Même s'il n'était pas là sur son propre choix, il était satisfait de sa 'promotion'.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait ordonné de postuler au collège pour l'emploi de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Il savait qu'il resterait maître des potions pendant encore longtemps et cela le soulageait car le temps qu'il passerait à ses cours, il ne le passerait pas à faire semblant d'aimer torturer des innocents ou à jouer le rôle d'un serviteur loyal et soumis, honoré d'embrasser l'ourlet de la robe d'un autre sorcier tout en restant à genou jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne la permission de se relever.

Severus ouvrit une sacoche dans laquelle se trouvaient livres, cahiers, plumes et encres et sourit.

Maintenant, il était professeur.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Le voici ! » lui dit Snape en lui donnant le carnet que James avait entretenu en y répertoriant les bêtises qu'il avait inventé pendant sa scolarité. « En tant que professeur, je ne devrais pas te le donner mais en tant qu'amant, j'y suis autorisé » ajouta-t-il sans se formaliser du sursaut qu'avait eu Harry en entendant le mot 'amant' ni la mine choquée qu'il arborait à présent. « Je ne l'ai jamais lu. Tout comme le journal intime de ta mère. Ca reste dans le domaine privé… sauf pour toi bien sûr ! »

« Q-Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry, oubliant tout à coup ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise un instant auparavant. « Tu as le journal intime de ma mère ? » s'exclama-t-il le cœur battant et les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Severus le lui montra avant de lui fourrer dans les mains. Le Gryffondor resta quelques secondes à regarder le petit livret aux couleurs passées de gris et de rose dont la couverture était reliée par un ruban rose qui avait également eu à subir les méfaits du temps.

Harry en caressa avec soin les contours, s'attardant sur les mots écrits à l'encre noire par sa mère « Propriété de Lily Evans ». Harry dénoua le ruban et ouvrit le journal avec tendresse, les yeux à nouveau humides.

« Journal de Lily Evans » était-il écrit. Cependant, le nom avait été barré par une croix pour être remplacé au-dessus par le nom « Potter ».

« Journal de Lily Potter » lut son fils d'une voix faible et rauque d'émotions. « Commencé le 31 juillet 1971. Propriété exclusive de Lily donc ne pas lire, n'est-ce pas James ? »

Harry émit un petit rire à travers ses larmes et releva la tête pour dévisager son maître des potions. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal mais il allait bien en même temps. Il était triste mais heureux. Il voulait dire merci à Snape mais sa gorge était trop serrée par les sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

Snape venait de lui donner bien plus que ce qu'il avait demandé à Sev. Il avait toujours voulu connaître un peu plus ses parents, savoir qui ils étaient, se rapprocher d'eux par un biais ou un autre. Jamais personne n'avait pu lui donner ce qu'il avait toujours recherché et voulu. Maintenant, il détenait un morceau du passé de ses parents. Il pourrait mieux connaître l'une des seules personnes qui l'avait aimé et qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Il pourrait découvrir les frasques collégiennes de son père et ce qui avait fait partie de sa vie adolescente. Il pourrait même les voir en photo, écouter leurs voix et…

« Harry, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi… »

Incrédule, l'interpellé fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait lui donner son professeur qu'il ne lui avait pas déjà offert ?

« Harry, je… » commença-t-il en baissant la tête un instant. Ce qu'il comptait faire avait l'air difficile pour lui et Harry s'interrogea. « J'y tiens ! » dit-il simplement en poussant vers lui la pensine de Dumbledore. « Elle contient certains de mes souvenirs… Tu pourras les voir et ensuite, je les reprendrai… »

Le cœur de Harry se broya et son souffle se figea dans ses poumons.

Il n'en revenait pas ! C'était Snape ? Le Snape qui l'avait chassé si violemment de son bureau lorsqu'il avait espionné sa pensine durant sa cinquième année et qui lui proposait de voir quelques uns de ses souvenirs ? Volontairement !

Harry porta la main à son cœur et lâcha enfin une expiration saccadée.

C'était trop… trop beau, trop inespéré…

« Merci ! » murmura le jeune homme en essuyant une autre larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, Harry ! » grimaça Severus en portant une main qu'il avait tenté de garder auprès de lui sur la joue de velours de l'étudiant.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, ses cils mouillés s'entrelaçant le temps d'assimiler tout ce que Snape venait de lui offrir et toutes les concessions qu'il avait dû faire. Harry porta une main à son visage pour refermer sa paume sur celle de Severus qui continuait à lui caresser la joue et il la porta à ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

La respiration du professeur s'arrêta et il se mit à trembler tandis que Harry passait et repassait sa paume sur ses lèvres. Emu au-delà des mots, le collégien parsema les doigts fins et élégants de petits baisers et il se laissa faire lorsque la chaleur d'une deuxième main masculine vint se refermer sur la courbe ferme mais veloutée de son autre joue pour entreprendre de la caresser.

« Harry » murmura une voix rauque près de son visage. Le jeune homme nota les accents bouleversés et même blessés de cette voix qui tentait encore de se contenir mais il fut incapable de se rendre compte de l'ampleur des sentiments qui traversaient son professeur et qui jouaient de leur puissance dans ses yeux.

« Si tu savais, Harry. Si tu savais… » chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur une pommette rosée pour ensuite glisser sur une paupière bombée et humide, puis sur une tempe lisse avant d'embrasser l'un de ses sourcils puis son front, l'autre tempe et enfin la seconde paupière mouillée. Sa bouche vint ensuite tracer un tendre chemin sur l'autre pommette pour venir frôler sa joue que ne couvrait plus sa main qui avait glissé le long de son cou.

Ses lèvres se posèrent aussi sur son nez pour traverser son visage et partir à la conquête de son autre joue. Il embrassa sa mâchoire puis son menton et sa bouche se pressa finalement sur ses lèvres.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois avant que Harry ne les entrouvre pour l'inviter à entrer. Severus laissa sa langue pénétrer sa bouche et se retrouva bientôt en contact avec celle de Harry qui l'attendait avec une douce impatience. Elles commencèrent à se caresser timidement, refaisant connaissance. Harry ouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres, inspirant avec délectation le souffle de son professeur.

Severus plongea et replongea sa langue entre les lèvres de Harry avec une volupté si enivrante qu'ils en avaient la tête qui tournait.

Severus pressait avec érotisme ses lèvres mouillées sur celles de son élève, les malaxant au gré des mouvements lents de son baiser, attendrissant sa chair purpurine et luisante qui s'offrait avec une brûlante sensualité.

Il se mit à lécher avec douceur le renflement de la peau gonflée et rougie avant de pénétrer à nouveau la bouche chaude qui n'attendait que son assaut.

Les deux hommes se remirent à s'explorer, faisant glisser leur langue l'une contre l'autre, les faisant s'enrouler, s'enlacer, se goûter, imprimant à leur baiser mouillé la saveur sucrée du plaisir et celle plus pimentée du désir.

Il buvait le souffle l'un de l'autre, ne se rendant plus compte du contexte extérieur jusqu'à ce que Severus lui avoue encore et encore son amour.

« Je t'aime trop Harry » chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers. « Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… »

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans le cerveau du jeune étudiant qui paniqua. Il repoussa alors son professeur et se recula vivement de plusieurs pas jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne frapper l'un des murs opposés.

Il gémit de douleur et grimaça.

Severus tendit une main vers lui et fit un pas mais Harry s'écria « Non ! Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Puis, il pressa ses lèvres fortement l'une contre l'autre avant de secouer la tête. Il se passa une main lasse mais nerveuse sur le visage et secoua de nouveau négativement la tête.

« C'était une erreur ! Je suis désolé ! » lâcha Harry d'une voix bouleversée.

Puis il sortit s'en demander son reste, laissant un Severus confus et retourné.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Godric's Hollow, 31 octobre 1981_

Ses mains, tout comme n'importe quel membre de son corps tremblaient de peur, de rage, de regret et d'un mal-être complet.

Il savait que c'était sa mission et qu'il devait le faire mais, tandis qu'extérieurement, il montrait une image impassible de lui-même voire d'un léger ennui, intérieurement, il bouillait de sentiments plus explosifs les uns que les autres.

Severus entendit le rire cruel de Voldemort retentir devant la porte de la maison où étaient cachés les Potter et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et lancer le sort fatal au mage noir qui le précédait mais Dumbledore lui avait bien spécifié ce qu'il devait faire et il ne pouvait pas empêcher les choses de se produire telles qu'elles devaient se passer.

Severus devait faire le guet et attendre dehors pendant que son 'Maître' tuait les parents de l'homme qui lui avait donné son cœur et à qui il avait donné le sien avant qu'il n'échoue à le tuer lui aussi.

Bientôt des cris martelèrent les murs de la maison puis se fut au tour des sorts. La voix de James Potter fit rapidement place au silence avant que des bruits de pas lents et mesurés ne fassent échos dans l'escalier.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres devait jubiler.

Severus se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris de détresse de Lily Potter ainsi que ses supplications désespérées mais ses mains n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour empêcher tous les sons de se répercuter jusqu'à son crâne malmené par ses propres pensées douloureuses et ses impulsions qu'il devait contrôler.

Les hurlements de Lily s'étaient tus à leur tour et Severus savait ce qu'il allait se passer et il en mourut intérieurement. Obéissant à contrecœur, il se recula et écarta ses mains de ses oreilles pour entendre le son d'un bébé en pleurs et d'un sortilège qui lui glaça le sang.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La seconde suivante, un nouveau hurlement retentit mais celui-ci n'était pas humain et il s'étouffa brutalement tandis que la maison implosait.

Le cœur battant, Severus regarda tout autour de lui mais personne ne sortait de chez eux. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel et l'espion savait pourquoi : la maison était toujours sous l'emprise du gardien du secret. Seules les personnes connaissant son emplacement pouvaient la voir et entendre ce qu'il s'y passait et même si quelqu'un… Black ! avait trahi les Potter, la trahison n'était pas pour tout le monde.

Severus retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau les cris du garçon.

Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il savait que Hagrid allait venir chercher le bébé et qu'il devait fuir au plus vite mais il lui était impossible de mener à bien cette mission-là.

Il resta donc, adossé contre une des poutres de bois de la maison des Potter, contre l'une des fondations qui était restée presque intacte et il écouta, le cœur serré et la respiration précipitée, les gémissements d'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas que ses parents venaient de le quitter pour toujours et que lui, Severus Snape, venait d'assister à cette torture qui serait à jamais l'écho de son plus mauvais souvenir.

Plus tard, il saurait que Harry et lui revivaient la même scène lorsqu'un détraqueur se trouvait à proximité.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2** : Dans le tome 1 des HP et plus tard dans le tome 5, on voit bien que Dumbledore ne savait pas que les Potter allaient mourir et que la prophétie concernait Harry et non pas Neville cependant, dans ma fic, je préfère suggérer que Dumbledore le savait par une lettre qu'il s'était adressé et avait remis à Severus avant qu'il ne retourne à son époque lui expliquant certaines choses qui s'étaient passées pour qu'elles se déroulent telles quelles. 

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une conversation entre Harry et Remus, la découverte plus approfondie par Harry de ce que lui a ramené Severus, une conversation entre Remus et Severus, les derniers flashbacks de la vie de Severus et d'autres petites choses. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je vais lâcher la petite bombe qui va tous vous faire me maudire. Lol. Ca sera peut-être dans le chapitre suivant… Et si je vois le mot « sadique » ou l'un de ses synonymes dans une de vos reviews, je vous envoie ma dragonne Candy. Lol.

Enfin, si je ne vois revois pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2006 :)


	19. Confusion et Perdition

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes et ce chapitre est tout spécialement posté pour Galouz car c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GALOUZ. Je te fais plein de bisous à toi aussi :)

* * *

****Chapitre 19 : Confusion et Perdition**

« Entre Harry s'il te plaît ! »

Ce dernier fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et regarda Remus aller et venir dans son salon pendant un petit moment avant de l'interroger enfin.

« Que veux-tu me dire, Remus ? »

A l'instant où le Gryffondor émit ces mots, l'interpellé cessa sa marche silencieuse, jeta sur la table le journal de la Gazette du Soir où était intitulé le renversement du gouvernement sorcier qu'il tenait encore dans une de ses mains crispée et redressa sa tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, la mine sérieuse et même presque sévère.

« Harry » commença-t-il en lui désignant un fauteuil pour qu'il s'asseye – ce qu'il fit aussitôt. « Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… même si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement entre toi et Severus… »

Harry serra les dents en anticipant cette conversation qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir. En effet, Remus ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui avait été et qui n'était plus alors à quoi bon en parler ? Le sujet était suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il ne vienne pas ajouter du sel sur la plaie.

« … je ne peux rien juger et ne tiens pas à le faire car ce n'est ni ma place, ni mon droit cependant, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi que je t'explique deux ou trois petites choses à commencer par la vision que j'aie eu de toi et de Severus lorsqu'il était un voyageur du temps… »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, attentif.

« … En fait, je n'ai pas deviné que vous étiez… ensemble. J'avais bien remarqué que vous étiez presque toujours l'un avec l'autre mais je pensais que tu l'aidais à s'intégrer… tout au moins au départ… puis que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec lui comme tu l'avais fait avec Ron. Mais maintenant que je vois les choses sous un autre angle, je comprends mieux certains regards que j'avais intercepté et j'arrive donc à replacer votre relation comme il se doit… »

Remus se tut brusquement et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées tandis que Harry attendait la suite avec une certaine fébrilité. Mais Remus garda encore le silence et le jeune homme n'y tint plus.

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Harry, à bout de patience.

« C'est à dire que maintenant, ça me paraît évident que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Et je trouve ça magnifique ! »

L'étudiant ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'enthousiasme du professeur qui expliqua.

« Oui, mes paroles peuvent te sembler curieuses mais Harry, avec Sirius, j'ai vraiment connu toute la définition du mot amour et aussi celui de passion. J'ai commis de graves erreurs comme d'avoir cru qu'il avait pu trahir James et Lily, d'avoir laissé mon ami et amant être enfermé à Azkaban pendant treize longues années et de ne pas avoir profité au maximum des deux ans qui nous sont restées ensuite. Si je pouvais changer une seule chose dans ma vie Harry, ça ne se passerait pas la nuit où je me suis fait mordre par un loup garou mais le jour où on m'a enlevé Sirius. Et je ne veux pas que tu commettes la même erreur que moi Harry ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance ! »

La gorge soudainement sèche, l'Elu le coupa dans son élan.

« Sur quoi penses-tu que je fais une erreur ? » demanda-t-il en feignant de ne pas comprendre pour découvrir à quoi Remus faisait véritablement allusion.

« Harry, voyons, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'ai très bien vu la différence de regards que tu lançais à Severus et que tu lui jettes maintenant ! J'ai très bien saisi le message hier soir lorsque je vous ai rencontré tous les deux dans la même pièce. J'ai aussi compris pourquoi il avait insisté pour te parler en privé et c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé avec lui car, lui, te regarde de la même façon qu'avant – et j'ajouterai même : plus intensément qu'avant… et avec plus de désespoir aussi… »

Harry grogna, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage.

« Ce n'est plus lui ! » grimaça-t-il. « Sev est définitivement parti et je ne le retrouverai plus jamais. Accepte-le car moi, je me suis déjà résigné ! »

'Menteur !' pensa Remus tout en osant pas le dire à haute voix. Il dit pourtant « C'est pour ça que tu as l'air tellement malheureux… alors que tu pourrais ne plus l'être si, _toi_, tu acceptais le fait que ton maître des potions est Sev mais avec une vingtaine d'années de plus ! »

« C'est pas aussi simple ! » gémit douloureusement le Survivant en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Il a changé ! Il est devenu méchant ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tu ne peux quand même pas oublié qu'il a essayé de te virer de l'école, qu'il a balancé à tout le monde que tu étais un loup-garou ! »

« Si je lui ai pardonné ! »

« Et bien pas moi ! » s'exclama Harry en relevant furieusement le visage. « Je ne peux pas oublier toutes les méchancetés qu'il m'a dites ou qu'il m'a faites. Je ne peux pas pardonner ses humiliations, ses moqueries, ses insultes ! Il y a eu trop de choses, Remus. Il est trop différent de Sev et il m'a trop blessé pour que j'oublie. Il n'est pas comme Sev. Il n'est pas Sev ! »

« Si il l'est ! » insista le lycanthrope. « Il jouait seulement le rôle que la guerre lui avait donné. »

« En insultant mon père et moi par la même occasion quand nous étions seuls ? Quand il n'y avait personne à duper ? »

« Il n'était pas seul dans ces cas-là, Harry ! »

« Il y avait moi ! » s'écria le jeune homme. « Tu vas me dire qu'il devait me duper aussi ? Balivernes ! C'était tout simplement de la méchanceté gratuite car c'est de tout ce qu'il est fait ! »

« Je ne le crois pas ! Je pense sincèrement qu'il devait garder un rôle, même auprès de toi car réfléchie bien : comment auraient réagi les autres – fils ou filles de mangemorts ou tout simplement des individus qui parlent – s'ils avaient vu que Severus t'aimait bien ? Aurait-il pu conserver sa place privilégiée d'espion pour l'Ordre ? N'aurait-il pas couru d'autres risques ? Après tout, un ancien mangemort privilégiant le Survivant… il n'aurait pas fait long feu ! Voldemort ne lui aurait jamais pardonné cet affront et un mangemort déserteur était un serviteur mort ! »

Remus marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre en fixant étroitement son élève dans les yeux.

« De plus, tu sembles oublier combien il est amoureux de toi et depuis si longtemps maintenant alors, à ton avis, comment aurait-il vécu cet amour auprès d'un enfant – son élève de surcroît ? Il n'est pas pédophile donc n'aurait pas eu de pensées mal placées te concernant étant plus jeune mais tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre et pendant longtemps, tu as été à la recherche d'un père de substitution alors si Severus t'avait porté une attention particulière et affectueuse, n'aurais-tu pas pu, un jour, le prendre comme substitut ? A mon avis, c'est une des pires choses qu'aurait pu redouter Severus. »

Harry déglutit, l'esprit tourmenté. Il ne pouvait réfuter aucune des suggestions de Remus et c'est cela qui le soumettait à la torture. Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le début sur son maître des potions ? Un affreux doute s'empara brusquement de lui mais il le chassa avec la violence du désespoir. Il avait bien trop peur de faire confiance pour être de nouveau trompé.

« Et une dernière chose, Harry, avant que je m'en aille honorer mon rendez-vous avec Albus : crois-tu vraiment que Severus n'est fait que de méchanceté alors qu'il a dû subir nombre de souffrances entre nos mains – les maraudeurs – rien que pour te rapporter les souvenirs que tu lui avais demandés ? Crois-tu qu'il se serait donné la peine de te faire plaisir s'il était foncièrement mauvais ? Personnellement, je ne le crois pas une seule seconde ! Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça, je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit peu de temps seul. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu pourras venir me voir à tout moment de la journée. »

Sur ces mots, Remus quitta la pièce laissant Harry plus confus et plus ambivalent que jamais.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Poudlard, 1er septembre 1991_

Severus se forçait de ne pas battre frénétiquement du pied en-dessous la table ou de crisper et décrisper fébrilement ses mains sur sa serviette tandis qu'il attendait avec impatience que les première année entre dans la Grande Salle en cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

Il serait là !

Il _était_ là !

Quelque part, derrière la grande porte de bois, il était parmi d'autres enfants de onze ans, probablement mort de peur.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, je suis là' pensa l'homme en gardant son regard qu'il voulait strict rivé sur l'entrée de la salle.

Severus n'avait encore jamais vu Harry. Tout au moins, il ne l'avait jamais encore vu depuis sa naissance jusqu'à l'âge qu'il avait à présent. Il ne connaissait que son visage et son corps de jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

Il faudrait qu'il patiente encore sept années pour pouvoir de nouveau le faire sien. Pendant ce temps, l'avoir tous les jours sous les yeux serait probablement un véritable enfer. Severus ne pouvait pas encore se l'imaginer véritablement car, dans sa tête et son cœur, Harry avait dix-huit ans et de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas encore le toucher le mettait à la torture mais il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se représenter Harry enfant ne l'ayant jamais connu. Il appréhendait donc sa rencontre avec Harry tout comme il avait hâte qu'elle se réalise.

Il n'eut pas encore longtemps à attendre comme, deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait enfin, laissant entrer une marrée de nouveaux visages juvéniles.

Snape tenta de repérer Harry sans se laisser aller à lorgner indiscrètement la foule car il devait conserver sa réputation d'insensible, glacial et sarcastique maître des potions, haïssant tous les élèves et en particulier le fils de James Potter.

Il nota une tête aux cheveux aussi rouges que les flammes de l'enfer et avisa une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille juste à son côté et son cœur manqua un battement.

Severus n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement la silhouette de l'enfant mais il savait que c'était Harry et il se força à maintenir une respiration normale tout en gardant une expression de visage neutre, voire légèrement méprisante.

Quand le professeur McGonagall commença à énoncer les noms, il fut soulagé car il savait que les élèves appelés iraient directement dans leur Maison respective, parsemant la foule et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait voir l'enfant qui était la source de son bonheur.

Lorsque Natalie McDonald fut nommée, Severus put enfin apercevoir Harry et reçut un choc en plein cœur. Il était si petit ! Il semblait si jeune ! Tellement en désaccord avec l'étudiant de son souvenir – son seul amant et amour.

Cet enfant à la mine apeurée suscitait des émotions et des sentiments en lui mais se rapprochaient plus de l'affection et d'un désir de protection qu'autre chose. C'était comme si Harry était deux personnes et n'en formant qu'une en même temps. La pensée était étrange mais c'était ce qu'il voyait et ressentait.

A onze ans, Harry était très similaire à James à son âge. En grandissant, son physique avait quelque peu changé pour se forger son visage et son corps propres. Il était beau et très masculin tout en conservant une envoûtante touche de fragilité et finesse de traits toute féminine qui le seyaient à la perfection.

Quand Severus vit Harry s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le choixpeau sur la tête lui couvrant les yeux, un intense sentiment de possessivité l'envahit. Petit ou grand, Harry était à lui et il était heureux qu'il soit enfin près de lui. Malgré la difficulté que cela représenterait pour lui, il le verrait grandir tout en respectant le rôle qui lui était attribué et plus tard… bien plus tard… il pourrait lui avouer son éternel amour en espérant qu'il lui serait tout simplement rendu.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Severus, j'ai eu une conversation avec Harry et je voulais te présenter mes excuses. » s'exclama Remus tout de go tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le salon du maître des potions. « James, Sirius, Peter et moi-même croyions vraiment que tu voulais nous causer du tort lorsque nous te voyions agir étrangement à nos côtés lors de notre septième année... Maintenant, ma vision a changé bien entendu puisque Harry m'a parlé de la demande qu'il t'avait faite… comme prendre des photos de nous, ce qui était plutôt légitime de sa part. Je sais qu'il est certainement trop tard maintenant et que rien ne pourra rattraper le mal que nous t'avons fait jadis mais je tenais quand même à venir m'excuser » conclut Remus, sincèrement désolé.

Ce dernier son collègue l'observer avec méfiance mais attention pendant un instant avant de relever fièrement la tête.

« Je peux… concevoir… » commença Snape, les dents serrées comme s'il se faisait violence en énonçant ces mots. « … que vous ayez pu penser que mon intention était de vous attaquer lorsque vous me voyiez la baguette brandie… même si je ne faisais qu'enregistrer vos voix pour Harry à ces moments-là… ou que vous pensiez que je vous préparais un mauvais coup lorsque je vous prenais en photo mais… j'ai du mal à oublier ce que vous me faisiez lorsque vous réussissiez à m'attraper ce qui était fréquent puisqu'à quatre contre un, je n'en menais pas large… alors, vois-tu, j'aurais peut-être quelques difficultés à pardonner… »

« Oui, je comprends » le coupa Remus avec rapidité. « Je sais que certaines choses peuvent être dures à oublier ou à pardonner. »

« Cependant, je le ferai ! » reprit Severus à la plus grande surprise de son collègue. « Pour Harry, je le ferai ! »

La compréhension s'installa dans les yeux ambres tandis que Snape finissait « Je sais quelle affection il te porte et je sais que ce que tu penses importe pour lui – même si ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi – donc, par amour pour lui, je pardonnerai… mais je ne pourrais pas oublier. »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça de la tête, compréhensif mais ravi qu'ils puissent connaître un nouveau départ.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry refit surface de la pensine de Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres. Snape lui avait donné une dizaine de ses souvenirs qui se passaient toujours lors de sa septième année. Bien sûr, l'Elu savait que son amant avait côtoyé les maraudeurs et Lily bien avant mais il se doutait que les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux auparavant ne devaient comporter majoritairement que bataille et seraient donc inintéressants voire agaçants et décevants. Par cette attention, Harry en était reconnaissant à son maître des potions.

Plus d'une fois, Harry s'était surpris à penser qu'en fin de compte, Snape savait quand même faire preuve de tact et de pudeur lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

Harry avait visité chaque souvenir deux à trois fois selon ce qu'ils représentaient. Une à deux fois, il s'était émerveillé devant les conversations ou actions des plus anodines au plus intenses, voire comiques ou rocambolesques qu'avaient eu tantôt ses parents, tantôt les maraudeurs, tantôt Lily avec ses amies, ou encore James avec Sirius ou Remus. Et la fois supplémentaire, il avait suivi Sev, ne se lassant pas de le regarder, le touchant malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir son visage ou son corps sous ses doigts, l'embrassant même s'il ne rencontrait aucun contact, lui murmurant des 'je t'aime' qu'il n'entendait pas.

Harry était d'autant plus reconnaissant de ces souvenirs à son maître des potions comme lui, Harry, pourrait à présent les visiter selon son bon vouloir dans une pensine. Maintenant, ils faisaient également partie de sa tête et cela pour toujours. Le fait de partager ces souvenirs avec Sev lui donnait également l'impression de s'être rapproché à nouveau de lui et cela lui faisait al tout autant qu'il en était fou de joie.

Ainsi, Harry avait vécu au travers des souvenirs certaines scènes qui lui avaient mis du baume au cœur. Il avait pu voir ce fameux jour où sa mère avait décidé de son prénom. Il l'avait également écouté sur l'enregistreur magique de sons plusieurs fois et en ressortait toujours les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage mais, là, il avait aussi pu voir le bonheur se lisant sur la figure de ses parents à l'évocation de leurs futurs enfants. Il s'était senti véritablement aimé à cet instant. Un des seuls moments de sa vie où il avait ressenti la réelle intensité d'un amour parental.

Il avait aussi écouté en boucle toutes les conversations que contenait l'enregistreur mais certaines lui avaient fait mal au cœur. Non par les propos qui avaient été échangés mais par la raison de certaines fins de conversations qui n'étaient autre que Severus ayant été découvert et ce que Harry avait pu entendre avant que l'enregistrement ne soit coupé n'avait fait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait subi ensuite. A ces moments-là, il s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir demandé de rapporter des souvenirs des maraudeurs car il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il lui avait véritablement demandé.

Harry n'avait pas encore touché au carnet de bêtises de James ni au journal intime de Lily, sauf pour les feuilleter rapidement pour en aviser l'importance et, à sa grande et heureuse surprise, avait découvert des lettres d'amour soigneusement pliées dans le journal de sa mère et offertes par James. Il y avait aussi quelques messages qui avaient dû glisser de mains en mains dans les salles de classe pour communiquer et il en avait lu certains.

_**« L.**_

_**RDV sous notre chêne après le cours de DCFM**_

_**J'ai une surprise pour toi.**_

_**Ton faon qui t'aime,**_

_**J. »**_

_« J._

_J'ai un médicocours après la DCFM,_

_RDV plutôt à 18H sous le chêne. _

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ta surprise ?_

_Je t'aime aussi,_

_L. »_

_**« L.**_

_**OK pour le RDV.**_

_**Si je te dis ce que c'est, ce ne sera plus une surprise**_

_**Et n'essaye pas de me faire parler, tes yeux humides **_

_**ne me feront rien divulguer. Tu le sauras ce soir.**_

_**Ton faon adoré,**_

_**J. »**_

_« J._

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des yeux larmoyants pour que tu avoues._

_Je te donnerai un aperçu de persuasion tout à l'heure._

_Ta L._

_PS : Et ne va rien t'imaginer : toute persuasion n'est pas d'ordre sexuel ! »_

_**« L.**_

_**Mais je ne m'étais rien imaginé du tout ! **_

_**J. »**_

_« J._

_Mais bien sûr !_

_L. »_

Harry avait éclaté de rire devant cet échange et il avait rangé avec soin les messages à leur place. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Snape et qu'il le remercie pour ce nouveau cadeau inattendu.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se trouva devant la porte du bureau de son maître des potions vingt minutes plus tard, l'estomac contracté par une nervosité qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Entrez ! » ordonna une voix qui le fit frissonner et Harry s'exécuta.

Snape était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier dont la une exhibait deux photographie : celle de l'ancien ministre, barrée par une croix rouge tandis que l'homme vociférait derrière et une autre à côté qui montrait le nouveau ministre à la mine plus bienveillante et honnête qui semblait prononcer un discours avec détermination. En gros, en écriture noire était inscrit « Le nouveau ministre bouleverse la politique ». Lorsque Snape releva la tête et découvrit qui venait d'entrer, il abandonna sa lecture et ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude se lissèrent en une expression de joie intense.

« Harry ! » murmura-t-il comme si ce prénom était une caresse, tout en se levant et s'approchant de son élève qui se plaqua, anxieux, contre la porte.

« Bonjour ! » fit celui-ci d'un ton peu naturel.

« Bonjour ! » lui répondit Snape en s'arrêtant devant lui, tout en le dévorant des yeux.

Harry cligna des yeux mal à l'aise.

Son maître des potions ne se donnait même plus la peine de cacher ses sentiments et cela le perturbait. Il ne savait plus comment réagir et était partagé entre divers sentiments contradictoires dont certains lui faisaient peur.

« Je – Je » commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge tout en essayant de se détacher de la porte pour ne plus avoir l'air de vouloir se fondre en elle. « Je voulais encore vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez rapporté » lui dit-il sans le regarder. « J'ai trouvé quelques lettres d'amour dans le journal intime de ma mère ainsi que des mots que mes parents s'étaient échangés et ça m'a fait plaisir ! » finit-il dans un souffle en osant rencontrer l'éclat intense des yeux noirs qui s'étaient égayés à cette nouvelle.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais j'en suis heureux » dit Severus. « Tu veux t'asseoir ? » s'empressa-t-il de dire en désignant un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable.

« Non ! »

« Une tasse de thé alors ? » suggéra précipitamment Severus en voulant retenir le jeune homme.

« Non plus ! Merci ! En fait, je ne comptais pas rester ! » informa Harry en tentant un sourire qui s'affaissa instantanément. « Je voulais juste vous remercier encore, c'est tout et aussi… » fit-il en se redressant pour sortir de sa poche des petites bouteilles dont le contenu argenté tourbillonnait dans leur prison de verre. « … Vous rendre vos souvenirs… J'ai également pris la liberté de rendre sa pensine à Dumbledore… »

Harry le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, l'air solennel en poursuivant « Ces souvenirs ont bien plus de valeur à mes yeux que toutes les possessions matérielles qui peuvent exister en ce monde. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour me les avoir donné. En visitant vos souvenirs, j'ai enfin pu voir mes parents… voir un peu de leur vie… les entendre parler, rire, former des projets… mais j'ai aussi pu revoir Sev… »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge et il put entendre Snape prendre une grande inspiration d'air avant qu'elle ne se bloque dans ses poumons.

Harry se tut et baissa subitement les yeux. Snape lui prit les flacons des mains en les caressant au passage et alla les poser gentiment sur une petite table qui était proche d'eux. Il revint sur ses pas et posa une de ses paumes sur la joue droite du jeune élève qui le laissa faire, confus.

L'Elu reprit brusquement, la voix tremblante par la nervosité « Comment avez-vous faire pour ramener tout ça ? Comment… les mèches des cheveux ? Toutes ces photos… ? Le ruban ? Le carnet de mon père, le journal de ma mère… ? »

Babiller semblait faire refluer son trouble même si, intérieurement, il était extrêmement agité mais il voulait également en connaître les réponses par curiosité mais aussi pour savoir si Sev n'avait pas trop souffert pour récupérer ces cadeaux.

Snape lui caressa la joue puis la nuque en se rapprochant de lui.

« Un jour, je suis allé dans les cuisines et j'ai versé une potion d'endormissement qui durait vingt quatre heures dans tous les pichets de jus de citrouille destinés aux Gryffondors » murmura-t-il en posant son autre main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le toucher. Celui-ci le regardait, les lèvres tremblantes, comme hypnotisé. « Ils se sont tous endormis lors du dîner et ont été transférés à l'infirmerie. Le soir-même, j'y suis allé et j'ai coupé les mèches de cheveux… et j'ai volé le ruban de ta mère. Il y a eu une enquête mais j'ai été tout avouer à Dumbledore en privé et il a compris. Toute l'affaire a été vite classée sans que personne ne se doute que quelqu'un l'avait fait exprès. Ils ont toujours cru à une erreur des elfes. »

Harry ne dit rien lorsque Snape pressa doucement son corps contre le sien, l'emprisonnant contre la porte. Il était perdu et ne voulait réfléchir à rien. Il voulait juste écouter cette voix basse et sensuelle relater son passé. Le passé de Sev.

« Pour les photos, je me suis caché la plupart du temps mais ça ne pouvait pas être fait avec discrétion. J'ai pourtant procédé à quelques recherches dans des livres et ai trouvé des informations intéressantes. J'ai toujours parfois usé de la métamorphose pour transformer mon appareil photo en broc de cuivre, en carreau de fenêtre, en cadran de montre… tout ce qui pouvait renvoyer de la lumière sans que ce soit remarquable et ainsi, les flashs étaient pris pour des éclats de soleil… bien sûr, c'était plus faisable au printemps qu'en hiver mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

« Ingénieux ! » balbutia Harry d'une voix faible, les yeux fermés.

Une des mains de son professeur se perdait dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre avait déboutonné le haut de sa robe pour caresser son cou et ses épaules ainsi que sentir les effluves épicées et sucrées de son odeur qui échappait de sa peau.

« Oui ! » souffla Severus plus de plaisir que pour lui répondre.

« Et pour le carnet ? » interrogea doucement le jeune homme en penchant la tête, enivré de sensualité, tandis que son enseignant approchait son visage, caressant son cou et sa nuque de son souffle chaud et prometteur.

Sa voix était encore plus basse et rauque lorsqu'il répondit « Je les ai trouvé plus tard… par hasard, sur le dessus d'une des malles de Grimmauld place… je les ai récupéré pour toi parce que… j'avais peur que Kreacher les brûle à un moment ou à un autre… Je les gardais pour toi… Tout pour toi… »

Les lèvres de Severus frôlèrent la peau parfumée au niveau de la carotide, là où il sentait battre un sang furieux et brûlant. Harry gémit, la tête tournée sur le côté, les joues rougies. Sa bouche suivit le contour de la mâchoire carrée avant de venir caresser ses lèvres douces et naturellement gonflées, capturant la respiration haletante.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent comme un seul homme et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés avant de se mettre à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tel un individu prit en faute.

« Severus ! » appela la voix de Draco Malfoy derrière la porte tandis qu'il frappait de nouveau contre la porte.

Harry se dégagea promptement d'elle et se recula tandis que Snape ouvrait la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » grogna le maître des potions, irrité.

Draco entra, faisant fi du ton agressif de l'homme.

Il attaqua instantanément « Tu as lu les journaux ? Tu as vu ce qui se passe ? Le gouvernement a été renversé ! On pouvait s'y attendre depuis ces derniers jours où ils ne faisaient qu'en faire allusion mais je ne pensais pas que le nouveau ministre allait remettre certaines choses en place ou bouleverser des décisions aussi vite. Il a fait annuler 48 nouveaux décrets et une vingtaine de décisions soi-disant irrévocables qu'avant créé l'ancien ministère ce qui nous concerne directement moi et Harry ! »

Snape se décala de quelques centimètres, permettant à Draco de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, trop remué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour remarquer le col déboutonné et les joues encore trop rouges de son ami. « Justement je voulais te voir ! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là ! Le nouveau ministre a annulé les paroles qui nous avaient condamné à être exclu de la formation d'auror ! A partir de maintenant, nous ne faisons plus partie des élèves de Poudlard ! Ils ont reconnu nos diplômes ! » déclara le blond dont l'excitation était palpable, sans s'apercevoir que Snape était devenu blanc comme un linge. Harry non plus ne s'en aperçut pas tandis que la joie le submergeait.

« Ils ont rétabli l'injustice ! » conclut Draco avec un large sourire.

« Comme ça, aussi rapidement alors qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu valider nos NEWTs considérants – officieusement – que nous étions trop dangereux car trop puissants ? » insista Harry, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

« Ouais ! » confirma Draco, complètement survolté. « Ca fait que si on voulait, on pourrait quitter Poudlard dès cette seconde et intégré n'importe quelle autre école supérieure ou la formations d'auror ou alors rechercher un emploi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Snape se tourna vivement vers Harry, attendant une décision qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'il s'attendait à ce que le gouvernement bascule et que les décisions soient changées.

« J-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je n'y ai pas réfléchi ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais être auror ? » fit Draco, étonné.

« Oui ! Mais c'était avant qu'on ait autant de problèmes avec le ministère ! Je n'aime pas vraiment les politiciens et leurs manières de faire et donc… je ne suis pas vraiment certain de vouloir travailler pour eux ! »

Draco acquiesça et informa Harry des dernières nouvelles.

« Moi, je vais intégrer la formation d'auror. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça que je serais plus tard mais l'apprentissage en lui-même m'intéresse. J'en ai parlé à Seamus et il a décidé de me suivre ! »

« Et son job ? » s'étonna Harry. « C'est quand même lui le prof de vol et l'arbitre des matchs de Quidditch ! »

« Il vient d'en parler avec Dumbledore et Dumbledore a donné son assentiment. Il va chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le poste. Mais tu sais, il peut être suivi à mi-temps et les premières années ont déjà eu leurs cours d'initiation donc maintenant, ça pose plus de problèmes pour l'arbitrage des matchs. »

« OK ! » fit Harry, toujours aussi incrédule face à ces changements importants. « Mais si je quitte l'école, où est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre ? »

Snape allait prendre la parole lorsque Draco répondit « Tu peux demander à Ron de t'héberger pendant un petit moment ! Tu m'avais dit qu'initialement, tu devais vivre avec lui en colocation mais que ton redoublement avait bouleversé tous vos plans ! Je sais qu'il est avec Hermione mais ils n'habitent pas ensemble pour le moment donc il t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Moi, je vais m'installer avec seamus pour que le loyer soit moins cher pour nous deux. On a eu vent de certains appartements abordables près de là où vit Ron… »

« Tu as fait vite pour te renseigner dis-moi ! » s'exclama Harry en riant.

Draco lui adressa un autre sourire. « C'est plus que j'avais déjà fait des projets et que j'espérais bien que le gouvernement serait renversé dans pas longtemps et qu'il procéderait à ce genre de changements. »

Hary secoua affirmativement la tête et déclara « Il faut que je parle à Ron avec le miroir à double sens. Je vais voir avec lui ce qu'il en est ! »

Harry se dirigea alors vers la porte, en compagnie de Draco qui s'en allait également et, tout à leur discussion, ils ne virent pas l'expression catastrophée et choquée de leur ancien maître des potions qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer « non » en une litanie silencieuse et douloureuse.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

_Poudlard, 3 septembre 1991_

Snape maîtrisait tout ce qui était sa personne jusqu'à son moindre souffle tandis qu'il faisait l'appel des noms des première année.

« … Parvati Patil… »

« Présente ! »

Une pause fut marquée au nom suivant et, rassemblant son courage, il dit d'une voix légèrement ironique « Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité. »

Severus ne regarda pas la réaction de Harry. Cela lui aurait fait trop mal mais il entendit les rires camouflés de quelques Serpentard tandis qu'il finissait de faire l'appel. Puis, il releva la tête, conscient du rôle qu'il devait encore et toujours jouer. Il savait qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait dans ses yeux ou dans ses mots tandis qu'il énonçait le petit discours insultant qu'il avait concocté à destination de ses première année.

« … et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Il marqua un autre silence calculé et nota l'échange de regards que bon nombre d'élèves faisaient en cet instant y compris Harry avec l'un des fils Weasley, prénommé Ronald qu'il avait apparemment choisi pour ami. Cette dernière remarque était déjà gravée dans sa mémoire comme tout ce qu'il avait appris de nouveau sur Harry depuis qu'il était présent dans ce collège.

Snape décida qu'il était plus que temps de le provoquer et ainsi commencer à construire sa haine envers lui. Severus se faisait déjà horreur pour cela mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Potter ! » dit-il soudain en voyant le garçon tressaillir, l'air apeuré, appréhendant. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Severus voyait bien que Harry était complètement perdu et qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

La main d'une jeune Gryffondor s'était levée mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur » entendit-il son élève dire d'une voix relativement faible.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il lui parlait et Severus avait envie de se fondre dans ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changé en grandissant. Seule leur expression montrait qu'il avait mûri et qu'il avait perdu cette innocence typiquement enfantine.

Snape se força à arborer un rictus méprisant, même si ses sentiments étaient tout le contraire.

'Excuse-moi, mon amour'

« Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Le maître des potions lisait parfaitement bien l'expression de légère détresse qui s'était affichée dans les prunelles de Harry mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il était à pour l'enfoncer même s'il s'enterrait en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur » répéta-t-il.

« Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Severus savait que ses yeux noirs lançaient un regard glacial à son étudiant qui se forçait visiblement à ne pas baisser les yeux et il reprit « Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

L'enseignant vit la jeune fille, Hermione Granger, se lever, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête mais il ne lui accorda aucun regard.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry avec calme. « Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle. »

Snape ft alors partager entre l'admiration et la colère dirigée vers lui-même et c'est cette dernière qui prima lorsqu'il rétorqua, parmi quelques petits rires.

« Asseyez-vous ! » lança-t-il à Hermione avant de répondre à ces propres questions en ordonnant aux autres de prendre note.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous avec rapidité tandis qu'il ajoutait à Harry « Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter. »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard bref, rempli de rancœur et d'une haine naissante et Severus sentit son cœur sombrer. Il récoltait ce qu'il semait, il le savait mais il n'y pouvait rien, en cet instant-là, il se détestait plus que tout au monde.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

L'heure du dîner était arrivée et Severus trépignait d'impatience à la table des professeurs. Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il était toujours l'un des tout premier à s'installer à table avant qu'il n'y ait une abondance d'élèves et les tables commençaient à se remplir à présent.

Il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse vite et qu'il lui parle avant qu'il ne prenne une décision hâtive. Après le repas, il tenterait de guider Harry dans ses quartiers pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Il lui dirait qu'ils pouvaient refaire connaissance, qu'il pouvait prendre son temps et que lui – Severus – attendrait le temps qu'il lui serait nécessaire. Il lui dirait qu'il pouvait rester à Poudlard ou qu'il pouvait vivre en colocation avec lui. Les plans les plus fous avaient traversé la tête du professeur pour ne pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne survivrait pas à sa perte, il le savait. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir partir. Il ne supporterait pas son absence. Pas après les vingt et un ans qu'il avait vécu.

La salle continua à se remplir mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry. Snape avala alors son repas à grandes bouchées et sortit de la salle avant que le dessert ne soit arrivé.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme aussi vite qu'il le put, le cœur battant la chamade et cogna à sa porte. Il frappa encore et encore pendant cinq minutes, persuadé que le jeune homme savait que c'était lui et qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, réfutant l'idée qu'il ait pu partir e le quitter. Non, c'était bien trop tôt !

A bout de patience, Severus sortit sa baguette et lança « Alohomora ! » et la porte s'ouvrit. Il la poussa sans prêter attention à la voix de Draco qui l'appelait en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

Severus surgit dans la chambre à une vitesse folle et porta une main à sa bouche lorsqu'il avisa que la pièce était vide. Son expiration se répercuta comme un sifflement douloureux dans la chambre sans vie et il en sortit aussi précipitamment qu'il était rentré pour retrouver Draco qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que- » commença le blond avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Où est Harry ? » s'écria Severus, qui sentait la panique l'envahir de plus belle. « Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est Harry ? »

Draco fut surpris par la violence du ton qu'avait employé son ex-professeur mais ne le montra pas. Il savait pourquoi celui-ci réagissait ainsi en cet instant pour avoir eu quelques minutes plus tôt une longue conversation avec Remus. Draco baissa donc lentement les yeux, détestant l'idée de lui apprendre la nouvelle mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ex-directeur de Maison dans le brouillard. Il se résigna donc à répondre même s'il savait que cette réponse leur ferait mal à tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé… Harry est parti… il a quitté l'école… »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA** Je n'ai pas cru nécessaire de spécifier ce qu'avait subi Severus à chaque fois qu'il était découvert par les maraudeurs car je pense que c'est évident compte tenu du tome 5 de JKR où on a pu voir de quoi ils étaient capables, ainsi que leurs retrouvailles que j'ai écrit dans un des chapitres précédents. Ils ne s'aimaient pas et les maraudeurs pensaient que Severus voulait leur faire quelque chose donc vous pouvez bien imaginer certains sorts pas très sympas qu'ils avaient pu lui lancer ou les coups qu'ils avaient bien pu lui donner. Cependant, ayant aussi en tête que Sev ne se laissait pas faire non plus et qu'il avait (et a toujours) de la ressource.

Aussi, je n'ai pas relaté non plus les souvenirs et les conversations que Sev à rapporter car, comme pour ce qu'a subi Sev, je ne pense pas que ça soit très difficile à deviner. Avec Lily, c'étaient des conversations plutôt romantiques, des regards amoureux échangés, etc… Ils parlaient un peu de l'avenir, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, où ils comptaient vivre, etc… toutes les sortes de conversations que peuvent avoir un couple qui désire se marier plus tard et qui s'aime. Et avec les maraudeurs, c'était plus… immatures peut-être, avec plus d'actions pas toujours des plus réfléchis ni bien pensantes même si je pense qu'en septième année, ils n'étaient pas comme en cinquième année. Entre James et Remus, les conversations devaient être plus adultes et entre Sirius et James, puis complices et moins… catholiques dirais-je (sur tous les points de vue). Quant à Lily avec ses amies, vous savez à peu près tous (sauf peut-être si mon lectorat comprend des garçons ne fréquentant que des garçons) ce que des filles de 17 ans, assez complices, peuvent se dire entre elles :)

Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas très heureux – tout au moins la fin mais j'ai un indice pour le chapitre suivant : si vous croyez que Severus va en rester là, c'est que vous êtes bien naïfs. Lol. Vous saurez pourquoi Harry est parti si précipitamment et il va y avoir une bonne nouvelle pour Severus. Vous verrez aussi les derniers flashbacks. Au début, je ne comptais pas écrire cela mais en fait, ça va très bien avec mon histoire donc il y en aura encore surtout un en particulier qui devra être censuré. Héhéhé donc il sera sur et j'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu… surtout à toi Galouz :)


	20. Reviens !

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn **

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes et ce chapitre est tout spécialement posté pour son anniversaire. Car, le 24 février était son jour donc, avec ce chapitre, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ma belle :)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Reviens !**

Severus sentit sa respiration se couper tandis qu'une vague glacée se répandait en lui à une vitesse folle, le maintenant au cœur de l'engourdissement.

Harry était parti. Il l'avait quitté !

« Est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-il brusquement.

Draco s'était rapproché de lui, le regard rempli d'inquiétude devant la pâleur soudaine de son ex-professeur.

Severus ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et fit rapidement volte face avant de s'enfuir.

Il venait de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde mais le reste de dignité qu'il lui restait lui interdisait de laisser montrer les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il se dirigeait donc à toute allure vers ses quartiers mais fut arrêté à mi-chemin par le directeur.

« Severus ! » l'appela Dumbledore, l'air grave.

« Pas maintenant, Monsieur le directeur » répondit Snape, la voix étranglée, en passant devant le vieil homme sans stopper sa course.

« Severus, il va revenir ! »

Ces quatre mots eurent l'effet escompté et le maître des potions s'immobilisa presque violemment mais resta dos à Dumbledore.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » cracha l'enseignant avec cynisme et mépris. Il avait trop mal pour maintenir son contrôle devant des paroles aussi utopiques.

« Je le sais parce que je connais Harry ! »

Severus émit un rire sans joie.

« Parce que moi, je ne le connaissais pas ! » dit-il avec morgue et ironie.

« Bien sûr que vous le connaissiez Severus et ceci est toujours valable cependant votre douleur et votre amour ne peuvent pas vous faire penser rationnellement à présent. »

Dumbledore marqua une courte pause, fixant le dos raide de Snape qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné avant de continuer.

« Harry est peut-être Gryffondor mais ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir la peur. Il a eu à faire face à beaucoup trop de choses, beaucoup trop jeune. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance, n'a pas connu de personnes l'ayant véritablement aimé jusqu'à l'âge d'onze ans… Il a toujours pensé que vous le détestiez, que vous vous étiez réjoui de la mort de son parrain et, du même coup, de son propre chagrin. Il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde – Vous, Severus – et ne sait pas comment admettre que ce jeune homme était son maître des potions. C'est quelque chose de plutôt difficile à accepter pour quelqu'un dont le passé affectif est aussi trouble. »

Le directeur s'arrêta de nouveau pour laisser le temps à son employé et ami de digérer toutes ses paroles et d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions… ce qu'il n'arrivait visiblement pas étant donné que Dumbledore le voyait trembler de tous ses membres.

« Il lui faut du temps. Il lui faut l'acceptation. Il faut que l'amour balaye la rancœur. Il faut que les bons souvenirs fassent oublier les mauvais… et je ne pense pas qu'un peu d'éloignement lui fasse du mal… et à vous aussi, Severus. »

Cette fois-ci, ces mots firent se retourner Snape qui regardait le vieux mage comme s'il s'était mis à danser de la Country en chantant un air d'opéra.

« Oui, Severus » répéta-t-il. « De ne plus être sous la pression constante de sa présence ou de son regard vous fera le plus grand bien. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais vous recommencez à vivre dans la mélancolie et le désespoir. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir replonger dans une dépression, Severus ! Surtout en sachant que Harry va revenir. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? » demanda Severus d'une voix faible et implorante à présent.

« Pour plusieurs raisons : Poudlard a été sa maison depuis plus de sept ans. Il y a connu ses plus grandes peines mais aussi ses plus grandes joies. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui l'aiment ici et qu'il aime… Hagrid, moi et… surtout vous ! Une fois qu'il aura accepter qui vous êtes, il vous reviendra. »

En regardant le sol, Severus secouait la tête tristement, incrédule.

« Je sais également que d'un point de vue pratique, il sera obligé de revenir ici… si vous ne me croyez pas quant au reste, votre esprit logique sera bien forcé de me croire là-dessus… ! »

Severus releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec interrogation.

« Après ce que lui a fait le ministère, Harry ne voudra plus être auror… Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'être. Il a posé cette option parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et qu'il était doué en Défense mais il choisira une autre voix… je serai prêt à en mettre ma main à couper ! »

« Et que croyiez-vous qu'il va faire ? »

« J'ai eu ouïe dire que l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre lui avait fait une proposition l'année dernière qu'il a refusé. Apparemment, il voulait continuer ses études pour s'ouvrir à d'autres domaines donc je ne pense pas qu'il va se diriger vers le sport… même si sa passion peut nous aider » dit Dumbledore d'un ton énigmatique. « J'ai récemment consulté les nouveaux programmes mis en place par le ministère et j'ai été agréablement surpris pas les choix d'options qui sont plus complets qu'auparavant. J'ai lu toutes les brochures et je pense savoir dans quelle branche se dirigera Harry. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Severus, intéressé.

« Celle de l'expérimentation de la magie ! » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire serein. Puis, comme il vit que son employé fronçait les sourcils, visiblement confus, il expliqua.

« Un tout nouveau département s'est créé non loin de Pré-au-lard. Il est rattaché au département des mystères et étudie tous les sorts, les charmes, les métamorphoses et les potions abandonnés en cours d'analyse par leurs créateurs il y a des siècles ou seulement très récemment. Ce département existait déjà mais n'avait jamais obtenu l'aval du précédent ministère pour commencer ces études. Il n'y était donc entreposé que des ouvrages, des parchemins, des flacons contenant des souvenirs, des bocaux remplis de substances inconnues et bien d'autres créations élaborées mais jamais finies. Avec les nouvelles directives prises par l'actuel gouvernement, les analyses peuvent commencer d'où cette recherche de jeunes employés talentueux et intéressés et ce potentiel de découverte. »

Le vieux mage pouvait voir l'intense intérêt porté par Severus devant cette possibilité d'études et sourit intérieurement.

Ils recherchent des jeunes gens mais aussi des personnes plus qualifiées, emploient à temps plein ou à temps partiel… ce qui vous permettra à vous aussi, Severus, de pouvoir faire des recherches… sauf si vous voulez définitivement quitter Poudlard… »

Les sourcils blancs s'étaient élevés en signe d'interrogation à laquelle répondit Snape d'un ton péremptoire et décidé qui l'étonna lui-même compte tenu de cette nouvelle option.

« Non, je ne souhaite pas quitter Poudlard dans l'immédiat, Monsieur le directeur. Pour moi aussi cette école est synonyme de beaucoup de choses et je ne suis pas prêt à en partir définitivement mais je serai très intéressé par l'éventualité d'un travail à mi-temps dans l'enseignement pour pouvoir postuler à cet autre poste en temps partiel. Les recherches m'ont toujours beaucoup attirées et la pensée de pouvoir être avec Harry plus souvent… »

Sa gorge se bloqua soudain lorsqu'il repensa au jeune homme qui l'avait quitté. Lui ne serait peut-être pas intéressé devoir son ancien amant à ses côtés.

« Pour en revenir à Harry » fit Dumbledore après s'être raclé la gorge. « Je pense qu'il sera très motivé pour faire ces recherches d'autant plus que l'une d'entre elles le concerne directement. Elle fait partie de l'ancienne magie et s'emploie à trouver comment une personne peut survivre au sort fatal. Une autre potion semble avoir la capacité de faire communiquer les vivants avec les morts. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que Harry passe son temps à vivre dans la possibilité de parler avec ses parents ou avec Sirius mais s'il vous a vous à ses côtés, il saura qu'il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé et les regrets. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Ce dernier saisit parfaitement le message et grogna doucement.

« Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous ne pensiez pas que Harry voudrait travailler pour le ministère or s'il… »

Dumbledore le coupa et répondit. « Le département fait partie du ministère mais n'est absolument pas géré par lui et reste indépendant dans une certaine optique. Les employés ne seront pas rattachés au gouvernement. »

Snape acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ses yeux noirs fixés à ceux du vieil homme.

« Aussi » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux bleus commençant à scintiller. « La brochure dit que pour tout choix d'option, en début de carrière, le jeune employé non qualifié doit choisir un professeur et devenir son apprenti pendant une durée variable qui ne peut excéder cinq ans mais dont la longueur reste à l'appréciation de l'enseignant. Comme Harry sort de Poudlard et non d'une université spécialisée, il devra faire son apprentissage. Au minimum, il lui faudra deux professeurs : un qui excelle en Charmes et un autre en potions car ces deux domaines sont obligatoire contrairement à la Métamorphose. Il n'aura un professeur dans cette matière que s'il choisit de s'orienter dans les Transformations en particulier. »

Snape secoua la tête, résolument septique. « Mais qui vous fait penser qu'il choisira ce choix de carrière ? Personne ne peut savoir à sa place, personne… »

« Croyez-moi, Severus, c'est celui-ci qui aura sa préférence. Vu son passif, ses intérêts, ses questionnements et les autres options professionnelles qu'il existe, je ne doute en aucune façon de ce que j'avance ! »

« Mais même s'il prenait cette option d'expérimentation de la magie, rien ne me dit qu'il me choisira moi comme son professeur en potions ! Etant donné la vision qu'il a de moi, il serait suicidaire de le faire ! »

« Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs maître des potions du monde, Severus et le plus proche aussi. Je ne pense pas que Harry aimerait s'expatrier et vivre loin de ses amis et de ce qu'il connaît. Il n'est pas prêt pour cela… »

« Mais il ne me choisira pas, moi. Même si je suis plus qualifié que bon nombre de mes collègues britanniques, il en choisira un autre ! »

« Et c'est là où vous vous trompez mon cher Severus ! »

Lorsque ce dernier vit une violente lueur de triomphe enflammer les yeux bleus, il se figea.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Monsieur le directeur ? » interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire amusé et répliqua « Tout ceci n'était pas très beau joueur de ma part, je l'avoue mais chacun de mes gestes a été dicté par l'amour que je vous porte à vous et à Harry et surtout, au bonheur que je veux vous voir retrouver. »

Snape s'impatientait. Il n'aimait pas toujours quand Dumbledore mettait son nez excentrique dans ses affaires.

« J'ai tout simplement subtilisé la lettre destinée à Harry qu'avait préparé le département d'éducation nationale en effaçant les noms des enseignants de potions demandeurs d'apprentis pour mettre le vôtre. Il n'y aura que vous sur cette liste. Harry n'est pas obligé de savoir que vous ne postulez jamais pour enseigner aux stagiaires. »

Les yeux de Snape s'arrondirent sous la surprise avant de s'obscurcir tandis que son cerveau rusé se mettait à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

« De plus, avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai proposé à Harry le poste qu'a laissé Seamus Finnegan, à savoir professeur de Quidditch… l'une de ses grandes passions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une lueur calculatrice s'alluma dans les prunelles de Snape et l'un des coins de sa bouche se dressa en un sourire quelque peu carnassier.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous étiez à Gryffondor, Monsieur le directeur ? Car lorsque j'entends ce genre de propos, le doute s'insinue. »

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire, ses iris plus pétillantes de malice et d'amusement que jamais.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Un beignet au chocolat fondant dans chaque main et un autre dans la bouche, Ronald Weasley faisait honneur à son quatre heures tandis que son ami, Harry Potter lisait la lettre que le département de l'éducation nationale lui avait envoyée pour son choix de carrière.

« C'est définitif, Harry » dit précipitamment le rouquin entre deux bouchées. « Tu ne veux plus être auror ? »

« Non ! » grommela-t-il en lisant tout une liste d'options qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

« C'est tout de même dommage » argumenta Ron en admirant la pâte dorée du beignet en appuyant délicatement dessus pour faire sortir le chocolat qu'il entreprit de lécher avant de croquer un gros bout. « Tu viens de passer tous les tests et le responsable de formation a dit que tu étais en avance sur les autres alors que tu n'as pas commencé l'apprentissage ! »

« Mmh » fit Harry, plongé dans sa lecture.

« Du coup, tu vas accepter la proposition de Dumbledore et reprendre le poste de vol ? »

« Je sais pas ! » soupira le brun en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses en arrêtant là la lecture de son courrier. Avec Ron qui bavardait, il était impossible de faire un choix réfléchi. « J'ai bien envie d'accepter car j'adore le Quidditch et ça ne me prendra pas énormément de temps donc ça me permettra de faire autre chose à côté. J'aurais adoré être attrapeur dans une équipe mais il y a trop de déplacements, trop de concessions physiques » ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron se verser dans la bouche une grande rasade de crème chantilly en bombe sorcière qui se renouvelait automatiquement pendant une semaine. « Trop de tapages médiatiques et puis… j'ai envie de réaliser quelque chose… »

« Quand on est un attrapeur aussi doué que toi, on ne peut que réaliser des choses ! »

« Oui mais pas dans ce sens. J'ai envie de pouvoir me retourner sur ma vie quand je serai vieux et être fier de ce que j'aurai accompli, en espérant que ça servira aux générations futures ! »

« Gagner des matchs importants coup sur coup montrera à nos descendants combien leurs petits pépés en avaient dans le ventre ! »

Harry regarda Ron en biais et souffla « Le Quidditch n'est pas le plus important dans la vie. On ne construit rien. »

Ron regarda Harry en biais et soupira « Va dire ça à l'équipe nationale et à leurs supporters ! »

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« C'est certainement Hermione ! Je lui avais dit de passer à cinq heures pour que j'ai le temps de manger avant… Elle est en avance ! Elle veut se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter quelques livres… si tu veux venir avec nous ?… »

« Non, ça va aller. Je vais plutôt aller prendre une petite douche. Ca me délassera un peu ! »

« OK ! » fit Ron en ajoutant « J'arrive ! » comme la sonnette retentissait à nouveau.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude en soupirant de bonheur. La décision qu'il devait prendre concernant sa profession l'angoissait. Il ne voulait pas se tromper.

Il n'avait certes pas encore lu toutes les options qui lui étaient proposées mais il n'avait été intéressé par aucune d'entre elles et se posait des questions. Devait-il changer d'opinion et entrer dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ? Car s'il ne trouvait rien qui lui plaise, il pourrait toujours se raviser concernant ce sport qu'il aimait même si toutes les conditions exigées ne le seyaient pas. Ou devait-il accepter l'offre de Dumbledore ?

Cette proposition lui plaisait et il était fort tenté de l'accepter car il pourrait retourner à Poudlard – sa première et seule maison – enseigner l'art de voler à des novices, arbitrer des matchs qui l'emplissaient toujours de joie et gagner de l'argent en employant du temps et de l'énergie pour l'une de ses passions tandis qu'il aurait encore du temps pour faire autre chose de plus constructif mais quoi ?

Il était assez riche pour ne pas devoir se trouver un travail relativement bien rémunéré mais il voulait quand même gagner assez d'argent pour ne pas devoir vivre uniquement sur les rentes de ses parents. On ne savait jamais ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver.

Qu'allait-il faire ? se demandait-il encore en coupant l'eau de la douche.

En s'essuyant, il décida d'accepter l'offre de Dumbledore même si Snape serait son collègue. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à lui faire face. Mais s'il s'y prenait bien, il ne le verrait que peu souvent.

Harry passa son boxer et commença à brosser ses cheveux fraîchement lavés – tentant vainement de les aplatir.

Il avait quelque peu honte de sa fuite de l'école. Surtout concernant Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Cinq jours plus tôt, avant qu'il ne vienne demander à Ron de l'héberger temporairement dans son appartement, il avait appris coup sur coup que le ministère lui rendait son diplôme et ainsi sa liberté, qu'il lui offrait une autre vie hors des murs qu'il avait longtemps connu de Poudlard et, surtout, que Sev ne reviendrait plus… parce qu'il était toujours là.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en brossant plus fort ses cheveux jusqu'à se faire mal.

Il ne comptait pas s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait. Ce soir-là, il avait regardé certaines photo de ses parents. Il avait écouté des morceaux d'enregistrements en se berçant de leurs voix et de leurs rires. Puis, il avait fait une chose qu'il s'était interdit de faire depuis qu'il l'avait reçu : il avait ouvert l'album contenant les photos de Severus ! Et cela lui avait été tellement douloureux de voir son jeune amant s'efforcer de sourire quand la peine était inscrite sur le moindre de ses traits, quand la souffrance était visible dans ses yeux vidés et que la dépression semblait le recouvrir de son voile sombre que Harry en avait pleuré.

Il avait tourné les premières pages, gémissant sa tristesse, laissant couler des larmes amères qui avaient glissé sur le plastique des feuilles qui recouvrait les photos en noir et blanc pour la plupart. Les sanglots lui avaient noué la gorge et les larmes avaient ironiquement fini leur course dans les yeux abattus d'un Severus fait de papier glacé. Ces larmes – seules – avaient manqué à son expression pour trahir toute sa mélancolie car tous les stigmates du chagrin y étaient, nullement cachés par un sourire factice. Rictus qui rendait sa souffrance encore plus poignante.

Bouleversé, Harry s'était forcé à tourner les pages, ne voulant pas réduire à néant les efforts que Sev avait fait pour lui ramener des souvenirs de lui. S'il avait pu réaliser ces clichés pour lui, _lui_, pouvait les regarder ! C'était la moindre des choses.

Mais bientôt, les mains du Survivant s'étaient paralysées d'effroi. Le jeune homme qui incarnait son amant s'était peu à peu transformé sous ses yeux pour revêtir certains traits de son maître des potions. Les prémices de ce qu'était son visage actuel s'étaient fait sentir et cette réalisation avait été de trop pour lui. Son souffle s'était interrompu dans sa poitrine contrairement a son cœur qui n'en avait plus pu de battre à cette vitesse et Harry avait hurlé.

Ce cri l'avait libéré d'une certaine façon et il s'était retrouvé bien vite debout, à courir en direction de ses affaires, les balançant pêle-mêle dans sa malle, prenant ses livres et cahiers, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige. Il avait filé chez Dumbledore, lui avait dit qu'il partait et que rien ni personne ne pouvait le retenir.

Le directeur n'avait pas paru surpris mais résigné et las. Il lui avait proposé le poste qu'il accepterait et il était parti à la hâte, priant le ciel de ne pas rencontrer Snape.

Il ne l'avait pas vu et s'était retrouvé planté devant la porte de la petite habitation de Ron qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert en lui assurant qu'il pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il le voulait. Harry lui avait été reconnaissant même s'il avait insisté pour lui payer une part de loyer. Et maintenant, près d'une semaine plus tard, il était prêt à retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner même s'il n'était pas prêt pour autre chose.

« Harry ! »

La voix de Ron fit écho dans le salon et le tira de ses souvenirs moroses. Il posa sa brosse sur un meuble avant de tourner le loquet et d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

Il dit en même temps « Oui, je sais, vous allez y aller ! Et soit dit en passant : bonjour Hermione ! »

Harry éleva les yeux et rencontra le visage très pâle de Ron qui balbutia « N-Non, c-ce n'est pas… » et, affolé, le jeune homme tourna ses yeux verts en balayant la pièce du regard jusqu'à rencontrer une paire d'yeux noirs scintillants dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Snape était assis sur une chaise et le dévorait du regard.

Harry eut brusquement conscience de n'être habillé que de son boxer et, ridiculement, se plaqua les bras sur la poitrine, tentant de cacher ce que l'homme avait déjà vu et touché.

Ron bégaya stupidement « C-ce n'était pas Hermione ! »

Un instant figé sous le regard incandescent de son ancien amant, Harry se secoua et se dirigea précipitamment vers sa chambre en lançant un vague « Je reviens ! »

Il n'avait pas encore refermé la porte qu'il entendit la voix de Snape répondre « Je t'attends ! »

La porte se clôt mais ces mots restèrent en suspens pour Harry comme s'il n'impliquait et n'avait jamais signifié un instant présent mais plutôt deux décennies.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA** Tout d'abord, je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant posté une review. Elles font toujours autant plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup à poster les suites plus vite même si c'est très difficile pour moi en raison de mon emploi du temps. Comme je l'ai dit sur mon Live Journal, je ne serai pas en mesure de poster un chapitre en mars car je serai overbookée. J'ai déjà eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et ça m'a mis en retard dans mes devoirs mais ce n'est rien, je rattraperai et c'était pour l'anniversaire de Caro donc le « sacrifice » valait le coup.

Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court à par rapport aux autres mais il ne l'est pas à par rapport à ce que je voudrais véritablement écrire en moyenne, c'est à dire 6 – 7 pages. Au début, ma moyenne était 4 – 5. Je n'ai pas intégré tout ce que je voulais y mettre parce que sinon, j'en ai pour plusieurs heures et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Donc, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura les derniers flashbacks de la vie de Severus que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce chapitre, la confrontation Ron – Severus quand Harry était sous la douche, l'entretien Severus – Harry dans l'appartement de Ron, un passage qui méritera de figurer sur un autre site plus adulte à cause de la censure (mais ce n'est pas ce que vous penser j'en suis sûr car il n'y aura pas de contact très chaud entre Severus et Harry dans le prochain chap. Navrée de vous décevoir. Lol). Il y aura aussi d'autres petites choses mais je ne peux pas tout vous révéler sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens et ma réputation de sadique serait bafouée. Lol.

Je vous fais de gros poutoux à tous ;)


	21. Il faut savoir perdre pour gagner

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.**

**NdA : **Il s'agit d'un court chapitre (6 pages word) et il y a une scène que je voulais intégrée et qui n'est pas dedans mais j'ai pensé qu'elle serait mieux placée un peu plus tard. Là, j'ai eu une autre idée que je vais exploitée et du coup, j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre en fonction de cela. Depuis longtemps, j'avais écrit 3 pages mais je n'avais pas écrit la suite d'où l'impossibilité de le poster. Aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée à le continuer car je suis clouée au lit (non seulement je suis malade mais en plus, j'ai le cou et une partie du dos bloqués. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps. Ca va passer dans un ou deux jours normalement donc j'en profite un peu pour avancer mes fics).

J'ai hésité à continuer le chapitre ou à vous le poster maintenant mais si je l'aurais continué, ça aurait voulu dire ne pas le poster maintenant donc pour vous, avoir une attente encore plus longue qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Là, je pense encore écrire donc, je pense aussi pouvoir poster la suite de cette histoire dans vraiment peu de temps.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Très gros bisous à tous ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Il faut savoir perdre pour gagner**

Lorsque la sonnette avait retentit plus impatiemment que la première fois, Ron s'était levé croyant que Hermione était derrière le panneau de bois. Il avait donc été totalement déconcerté lorsqu'il avait découvert son ancien maître des potions sur le seuil, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, le maintien très rigide que contredisait une certaine appréhension dans le regard.

« Snape ? » avait-il lâché tandis que l'homme se faisait également à l'idée qu'il n'était pas non plus devant la personne attendue… ce qui lui fit retrouver une verve relative.

« Où est Potter ? » avait-il demandé avec brusquerie, sans se soucier des civilités, rappelant à Ron les douloureuses années qu'il avait passées dans les cachots de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » avait contre-attaqué le jeune homme d'un ton tout aussi brusque.

« Il faut que je le vois. J'ai à lui parler ! »

« Je crois plutôt qu'entre vous tout a été dit ! »

« Je ne crois pas Weasley ! » avait grimacé Snape en forçant le passage pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« Hé ! » avait craché l'ex-Gryffondor. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer chez moi comme ça ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas le bienvenu ici après tout ce que vous nous avez fait à Harry et à moi ? »

« Parce que vous pensez tout savoir Wealsey ? » avait sifflé le professeur. « Si vous savez tout alors pouvez-vous me dire ce que j'ai été pour Harry ! Ce que nous avons fait ensemble ! »

Une lueur de défi s'était allumée dans les yeux noirs et Ron avait intercepté quelque chose de profond et de bouleversé en eux mais il n'avait pas su l'interpréter initialement.

« Rien ! Vous n'avez été absolument _rien_ pour Harry… excepté une nuisance ! » avait-il rétorqué avec fiel, sachant sur quel terrain Snape avait voulu l'emmener.

« Ah oui ! Et bien vous qui connaissez tout, vous auriez dû savoir que votre ami et moi-même avions été amants ! »

Même si Ron avait été au courant de toute l'histoire depuis quelques temps et qu'il avait appris à accepter le fait que son meilleur ami avait eu un jeune Severus Snape pour amant, le coup avait été rude pour lui et il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour accepter ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Non ! Il a eu votre homologue adolescent pour amant mais pas vous ! Je l'ai assez réconforté de la perte de son petit ami pour savoir ça ! Ce n'est pas vous qu'il aime, c'est l'autre ! »

A ces mots, Severus était devenu encore plus blanc et avait serré les poings si fort qu'il s'était rentré les ongles dans ses paumes.

« L'autre, c'est moi ! » avait-il dit d'un ton décomposé. « Il n'y en a jamais eu un autre. Il s'est toujours agi de moi et de moi seul ! Et je l'aime toujours, que ça vous plaise… ou non ! »

La lueur de défi était à nouveau venue enflammer ses prunelles sombres et Ron avait finalement compris le sentiment qu'il avait vu filtrer dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt et il en avait été complètement abasourdi.

Snape souffrait ! Et il souffrait par amour !

Cette provocation volontaire ou non de la part de Snape et ce quelque chose dans ses yeux avaient été dus au désespoir. Tout, en l'homme, avait reflété la possessivité à l'égard de Harry. Une possessivité qu'il savait n'exister que de son côté car Harry ne la partageait pas. Harry s'était détourné de lui, le rejetant définitivement.

Ron n'en était pas revenu.

Tout à coup, Snape lui avait semblé humain. Un être sensible qui n'était pas plus que quiconque à l'abris des affres de la douleur.

A sa grande stupeur, une vague de compassion l'avait envahi. Ron ne s'était alors rappelé que trop lorsqu'il avait pensé avoir perdu Hermione à la suite d'un malheureux quiproquo. Il en avait souffert d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible… et…

… Et il avait eu exactement le même regard que Snape.

Ron avait soupiré, quelque peu perdu, et s'était passé une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment ? » avait-il demandé plus pour lui que pour Snape.

« Plus que ma propre vie ! » avait déclaré solennellement le maître en potions.

Ron en avait eu une sueur froide. Que devait-il faire ? s'était-il demandé en balayant vivement l'idée de mettre Snape à la porte mais en étant mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son ami.

Il avait alors décidé de laisser libre arbitre à son récent colocataire, se disant que l'enseignant voulait le voir pour discuter avec lui donc si Harry ne voulait pas lui parler, il pouvait l'envoyer au diable.

« Asseyez-vous ! » avait donc suggéré poliment Ron en voyant l'homme s'exécuter sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un des coins les plus sombres de l'appartement. Puis, il avait appelé « Harry ! » d'une voix qui lui avait paru tremblante.

Ron avait entendu le son sec d'une inspiration sifflante brusquement coupée venant de Snape qui avait retenu son souffle avant que la voix de Harry ne retentisse en écho dans le salon tandis qu'il y était entré.

Le brun était sorti à moitié nu de la salle de bain en énonçant « Oui, je sais, vous allez y aller ! Et soit dit en passant : bonjour Hermione ! »

Très pâle, Ron avait alors sorti la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour détromper son ami tout autant que pour justifier la présence de Snape et son propre malaise.

« N- Non, c-ce n'est pas… C-ce n'était pas Hermione ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry claqua doucement la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Je t'attends » lui avait dit Snape d'un ton qui n'impliquait pas seulement l'instant présent lui avait-il semblé.

Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi venait-il encore le tourmenter ?

Conscient de devoir se dépêcher pour ne pas obliger Ron à subir un silence pesant… si le jeune roux ne lynchait pas son ancien maître des potions entre temps à cause de tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer, il décolla son corps de la porte sur laquelle il s'était adossé et se dirigea droit vers la petite armoire qui faisait office de dressing.

Tout ce qui composait l'appartement de Ron était petit mais son ami avait utilisé brillamment ses pouvoirs de sorcier pour agrandir l'espace – ayant employé les mêmes méthodes d'élargissement que pour la tente de camping où ils avaient dormi lors de leur quatrième année – ce qui leur conférait beaucoup plus de place que ne l'aurait fait l'appartement originel.

Harry entra donc dans son armoire et regarda rapidement ce qu'il avait avant d'opter pour une longue robe noire en soie. Inconsciemment, il avait choisi la robe qui le mettait le plus en valeur, épousant ses formes masculines comme une seconde peau au niveau de son torse jusqu'à sa taille et la chute de ses reins pour s'évaser élégamment sur ses jambes musclées que le tissu ne cachait pas pour autant. Le col mao qui aurait pu lui conférer un air quelque peu guindé le seyait naturellement et lui donnait même un charme très sexy.

Il enfila des chaussettes noire et chaussa les mocassins en cuir de dragon très discrets qui lui faisaient office de chaussons et sortit de la pièce non sans s'être lancé au passage un regard critique au travers d'un miroir en pied.

Une boule nerveuse qui lui semblait ridicule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il tenta sans succès de l'avaler avant qu'il ne rencontre à nouveau deux yeux d'ébène, remplis de convoitise.

**OOOoooOOO**

De son côté, Snape attendait en ressassant ses vieux souvenirs et ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'arrivée d'Hermione dans l'appartement ni du départ du couple un instant plus tard.

Tout ce qu'il avait réellement enregistré était la voix de Harry lorsque son ami, Ron, lui avait dit que sa petite amie était arrivée donc qu'il partait avec elle sur le chemin de traverse. La réponse du Survivant avait alors était la plus douce aux oreilles de Severus qui avait réalisé que sous peu, ils seraient tous les deux seuls dans l'appartement.

Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus l'homme savait que son ancien amant ne tarderait pas. En effet, sachant qu'il était là, Harry ne pouvait pas définitivement resté cloîtré dans sa chambre.

La confirmation vint quelques secondes plus tard à l'apparition de la silhouette haute et svelte du jeune homme.

Tout en essayant de cacher, sa réaction, Severus le détailla du regard en notant avec avidité que la robe qu'il portait seyait son corps à la perfection. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser jusqu'à en avoir les mains douloureuses puis le prendre tour à tour avec tendresse et férocité.

Quelque chose de sauvage déferla dans les veines de Snape et il sera les poings pour ne pas se ruer sur le garçon qui le rendait fou. Il avait une intense envie de le marquer comme sien, de lui montrer qu'il le possédait mais il le fit aucun geste, déployant toute sa volonté à contrôler ses instincts et ses désirs.

Il prit une profonde et lente inspiration avant de se lever de sa chaise et de dire à Harry, « Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour te porter un message provenant du professeur Dumbledore. »

Severus vit Harry froncer les sourcils mais le jeune Elu ne dit rien.

« Il m'a dit t'avoir offert le poste de professeur de Quidditch et aimerait savoir si tu vas l'accepter. Etant donné que Finnegan est déjà parti de son poste, il nous faut un remplaçant au plus vite. Bien sûr, tu peux réfléchir encore pendant quelques jours mais il faudrait au directeur une réponse assez rapide. Aussi… »

Severus s'interrompit un instant, commençant à jouer un rôle que Dumbledore lui avait conseillé d'adopter pour amener Harry à baisser son niveau de méfiance.

« Sache que je ne te… harcèlerai plus… parce que j'ai enfin compris que la relation que j'avais eue avec toi il y a vingt ans est inéluctablement et définitivement morte ! » mentit-il en taisant la douleur qui lui donnait envie de s'insurger devant ce factice état de faits. « J'ai réalisé qu'une majeure partie de moi vivait encore à travers des souvenirs qui ne sont plus que cela à présent. Grâce à toi, Harry… grâce à ta réfraction, j'ai compris qu'il me fallait tourner la page et c'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant que tu sais cela, tu n'auras plus à décider… peut-être en fonction de mon comportement de ces derniers jours, mais uniquement selon tes désirs et envies pour ta carrière future. De plus, si ce que j'ai fait t'a trop marqué, il faut que tu saches encore que je ne vais plus que travailler à mi-temps au collège ayant trouvé un autre secteur d'emploi intéressant. Enfin, si tu veux revenir à Poudlard, je peux te dire au nom de tous que tu es le bienvenu. »

Harry ne soufflait toujours pas un mot. A vrai dire, il avait l'air plutôt choqué et Severus ne savait pas comment analyser ce choc. Il décida de conclure cet entretien au plu vite et ajouta, « Le directeur te demande de lui répondre par hiboux sous une semaine grand maximum… mais il préférerait avant bien évidemment… A présent, je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de copies à corriger. Au revoir, Harry ! »

Severus se dirigea vers la porte et Harry se réveilla de sa stupeur. Comme le maître des potions se dirigeait vers la porte, il le raccompagna et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il était estomaqué et ne comprenait plus rien.

En arrivant dans le salon après sa douche, il avait parfaitement remarqué la lueur de désir dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. Il lui avait dit l'attendre d'une manière qui suggérait plus que de simples mots dans un moment limité et maintenant… ! Maintenant, il lui disait d'une voix légèrement froide et monocorde qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui ! Devait-il le croire ? C'était tellement étrange et paradoxal !

… Mais en même temps, la façon dont il lui avait dit 'Au revoir' avant de partir faisait penser à un adieu, comme si _oui_, il avait fait une croix définitive sur leur relation et bizarrement, cela peinait Harry.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, perdu. Il ne savait pas ! Il ne savait plus !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Poudlard, juin 1991_

Severus Snape suivait discrètement le garçon dans les couloirs. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au travers de Quirrell, voulait prendre la vie de l'enfant qui signifiait tant à ses yeux.

Depuis Halloween dernier, l'ex-mangemort n'avait fait que le pister pour assurer sa sécurité et essayer de coincer le pseudo-professeur. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore arrivé à atteindre son deuxième but et le premier n'était pas meilleur.

En effet, Harry avait bien failli mourir à plusieurs reprises depuis la fête des morts à commencer par sa confrontation avec un troll. Severus avait frôlé la crise d'angoisse lors de son premier match de Quidditch en voyant son précieux élève se faire désarçonner par son balai et il avait peur pour lui à chaque secondes du jour et de la nuit.

Harry avait d'ailleurs découvert qu'il était sujet d'une filature et Severus voyait bien le reflet du doute et de la crainte envahir parfois ses yeux verts.

Comment, cependant, aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas être effrayé par lui ? Il y avait autour de lui des dangers bien pire que l'amour qu'il lui portait et il aurait préféré que Harry le regarde autrement qu'en ennemi… mais cela était impossible. Il se l'était répété toute l'année.

Bien sûr, de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher pour apprendre à mieux le connaître, lui parler, le tenir affectueusement dans ses bras lui faisaient mal mais il savait que le manque de désir charnel qu'il éprouvait pour le moment pour ce corps trop jeune l'aidait à contrôler ses émotions. Mais il savait que, plus tard, lorsque l'enfant deviendrait homme, il n'en serait plus ainsi et qu'il devrait également lutter plus ardemment contre lui-même.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Poudlard, juin 1995_

Severu tremblait de tous ses membres mais il savait qu'il lui fallait reprendre son contrôle. Tout comme cette année scolaire, les dernières heures avaient été cauchemardesques. Harry avait été enlevé par le Seigneur Noir, avait été séquestré, blessé, torturé physiquement et psychologiquement de la pire des façons et venait d'échapper par miracle à la mort tandis que lui été resté toute la oirée assis sur un banc, attendant que les champions du tournoi des trois sorciers réapparaissent du labyrinthe.

Il avait été angoissé pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve, priant qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry, se demandant à chaque vision d'étincelles rouges au-dessus des haies si c'était le jeune Gryffondor qui les avait lancé, espérant tour à tour que ce soit lui ou le contraire. En effet, l'appel à l'aide aurait mis un terme à sa candidature et ainsi à la tourmente de Severus qui se sentait terriblement impuissant. Mais en même temps, un appel au secours signifiait un danger que le sorcier ne pouvait pas surpasser.

Severus avait eu peur. Et plus encore lorsqu'il avait senti sa marque lui brûler affreusement tandis qu'elle devenait parfaitement noir. Alors, il n'avait pas plus longtemps pu rester assis et avait été alerté Dumbledore mais celui-ci avait été tout aussi démuni que lui et, plus tard, ils n'avaient pu plus qu'être spectateurs de l'arrivée de Harry sur l'herbe, inconscient et ensanglanté.

A présent qu'il savait presque tout de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait terriblement envie de terrasser le mage noir mais il savait qu'il devait y retourner pour entrer à nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces et, pour lui, cela représentait un défi qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir assurer.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Poudlard, début 1996_

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait haïr davantage Dolores Umbridge que Cho Chang mais il comptait bien faire payer les deux femmes pour, respectivement, avoir fait souffrir Harry ainsi qu'avoir contribuer à son discrédit auprès du monde sorcier ; et, avoir embrasser _son_ amant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_12 Grimmauld Place, Londres, 27 juillet 1997_

Il faisait chaud ce soir-là et tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient adopté une tenue légère. En majorité, les femmes portaient des robes courtes et les hommes, des pantalons de toiles sorciers avec des tee-shirts assortis. Les plus jeunes, cependant, ceux qui avaient côtoyé le monde moldu et leur mode, avaient opté pour un short en jean pour tout vêtement. Seul Severus avait préféré ses sempiternelles robes noires à col montant même si le tissu du trousseau d'été était beaucoup plus léger que celui d'hiver.

Pour cette raison, il sentait régulièrement des regards incrédules, voire compatissants venir sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il souffrait terriblement de la chaleur étant donné qu'il avait inventé une potion pour son usage personnel qui lui permettait de supporter ses robes strictes et ainsi, garder son entière autorité et froideur sur les gens qu'il rencontrait.

Il savait que le dicton populaire « L'habit ne fait pas le moine » était totalement véridique mais pour la plupart des gens, l'apparence physique incluant les vêtements était un excellent juge de la personnalité. Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien mais qui pouvait réfuter que si la population avait vu son ministre en tee-shirt, short et tong faire un discours, il aurait aussitôt perdu de sa crédibilité.

Pour le bon déroulement de sa double mission, Severus conservait donc son austère couverture faciale et vestimentaire.

Et à dire vrai, une certaine partie de lui aimait sentir le regard interloqué des gens en analysant sa tenue car à ce moment-là, leur jugement était clairement inscrit sur leur visage et il comprenait totalement la raison pour laquelle les gens pouvaient croire n'importe quoi. Il suffisait qu'on leur montre ce que l'on désirait qu'il voit pour qu'il s'y raccroche dur comme fer et, pour Severus, cela montrait combien certaines personnes pouvaient être stupides.

Bien évidemment, son comportement injuste et partial, sa verve cassante et ironique, son maintien strict et froid ne pouvaient que le servir dans sa mission et contribuaient à l'ambiguïté de sa personnalité mais lui, savait que pour beaucoup, tout cela n'était que surface, superficialité que seul Dumbledore avait véritablement percées. Les autres ne voulaient pas en voir davantage de Severus Snape mais d'une certaine manière, il les comprenait… tout en le déplorant parfois.

Plus encore concernant Harry…

Harry.

Justement, il était là ce soir-là. Dans une pièce vide qui leur servait au cours de Défense que lui donnait Snape lorsque personne ne pouvait le faire hormis lui, faute de personnes compétentes dans ses domaines de connaissances ou de temps libres des autres sorciers.

En cette chaude soirée d'été, Severus était arrivé au paroxysme de sa souffrance…

… Parce que Harry n'avait pas été prévenu de sa visite et avait été pris de court pour cette leçon.

… Parce qu'il faisait trop chaud et que, ne s'étant pas changé, Harry ne portait qu'un short en jean.

… Parce que la sueur glissait sur son torse tanné, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau parfumée.

… Parce que sous l'effort et pendant des heures, les muscles de son torse, de son dos et de ses cuisses avaient roulé sous son épiderme dorée.

… Parce que son corps s'était tantôt plié, tantôt arqué suivant les mouvements qu'il faisait pour se protéger des sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui.

… Parce qu'il s'était retrouvé un instant à quatre pattes, haletant bruyamment, fourbu, les yeux un instant plus tôt rageurs et désormais implorants sa clémence comme un amant tourmenté par la passion aurait supplié pour sa délivrance.

… Parce qu'un instant, sa main avait frôlé un de ses mamelons tendre et bruni par le soleil.

… Parce que Harry était devenu un homme et que le corps de Severus y avait répondu.

… Et depuis, Severus Snape n'était plus qu'attente.

_A suivre…_


	22. Retour chez soi

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**NdA** : **Ce chapitre est pour Cybèle Adam **pour qui je fais mes plus plates excuses car ce chapitre est court et parce qu'il arrive très en retard. Gros bisous, ma belle.

Etant donné que cette histoire est presque terminée, je vais mettre l'accent sur elle et mettre à jour beaucoup plus rapidement. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je l'aurais finie avant la fin février (mais comme je compte updater d'autres fics en même temps, je ne suis pas certaine de tenir ce délais). Gros poutoux à tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Retour chez soi**

Un soir, Dumbledore apprit à Snape que Harry avait accepté la proposition de reprendre le poste de professeur de vol et, comme il l'avait aisément prédit, le jeune homme continuait ses études dans le domaine de l'expérimentation de la magie.

Depuis, l'ex-Gryffondor partageait son temps entre Poudlard où il arbitrait les quelques matchs et donnait quelques cours supplémentaires aux élèves qui éprouvaient des difficultés pour voler, et Pré-au-lard où ils étudiaient tout en travaillant dans le nouveau département qui venait de se construire.

Severus l'apercevait rarement dans ces locaux car lui-même faisait des recherches dans un autre bâtiment mais lorsqu'il le voyait, son cœur se mettait à battre comme un fou. A l'école, le même phénomène se produisait mais c'était dix fois pire car leurs chemins se croisaient beaucoup plus régulièrement. Il devait donc se contrôler avec une extrême fermeté pour réussir à garder un visage impassible et distant.

Dumbledore lui avait conseillé la patience et l'éloignement temporaire et il suivait cette recommandation à la lettre. Il devait bien s'avouer que, d'une certaine manière, ses nerfs en souffraient moins même si, d'un autre côté, la frustration le minait… surtout lorsqu'il voyait que cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter Harry particulièrement.

'N'éprouve-t-il vraiment rien pour moi à présent ?' se demandait souvent le maître des potions avec désespoir.

Dumbledore l'avait également ouvertement tancé, ayant remarqué qu'il se remettait à moins manger et manquait régulièrement des repas.

Il devait donc faire des efforts sur tous les fronts, se répugnant parfois d'être si totalement épris qu'il en paraissait faible à ses yeux et aux yeux de Dumbledore.

Cela faisait désormais six semaines que le garçon était revenu et Severus ne savait plus ce qui était le mieux à faire pour lui et le jeune homme : fallait-il vraiment qu'il fasse une croix sur lui, devait-il encore patienter pendant vingt ans ou devait-il tenter une autre approche ? Toutes les voies lui paraissaient sans aboutissement.

Il prit donc encore sur lui et ne fit aucune tentative.

Une semaine passa encore ainsi, la tension de Severus montant graduellement à l'intérieur de lui.

L'occasion de la relâcher se présenta à lui sous une forme à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendue : un vendredi soir, alors que le professeur de potions corrigeait des copies, il vit entrer Narcissa Malfoy, accompagné de son fils, qui lui rendait une visite intéressée.

La conversation tourna court car Snape ne pouvait faire pression sur Dumbledore pour qu'il interfère auprès du ministre pour que les délégués gouvernementales arrêtent certaines perquisitions.

« Mais ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux familles aux réputations riches ! » objecta la blonde, d'un air pincé et outré. « C'est bien qu'ils sont intéressés par l'argent et non pas selon des prétextes inventés de toute pièce ! Je ne suis plus aussi fortunée maintenant, tu le sais bien ! »

« Evidemment ! » rétorqua Severus, sans laisser sa voix révéler combien il était exaspéré et n'osa lui lancer que le ministère réquisitionnait, certes, les familles les plus fortunées mais que c'étaient uniquement celles qui avaient été les alliées de feu-Voldemort. « Mais je ne peux rien pour toi ! »

« Et Potter ! »

« Quoi Potter ? » siffla l'homme entre ses dents, interceptant le regard désolé de Draco.

« Mon propre fils ne veut pas parler de ça à son cher ami mais, toi, tu le peux non ? On m'a dit que tu étais plutôt _proche_ de lui ! Et il a un pouvoir certain sur le ministère depuis qu'il a… »

« Qui t'a dit que j'étais proche de lui ? » murmura Snape d'un ton doucereux qui ne valait rien de bon, en lançant un nouveau coup d'œil – furieux cette fois – à Draco qui secoua négativement la tête en lui jetant un regard innocent.

« J'ai mes sources ! » répondit la femme en rejetant de la main l'interjection.

« Et quelles sont-elles ? » insista l'homme.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Narcissa ne répondit pas et la discussion se transforma en réel affrontement qui se conclut en la réponse à un questionnement que Snape se posait depuis longtemps : qui avait scellé son destin d'une manière funeste en avouant à Voldemort qu'il avait un talent certain en préparation de potions ce qui avait porté l'attention du tortionnaire sur ce jeune homme amoureux qui s'était réfugié dans les livres par désespoir ?

« C'était toi ? » haleta-t-il d'une voix blanche. « _C'est toi_ qui a parlé de moi au Seigneur des ténèbres alors que je n'étais pas encore sorti de l'école ? »

Sentant le danger menacer, Draco s'éclipsa pour aller chercher du secours et trouva Lupin et Dumbledore qui discutaient dans une salle de classe vide.

Alertés, les deux autres sorciers suivirent Draco et volèrent dans le bureau situé dans les cachots.

Narcissa et Severus s'affrontaient de leur baguette.

« Arrêtez ! » s'exclama Draco, ne voulant qu'aucun d'eux ne se blesse.

« Ca suffit ! » dit en écho Lupin qui sortait à son tour sa baguette mais le directeur avait été plus rapide et il lança le sort de désarmement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais sa question demeura sans réponse tandis que les deux êtres assoiffés de rage se jetaient à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Narcissa griffa le visage de Severus de ses ongles acérés et lui, lui agrippa les cheveux – un quelque chose en lui refusant tout de même de frapper une femme.

« Ca suffit ! » répéta Lupin.

« Severus ! » cria Dumbledore d'une voix dure. « Lâchez-la et Narcissa, lâchez-le aussi ! »

Mais les deux sorciers n'écoutaient pas et la blonde envoya le bout de sa bottine pointue dans le tibia du professeur qui, en réflexe, tira les cheveux plus fort. Narcissa hurla de douleur.

Attiré par les hurlements de tout le monde, Harry - qui passait par là - entra dans le bureau de son ancien amant et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Lupin était plaqué contre le dos de Snape et tentait vainement de le faire lâcher une Narcissa Malfoy qui n'avait plus rien de digne et hurlait de douleur et de haine. Draco essayait de retirer sa mère des griffes de son ancien maître des potions et Dumbledore vociférait furieusement, sa baguette inutile pendant au bout de sa main droite dont il ne voulait pas se servir.

Mais tout cela n'aboutissait à rien comme les deux enragés ne pensaient qu'à se faire le plus de mal possible, sans l'aide de leurs baguettes confisquées.

Harry n'écouta que son instinct et alla se positionner au côté de l'homme aux longs - et à présent hirsutes - cheveux ébènes.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et posa sa main sur le bras mouvant violemment de Snape.

« Arrête Severus, s'il te plaît ! » dit-il d'une voix douce mais claire.

En voyant Harry, Dumbledore s'était arrêté de crier. Lupin, lui, avait changé de place et s'était mis à tirer sur les bras de Narcissa et de Severus pour les faire lâcher prise.

Comme Snape ne semblait pas avoir entendu, Harry déplaça sa main et la posa sur la joue de l'homme aux yeux noirs pour la caresser tout en le contraignant à tourner son regard vers lui.

« Severus, s'il te plaît » répéta-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme mais ferme. « Lâche-la ! »

Les yeux de jais rencontrèrent ceux d'émeraude et ne les lâchèrent plus. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et ses mains se desserrèrent autour des poignets de la femme qui était repoussée en arrière par Remus et Draco.

« Harry ! » croassa Severus avec difficulté.

« Ce n'est rien ! » fit Harry de la même voix impérieuse mais douce. « Viens ! »

Harry lui prit la main et Severus le suivit, comme s'il avait subitement oublié la femme avec qui il se battait cinq secondes plus tôt. Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans les couloirs des cachots jusqu'à la chambre bleue qu'il avait partagée un trop court moment avec le Severus de dix-sept ans.

Harry entendait bien son ancien professeur babiller d'une manière si décousue qu'il ne comprenait rien mais il décida qu'il fallait qu'il le calme pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits au plus vite.

« Tu te rends compte, Harry ! Tu te rends compte ! »

Harry omit de répondre que non, il ne se rendait pas compte car son débit de paroles était trop agité et confus et ouvrit la porte avant de laisser entrer son ancien amant. Puis, il ferma la porte et obligea Snape à s'asseoir sur le lit où, un jour, ils y avaient fait et refait l'amour passionnément.

« Je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui ! Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné ! Je ne savais pas avant qu'elle ne me le dise et elle ne l'a même pas fait exprès ! Harry, tu te rends compte que c'est elle qui a gâché nos vies ! »

La voix de Severus se brisa un instant et il plongea son visage entre ses mains avant de se relever d'une bond pour aller frapper de ses poings serrés le mur le plus proche.

Craignant qu'il ne se fasse mal, Harry pointa sa baguette vers le mur et le transforma en un mur de mousse.

Severus lançait des coups de pied furieux dans ce pan mou.

« J'aurais tellement voulu la frapper, la jeter à terre et la piétiner, lui lancer les sorts de magie noire que même les plus vils mangemorts n'osent pas jeter… J'aurais voulu… mais je ne pouvais pas la frapper… parce que c'est une femme !… J'ai toujours imaginé que c'était un homme qui m'avait dénoncé et je voulais connaître son identité pour me venger. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que c'était elle !… »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha de son ancien maître des potions. Il ne comprenait pas tout. A ce qu'il comprenait, Narcissa Malfoy l'avait un jour dénoncé mais de quoi, dans quel but et à qui ?

Très doucement, il posa ses questions et laissa le silence s'étendre lorsqu'il vit que Snape gardait toujours son front collé contre le mur de mousse, respirant atrocement fort.

Enfin, un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme qui répondit d'une voix monocorde, comme s'il racontait une histoire qui ne le concernait plus : « Quand j'ai dû retourné à mon époque, lors de ma septième année, j'étais dévasté ! Je t'aimais tant que je n'arrivais pas à oublié, je n'arrivais pas à vivre. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, à nous et je commençais à entrer dans une dépression grave quand Dumbledore m'a rattrapé au bord du gouffre et m'a incité à trouver un dérivatif. Je me suis donc plongé à corps perdu dans la lecture, la recherche et l'expérimentation… notamment des potions. J'étais déjà relativement talentueux dans ce domaine et j'avais déjà créé moi-même des sorts et des potions mais, avant toi, ce n'était qu'un passe temps,… après toi, ça a été ma vie, ma bouée de sauvetage qui devait me tenir jusqu'à ce que nous puissions de nouveau être ensemble ! Tu vois, » ajouta-t-il avec amertume en lançant au jeune sorcier un regard amer, « Tu es là et pourtant, cette bouée me tient toujours ! »

Il y eut un autre silence – plus court cette fois-ci – avant que le professeur reprenne, les yeux perdus au loin, ne fixant rien derrière l'épaule de Harry.

« Un jour, l'on m'indiqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres – qui recrutait à profusion – s'était tout particulièrement intéressé à moi depuis que quelqu'un lui avait signifié mon talent concernant les potions. Et comme l'on ne pouvait pas tourné le dos à une demande du _grand_ mage noir en question, j'ai été obligé de le rencontrer, puis de prendre sa marque et tout ça… je l'ai dû à Narcissa Malfoy ! »

Il énonça le nom avec un tel venin qu'un frisson glacé traversa l'échine de Harry. Néanmoins, le garçon comprenait la raison de la rage de son ex-amant. A sa place, sa fureur et sa haine auraient été égales à celles qui parcouraient les veines de Snape aujourd'hui.

« J'ai dû faire des choses inavouables à cause de cette attention qu'elle avait porté sur moi ! J'ai dû porter un masque pendant plus de vingt ans ! J'ai dû être cruel envers des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas ! J'ai dû être vil avec toi ! J'ai dû construire ta haine envers moi et ainsi, l'exécration de ma propre personne envers moi ! J'ai dû te repousser alors que je n'aspirais qu'au contraire ! Et maintenant, tout est gâché ! Et c'est en grande partie à elle que je le dois ! »

Harry était bouleversé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ces révélations qui expliquaient beaucoup de choses et il se rendait peu à peu compte de la vie qu'avait dû être celle de Snape.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas que Snape, lui, réalisait au même moment où il se trouvait. Une lueur consumante enflamma ses yeux et sa bouche se plissa en un rictus douloureux.

C'était leur chambre.

Il y avait passé des heures et des heures à pleurer Harry, des jours à cajoler le lit que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore connu, à embrasser l'oreiller qui n'avait jamais recueilli le visage de son _mari_. Il s'était rendu compte du côté pathétique de sa situation mais n'en avait jamais eu réellement cure puisque personne ne le voyait hormis lui-même.

Cependant, à présent, il y avait Harry !

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2** : Théoriquement, ce chapitre devait contenir un passage méritant de figurer sur un autre site à cause de la censure mais je l'ai déplacé pour le prochain chapitre qui sera posté très rapidement. En fait, ce chapitre est plus un pivot pour la fin de l'histoire qui devrait se faire dans 2, voire 3 chapitres. 


	23. Difficiles introspections

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**NdA Importante** : Pour mémoire, je tiens à vous rappeler que cette histoire ne comprend pas le tome 6 de JKR donc Harry n'a jamais eu Slughorn comme maître des potions, ça a toujours été Severus ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous dis ça quand vous aurez atteint une certaine phrase du chapitre ! Par contre, je vais utiliser le nom de Rufus Scrimgeour comme actuel ministre de la magie comme il l'est dans le tome 6.

Comme je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire deux versions de ce chapitre, j'ai censuré le passage « chaud ». Cependant, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura bel et bien une scène « sulfureuse » et donc il y aura deux versions.

Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs (les temps utilisés pour les écrire sont différents selon ce qui m'arrange donc ne vous étonnez pas des différences). Je saute d'un souvenir à un autre en incluant ce signe centré dans la page : **OOO**. Lorsque le signe est plus long et sur la gauche de la page, c'est qu'on passe à tout autre chose.

Je ne me suis pas relue donc il doit y avoir des tonnes de fautes. Je m'en excuse et promets de les corriger plus tard. Bisous à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Difficiles introspections**

Severus regardait fixement _ce_ lit dans _cette_ chambre et se rappelait.

_« Sev, tu sais qu'on a cours dans exactement cinq minutes ! »_

_« J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! » avait protesté le jeune homme de dix-sept ans en dévisageant son petit-ami de dix-huit._

_« Attends ! » _

_Harry avait posé la paume de sa main sur son front et s'était exclamé d'une voix faussement inquiète « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amant ? Mon Sev n'a jamais envie de ne pas aller en cours ! »_

_Sev avait ri avant de le déshabiller du regard de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il avait tapoté sur le matelas pour dire à Harry de venir s'allonger à son côté. _

_« T'es malade ! » s'était ébahi l'élu en résistant tout de même à sauter sur le lit. « Si Remus apprend pourquoi on a loupé son cours, il va nous trucider ! »_

_« J'ai envie de toi ! » avait dit Sev en glissant une main leste sur son torse imberbe et blanc._

_Harry avait grogné, ses hormones se rebellant contre sa raison._

_« On a déjà fait l'amour deux fois ce matin ! »_

_« Je sais mais tu es tellement mignon comme ça, les cheveux en bataille comme après une nuit de débauche… »_

_« J'ai toujours du mal à me coiffer et en plus, on l'a eu cette nuit de débauche ! »_

_Sev n'avait pas accordé de crédit à sa protestation et avait poursuivi, une main plaquée sur son entrejambe gonflée, « … Tu es tellement sexy avec tes magnifiques yeux verts à me regarder toujours comme si j'étais la plus belle merveille du monde pour toi que ça me rend fou ! »_

_Sev avait déboutonné son pantalon en disant cela, avait sorti son érection et avait entrepris de le soulager de sa tension. _

_Harry avait eu un instant les yeux fixés sur ce membre raidi puis avait rencontré à nouveau ses yeux noirs brûlants d'une passion totalement dévoilée. _

_« C'est parce que tu l'es ! »_

_L'esprit embrumé par le désir, Sev avait perdu le cour de la discussion et avait balbutié « Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai dit que tu l'es pour moi ! » Comme Sev avait froncé les sourcils, Harry avait ajouté, « La plus belle merveille du monde ! »_

_Les iris ébènes avaient alors pris une expression qu'on ne pouvait décrire tant ils étaient intenses et paradoxalement expressifs. Tout ce que Harry aurait pu dire, c'était que Snape l'avait dévoré tout entier par la flamme de ses yeux et le sérieux de son visage. En un seul regard hypnotique, Sev lui avait signifié qu'il était à lui et à lui seul, et Harry s'était senti possédé. A ce moment-là, le voyageur du temps aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il l'aurait fait._

_Sev lui avait tendu la main…_

… _Et Harry l'avait pris. _

**OOO**

_Sev était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre bleue tandis que Harry devait être en train de suivre un de ses cours avancé en compagnie de Draco et du professeur McGonagall. _

Il lisait un roman érotique gay en ayant, préalablement charmé les prénoms des personnages pour que les amants s'appellent Harry et Severus.

_Sa baguette soigneusement posée à côté de lui, il dévorait les lignes en s'imaginant lui et son amant dans les mêmes situations que les personnages du livre._

_Sev riait de temps en temps mais, parfois, il reprenait sa baguette en lançant quelques sorts tout en marmonnant, « Non, je n'aurais jamais dit ça ! » ou encore, « Harry n'aurait pas réagi comme ça ! »_

_Faisant fi du récit de l'auteur, il avait créé petit à petit un roman à leur image. Il le ferait lire à Harry plus tard. Il savait d'ores et déjà que ce livre serait un des souvenirs qu'il emporterait avec lorsqu'il devrait changé d'époque. _

_En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer, Sev sut que c'était Harry et lança. « Je suis en train de transformer un livre gay avec des personnages qu'on se contrefiche pour qu'il soit un récit fictif de nos aventures à toi et à moi… C'est beaucoup plus personnel et donc énormément plus intéressant ! »_

_Harry le rejoint en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux transformations de Severus et sourit._

_« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on touche aux livres, qu'on écrive dedans, qu'on arrache des pages, etc… Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas toi qui m'a dit que c'était un sacrilège quand tu m'as vu corner une page parce que je n'avais rien pour faire un marque-page ! »_

_« Oui, là, c'était un sacrilège ! »_

_« Avec un coup de baguette, on ne voyait plus rien sur la page ! »_

_« Quand même ! »_

_« Alors toi, tu peux changer un texte mais moi, je ne peux pas corner une page ? »_

_« Oui ! » _

_En disant cela, Severus avait tourné son visage vers Harry pour voir si ses beaux yeux verts qu'il aimait tellement lui lançait des couteaux aiguisés._

_Lorsqu'il vît que c'était le cas, Severus ricana. « Je plaisante ! En fait, je me fiche bien de ce livre. A la base, il n'était pas super ! J'en ai lu des beaucoup mieux écrits et plus passionnants donc je me permets d'en faire un qui ai plus de… piquant ! »_

_« Ah ! » fit Harry en lisant à nouveau quelques lignes modifiés par les soins de son petit-ami._

_Le Gryffondor à la cicatrice pencha la tête sur le côté et, taquin, demanda, « J'espère qu'Harry est bon amant dans ton livre, au moins ! »_

_« Mmm, bien sûr ! » répondit Sev en lui lançant un regard d'un sérieux un peu louche. « Mais il ne l'est pas autant que Severus ! »_

_Harry prit un oreiller et l'envoya à la tête de Sev qui riait furieusement._

_« Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas aussi talentueux que toi ! Dans deux minutes, tu vas m'implorer de te faire jouir ! » promit Harry en détachant les boutons du pantalon de sorcier que portait Severus. « … Mais je ne sais pas si je t'accorderais ce privilège ! » ajouta le jeune homme en prenant dans sa bouche le membre gorgé de sang._

_Comme annoncé, Severus l'avait supplié et, Harry, magnanime, l'avait comblé._

**OOO**

_Ils jouaient au Scrabble sorcier et les deux comparses relevaient un défi tacite de trouver les mots les plus tendancieux possibles._

_« Et je réussis à écrire 'pénétration' grâce à ton 'érection' et mon 'anus' ! » lança Sev en regardant Harry, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas éclater de rire. _

_Le visage tordu de son petit-ami prouvait qu'il se retenait également de s'esclaffer et, après avoir marqué les points acquis par Sev, il charma ses propres lettres pour les placer sur le plateau virtuel qui comptait automatiquement les points._

_« Et moi, je place une 'fellation' en reprenant ta 'langue' et ma 'queue' ! »_

_Cette fois, les deux amants éclatèrent de rire et se retrouvèrent bientôt côte à côte sur le lit, pliés en deux._

_Une fois que leur hilarité se fut apaisée, Sev regarda Harry avec un air salace puis, il lança « Chiche ! »_

_Harry arracha alors son pantalon et Sev lui sauta dessus._

_Après cela, ils avaient souvent rejoué au scrabble et… en suivant les mêmes règles !_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les prunelles de Snape se détachèrent du lit, _leur_ lit, dans cette chambre bleue et il regarda Harry qui semblait perdue dans ses réflexions.

« Je suis désolé… Severus ! » Pour la première fois, Harry disait son prénom, s'efforçant de s'adapter aux us du collège, maintenant que l'homme et lui étaient collègues aussi bien à l'école qu'au DRMPO ou Département ministériel de la Recherche des Magies Perdues et Oubliées. « Je ne savais pas pour la mère de Draco et je ne savais pas pour… vous ! »

La colère revint dans les veines du maître des potions à la mention de Narcissa Malfoy et il savait qu'avec elle, il n'en resterait pas là. Elle avait eu beau réussir à passer entre les mailles du filet du ministère, elle était coupable de nombreuses mauvaises actions et elle allait enfin être punie !

« C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise ! » reprit Harry en regardant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux avec une sincérité désarmante. « Tout le monde savait au sein de l'Ordre qu'elle faisait partie des mangemorts et personne n'a réussi à la condamner. »

« C'est parce que lorsqu'elle est passée devant les tribunaux, elle a été plus intelligente que les autres ! Déjà, elle a dit avoir commis tout ça sous l'imperium. Ca, ça y fait beaucoup ! De plus, elle venait d'une famille très respectée : les Black ! Puis, elle a épousé Lucius – un sang pur – venant d'une famille jadis très respectée elle aussi. Son ascendance en impressionne plus d'un, même encore aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu'aucune victime des mangemorts n'a pu témoigné de sa présence parmi les fidèles de Voldemort. Peut-être en a-t-elle éliminé ou fait éliminer quelques uns ! Elle est… ou plutôt a été… très riche. Elle a dû donner des dessous de table avant qu'on ne la perquisitionne. Elle a aussi peut-être usé elle aussi de l'imperium sur certaines personnes qui ont de l'influence. De plus, elle est belle ce qui peut amadouer quelques personnes et en séduire d'autres. Ce que je pense – et que j'ai toujours pensé – c'est qu'une personne l'a couvrait. Obligatoirement quelqu'un du ministère qui était à son procès ! Je ne sais pas c'est qui mais je compte bien le découvrir et lui faire tout avouer ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le jeune Elu ouvrit l'album avec lenteur tout en s'installant plus confortablement contre les coussins multicolores de son lit.

Harry avait gardé les appartements du château qu'il avait partagé avec Sev en attendant de trouver une maison qu'il souhaitait en campagne. Il n'était pas pressé de quitter l'établissement qui avait été longtemps sa maison donc ne cherchait pas à acquérir une demeure de suite mais il y pensait.

Une partie de lui avait envie de quitter l'endroit qui abritait des souvenirs douloureux car Sev n'était plus là mais une autre partie de lui aimait ces quartiers et les souvenirs heureux qui s'y attachaient. De plus, il était professeur à mi-temps ici et logeait gratuitement ce qui était très pratique et économique. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup d'argent mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas penser à l'avenir et jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Il y avait aussi les bons repas préparés par les elfes même si Dobby avait plus que nécessaire fait comprendre à Harry que s'il déménageait, il voudrait le suivre.

Harry avait également toute liberté ici. Comme il travaillait par ailleurs au DRMPO, il n'avait pas d'obligation d'assister dans la Grande Salle à tous les repas – pouvant très bien rester à manger dans ses appartements toute l'année s'il le désirait. Il allait et venait comme il le voulait et n'avait pas les contrainte du ménage, de la lessive et de toutes les corvées qui empoisonnaient le quotidien.

Il était donc bien décidé à rester encore… surtout qu'il s'était avoué très récemment que le fait que son maître des potions réside aussi ici était un plus à sa décision de ne pas bouger.

Cette révélation l'avait horrifié et il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais il était bien trop franc envers lui-même lorsqu'il n'était pas soumis à un involontaire aveuglement, pour se cacher la vérité lorsqu'elle lui crevait les yeux.

Harry tourna avec difficulté la cinquième page de l'album sur lequel s'étalait le visage de Sev.

Cet album photos, Snape le lui avait donné lorsque son amant-voyageur du temps était retourné à sa propre époque mais il n'avait fait que le feuilleter brièvement et l'avait refermé définitivement lorsqu'il avait remarqué la transformation de la physionomie de son amour en celle de son professeur en potions. Cette fois-là, il n'avait pas pu le supporter et avait tout réfuté.

A présent, il se sentait plus ou moins prêt à accepter la vérité. Il tournait donc une à une les pages, s'arrêtant douloureusement sur les clichés d'un Sev grandissant sans lui.

D'un doigt, il traçait les contours tant chéris de cet être qu'il aimait à en mourir.

Au fur et à mesure des mois puis des années, les cheveux noirs étaient plus courts ou plus longs, les yeux étaient plus durs, perdant une certaine innocence qui avait déjà été bien consumée par son père, les maraudeurs puis Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Les photos montraient la maturité physique de Sev et les expériences plus ou moins pénibles de la vie qui avaient marqué ses traits et les reflets de ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus impassibles. Chaque image ressemblait de moins en moins à la précédente et pourtant,…

… pourtant, Harry retrouvait toujours deux choses – de la première à la dernière image : l'essence même de Severus, le je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait, avait fait et ferait toujours que Severus était Severus ! On pouvait reconnaître cet être sur toutes les pages. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Maintenant, il arrivait parfaitement à reconnaître en son maître des potions les traits de Sev ! Pas tout à fait les mêmes mais pas non plus différents. Ils étaient justes plus mâtures et marqués par la vie et les années.

La deuxième chose était cette petite lueur de tristesse malgré les sourires forcés. Severus aurait pu donner le change à n'importe qui sauf à Harry. Si quelqu'un était venu dans la pièce et avait vu ces clichés, cette personne aurait dit que l'inconnu des images devaient être une personne optimiste et gaie. Harry, lui, voyait ce miroitement ravagé, cette lumière de dévastation qui ne brillait plus… celle qui se trouvait aussi, très profondément cachée, dans les yeux de Harry.

Severus avait pris des photos de lui, voulant montrer son meilleur jour à Harry mais le cœur de ce dernier n'en était que plus serré devant la preuve de la souffrance de cet homme.

On voyait Sev devant le château, près du lac avec un livre dans la main – leur livre, celui qu'il avait transformé pour que ce soit leur récit personnel. On le voyait aussi sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans sa salle commune, dans son dortoir, sur son lit, à la bibliothèque ramassant ses livres au plus vite tandis qu'une Madame Pince se précipitait l'air rageur que quelqu'un ose prendre des photos dans sa bibliothèque.

On le voyait percher sur un arbre ou encore à Pré-au-lard, déambulant dans les rues désertes.

Les clichés étaient prises soudainement plus à Poudlard ensuite. Severus avait dû quitter l'école après avoir eu son diplôme, comme l'une des images était celle de son amant brandissant un parchemin à l'aspect officiel devant l'appareil.

Une des photos – une que Harry n'avait jamais vu sinon, il en aurait été bouleversé comme il l'était à présent – montrait un Sev encore jeune, la tête baissée en retrait, laissant les larmes couler le long de son visage qu'on ne voyait presque pas. Il avait honte et la raison était la marque sombre sur la peau encore rouge de son avant-bras gauche, révélée par une manche noire relevée et déchirée. Son poing était serré et le bras était en premier plan tandis que son corps était plus ou moins recroquevillé, dos voûté, tête tournée sur le côté au second plan. Un mot avait été écrit à l'encore ébène de la main de Sev, 'Pardon'.

Harry en avait la gorge serrée. Pourquoi Sev avait-il photographié cet instant ? Apparemment, c'était juste après avoir reçu la marque alors pourquoi avait-il poussé son humiliation et sa souffrance jusqu'à immortaliser ce moment ?

Harry réfléchit et repensa à une chose que Snape lui avait dite un jour mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu écouté, « Je n'ai jamais voulu cette marque ! Je n'en ai jamais été fier ! J'ai été obligé de l'accepter malgré sa signification et je me doutais qu'il te serait difficile de l'accepter aussi mais elle est là ! Je n'y peux rien et toi non plus ! Et tu me détestes à cause de ça ! J'en deviens fou ! Ce n'est pas en la réfutant qu'elle disparaîtra, ça je l'ai compris assez vite même si ça a été très ardu pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas non plus en ne voyant qu'elle – comme on dirait que tu le fais sans cesse – que ça te montrera qui je suis vraiment ! Je suis toujours le même, Harry ! Je suis toujours ton amant, ton mari, comme je l'ai toujours été ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te redire pardon ! Pardon non pas pour cette marque mais pour ce qu'elle signifie pour toi et que je vois dans tes yeux ! Pardon pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher cette marque d'atteindre ma peau ! Pardon que cette marque ait fait de moi tout ce que tu hais ! »

Les larmes qui courraient à présent sur les joues de Harry venaient concurrencer par leur intensité celles de Severus sur cette atroce photo.

Un long moment plus tard, Harry se força à tourner la page – dans les deux sens du terme, se dit-il avec ironie -, et il put découvrir encore de beaux clichés de Sev devenant Snape.

La mâchoire devenant plus carrée laissait entrevoir une ombre plus étendue de la barbe rasée de près d'un homme. Ses traits étaient plus affirmés, plus anguleux ce qui ne le desservait pas selon l'opinion de Harry. Son corps était plus grand et longiligne. Il n'avait malheureusement rien perdu de sa minceur trop accentuée et Harry se dit qu'il devrait veiller à ce qu'il se remplume un peu. On pouvait cependant voir que ses épaules étaient plus larges, son torse plus bombé et ses jambes plus musclées. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent dégingandé et peu sûr de son corps. Enfin, peut-être avait-il toujours des complexes mais il était impossible de le deviner sur ces photos !

Lorsque Harry tourna la dernière feuille, il découvrit son maître des potions, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne se reflétait toujours pas véritablement dans ses yeux et il laissa son index errer sur les contours du visage de son amour.

Il avait été bête ! se dit-il. Sev avait toujours été là. Il avait seulement grandi, voilà tout.

Et Severus l'aimait toujours.

Harry soupira. Cela avait été laborieux pour lui de se rendre compte de ce fait mais il pensait tout de même que ce temps lui avait été nécessaire. Auparavant, il n'était pas prêt.

En effet, comment passer du jour au lendemain aux papouilles avec un homme qui l'avait insulté, humilié et méprisé pendant plus de sept années ? Comment l'embrasser quand il le prenait encore pour responsable de la mort de Sirius ? Comment le reconnaître en son amant et lui dire qu'il l'aimait en croyant qu'il avait été un mangemort par choix ? Comment penser à une vie avec lui en voyant Sev et Snape non pas comme une mais deux personnes bien distinctes ?

Progressivement, toutes ces barrières étaient tombées et ce soir, l'album confirmait ce qu'il venait de se dévoiler : le professeur Snape avait toujours été Sev et il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Maintenant que cela était assimilé, comment allait-il faire comprendre à Severus qu'il voulait retrouver leur relation d'antan ? Devait-il lui dire clairement ou y aller pas à pas ?

Les réactions de Snape lui prouvaient qu'il en avait très envie mais maintenant qu'il avait vieilli de deux décennies et qu'il avait traversé toutes ses épreuves de la vie, n'allait-il pas pensé dans quelque temps que Harry était trop immature pour lui ? Lui, Harry, n'avait pas vieilli 'd'un coup' ! Est-ce que leur relation pourrait survivre à la différence d'âge ?

Harry était perdu.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Département de la Recherche des Magies Perdues et Oubliées_

Severus était perdu.

En fait, il ne savait que penser.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin et avait, exceptionnellement, travaillé dans le même service que Harry, celui-ci n'avait fait que le regarder.

Au début, Severus avait vérifié qu'il s'était bien habillé correctement, avait recherché dans un miroir des toilettes un éventuel quelque chose dans son apparence qui n'était pas habituel mais n'avait rien trouvé.

Le jeune homme avait aussi des réactions surprenantes.

A un moment, Snape avait dû passer derrière lui pour prendre un récipient plein d'épines de cactus et, lorsqu'il s'était retourné, Harry l'avait regardé en sursautant. L'ex-Gryffondor avait pourtant bien su que quelqu'un était derrière lui, ça, Severus en était persuadé.

Harry faisait également tout tomber à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

'Pour un peu', se dit-il avec un douloureux sarcasme, 'on dirait qu'il est amoureux de moi !'

A présent, il voyait les mains du jeune chercheur trembler tandis qu'à côté de lui, Snape tentait d'attraper un flacon contenant du jus d'airelles.

La voix chaleureuse et amusée de Samuel Flyerbee, un autre jeune chercheur qui travaillait dans le même bâtiment que Harry, emplit brusquement la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué tous les deux » fit leur collègue en les regardant d'un air mi-taquin, mi-provocateur. « Mais vous êtes sous l'étagère des branches de gui… et vous connaissez la tradition ! » finit-il en se détournant pour observer de nouveau la potion pas tout à fait stable qui s'agitait avec plus de force dans son bocal, menaçant de s'en échapper.

A ces mots, Harry déglutit péniblement et riva son regard à celui de Snape dont les joues avaient soudainement pris une teinte cramoisie. Il ne regarda pas son jeune collègue pourtant.

C'est ce dernier constat qui donna l'impulsion inexplicable à Harry de passer les bras autour de la nuque de son ancien maître des potions, de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le contraindre à pencher légèrement son visage vers le sien.

Harry vit les yeux noirs s'agrandir de stupéfaction, vit le rouge de ses joues devenir plus intense et vit les lèvres fines de son compagnon s'ouvrir en une exclamation silencieuse de surprise mais il n'en eut cure et les captura des siennes afin de les caresser et de les plier au rythme tendre mais ferme de son baiser.

Aussitôt, Harry sentit le bout d'une langue chaude passer ses lèvres charnues et accepta ce présent en ouvrant davantage sa bouche ainsi qu'en laissant sa propre langue aller à la rencontre de sa sœur.

Ils s'embrassaient à présent à pleine bouche, gardant tout de même ce rythme lent en essayant de ne pas rapprocher leur corps l'un de l'autre.

« Sev ! » murmura Harry en un souffle, contre les lèvres de son ex-amant lorsqu'ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ce nom fit se figer l'interpellé qui dévisagea Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le but de chercher quelque chose qu'il dût trouver étant donné l'expression ahurie de son visage après cela.

« Et bien ! » dit Samuel en leur lançant un regard gentiment goguenard. « Si je pouvais être embrassé comme ça sous le gui, je ne bougerais plus de cette place. »

Le Survivant sentit ses joues s'embraser furieusement et baissa le regard pour ne plus soutenir celui – trop intense et fixe – de Severus sur lui.

« Si je me mets avec vous sous le gui, je pourrais avoir un bisou comme ça de vous deux ! » taquina toujours Samuel.

« Tais-toi, Sam ! » fit Harry en lui lançant un regard tout aussi espiègle. « Il n'y a que mes anciens maîtres des potions qui ont le droit à cette faveur ! »

Harry s'empourpra davantage en se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles et éleva de nouveaux ses yeux vers son ancien professeur pour connaître sa réaction. L'élu ne fit même pas attention à la dernière remarque que lança son collègue en se détournant, à nouveau en proie aux fureurs de sa potion rebelle.

Non, tout ce qu'il voyait était la flamme de victoire et de jubilation qui dévastait les iris de jais. Il se détourna donc lui aussi, mal à l'aise et confus, et s'enfuit de la pièce sous un prétexte quelconque.

Severus le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus.

Il savait désormais que Harry était de nouveau sien et il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'impatience de le lui révéler une nouvelle fois !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus éminçait des champignons noirs d'un geste machinal, l'esprit ailleurs.

C'était _Harry_ qui l'avait embrassé ! Lui n'aurait rien fait même s'il en avait une terrible envie parce qu'il se réfrénait de terroriser son ex-amant, se disant qu'il n'était pas bon de le harceler. De plus, il se contrôlait constamment pour rester fidèle au serment verbal qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore, à savoir de prendre un peu de recul et de _faire une pause_ _dans l'affaire 'Harry Potter'_.

Mais_ il_ l'avait embrassé comme un amant et non pas donner un petit bisou traditionnel, sans aucune signification particulière, sous le gui.

_Il_ l'avait embrassé comme _il_ l'avait fait vingt ans plus tôt.

_Il_ l'avait embrassé comme _il_ embrassait son jeune double auparavant.

_Il_ l'avait embrassé comme s'_il_ l'aimait.

Et puis, il l'avait appelé _Sev_.

Comme avant.

Comme s'_il_ avait oublié l'être vindicatif et cruel qu'il avait été obligé d'être et qu'il avait retrouvé son amant. Son amour. Son mari.

Le cœur de Severus n'en pouvait plus de bonheur. Il entrevoyait enfin un espoir qui n'avait pas été sien depuis trop longtemps.

Dès la fin de son travail, il irait voir Harry et le persuaderait d'être de nouveau et pour toujours son amant.

_A suivre…_

**NdA 2** : Théoriquement, le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Il y aura un épilogue ensuite.

Dans le prochain chap, je vous reparlerai de Narcissa Malfoy et de la personne qui l'a protégé durant son procès truqué, de la relation entre Severus et Harry ET du fameux album pour adultes seulement qu'a constitué Sev et dont je n'ai fait que mentionner et non pas expliciter pour le moment.

J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je pense que ça sera la même chose pour le prochain.


	24. Toujours toi

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**NdA : **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui contiendra un épilogue cependant qui comportera pas mal d'événements et de choses que je ne vous ai pas dites avant (et dont certaines devaient normalement être explicitées dans ce chapitre-ci) ce qui en fera comme un petit chapitre. J'essayerais bien sûr de le poster avant la sortie de HP7 parce que je tiens à ce qu'elle soit terminée, que lorsque le dernier tome de la série des Harry Potter sortira, je serai prise entre sa lecture et mon boulot donc je ne pourrais pas écrire et que je ne sais pas quel sera mon état d'esprit après ce dernier tome.

Ceci dit, même si ce dernier livre devait ne pas me plaire (ex : si Snape meurt, etc…), je n'abandonnerais pas mes fics pour autant car quand je commence, je termine et l'influence de JKR sur moi n'est pas assez importante pour que je lâche du jour au lendemain mes histoires. Par contre, certaines choses peuvent me démoraliser un certain temps (ex : si Snape meurt… oui, toujours le même car je crains un peu ça alors que je n'ai aucun doute sur la survie de Harry) donc m'empêcher d'écrire un peu (juste un « temps d'adaptation » avant que je fasse abstraction de la chose).

Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, théoriquement, je devrais aussi poster un chapitre de C'était écrit avant la sortie de HP7 (peut-être le week-end prochain si j'arrive à trouver le temps sinon, ça sera dans la semaine).

Je vous fais à toutes et à tous de gros bisous.

* * *

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE**

**Chapitre 24 : Toujours toi**

_Cinquante sept, cinquante huit, cinquante neuf, soixante, une, deux…_

Severus grogna d'irritation.

Chaque seconde s'égrenait avec plus de lenteur et il lui était difficile de contenir son impatience.

Harry terminait son travail dans une petite dizaine de minutes ce qui coïnciderait avec l'heure de son propre départ.

Les doigts de l'homme se mirent à tambouriner sur la table où reposait la potion qu'il venait de préparer et qu'il n'avait pas encore mise en pot.

Il l'inviterait à dîner dans ses quartiers de Poudlard, demanderait aux elfes de maison d'apporter son plat et desserts préférés et il réitèrerait l'aveu de ses sentiments.

Feraient-ils l'amour ce soir ?

Severus gémit. Il l'espérait tant ! Il plaçait de hauts espoirs sur cette soirée à venir grâce à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry termina l'écriture de son rapport sur la potentialité d'un des charmes sur lequel il travaillait et qui avait été abandonné par son créateur plus de deux cents ans auparavant et soupira.

Il n'avait pas de cœur à ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui et il en connaissait la cause : Snape !

Il était totalement perturbé par l'avalanche des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui dû à l'acceptation du fait que son ancien maître des potions et son ex-amant étaient la même personne. Il était aussi troublé par le baiser qu'il lui avait donné dans le laboratoire un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Le jeune chercheur referma son livre avec douceur, posa sa plume dans son écrin et reboucha le pot d'encre avant de se lever, prendre sa veste et partir en direction de la cheminée d'un pas rapide. Il devait rejoindre Poudlard pour aller chercher son balai qu'il avait laissé là-bas.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette mais avant qu'il ait pu la lancer dans le feu et de s'y placer, le tourment de ses pensées apparut dans l'âtre et traversa les flammes.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Harry, de plus en plus troublé, se reculant d'un pas pour laisser un peu de place à son nouveau visiteur.

« Harry » murmura l'homme d'une voix caressante.

L'interpellé déglutit péniblement et enserra plus fortement la poudre dans son poing crispé.

« Oui ? » fit-il d'une voix qui n'avait pas adopté son ton naturel.

« Harry » répéta Snape en se décidant à parler ce qui le laissait dans la position peu enviable de potentielle victime d'un refus. « Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de dîner ce soir en ma compagnie… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry y avait déjà répondu.

« Oui ! » accepta vivement le jeune homme.

« … dans mes quartiers ? » finit Snape qui se prit à sourire devant la virulence passionnée du ton de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier rougit, soudainement honteux d'avoir laissé transparaître son avidité.

« Est-ce que 19h30 te convient ? »

« Ce sera parfait ! » répliqua l'ex-Gryffondor en fixant Snape avec intensité.

« A tout à l'heure alors ! » conclut Severus avec un doux sourire.

« Oui ! »

Severus allait partir avec une certaine lenteur lorsqu'il se ravisa, se retourna de nouveau et plaça un bref baiser sur les lèvres tendres de son compagnon. Ce ne fut qu'une légère pression d'une bouche chaude et douce contre une autre et pourtant Harry sentit une grande faiblesse assaillir ses genoux. Ils ne cédèrent pourtant pas mais, en voyant Severus partir, Harry sut que cet homme pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait qu'il le ferait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le dîner était un pur délice et Harry comprit que Severus s'était rappelé tout ce qu'il adorait le plus en matière culinaire et qu'il avait fait en sorte de lui faire plaisir.

Depuis son arrivée dans les appartements de son ancien professeur, l'atmosphère était passée de tendue à légèrement inconfortable puis de plaisante à chaleureuse.

Harry découvrait avec plaisir que Severus pouvait être une source d'intéressantes anecdotes tantôt informatives, tantôt haletantes ou tantôt hilarantes selon les expériences de sa vie. Bien entendu, il ne faisait pas mention des pénibles moments qu'il avait vécus mais Harry lui en était reconnaissant car il savait que la vie de son ancien amant – depuis qu'il l'avait quitté – avait connu des aspects monstrueux et il avait envie de passer une soirée à l'ambiance plus légère et agréable.

Il s'engagea pourtant sur un terrain plus personnel et délicat quand il se décida à lui expliquer avec sincérité les sentiments confus qui l'avaient assailli tout récemment.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se lança pourtant, les yeux baissés, fixant au début son assiette vide sans la voir.

« Severus, je voulais te dire… » commença-t-il avec lenteur et sérieux. « … Quand… ton homologue… est rentré dans son époque, j'étais dévasté ! Littéralement ! Je savais bien sûr qu'il devait repartir mais je m'étais volontairement aveuglé sur ce point, tentant de ne pas y penser et vivant l'instant présent. Je… je lui avais donné mon cœur et il est parti avec… »

Les yeux fixés sur lui, Snape était tout ouïe. Il avait attendu longtemps une discussion calme et rationnelle entre eux deux et non pas troublée par ses sentiments mitigés et trop passionnés pour en résulter une chose constructive. Cependant, ce qui lui faisait peur était que Harry parlait de son double à la troisième personne, comme s'il n'assimilait pas les deux hommes comme il se devait. Il attendit pourtant que Harry aille plus loin dans ses explications.

« Alors quand tu es venu me trouver pour tenter de m'expliquer… de m'ouvrir les yeux sur la personne que j'avais toujours en face de moi, je me suis… braqué. Je ne voulais pas t'écouter surtout qu'au début, je te tenais pour responsable de la mort de Sirius ! »

Severus fronça alors les sourcils, l'air heurté mais Harry, relevant brusquement les yeux pour le fixer, s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Mais je me suis très vite corrigé ! Je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute et je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de te blâmer pour ça ! Ce n'était pas vraiment très juste envers toi ! »

L'expression du visage de son ancien enseignant s'apaisa et Harry continua.

« Je ne voulais pas non plus t'écouter parce que, pour moi, tu n'étais pas Sev, tu n'étais pas l'homme que je désirais et que j'aimais… L'attitude que tu avais eue envers moi depuis mon arrivée au collège n'a pas aidé non plus comme tu peux t'en douter et je t'en voulais encore plus pour ça ! Tu voulais que je pense à toi – l'homme qui avait été si cruel avec moi… l'homme qui était à l'opposé du jeune homme qui venait de me quitter… alors que mes pensées appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais l'impression que tu essayais de me faire réfuter tout ce que Sev et moi avions créé pour te mettre à sa place. Je ne le supportais pas et… c'est pour ça que j'ai été si méchant parfois avec toi en retour…. Je… Je n'étais pas prêt, tu comprends ? »

Snape hocha la tête, très doucement.

« Je n'ai accepté le fait que Sev et toi soyez la même personne qu'il n'y a quelques jours quand… quand j'ai regardé l'album photo que tu m'avais fait !… »

Snape l'écoutait avec attention et, malgré les hésitations notables contenues dans le discours de son compagnon, il ne connut pas l'ombre d'un instant la pensée de le couper pour le faire avouer plus vite. Il respectait ses pauses et ses difficultés visibles à exprimer ce qu'il voulait et Harry l'en remerciait mentalement.

« Severus… cet album a été pour moi une source de joie comme une source de peine et de torture.

Devant l'ahurissement que trahissaient à présent les traits de Snape, Harry expliqua.

« Derrière ce sourire que tu affichais sur chaque photo, je voyais ta tristesse ! Tu aurais pu leurrer n'importe qui sauf moi ! Ton sourire n'atteignait jamais tes yeux, Severus ! Je ne pouvais y lire que de la douleur, ça m'a déchiré le cœur ! Et ce qui me faisait le plus de mal était le fait que je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier, que tu avais grandi sans moi, que les photos que tu me montrais étaient ton passé alors que pour moi, elles étaient le présent !… »

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent sur la nappe et son expression se fit douloureuse comme il se rappelait combien il avait souffert de l'absence de Harry et de ce réconfort qu'il n'avait pas eu à la pensée que Harry faisait au moins partie de ce monde. Comment un être qui n'était pas encore né pouvait-il faire autant souffrir ?

« … Tous ces clichés avaient été pris alors que je n'existais encore même pas et je te voyais, au fil des pages, grandir et mûrir ! Je voyais tes traits prendre ceux de mon maître des potions et c'est là que j'ai véritablement abandonné la lutte que j'entretenais avec moi-même. Tu es Sev ! Tu me l'avais dit mais je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre et je m'en excuse. J'ai dû encore un peu plus te faire souffrir inutilement et stupidement ! Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes… »

Severus se leva, se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'obliger à se lever. Harry s'exécuta et se laissa entraîner sur le canapé. Là, Severus s'installa à côté de lui, dans une position de trois quart qui lui permettait de lui faire face. Harry s'assit comme lui. Severus n'avait pas lâché sa main.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ! » confessa Severus. « Je savais que ça allait être dur pour toi de faire l'association entre ton ancien amant et ton professeur après tout le mal que j'ai été obligé de te faire. J'avais d'ailleurs très peur que tu m'en veuilles, _toi_, toujours ! Harry, je t'aime encore. Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de l'époque où je vivais sans te connaître. »

Les doigts de Snape enserraient fermement, presque douloureusement ceux de Harry, comme pour montrer au jeune sorcier l'intensité de ses paroles au travers de ses gestes. Ses yeux de jais soutenaient les siens avec une telle force qu'ils en paraissaient hypnotiques. Ses traits tendus à l'extrême prouvait combien, à cet instant, il était la proie de sentiments aussi violents que divers et fluctuants.

Sa voix se fit croassante quand il murmura dans un souffle rauque, « Donne-moi une raison d'espérer, je t'en prie Harry ! »

Ce dernier gémit et sous une impulsion, il enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Snape et l'attira vers lui tout en se laissant sombrer sur le canapé.

Harry captura ses lèvres avec détermination et fermeté tandis que sa main se glissait avec bonheur dans la masse brillante de ses longues mèches ébènes.

La bouche affamée de Severus se plia aux mouvements des lèvres et de la langue de Harry et il goûta ce fruit qui lui avait été longtemps défendu.

Il s'enivra des caresses que lui prodiguait le jeune homme dans ses cheveux et obéit aux désirs péremptoires de celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit Harry glisser la main que _lui_ tenait toujours dans l'échancrure de sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, pour l'inciter à caresser son torse.

« Harry ! » gémit-il lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent. Il était ivre de ce jeune homme. Il était fou de tout ce qu'il était et ne put un instant laisser ses lèvres libres de sa douceur. Il se mit donc à dévorer son cou de baisers mouillés et avides tout en permettant à ses mains de toucher cette peau dorée dont il avait tant appelé lors de ses rêves érotiques.

« Touche-moi ! » implora Severus d'une voix rauque et brisée. « Touche-moi ! Touche-moi ! »

Harry arracha alors la chemise noire que portait son amant et fit courir ses mains chaudes le long de sa nuque puis de son dos qu'il sentait vibrer.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps ! » gémit Snape, les traits crispés comme sous l'effet d'une douleur. « C'est si bon ! »

Harry sourit avec tendresse et ramena à lui le visage de Severus pour l'embrasser. Ses bras se firent le cocon de la nuque de son amant comme ils se refermaient autour de son cou avec douceur et chaleur.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Severus voulut se repaître à nouveau de la peau de son compagnon maos celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Au lit ? » suggéra-t-il avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Snape sourit, totalement heureux, se releva d'un bond en entraînant l'homme qu'il aimait à sa suite avec une impatience inhabituelle chez un homme si maître de lui-même ordinairement.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Severus poussa gentiment Harry sur le lit et ne perdit pas un instant avant de joindre à lui en le recouvrant de son corps brûlant de désirs.

Harry, cependant, n'entendit pas les choses de cette manière et, d'un brusque mouvement des reins, se retrouva sur son amant.

Snape leva un sourcil taquin auquel répondit Harry suivant la même expression coquine et remplie de défi. Severus capitula et laissa sa tête retombée sur le matelas.

« Fais-moi tout ce que tu voudras ! » dit-il dans un soupir.

« Mmmm » gémit Harry. « Quelle tentation me proposez-vous, Monsieur Snape ! »

Harry conclut cette réplique malicieuse en mouvant ses hanches contre celles de Snape d'une manière érotique et provocante.

Son partenaire se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir.

« Et j'espère que tu vas y succomber » haleta Severus tandis que Harry lui ôtait sensuellement son pantalon, faisant glisser le tissu sur sa peau échauffée.

« Mais comme toujours avec toi, Sev ! » souffla Harry en lui jetant un regard de désir non dissimulé.

« Je t'aime ! » gronda Snape avant de gémir de nouveau comme la bouche du jeune effronté venait de se saisir de sa dure virilité.

Harry se régala du plaisir qu'il procurait à son amant et fit jouer tous ses talents pour donner le plus de bonheur à Severus. Il s'arrêta cependant en douceur, ne voulant pas satisfaire son compagnon trop tôt. Il se dévêtit alors complètement sous le regard troublé et éperdu de son ancien professeur avant de se remettre sur lui, un flacon de potion lubrifiante dans la main.

Harry dévissa le bouchon et déversa une petite quantité de cette préparation huileuse sur ses doigts.

Snape voulut aussitôt écarter ses jambes pour un accès plus aisé mais fut arrêté par un mouvement négatif de la part de Harry.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait désormais les lèvres comme la réponse lui en fut donnée à l'instant où il vit la main de Harry se faufiler sous son propre corps et atteindre sa propre ouverture.

Les doigts du jeune homme prirent le même rythme que ses hanches et il se prépara avec douceur et volupté.

La respiration saccadée, Severus déglutissait péniblement comme il assistait en spectateur aux agissements érotiques de l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry ne pouvait se rendre compte à quel point il était sexy, à quel point il était beau et… à quel point lui, Snape, était fou de lui.

Lorsque Harry se devina prêt, il arrêta ses mouvements, fit couler un peu de potion sur le membre vibrant de son partenaire et vint s'asseoir sur lui avec une lenteur agonisante.

Severus pensa que son cerveau, son corps, ses veines, son cœur allaient exploser tant le plaisir était grand et lorsque son amour se mit à se mouvoir sur lui, il laissa des larmes silencieuses de bonheur venir mouiller ses joues.

Tendrement, Harry se pencha sans cesser sa danse au-dessus de lui et ses lèvres vinrent essuyer les traînées humides qu'il n'avaient jamais vues se répandre sur ce visage.

Harry en était très ému.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura encore Severus en le regardant dans les yeux, l'esprit totalement ouvert et qui clamait ses sentiments à son égard.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondit Harry d'une voix douce. Il vit alors d'autres larmes couler sur le visage de son amour et il les essuya d'une main tendre. « Je t'ai toujours aimé… Parce que, tout du long, ça a été toujours toi ! »

« Toujours toi ! » répéta Severus qui, lui, parlait de ce que représentait Harry pour lui.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant un instant désespérément du regard la silhouette de Harry dans son lit, craignant d'avoir rêvé cette nuit qu'il avait passée à l'aimer. Il soupira donc de soulagement en avisant la tête de son amant sur son oreiller. Il sourit et se cala contre son propre oreiller, prêt à passer le reste de la nuit à regarder celui qui comptait tant pour lui.

Lorsque Harry fut tiré du sommeil par le chant des oiseaux, il se sentit observé et ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit bientôt en notant qui le scrutait ainsi.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« Bonjour ! » répondit une voix d'une tendresse que peu de personnes avaient dû entendre franchir cette bouche.

Harry se rapprocha de son amant et vint placer son visage contre son torse. Enfouissant son nez contre sa peau, il respira bruyamment son odeur ce qui fit sourire Severus. Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs !

L'homme entoura de ses bras le corps qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant plus de vingt ans et se dit que l'attente en avait valu la peine même si la souffrance et la solitude avaient parfois atteint des sommets intolérables.

Harry fit glisser une de ses jambes sur les cuisses de Sev ce qui rapprocha davantage leurs corps.

Severus sentit le bout d'une langue taquine passer et repasser sur l'un de ses mamelons qui durcit instantanément. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela aussi lui rappelait des souvenirs. Combien de réveils avaient-ils vécu, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre avant de recommencer à se toucher ?

D'une humeur badine, il reprit les mots qu'ils avaient si souvent utilisés pour se taquiner.

« Allumeur ! » dit-il.

Contre son torse, il sentit Harry sourire à ce mot et savait ce que le jeune homme allait répondre.

« Non, seulement nymphomane ! »

« Nymphomane, hein ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

« Parce que tu te reconnais aussi dans ce mot ! »

« Ah zut ! Tu m'as percé à jour ! » ricana Snape en appréciant plus que de raison cet échange qui le ramenait vingt ans plus tôt, éloignant la distance spatio-temporelle qui l'avait séparé de son amour ; cet échange qui scellait un peu plus sa relation avec Harry.

Harry le regarda alors comme l'on regardait une divinité et le cœur de Severus cessa de battre. Il laissa ses lèvres se faire assaillir et posséder par une bouche fiévreuse et sombra de nouveau dans des délices que ne pouvaient lui apporter que Harry.

* * *

**NdA 2 :** J'espère qu'au niveau du lemon ça va car j'ai essayé de décrire la scène sans l'expliciter et sans utiliser un vocabulaire trop « direct » ce qui n'est pas facile. J'espère aussi que ce chap n'est pas trop « guimauve » parce que parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il l'était mais j'arrive plus à juger de cela en tant que lectrice plutôt qu'en auteur car j'aime lire certaines choses (j'aime le romantisme mais pas pousser à l'extrême. J'aime lire certaines phrases où les protagonistes déclarent leur amour mais il ne faut pas que ça tombe dans le mielleux) mais quand j'écris, j'ai plus de mal à juger n'était pratiquement jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris. J'ai donc des doutes sur ce chapitre et espère quand même qu'il vous aura plus.


	25. Epilogue

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, pas à moi. Je ne fais aucun profit financier en publiant ce chapitre. Cette histoire est dédiée à Caro.

* * *

**NdA** **: **Coucou ! A vrai dire, je ne comptais plus publier d'épilogue à cette histoire comme j'en ai beaucoup d'autres à terminer, dont « C'était écrit » sur laquelle je me focalise principalement ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai reçu tellement de reviews me demandant d'écrire l'épilogue que j'avais promis que je n'ai finalement pas pu me résoudre à ne pas le faire. Vous êtes durs en affaire, vous savez ! :D

Pour rappel, Sev possède des photos de Harry et de lui qui se trouvent en lui et qu'il peut regarder à loisir en les faisant glisser sur sa peau le long de son bras en espèce de vidéoprojection. Elles ont été transformées et placées par Harry avec la magie et Severus peut les remettre dans leur boîte quand il le veut. Ce sont en quelque sorte des photos virtuelles qui ne se voient pas sur sa peau (ce n'est pas comme un tatouage). Je vous fais ce rappel comme j'en fais mention dans cet épilogue.

Aussi, je m'excuse par avance, je ne me suis pas relue donc il y a certainement des fautes.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.

* * *

**L'AMANT VENU DU PASSE**

**Chapitre 25 ou épilogue**

Harry se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres, comme tous les matins depuis les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que Severus et lui s'étaient remis en couple.

Le cœur gonflé de bien-être, il se lova davantage contre son amant encore endormi et cala sa tête contre son torse afin de pouvoir respirer avidement son odeur.

Depuis vingt et un jours, il s'était passé de nombreuses choses dans leurs vies. A commencer par l'arrestation puis le jugement de Narcissa Malfoy qui avait surpris toute la communauté sorcière par sa rapidité et son implacabilité.

Lorsqu'elle était venue voir Severus un vendredi soir au château de Poudlard, personne ne savait alors quelle avait été sa responsabilité dans le recrutement de Snape par Voldemort. Bien malgré elle, elle l'avait avoué sans éprouver le moindre scrupule. La rage qui était montée en Severus à compter de ce jour envers la mère de Draco n'était pas encore totalement retombée. Ce jour-là avait été également un tournant dans la vie de Madame Malfoy comme Dumbledore avait fait part de cette nouvelle information au ministère qui l'avait arrêté – sous le commandement inflexible du nouveau ministre : Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle avait également dû souffrir du regard glacé que lui avait envoyé Draco. Elle s'était confondue en mils excuses pour Draco mais pas pour Severus.

Harry avait su que Draco souffrait également des agissements passés de sa mère. Il avait, bien évidemment, toujours su qu'elle avait servi Voldemort et donc n'avait pas toujours agi de manière angélique. Cependant, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait dû subir et obéir et non pas participer volontairement au recrutement de mangemorts ou agir de son propre chef et avec reconnaissance pour l'ancien mage noir. C'était cela qui décevait le plus l'ancien Serpentard qui avait choisi de devenir Auror.

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la détester ou lui tenir rancune éternellement comme elle était sa mère et qu'il se savait aimé d'elle autant qu'elle l'aimait lui. Il avait donc eu une conversation avec sa génitrice qui lui avait révélé l'identité de la personne qui l'avait toujours couverte, l'ayant toujours fait bénéficier d'une protection exceptionnelle et qui était effectivement employée au ministère.

Narcissa Malfoy et sa _complice_ avaient donc eu à subir un jugement au tribunal sorcier.

La mère de Draco n'avait pas eu de peine de prison. En effet, elle avait eu pire : le tribunal ayant décidé de lui donner 31 200 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux soit 40 heures par semaine pendant les 52 semaines que comptaient une année, sans droit de s'arrêter une semaine, et ceci durant quinze ans. Elle les passerait pour moitié à aider les enfants nés de parents moldus à s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier, et l'autre moitié du temps serait consacré à nettoyer les rues sans l'aide de sa baguette qui lui avait été retirée. Pour elle, ce châtiment était pire qu'une peine plus longue de prison.

Quant à Dolores Umbridge, elle avait été condamnée à 3 ans de prison à Azkaban et à 10 400 heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux soit cinq ans à raison de 40 heures de travail par semaine pendant cinquante deux semaines. Elle avait obtenu une peine moins lourde comme Madame Malfoy avait révélé que Madame Umbridge n'avait jamais fait partie des mangemorts mais avait aidé la mère de Draco, réfutant toujours les rumeurs disant que celle-ci agissait pour le compte du puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son aide n'avait d'ailleurs pas toujours été d'une légalité irréprochable quand elle pouvait également y gagner. Madame Malfoy avait aussi avoué avoir maintenu plusieurs fois Madame Umbridge sous le sort de l'imperium quand elle savait que celle-ci refuserait d'exécuter certaines demandes. Tout comme Narcissa Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge devrait donner la moitié de son temps pour le nettoyage des rues et l'autre moitié à servir Harry Potter et ses amis dans une démarche menée pour le bénéfice d'une action caritative concernant les enfants orphelins de la guerre. Elle n'avait pas droit à la parole, ne possèderait plus de baguette et devrait parfois prendre des notes avec sa plume si spéciale.

Leurs peines avaient été amplement méritées mais un des événement qui avait été le plus jouissif pour Harry et Severus était lorsqu'ils avaient eu un ultime face à face avec Narcissa Malfoy sous la présence de quelques Aurors qui avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, du nouveau ministre, de Ron et de Hermione et que cette dernière avait déclaré :

« Etant un homme et un total gentleman, le Professeur Snape ne porterait jamais la main sur une femme – même une femme vile et stupide telle que vous - mais moi, je n'aurais pas autant de scrupules ! »

Le visage narquois de Narcissa s'était transformé au fur et à mesure de ses paroles en une expression de surprise puis d'offense furieuse. Son dernier rictus s'était encore modifié en une expression de douleur et d'humiliation intenses lorsqu'une gifle retentissante lui avait été donnée. L'écho de la claque avait été entendu jusque dans le couloir.

Severus en avait été très reconnaissant à la jeune femme comme il savait que Narcissa trouverait cette gifle plus humiliante encore comme elle avait été donnée par une sorcière née de parents moldus.

Après le jugement, ils avaient tous été fêter une certaine justice rétablie. Seul Draco avait refusé de venir, ce qu'avaient bien compris toutes les autres personnes présentes.

L'Elu sortit de ses réminiscences lorsque Severus remua dans son sommeil et il décida de se lever, souriant à la pensée de la journée qui se préparait et du projet qu'il avait organisé pour ce jour qu'il souhaitait si spécial.

Ils avaient acheté une grande maison dans un coin un peu reculé et tranquille de Pré-au-Lard et y vivait depuis quelques jours. Harry s'étonnait encore de la facilité et de la rapidité qui semblaient être communes dans le monde sorcier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'acheter une propriété. A moins que le nom de Harry Potter ait très largement aidé, se dit-il.

Lorsque Dobby avait su que Harry était devenu propriétaire, il s'était immédiatement proposé pour venir le servir gratuitement. Harry avait accepté de le prendre avec lui, uniquement sous condition d'être rémunéré et lui avait préparé une suite dans sa maison rien que pour lui. Dobby avait été ému par cette attention.

Peu de temps après, Harry avait également demandé l'aide de Winky qui avait totalement arrêté de boire. Il savait que Dobby et elle étaient proches et il souhaitait que Dobby ne soit pas seul. Il avait aussi proposé à Winky de la payer mais l'elfe, effrayée, avait strictement refusée. Harry la payait en secret, donnant à Dobby, son salaire tous les mois afin qu'il puisse les lui mettre sur un compte à la banque Gringott's.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Harry alla dans les cuisines et y retrouva les deux elfes qui se lançaient parfois des regards tendres tout en préparant le petit déjeuner. Harry les salua mais ne s'attarda pas. Il souhaitait apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Severus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry rentrait de nouveau dans la chambre avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient quatre croissants, deux petites brioches, deux bols de café au lait et deux verres de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées. Pour décorer et faire plaisir à son amant, Harry avait cueilli une rose rouge qu'il passa lentement sur le torse du bel endormi. Il avait enlevé les épines de la tige donc ne se blessa pas avec elle. Seuls les pétales écarlates caressaient la peau blanche de Severus qui se mit de nouveau à bouger dans son sommeil en sentant ce délicat effleurement.

Harry fit glisser la tête purpurine de la fleur le long du cou de son ancien professeur puis sur le bord de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Les paupières de Severus frémirent et il ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire lascif étira sa bouche et sa première pensée en cette belle journée fut pour Harry et son bonheur retrouvé comme son jeune amant faisait disparaitre la fleur de ses lèvres afin de la remplacer par les siennes.

« Bonjour Homme de ma vie ! » le salua Harry lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

« Bonjour mon amour ! » répondit Severus, les yeux brillants.

« Devine qui aura droit à son petit-déjeuner au lit ? » lui dit l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Toi ! » le taquina son interlocuteur, en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

« Oui ! » s'esclaffa le jeune chercheur. « Mais toi aussi ! Je te propose ce que tu préfères : croissants au beurre, brioche moelleuse et Harry tout chaud ! »

« Mmm ! J'adore particulièrement le Harry tout chaud ! »

« J'avoue l'avoir remarqué ! Tu ne fais que le dévorer depuis trois semaines et tu en es insatiable ! »

« C'est parce que j'en ai été privé pendant trop longtemps et puis, une fois que tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer ! »

Harry éclata de rire et s'assis à côté de l'autre homme. Il était rare qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner au lit mais tous deux appréciaient de le faire de temps en temps.

Après avoir satisfait leurs appétits gustatif et sexuel, ils rejoignirent ensemble la douche et se savonnèrent l'un l'autre amoureusement.

« Sev, » commença Harry en shampooinant les longs cheveux noirs de son amant. « Ce soir, tu auras droit à une surprise ! »

La mousse glissait sur ses mèches de cheveux et Severus les écarta de son visage avant de regarder le jeune homme qu'il aimait avec interrogation.

« Je ne te dirai rien ! C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise ! »

« C'est cruel de me dire que j'aurais une surprise ce soir ! J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises avant de me l'offrir comme ça, je n'aurais pas eu à mariner en crevant d'envie de savoir ce que c'est ! »

« C'est sûr ! » répondit Harry avec un sourire taquin. « Mais si je te l'avais dit plus tard, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle ! »

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Severus se jeter sur lui, demandant vengeance.

Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps avant de ramener Severus dans sa vie ? Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas noter que Sev et le professeur Snape n'étaient qu'une et unique personne ? se demandait-il toujours à ces moments-là. Harry et Sev s'étaient toujours gentiment taquinés à partir du moment où ils étaient devenus amants et il était heureux de voir que même si vingt et un ans s'étaient écoulés, l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Tu es encore en train de regarder cet album ! » fit Severus en voyant Harry tourner les pages où son homologue plus jeune avait pris la pose.

L'interpelé tourna vers lui des yeux embués et acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« Tu te fais mal pour rien ! Pourquoi pleures-tu à chaque fois que tu les regardes ? Ce n'était vraiment pas pour obtenir cette réaction que je les avais prises ! »

« Oui, je sais mais je ne peux pas les regarder sans voir le chagrin flagrant dans tes yeux ! Ca me tue lentement à chaque fois ! »

« Alors arrête de les regarder ! »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape tout à coup suspicieux.

« Parce que tu les as prises pour moi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de les faire pour les regarder qu'une fois et mettre l'album de côté jusqu'à ma mort ! »

« Donc, tu ne les regardes juste que pour respecter l'effort que j'ai fait en les prenant, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry nota l'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev ? »

« Rien ! »

« Tu es en train de me mentir ! Même si avec les années, tu as réussi à parfaire ton impassibilité, je peux quand même voir une lueur de mensonge dans tes yeux ! J'ai passé trop de temps à te contempler pour ne pas savoir reconnaître tes sentiments et tes réactions ! »

Severus grogna. « Je t'ai dit que je n'ai rien ! »

« Dis-moi ! »

Severus hésita un instant puis demanda, « Tu ne les regardes pas parce que tu as la nostalgie du jeune Severus, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu vraiment bien conscience que lui et moi ne sont qu'une personne ? Est-ce que tu regrettes mon _moi_ jeune ? Est-ce que je te suffirais ? »

Harry fondit sous son regard, bien qu'il comprenait la raison de ses doutes.

« Comment ne pourrais-tu pas me suffire ? Tu es le jeune Severus mais avec quelques années de plus, plus de maîtrise de toi ce qui veut dire plus de contrôle en matière sexuelle, plus de connaissances en potions, en sortilèges et en le Kama Sutra donc beaucoup plus de plaisirs. Tu ne risques pas de repartir dans le passé ce qui est un gros plus ! Ton corps est totalement mature, totalement masculin, totalement viril et tu as gardé ton appétit pour moi intact ! Non, à bien y penser, je pense effectivement que je suis nostalgique ! Je crois que je vais demander au ministère si je ne peux pas avoir un retourneur de temps pour rejoindre l'autre Severus ! »

Harry sourit en avisant l'expression soulager et heureuse de Severus qui lui expliqua, « J'ai vécu pratiquement toute ma vie dans l'expectative du futur, dans l'attente du moment où je serai de nouveau avec toi donc je craignais un peu que tu puisses vivre dans le passé. Et je préfère largement le présent ! » dit-il en s'approchant des lèvres de son amant.

« Moi aussi je préfère le présent ! » conclut Harry en cueillant la bouche offerte.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'extirpa à nouveau du lit devant un Severus décoiffé et le regard goguenard d'un homme satisfait de lui-même.

Il dit à son amant « C'est vrai que prendre un peu d'âge à du bon ! A dix-sept ans, je n'aurais pas pu jouer autant de temps avec ton corps sans avoir joui au moins deux fois ! »

Harry éclata de rire et dit avec malice, « Mais à dix-sept ans, tu m'as commencé un album pour adultes seulement et rien que la pensée de ces photos me donne envie de recommencer ce que nous venons juste de terminer ! M'en feras-tu encore ? J'en ai de toi à tous les âges mais j'aimerais bien en avoir d'autres aussi et je les placerai en moi, comme ça je pourrais les voir à chaque fois que je le voudrais et personne d'autre ne pourra les voir. Alors, tu le feras ? »

« Passe-moi un appareil photo et tu verras bien ! » le provoqua Snape avec un regard tellement brûlant que Harry en frissonna.

Quelle vie merveilleuse il aurait avec son Severus !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'excitation tandis qu'il entraînait par la main son amant aveuglé par un bandeau placé autour de ses yeux jusqu'au lieu où se tenait sa surprise.

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu comme ça ? » demanda Severus en essayant vainement de deviner. Lui aussi était excité, Harry pouvait le sentir dans sa voix.

« Tu le verras bien ! Sois un peu patient, nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry reprenait, « Ca y est ! Tu peux enlever ton bandeau ! »

Severus s'exécuta et regarda rapidement autour de lui.

Ils étaient au centre du terrain de quidditch et son cœur s'arrêta.

« Oh Harry ! »

Des larmes d'émotion humidifièrent ses yeux tandis qu'il contemplait le tapis volant sur lequel Harry l'avait entraîné vingt et un ans plus tôt et où ils avaient pu savourer la beauté d'une nuit étoilée tout en dînant et en faisant l'amour juste après.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi ! » offrit Harry d'une voix tout aussi vibrante.

Severus obéit, le cœur battant. Il avait tellement rêvé de cette nuit-là pendant deux décennies !

Harry s'installa à son tour sur le tapis qui se mit aussitôt à s'élever dans les airs. La nuit était très fraiche mais Harry avait pris soin de charmer le tapis afin qu'une douce chaleur se répande autour d'eux.

L'assiette de Severus s'éleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ajuste à la bonne hauteur et il obtint le même confort que s'il avait été attablé. Il n'avait pas besoin de surélever constamment ses bras qui flottaient comme s'ils étaient également posés sur une table et son dos était aussi maintenu que s'il avait été assis sur une chaise maniable.

Son dîner était composé d'un filet d'Eglefin fariné et revenu au beurre avec une salade composée. En dessert, ils eurent droit à un banana split tandis qu'ils survolaient le parc de Poudlard.

Même s'ils n'habitaient plus au château, étant toujours tous deux professeurs à mi-temps à l'école, ils avaient totalement accès au domaine.

De nombreuses bougies flottaient dans les airs au-dessus du large et long tapis volant qui éclairaient leur dîner et leurs visages avec une lumière tamisée.

Personne ne pouvait les voir. Severus le savait et Harry le savait ce qui donnaient à leurs regards un éclat intense et prometteur.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur dessert, Harry fit disparaître les plats et assiettes vides d'un geste de baguette et, à la grande surprise de Snape, se releva et vint se placer devant lui avant de s'agenouiller, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur soutenue.

Harry sortit de sa poche un écrin en velours bleu nuit serti de milliers de petits cristaux transparents qui faisaient pensé à la sombre voûte céleste qu'ils contemplaient en cette nuit étoilée.

Severus déglutit avec peine, n'osant croire, n'osant espérer.

Les doigts tremblants, Harry ouvrit l'écrin et Severus y découvrit la bague que Harry lui avait offert le jour de leur faux mariage vingt et un ans plus tôt et qui aurait dû se trouver en ce moment-même autour de son annulaire gauche.

Severus observa immédiatement sa main et vit la bague disparaître.

« Ce n'était qu'un leurre ! » expliqua Harry, la voix tout aussi tremblante que ses mains. « Tu sentais le poids de la bague, tu pouvais la voir à ton doigt mais je te l'ai prise cette nuit quand tu dormais ! Je voulais l'avoir pour pouvoir de nouveau te l'offrir ce soir et te demander… »

Severus vit Harry déglutir péniblement à son tour et il se raidit, sous l'attente, l'esprit en ébullition, le cœur battant, les mains devenant moites, le corps tremblant, le souffle haletant, les doigts se crispant, la bouche devenant sèche, les yeux brûlants pour cause d'être trop douloureusement fixés sur le jeune homme qui le rendait fou.

« Severus, mon amour… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les joues de Severus se colorèrent et il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu.

Harry était tendu comme un arc et semblait être figé dans le temps. Malgré cela, il poursuivit, « Veux-tu être mon mari pour de bon cette fois ! Officiellement et devant tout le monde ! Mon époux pour toujours et même bien après la mort ! »

Les doigts tremblants de Harry vinrent se saisir de la bague afin de la rapprocher du doigt de Severus sans toutefois la glisser à son annulaire mais il tremblait tellement qu'il faillit la lâcher, s'excusant d'un petit sourire nerveux.

D'une voix étranglée, Severus répondit « Je l'ai toujours été ! Ton mari, je veux dire ! »

Severus avança sa main gauche ce qui fit glisser son annulaire au centre de l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il avait toujours connu et il vit Harry contempler son geste avec espoir, avant de le fixer de nouveau.

D'une voix plus assurée, Severus ajouta, « Je souhaite plus que tout être ton mari pour de bon, officiellement et devant tout le monde, ton époux pour toujours et même après la mort ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la dernière syllabe que Harry s'était déjà jeté dans ses bras, le serrant à lui couper le souffle. Severus le serra avec une même vigueur, comme s'il souhaitait se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait tant, être une partie de lui comme l'étaient les clichés qu'il avait jadis absorbé en son sein.

« Je t'aime Severus ! »

« Je t'aime Harry ! Plus que tout au monde ! »

_Fin_


End file.
